


Besos en Guerra

by Marin_Black



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Adultery, Character Death, Family Secrets, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Lies, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 125,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marin_Black/pseuds/Marin_Black
Summary: Hal y Bruce se conocen desde niños, y  están presentes en la vida del otro.El tiempo hace que se enamoren pero sus metas son muy distintas.Hal se convierte en piloto, Bruce regresa de su viaje por el mundo.Hal se convierte en Green Lantern y Bruce en Batman.Por que el matrimonio no es siempre de color rosaPor que en muchas ocasiones alguien tiene que sacrificar másNinguno de los personajes me pertenece, estos le pertenecen a DC comicsSolo me pertenece la historiaDe fans para fans sin fines de lucropróxima actualización junio del 2021
Relationships: Batman/Green Lantern, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 9





	1. 1.Rayo de sol

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones
> 
> Se tomarán en cuenta las edades de la serie Young justice como referencia debido a que en los cómics varía mucho, así que por raro que parezca (a mi se me hizo raro), Hal es mayor que Bruce por dos años.
> 
> En este mundo hay hombres que se pueden embarazar y las mujeres pueden embarazar a otras mujeres u hombres, no todos poseen ambas naturalezas, es algo así como el omega verso pero sin el omega verso, sin celo, sin mordida, sin instintos, sin aromas digamos un mpreg a la antigua, creo que sería demasiado drama si le metiera lo que conlleva el omega verso.
> 
> Les dejo una lista de musica que he estado escuchando mientras escribo  
> Espero que les guste
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/39hhmMBX0H5VOsAUnnPFyi?si=z9FXULV1Tumpsscnb79DVQ
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLK-Pjndh1zK4hE0iUIRblSGX3_MTarHFh

-¿no te emociona poder ver como despegan los aviones y verlos hacer acrobacias Bruce?-

-Sí padre, gracias por traerme-contestó emocionado un pequeño niño de piel de porcelana, ojos azules y cabellos negros que iba vestido con un trajecito negro pero en vez de pantalones eran shorts y con calcetas largas.

Su fiel mayordomo conduce la limusina donde se transportaba la familia Wayne, camino a una de las bases aéreas de la compañía Ferris, el señor Wayne considera que tal vez sería beneficioso hacer tratos con el dueño de la compañía, para que pudieran tener una retribución mutua de manera beneficiosa.

-la verdad es que Bruce está muy emocionado desde que le dijiste que nos podía acompañar- comentaba la señora Marta a su esposo, y ambos miraron como su hijo de seis años estaba con una sonrisa pegado a la ventana esperando el momento en el que llegarán a su destino.

En la base aérea se encontraba un hombre poniéndose su uniforme para poder pilotar y a su lado un niño castaño que podría pasar por la copia infantil de el.

-lúcete ante ese millonarios padre-dijo el niño emocionado y enérgico

-hijo, la mas mínima muestra de alarde puede costarte la vida- dijo terminando de abrocharse algunas correas y se agacho para estar a la altura del niño-pero la vida y este trabajo siempre ha sido un riesgo así que un poco, solo lo necesario de larde no hace daño- le guiño el ojo y revolvió los cabellos de su hijo

-señor Jordan los Wayne ya llegaron y el señor Ferris quiere que los conozca- dijo un empleado del lugar entrando a los vestuarios

-ahora voy-contestó el piloto- se giró a ver a su hijo- bien, es hora de ganarse la plata asi que ve a la zona del mirador, ahí te quiero y nada de andar deambulando

-sí papá-contestó el niño haciendo un saludo militar

-ese es mi hijo-dijo el piloto 

El pequeño niño de ojos azules estaba emocionado, no muy seguido salió de la mansión o acompañaba a sus padres y le emocionaba ver en vivo una prueba aérea, se preguntaba qué se sentiría volar. Tomo de la mano a su madre, siguieron a su padre y fueron recibidos por el señor Ferris.

-que gusto verlo señor Tomas-exclamo el señor Ferris mientras le daba un apretón de manos al señor Wayne

-gracias a usted por recibirnos-dijo amablemente el señor Wayne-recordara a mi esposa Marta

-claro que sí, todo un modelo a seguir, una mujer muy distinguida, un modelo a seguir para mi hija- halago el señor Ferris

-Muchas gracias y siento lo de su difunta esposa-dijo amablemente Marta

-le presento a nuestro pequeño hijo, Bruce-dijo Tomas para ese momento Bruce se escondía detrás de su madre, porque aun con su emoción era un niño que se cohibía ante desconocidos-vamos saluda Bruce

Y un tanto tímido el pequeño Bruce da un paso adelante y extiende su mano.

-Buenos días señor Ferris- dijo con una voz muy baja

-mucho gusto Bruce, soy el señor Ferris, ¿qué edad tienes?-preguntó inclinándose a la altura del niño y tomando su mano para completar el saludo

Bruce miró a sus padres los cuales solo sonrieron

-seis-dijo tímidamente

-seis, igual que mi hija, sabes ella hoy también vino ella, ¿qué te parece si pido que te lleven con ella a la zona de mirador para que vean la prueba de hoy?-ofreció amablemente.

Bruce volvió a mirar a su padres y ellos sabían que él esperaba a que ellos dieran el permiso

-Me parece bien- contestó el señor Wayne-yo estaré con el señor Ferris Bruce y tu madre estará en la sala de control, así que estaría bien que fueras al mirador- Bruce asintió

-muy bien, dejen que llame a alguien para que lleven a Bruce con mi hija. Les presento a mi mejor piloto y más grande amigo- el señor Ferris los guió por las instalaciones y más adelante se encontraron con el piloto

-Carl creí que me haría viejo esperándote- bromeo el piloto

-muy gracioso Martín, te presento a los señores Wayne y a su hijo, Tomas, Marta, Bruce, el es Martin Jordan, mi mejor piloto de pruebas- los presento

-mucho gusto, espero que estén complacidos con la demostración y con los nuevos diseños en las naves-saludo alegre el piloto- ¿Te gustan los aviones pequeño?

Bruce solo asintió

-Martín, ¿tu hijo está aquí?-preguntó Carl

-claro, sabes que le encanta que lo traiga a ver las pruebas además de que conociéndolo estará escondido viéndonos en la columna de allá atrás-dijo señalando detrás de él y todos voltearon y pudieron ver una mata de cabellos castaños

-dile que venga por favor-

-Hal, ya escuchaste al Carl, sal de ahí y ven acá-dijo el padre llamando a su hijo

Los presentes pudieron ver a un niño que se veía solo un poco mayor que Bruce de piel bronceada,castaño, ojos cafés, que iba con unos jeans rotos de las rodillas unos converse rojos y una playera blanca con mangas verdes caminando un poco apenado

-¿si señor Carl?- preguntó el niño apenado por se atrapado

-quiero pedirte un favor, ellos son los señores Wayne y su hijo Bruce,¿ lo puedes llevar contigo al mirador?, seguramente ya esta también Carol-le preguntó el señor Ferris

-si, si señor-dijo

-bien, Bruce, él es Hal, hijo del Martin, el te llevara al mirador, ¿está bien?- el niño volvió a mirar a sus padres los cuales solo le sonrieron

No lo malentiendan, el niño era educado en casa por el momento, no había tenido oportunidad de convivir con niños de la edad, además de que al estar acompañando a sus padres a muchas galas, cosas por el estilo esperaba a que sus padres le dejaran hacer cosas, además de que siempre había sido un niño obediente y tranquilo.

Al ver la sonrisa de sus padres asintió.

-ven, verás que en el mirador se tiene una gran vista y te caerá bien Carol- dijo Hal tomándolo de la mano, casi arrastrándolo, ya que casi había empezado a correr

Los adultos simplemente les pareció una imagen tierna.

-por cierto soy Hal, Hal Jordan, mucho gusto Bruce- le dijo sonriéndole Hal a Bruce y Bruce solo estaba sin palabras- ya llegamos le dijo Hal haciendo a un lado para que Bruce se adentrara al mirador que tenía ventanas y techos de vidrio, varias gradas para que las personas se pudieran sentar a ver.-mira ahí esta Carol, vamos ven-

Bruce pudo apreciar a una niña con un vestido fiusha, cabello negro atado en una coleta alta por un moño del mismo color, tenis blancos y con varios curitas en las rodillas.

-¡Carol!- la llamó Hal y ella los volteo a ver

-¡Hal! creí que no vendrías, ¿quien te acompaña?- se fue acercando a ellos

-él es Bruce hijo de los Wayne-dijo Hal agarrando a Bruce por los hombros para que pasara delante de él y la niña lo pudiera saludar

Carol solo pudo ver al ojiazul que estaba rojo de pena y que no paraba de ver al suelo

-¿qué le hiciste a el pobre Hal?¡ donde le hayas hecho algo te la veras conmigo!-de dijo Carol haciendo un puchero

-yo no hice nada-dijo el acusado levantando las manos en signo de rendición

-muchos gusto Bruce soy Carol, tengo seis años, soy la hija del señor Ferris y ese tonto de hay es mi amigo Hal-saludo Carol- ¿quieres una paleta?- sacó una cuantas paletas rojas de un bolsillo de su vestido

Bruce asintió y tomó una

-¿a mi no me vas a ofrecer una? -preguntó Hal haciendo una carita de cachorro triste

-que dices Bruce, ¿se merece una paleta?-pregunto Carol

Bruce miró a Hal, luego a Carol, ambos le agradaron, lo trataron muy amablemente desde el primer momento y él no había podido decirles gracias o un apropiado hola

-sí- dijo Bruce un poco bajito pero lo pudo escuchar Carol

-bueno Bruce dijo que si, asi que si puedes tomar una- y le tendió las paletas para que Hal escogiera una

-gracias Carol, gracias Bruce- dijo Hal sonriendo y dejando ver como le faltaba un diente, seguramente ya era de los últimos de leche que se le estaban cayendo

-ven Bruce- Carol lo tomó de la mano y lo fue llevando a la mitad de las gradas, ya que eran los únicos en el lugar podrán tomar el lugar que quisieran

Los tres niños se sentaron, Carol y Hal empezaron a comerse la paleta, Bruce los miró, decidió hacer lo mismo, el estaba sentado en medio de ellos, pudieron apreciar una gran espectáculo pero el piloto estrella fue obviamente el padre de Hal.

Una vez que entro en confianza Bruce se puso a reír y gritar de emoción con los otros niños.

-yo también seré piloto como mi padre-dijo Hal con una pose orgullosa

-y yo sere tu jefa- bromeo Carol

Bruce se empezó a reír de ambos niños que empezaron a discutir

-¿y tu que harás Bruce?- preguntó Hal

\- yo soy el heredero de industrias Wayne, asi que seguiré el legado de mi familia- dijo seria y solemnemente

Ambos niños lo miraron, se miraron y luego empezaron a reír, Bruce se sintió mal por ello pero tanto Carol y Hal lo abrazaron, él se quedó confundido

-nunca olvides divertirte, aún somos niños-le dijo Hal, Bruce correspondió el abrazo de ambos niños.

Escucharon por las bocinas que la muestra había acabado así que decidieron ir a la sala de control para ir con sus padres.

Para los adultos fue grato ver que los niños se habían llevado muy bien, para los señores Wayne se les ocurrió que seria beneficioso para su hijo convivir con esos niños, así que desde entonces los padres acordaban días para que los niños se reunieran a jugar.

Carol solía ser mandona de vez en cuando, era una líder nata, pero cuando se trataba de alguna travesura primero consultaba a Bruce, Bruce era el cerebro de todas las operaciones que hacían los niños y bueno Hal era la fuerza, la verdad es que eran inseparables, pero las cosa cambian, para bien o para mal, la verdad los tres hubieran deseado que todo se quedara asi, con la compañía que se brindaban, acostados en el pasto verde mientras miraban el cielo azul y sus nubes blancas.

El señor Ferris empezó a tener un largas jornadas de trabajo, no le gustaba que Carol se quedara sola en la gran casa que tenían y no quería ser una molestia dejando a su hija con los Wayne , así que decidió mandar a su pequeña hija de siete años a un internado, en lo que mejoraba la situación en la compañía, porque mas haya de ser solo problemas monetarios era que se había convertido en un blanco para la mafia , así que entre lágrimas la pelinegra se despidió de sus amigos en el aeropuerto.

Hal y Bruce se la pasaron tristes por mucho tiempo, pero les consolaba que Carol enviaba cartas cada que podia, los Señores Wayne decidieron rentar un tiempo una casa en Ciudad Costera para que los niños con vivieran un poco más y se hicieran compañía, en ese tiempo Hal le enseñó a nadar a Bruce, se la pasaban en la playa, así que para cuando Bruce regresó a Gotham tenía la piel bronceada.

Hal disfrutaba de la compañia de Bruce, la segunda cosa favorita después de estar con su padre era estar con el ojiazul, ¿por qué?, en casa se la pasaba discutiendo con su hermano mayor y no sabía cómo interactuar con su hermano menor, su madre bueno, era bueno estar con ella pero le gustaba estar más con su padre.

Entonces un día recibió una llamada, era Bruce que estaba llorando

-hey calma, calma ¿que sucede?-pregunto asustado Hal de que su mejor amigo estuviera llorando desde la otra línea

-mata...ron a... mis papás... y yo no ... y no.. pude hacer nada!- y rompió a llorar aun mas fuerte Bruce

Hal no sabia que hacer

-no fue tu culpa- solo atino a decir

La verdad así era, no era culpa de nadie, mucho menos de Bruce, habían sido víctimas de un asalto en el que terminaron asesinados sus padres, el inexperto ladrón entró en pánico y le disparó a ambos adultos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey  
> espero que les guste la historia, ya estará poco a poco disponible aquí  
> Asi como poco a poco se ira agregando etiquetas  
> Las etiquetas colocadas es de lo que ya va avanzada la historia


	2. 2.En las buenas y en las malas

Hal asistió al funeral de los Wayne acompañado de su padre. Pudo ver esos ojos azules tornarse completamente opacos y el gesto tranquilo de su amigo se transformó en uno serio, carente de emociones, solo pudo darle un poco de compañía ya que el mismo Bruce le pidió que se fuera y su padre le dijo que era hora de regresar. Carol no se pudo presentar al funeral pero envió una carta en la que intentaba consolar a Bruce.

-papá no puedo dejarlo solo.-señalo a Bruce angustiado- solo mirarlo-le dijo Hal a su padre resistiéndose a irse

-Hal es tarde, sé que es tu mejor amigo, pero no hay mucho que puedas hacer ahora, entiéndelo hijo-le dijo su padre, Hal se siguió a resistiendo a irse, su padre lo cargó como costal de papas

Hal no se quedaría así, sabiendo que su amigo estaba solo, comenzo a buscar trabajos sencillos como repartir periódicos, cortar el pasto y lavar autos, además de ahorrar tanto como podía el dinero que sus padres le llegaran a dar para poder comprar un boleto de autobús a Gotham para poder ver a Bruce, ya que el niño no le devolvía las llamadas, Alfred el amable mayordomo de Bruce lo recogía en la terminal y llevaba a donde fuera que estaba Bruce.

Para Hal fue doloroso ver como su amigo había perdido toda emoción, ya no se reía con él, ya no le seguía los juegos, se limitaba a dejarlo sentarse a lado de él mientras leía un libro, el castaño noto que pasó de ser libros de historias, literatura clásica a libros de materias escolares avanzadas.

Para Bruce la compañía de el castaño lo tranquilizaba, calmaba su ansiedad, esa sensación de soledad, le gustaba que Hal leyera en voz alta las cartas de Carol, pero por otro lado sintió que lo distraía de su ahora responsabilidad, manejar muy bien la compañía de sus padres, no podía dejar que cayera en la ruina y también buscaría la manera, la forma de erradicar el alto índice de delincuencia de su ciudad, ese era su deber como el príncipe de Gotham y empezó a ser frió con Hal.

No creía que su amigo el impulsivo comprendiera lo que él sintió, tal vez Carol lo entendería pero Hal no, Hal era todo lo contrario a él, decía y hacía todo lo que se le cruzaba por la cabeza, eso le molestaba un poco a Bruce , el no se sintió con la capacidad de hacer eso, tal vez era un poco de envidia, pero nunca lo admitiría, aún así, Hal era un rayo de sol en el paisaje gris aun en los días más soleados que tenia esa ciudad cubierta de nubes, por que aun cuando Hal era a veces todo un payaso y podía ser alguien que le gustaba pavonearse, era amable, se preocupa por los demás y era valiente.

Valiente, eso era, Bruce sintió que conoció la valentía al hacer travesuras con sus amigos, pero había dias en los que recordaba cómo había caído en la cueva y los murciélagos donde revoloteadi a su alrededor, en ese lugar oscuro, frío y ese incesante chillido tan característico de esas criaturas.

Se volvió rutina, Hal lo visitaba cada que podía y él no entendía por qué Hal insistió en estar con él, él había sido muy cortante con él. Un día se decidió a preguntarle.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? -Preguntó exasperado a Hal después de que Hal no paraba de hablar sobre cómo le había ido en los últimos días-¿por qué insistes en estar conmigo a pesar de que yo soy tan frió contigo?

-Por que eres mi mejor amigo ...- dijo con simpleza Hal

Y Bruce pudo apreciar lo convencido que Hal estaba, se podía notar en su mirada, en sus ojos chocolate. Bruce lloro lo que no había llorado, dejó salir toda su tristeza y sus miedos

Hal lo abrazo y dejo que Bruce ocultara su cara en su pecho.

-...y los amigos están en las buenas y en las malas-le dijo Hal- no olvides que aun somos niños Bruci

Entonces llego el día en que Hal llamará a la mansión, los papeles se habían invertido, ahora era una voz apagada la que Hal emitía al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Bruce, como estas? espero que bien, yo espero no estar molestando pero quería decirte que bueno.. mi.. padre falleció, algo salió mal en el modelo de prueba y...- silencio solo escucho un ligero sollozo

Bruce se preguntaba cómo es que su amigo primero le preguntaba cómo estaba y si no estaba molestando para contar una noticia tan triste como esa.

-voy a tu casa Hal-

-no Bruce, te enviare la dirección y la fecha del funeral, debes estar ocupado,no te preocupes, yo estaré bien- Bruce escucho como Hal intentaba ser el niño alegre que siempre había sido en esos dos casi tres años que lo conoce y escucha como se corta la línea.

Bruce vio la mirada tan solemne que Hal tenía al momento en el que pasaron la ataúd de su padre, entonces conoció a sus hermanos, aun en su tiempo en Ciudad Costera, él no había conocido a los hermanos de Hal ni a su madre, el que parecía ser el mayor tenía una mirada como ¿molesta?, el que se veía más pequeño era un mar de lágrimas y la madre de Hal ya tiene corrido el maquillaje de el llanto silencioso que emitía.

Hal dejo de ir a la mansión por un largo tiempo. Al no tener alguna señal de él, Bruce provo llamarle y recibió contestaciones desde que Hal no se encontraba hasta el simple sonido de el telefono cuando te cuelgan, decidió buscarlo a la escuela que Hal asistía y fue cuando vio a su amigo con grandes ojeras pero aun asi con esa sonrisa.

Hal vio la gran limusina y se sorprendió, vio a Bruce de pie con Alfred aun lado. el corrió a abrazar a su pequeño amigo.

-¿qué haces aquí, no deberías estar en tus clases?- pregunto un poco confundido Hal después de soltar a Bruce de su abrazo

-no he sabido de ti y en tu casa no me dicen nada-dijo serio Bruce

-¿llamaste a mi casa?-Hal volvió a abrazar a Bruce y este solo se dejo ser

-te llevamos a comer- ofreció Bruce

-no puedo Bruce, me esperan el el taller de autos-dijo simplemente Hal

-¿en el taller?- pregunto confuso-¿porque trabajas después de la escuela en un taller?¿no ya lavabas autos?

-lo sabías? wow, bueno-Hal se empezó a rascar la cabeza- las cosas no han ido muy bien desde que murió mi padre, mi hermano mayor y estamos teniendo un par de trabajos para ayudar a mi madre con los gastos, además de que pagamos a una niñera para que cuide de mi hermano menor mientras estamos los tres trabajando, además de que tengo que aportar más ya que mi hermano mayor está preparando su examen para ingresar al colegio y obtener una beca de excelencia, pero no es nada espero poder visitarte en unos días-dijo sonriente Hal

Y Bruce se quedó pasmado, ¿por eso era lo que estaba pasando su amigo?

-yo les puedo prestar dinero-dijo Bruce

-no te preocupes, estamos bien- Hal volvió a sonreír.

Bruce siempre había tenido que mirar a Hal hacia arriba, porque Hal al ser mayor era un poco mas alto, ademas de que al ser un pre puberto este había empezado ligeramente a estirarse.

-Hal tienes unas grandes ojeras, yo les puedo prestar el dinero, insisto-Dijo Bruce

-Bruce-Hal lo tomó de los hombros- de verdad te lo agradezco pero no puedo aceptarlo, mi familia podrá salir adelante, esto sólo esto un pequeño bache en el camino pero veras que podremos tocar el cielo otra vez

Y entonces el tiempo pasó, Hal lo seguía visitando cada que podía, la verdad es que eran muy contadas la veces aun así, dejaba que se acumularan las cartas de Carol para que en esas ocasiones las pudieran leer juntos, claro está que él en una carta le contó a Carol eso para que ella no se molestara de que en las cartas que ella recibía de ellos no se molestara de que no fueran una contestación directa de las cartas de ella.

Con el paso del tiempo y las estaciones Hal estaba aún más convencido de lo que quería y eso era surcar el cielo. Su madre se oponía a eso, las peleas con su hermano mayor estaban a la orden del día, se habían vuelto situaciones muy violentas al grado de terminar ambos sangrando por los golpes que recibían del otro a veces Bruce en esas esporádicas visitas del castaño se sentaba a curarle las heridas así como Alfred le había enseñado, para Hal era algo de lo que estaba agradecido, la verdad es que el niño tímido pero alegre que conoció ya nunca volvería pero ahora por el paso de los años y esos detalles pequeños pero marcados hacían que algo en su pecho se removiera

-ay-se quejaba Hal

-lo siento, pero no te muevas, si no no voy a poder ponerte la puntada bien-decía con calma Bruce

Para Bruce su plan de el futuro ya tenía una estructura, ahora era cuestión de que el decidiera comenzar con eso, el sabia que lo que él queria no lo podría aprender en Gotham, tenía que viajar a varios lados, el quería aprender de otras culturas, otras formas de pensar y sobretodo quería entrenar su cuerpo y con ellos su mente, él se consideraba débil, el detalle de que él podía concebir hacía que fuera un poco, solo un poco, mas delicado, pero no seria impedimento alguno eso en sus planes.

Sin duda era en sus actuales 12 años doloroso el inicio del desarrollo de su cuerpo, el inicio del funcionamiento de su matriz, el cambio de estatura los estados de ánimo que le generaban las bombas de hormonas que empezaron a circular en su cuerpo, y agradeció a Hal cuando él se tomara el tiempo de escucharlo cuando ni él mismo se entendía, de la vez que le compro una bolsa de agua caliente por sus dolores abdominales.

-hey no tenias que molestarte en comprar una bolsa - le dijo Bruce recibiendo la bolsa de agua caliente envuelta en un paño y se la puso en el abdomen

-hey,no es molestia, ¿para qué son los amigos?-le sonrió Hal sentándose en la silla que estaba a lado de la cama de Bruce

El que Bruce podría concebir no era un secreto, al estar en la élite de la sociedad se filtraban datos personales y el era uno de tantos hombres que podían concebir, así que Hal lo sabía aunque la verdad nunca había sido relevante entre ellos esa información y la verdad es que Hal se había convertido en la persona más importante en su vida y tal vez, solo tal vez, se estaba enamorando de ese castaño y eso estaba frenando su decisión de irse de viaje, aun así ya se había decidido en uno de sus arrebatos emocionales, ya tenia el inicio de su viaje planeado, ahora solo era cuestión de decirle a Hal que se iría.

-oye Bruce-dijo Hal rompiendo el silencio que había entre ellos en la biblioteca de la mansión Wayne

-¿si?-preguntó el mencionado levantando su vista del libro entre sus manos

-yo quiero decirte algo-dijo un poco apenado Hal cosa rara en el castaño

-que oportuno, yo también tengo algo que decirte Hal-tal vez ese era el momento adecuado pensó Bruce

-oh vaya, tu primero Bruce-dijo Hal

-no, dime tu primero, insisto-

-ya se digámoslo al mismo tiempo-dijo Hal

-¿1así como en las películas que te gusta ver?-preguntó Bruce alzando una ceja

-exacto-dijo Hal emocionado

-insistirán con eso, ¿no?-dijo Bruce

-sabes que si-

-bien-suspiro Bruce, aunque la verdad estaba nervioso por la reacción del castaño, ya que nunca le había hablado de su plan y la verdad tampoco se sentía listo para contarle sus planes.

-uno-dijo Hal

-dos-le siguió Bruce

-tres-dijeron las mismo tiempo, tomaron aire y...

-me gustas mucho Bruce-

-me ire de viaje por el mundo-

-espera ¿qué?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo

Y ambos se quedaron viéndose fijamente, claro que ambos han oído lo que había dicho el otro solo que sentían la necesidad de escuchar lo que había dicho el otro, reafirmar que lo que escuchado y que su cerebro había decodificado era lo que realmente había dicho el otro.


	3. 3.No hagas nada que yo no haria

-¿Cuando te iras? -Pregunta Hal

-¿Yo te gusto? -Pregunto inseguro Bruce y ligeramente sonrojado

-hey yo pregunte primero, ¿cuánto tiempo te irás? -preguntó Hal ansioso

-yo me iré la siguiente semana y la verdad aun no estoy muy seguro de cuando regrese, estaré estudiando en varios lugares-respondió cauteloso Bruce de la reacción de Hal que en algunas ocasiones era impredecible

-vaya, conociéndote seguro ya llevabas mucho tiempo planeándolo, esta bien, me avisas cuando te vas para irte a despedir al aeropuerto-dijo sonriente Hal

-¿No vas a hacer un drama? -Preguntó sorprendido Bruce

-¿Por qué lo haría? es parte de tú preparación para poder liderar la compañía de tu familia-dijo Hal aun sonriente

-¿No te molesta que no te contara antes? -

-¿Por qué debería de molestarme? -

-Hal me voy a ir por tiempo indefinido, tú mismo lo has dicho lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho, no te había contado y¿ no estas enojado? -Enumero Bruce exasperado al no entendre el comportamiento de su mejor amigo que le acababa de declarar su amor

-Bruce son tus metas, tus decisiones, la verdad ¿cuando importo lo que yo dijera ?, siempre vas a hacer lo que desees sin preguntar a nadie, así que mejor prefiero apoyarte-dijo sonriente Hal

-con un demonio, Hal, enojate, gritame-comenzó a gritarle Bruce a Hal- dime otra vez que estas enamorado de mi, dime que no quieres que me vaya- término Bruce de gritarle mientras se ponía de pie y se paraba frente al castaño

-decídete, ¿qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó Hal con la mirada desorbitada- ¿que me moleste contigo, o que te diga que te quiero? - Hal se puso de pie y se podía notar esa diferencia de estaturas que siempre se notó entre ellos -la verdad podría enojarme, pero te conozco, y no tiene caso enojarme, así es como eres tu -tomó las manos de Bruce y suspiró- está bien te lo diré nuevamente Bruce- le miro a los ojos- estoy enamorado de ti - beso las manos de Bruce- y yo no te puedo decir que no vayas, no se si es parte de el camino a tu sueño, si es parte de lo que consideras tu deber, pero debes entender que siempre te apoyaré- Hal beso la frente de Bruce

Bruce se quedó quieto, se dejó llevar por la calidez de los labios del contrario y una lagrima broto de su ojo derecho y rodó por la mejilla, Hal la limpio con su mano y abrazo a Bruce.

Bruce se despegó un poco buscando los labios del castaño y este le puso un dedo en los labios

-aún no es tiempo, no podría-dijo Hal volviendo a abrazarlo

Ahí estaba Bruce, being abrazado por Hal en el aeropuerto con una sola mochila pero Hal no pregunto nada, seguramente Bruce tenía su equipaje ya en el avión.

-mas te vale que me escribas Bruce, aunque solo esté escrita la palabra hola-dijo Hal deshaciendo el abrazo y mirando a los ojos azules

-no prometo nada-dijo clamado Bruce

-¿Te atreves a usar mis hechizos en mi contra Potter? -Dijo Hal

-¿Que? -Pregunto confuso Bruce

-no lo entenderías, bien ahora, buen viaje y yo estaré esperando por ti Bruce, tienes mi corazón en tu mano- y Hal hizo un ademán como si se quitara el corazón y se lo pusiera en la mano a Bruce-no hagas nada que yo no haría

Bruce se quedó mirando su propia mano y miró inseguro a Hal- Hal yo quiero que conozcas personas y vivas a tu manera -decir esas palabras hicieron que sintiera dolor en el pecho, Hal era su primer amor, eso hacía que doliera pero tampoco quería ser egoísta y atarlo a el, nada aseguraba que él regresaría, claro que el nunca se lo diría a Hal- ... y cuando regrese veremos si aun nos gustamos, prometemelo- de verdad nada le aseguraba que volvería

Hal se quedo sin palabras, ¿eso era un rechazo ?, nah, nadie se resistía a él y tal vez solo tal vez, Bruce tenía razón, Bruce realmente no se equivocaba, era alguien muy maduro para su edad, a veces podías olvidar que edad tenia y eso daba miedo.

-lo prometo por la garrita-dijo Hal levantando el meñique esperando que Bruce también alzara, el dedo meñique y los entrelazan pero no fue así, Bruce solo lo miró, le dedicó una ligera sonrisa a Hal se retiró a subirse a ese avión.

Carol nunca dejó de enviar cartas, cuando Bruce se fue le pido que le siguiera escribiendo para no perderle la pista y bueno Hal seguía en el mismo lugar, en todo ese tiempo las cartas las guardaba en una caja de zapatos, todas y cada una en ese papel rosa claro con el que solía comunicarse, ahora había una nueva caja de zapatos siendo llenada con cartas en hojas de papel blanco y una impecable caligrafía que tanto caracterizaba a Bruce.

La verdad es que Bruce nunca le dijo a Hal que el estaba enamorado de él, almenos no se lo dijo con palabras, sin embargo aceptó sus muestras de afecto, el inicio del viaje hizo que sintiera que se quitaba un peso de encima, al fin empezaría con lo que tenía que hacer, bueno la verdad es que fue algo muy difícil, tuvo que aprender muy rápido a moverse entre las calles, saber a quién preguntar, y aprender a defendderse de los matones de las calles, hasta que al fin dio con uno de los templos que tenía en su lista para aprender lo que necesita, a sus trece años emprendió el camino de la disciplina física y mental, entre las cosas que tuvo que hacer fue dejar de escribir cartas y en la última que escribió le pio a Alfred que le enviara el cartas a Hal, Alfred no estuvo muy de acuerdo pero se limitó a enviar cartas con saludos.

Hal nunca se dio cuenta de el cambio de las cartas, él las siguió guardando y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya dormir pasado tres años y cacho, tiempo en el que no paro de discutir con su madre, pelearse con su hermano, la cartas empezaron a tener un simple hola por parte de Bruce y entonces llegó el día de su cumpleaños 18, muy temprano en la mañana se levanto, tomo un baño, se peinó, tomó sus papeles que ya estaban en orden, se puso la chamarra de aviador de su padre y salió de su casa, con un objetivo en específico, enlistarse al ejército, en específico en la fuerza aérea, el seria piloto igual que su padre.

_-Hal feliz cumpleaños, suerte, yo se que este será un gran paso para ti, tal vez nos veamos pronto.- Carol_

Ese era el contenido de la carta que llego el dia anterior a casa de Hal

Hal fue el primero en ingresar ese dia para enlistarse, ese lugar se volvió su nuevo hogar, su nueva familia, era duro pero era justo lo que quería y necesitaba.

\- _Hoy es el primer día del resto de tu vida-_

Ahí estaba Bruce, amarrado de cabeza recibiendo golpes con varas de bambú, había empezado a sangrar pero la verdad es que el se sintió bien, tal vez un poco adormecido, la idea era que él se concentrara, dejará su mente en blanco, con eso tener el dominio de su cuerpo y su sensación de dolor, el maestro dijo la orden de que era suficiente y bajaron a Bruce.

Sinceramente Bruce ya no contaba el tiempo que llevaba así, de templo en templo y escuela en escuela, en circos.

-eres disciplinado, te enfocas, pero tu mente no está completamente centrada- decían los maestros

-no dejas que el pasado se quede en donde debe- le decían los monjes

El sabia que aun no estaba listo, por mas cicatrices que empezaron a tapizar su piel, que había ganado una ligera musculatura aun no era suficiente.  
  


-¿Cuánto para poder participar en la pelea? -Le preguntó Bruce al hombre del callejón que estaba sentado entre telas con un tablero de damas

Ese dia era dia de mercado y también noche de pelea clandestina.

El hombre miró al joven pelinegro que estaba delante de él, el cual poseía un cómico intento de acento para poder hablar fluido el árabe, una mirada gélida, para el hombre fue una imagen cómica, podía notar la juventud del joven, la verdad no era ni el primero ni el último joven que llegaba así ante el.

-¿Acaso ya no puedes Jordan? apenas llevas tres peleas ganadas, vamos dijiste que podías ganar cinco peleas seguidas sin siquiera sudar-gritaban sus compañeros cadetes alrededor del cuadrilátero

-callense y observen- les gritó Hal sin bajar la guardia y tras algunas fintas un juego de pies Hal logró conectar un muy buen gancho dejando noqueado a su oponente. -¿Incluso? ¿Que les dije? -Dijo Hal un poco sofocado

-tranquilo tigre que aún te falta una pelea-

-claro, veamos ¿quién sigue? -preguntó dándole un trago a su botella de agua

-yo sigo-dijo una voz femenina entre los presentes

-pues sube dulzura-dijo Hal al escuchar a la chica

Se colocó su careta para box nuevamente

-muy bien, saluden y saben las reglas, ganar por nocaut o rendición del oponente-dijo uno de los muchachos que hacía de referí e hicieron sonar la campana

-vamos Hal aposté todo mi dinero al mes por ti- se escuchaba entre la multitud

-bajale los humos a Hal-se escuchó al fondo

-muy bien, enséñame tus movimientos-dijo Hal mientras veía a su oponente y la chica velozmente hizo el primer movimiento que agarró desprevenido al castaño.

Un puño fue directo y con toda la fuerza a su cara, Bruce comenzó a caminar para atrás por la fuerza del impacto, cuando logro recuperar el equilibrio colocó su defensa nuevamente.

-¿Dónde quedo esa valentía con la que llegaste niño? -Preguntó su oponente

Y Bruce recuperó su mirada seria y analítica, después de analizar la postura de su oponente logró dar una serie de golpes certeros que lo llevaron a una victoria algo tortuosa por la fuerza tan brutal de los golpes que no había podido esquivar.

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? estan muy parejos- gritaba la muchedumbre

-¿Cuánto llevan esos dos? -Preguntó un profesor a otro, el profesor que vigilaba esos encuentros organizados por los cadetes miró al profesor recién llegado

-5 sets y ninguno parece ceder, no se tal vez pierda Jordan, el ya lleva 4 peleas ganadas y su defensa empezó a caer aunque he decir que no se a medido para nada contra su oponente-

-vamos Hal-decía uno de sus amigos mientras le daba un brusco masaje en los hombros para que se des acalambran

-es una muñeca difícil- bromeó Hal

-vamos Lois se que puedes-dijo una chica con una coleta atada con un listón rosa a su amiga de ojos lila, se que puedes derrotarlo se lo merece por no reconocerme

-¿Por qué no simplemente le dices hola? - preguntó Lois dando un sorbo a su botella de agua

-eso no sería divertido-dijo chica del listón

-como tu digas pero te recuerdo que no lo has visto en más de diez años y nunca le enviaste a él oa tu amigo Bruce alguna foto-

-dejémoslo asi, ahora ve y derrótalo, por la gloria -exclamó energía la chica del listón

La de ojos lila solo giro los ojos y se puso de nuevo la careta.  
  


-Muchacho ¿no quieres pelear para mi? te pagaría muy bien-un hombre de traje se acercó a Bruce

-no peleo por dinero-dijo él sin verlo

-eso es mucho dinero-dijo el hombre señalando el fajo de billetes que le acababan de pagar a Bruce de las apuestas ganadas

-¿Me va a juzgar por eso? -Dijo Bruce alzando una ceja

-claro que no, pero piénsalo-el hombre le tendió una tarjeta

Bruce la tomo y ese fue el momento en el que decidió que era momento de irse al siguiente templo ... caravana ... a otro país

-Buena pelea Jordan- decía la oji lila a Hal tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a pararse

-que buena izquierda-dijo Hal aceptando la ayuda de la chica frente a él

-me lo han dicho mucho-contestó ella

-soy Hal Jordan-dijo el coqueto

-Lois Lane-dijo ella riéndose de su intento de coqueteo del castaño

-perdí lo de mi almuerzo por ti Hal, no vuelvo a apostar por ti- eran las cosas que se oían de los chicos que apostado que Hal podía aguantar esas peleas

-al parecer el cuerpo humano solo aguanta 97 golpes-dijo la chica del listón-para después abalanzarse y abrazar a hal

-wow tranquila, ¿te conozco? -preguntó inseguro Hal

-Hal soy Carol-dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido

-¿Carol ?, ¿quién Carol? -Preguntó Hal

-si que lo dejaste mal amiga-dijo Carol mirando a su amiga-Carol Ferris

-¿Carol ?, ¿Cuándo volviste? -Dijo el ahora abrazando a Carol con toda la fuerza que le quedaba

-me asfixias Hal- y Hal suavizó el agarre- regrese apenas hace unos días, recuerda que te lo dije en la última carta

-dijiste que regresarías, no que entrarías a la militar-puntualizó Hal

-yo invito el almuerzo-dijo Lois-ahora vamos a tomar una ducha

Bruce tras dejar una nota y la mayor parte del dinero en el altar del templo partió a el siguiente punto en su viaje.


	4. 4.Dos de corazones

-¿Listo Jordan? - preguntaba Lois

-¿Bromeas? yo nací listo- contestó él terminando de ponerse su uniforme para pilotar

Después de mucho tiempo de preparación, clases fastidiosas de matemáticas, al menos así pensaba Hal, y muchas simulaciones, al fin había llegado el momento en el que podría pilotar de verdad.

-nada de tonterías Jordan, Carol ya está en la sala de controles y yo bueno, tengo clase así que nos vemos, no le des un infarto a Carol, ella sí que está loca por ti, no se que le daría si algo te pasa -finalizó Lois mientras se retiraba

Carol y Hal había empezado ha salir hace un tiempo, no sabía si contarle a Bruce de su relación, Hal nunca le contó a Carol lo que sintió por su amigo mutuo de ojos azules, pero decidió tomarle la palabra de salir contras personas, Carol no era la primera persona con la que había empezado a salir, pero era la primera persona con la que sintió cómodo, tal vez era porque tenía mucho tiempo de conocerse, aun cuando fuera por medio de cartas. A Carol siempre le había gustado Hal, claro primero en el sentido, él es mi amigo, pero pasando el tiempo y como Hal sí enviaba fotos fue algo más.

Hal salió a la zona de despegue su instructor les dio indicaciones a él ya su equipo, por que si, lo primordial era que ellos trabajaran e hicieran maniobras en equipo, bueno su equipo se había convertido en sus hermanos.

Carol por su lado su padre había dado indicaciones de que ella aprendiera a pilotar pero que se enfocaron más en la parte de control aéreo, así que ahí estaba ella en la sala de controles con una pequeña libreta tomando nota y estaba nerviosa de que algo le pasara a su novio, así que estaba mordiendo la goma de su lápiz.

-todo en orden, pueden despegar a la señal- escucharon los miembros de escuadrón por los auriculares

Los motores ya estaban encendidos, Hal podía sentir el rugir de él motos, una ligera vibración, cerro por un momento los ojos, en su mente cruzaron muchas imágenes, entre ellas sobresalía la de el accidente de su padre, luego la de los cabellos negros de Carol para finalizar con los ojos azules de Bruce. Abrió los ojos justo cuando se dio la señal, empezó las maniobras de despegue, miro el cielo, tan azul, respiro hondo, ahí estaba volando con su escuadrón y fue cuando lo supo, su vida estaría en el cielo para siempre, lo había logrado , ahora está surcando los cielos.

Bruce abrió los ojos, estaba amarrado con cadenas en una caja de cristal llena de agua, estaba tranquilo, por que ese era el truco, mantener la calma, entonces como pudo agarró el pequeño alambre que estaba también en el agua, lo comenzó a usar para poder abrir uno de los candados que hacía que las cadenas lo retuvieron, todo ante la atenta mirada de su maestro y su hija la cual se mordía las uñas de los nervios, el famoso mago Zatara era su maestro, sus shows eran magníficos, tras una explicación de su viaje y su propósito más la muestra de su capacidad para aprender cosas el mago aceptó enseñarle el arte del escapismo.

Sentía como se acababa el aire en sus pulmones pero justo cuando cruzó por su mente el ligero temor de quedar hay bajo el agua, logró abrir el último candado, se removió las cadenas y salió a la superficie a respirar.

-Tardaste bastante Bruce, pero lo lograste por poco, falta pulir pero veo que te estas aplicando a aprender, ve a secarte, cambiate de ropa, te espero aquí en el escenario y continuaremos con lo de cajas fuertes-le dijo el mago a su aprendiz el cual solo asintió

Zatanna, la hija del mago siguió a bruce hacia los camerinos y le tendió una toalla.

-gracias-dijo Bruce tomando la toalla

-no te desanimes Bruce, ya se que padre es un tanto frío contigo pero es por que ve potencial en ti,- dijo Zatana caminando tras el

-¿enserio?-pregunto Bruce levantando una ceja mirándola, luego se detuvo, abrió la puerta del camerino que era su habitación, dejando que Zatana pasara, se fue a cambiar tras el biombo de estrellas que tenía

-claro, ¿por qué crees que te a enseñado los principios del ilusionismo?, padre no le enseña eso a nadie, además de que él no acepta estudiantes, yo era su única estudiante porque este al ser el negocio familiar solo se enseña entre familia-contestó ella tomando asiento, viendo el biombo, se concentró en las estrellas y empezó a hacer que las estrellas se movieran.

-ya veo, debo darle las gracias- contestó Bruce saliendo de detrás del biombo con ropa limpia y seca, tomó otra toalla para secarse el cabello, Zatanna dejo de mover las estrellas, se puso a mirar a Bruce.

Bruce se lo había dejado crecer un poco el cabello, se lo podía amarrar en una pequeña coleta, Bruce giró a ver a Zatanna y se sonrojo, ella no apartaba la vista de el.

Ella tambien se sonrojo y sacó su baraja para distraer su atención, hizo que los dibujos de estas se movieran, se le ocurrió hacer un truco de magia para Bruce

-escoge una carta-le dijo extendiendo el abanico de carta hacia Bruce el no muy interesado saco uno y ella replegó el resto de cartas.-obsérvala atentamente, bien ahora regresala- Bruce la obedeció

Zatanna empezó a barajar las cartas con maestría haciendo trucos con ellas y se detuvo , alzó la primera- ¿está es tu carta?-preguntó entusiasmada-¿el dos de corazones?

Para Bruce no era un secreto que ella gustaba de él, pero él no estaba seguro de que sentía por ella, era su compañera, su casera, la hija de su maestro.

-no, esa no es mi carta- le mintió, esa si era la carta, él la conocía perfectamente, sabía que ella dominaba tan bien las cartas al grado que por más espectáculo que ella hiciera, era ella en realidad la que hacía que tú escogieras la carta que ella quería, ella siempre sabía dónde estaba la carta, todo era un teatro muy bien planeado

-¿no? oh- dijo Zatana, para ella era extraño fallar en ese truco, que había salido mal

-voy al escenario, tu padre debe estar ya impaciente- contesto el

Ella se quedó ahí, sentada viendo la carta- me mintió, esta si es la carta, la verdad es que yo no les gusto- dijo ella para sí misma  
  


Para cuando la prueba terminó y lo habían dejado retirarse para que fueran a sus demás clases, Carol corrió a encontrarse con Hal

-hey- dijo Hal recibiendola en sus brazos y cargándola, ella lo beso y el correspondio

-tuve miedo por ti, pero estuviste genial Hal-dijo ella ya bajando de sus brazos

-hey, ¿creías que no podría hacerlo?- preguntó bromeando

-no es eso- y ella lo abrazo

-ahí están tortolos, hora de clase- dijo Lois agarrándolos del cuello de sus playeras y jalándolos a clase.  
  


El mago tenía su cronómetro en mano y observaba con suma atención como su alumno con una mayor habilidad se libraba de las cadenas en el agua, en muy poco tiempo salió a la superficie como todo un profesional, si que le había costado trabajo a su alumno perfeccionar la maniobra, y para asegurarse de que lo había logrado cambiaba siempre los candados, además de que había aprendido muy rápido el arte de la abertura de la caja fuerte.

-Muchas gracias maestro, fue un placer y orgullo ser su alumno-decía Bruce al gran mago dando una ligera reverencia aun empapado por el agua

-Bruce, ¿no quieres que te enseñe por completo este arte?, te enseñe más que escapismo-dijo no muy seguro el mago

-estoy consiente y le agradezco eso maestro, sin ofender maestro tengo responsabilidades esperándome en casa-dijo muy seguro Bruce

-ya veo, en ese caso, fue un placer ser tu maestro Bruce, si necesitas algo sabes como encontrarme-dijo el dándole una carta de baraja que por un lado tenía los dibujos del revés y el derecho tenía impreso el nombre del mago.

Para el mago hubiera sido un placer formar por completo a Bruce como mago, no porque quisiera que él se casara con su hija, el mismo se había dado cuenta de que el no tenia interés en Zatanna, si sino porque era reconfortante enseñar a alguien tan habilidoso aun cuando no poseyera ninguna habilidad mágica.

Bruce tomó la tarjeta no muy seguro al no ver ningún numero o dirección, pero tampoco le extraño tanto, ese teatro era el hogar del mago y su hija.

-¿entonces te vas?-preguntaba Zatanna asomándose por la puerta del camerino de Bruce

-así es-dijo él desde atrás del biombo de estrellas

Ella lo vio salir de ahí y empezar a guardar sus pocas pertenencias en su mochila desgastada.

-te voy a extrañar-le dijo ella, lo fue a abrazar, el se quedo quieto y tieso, para ella fue como la reacción de un gato, el se relajo

-yo también.-contestó el no muy seguro

-¿enserio?-pregunto ella muy emocionada, dejando de abrazarlo él la vio y por un momento creyó ver con el rabillo del ojo que las estrellas del biombo se movían

-si, fue agradable tu compañía y ser tu compañero-dijo el no muy seguro, él no quería ilusionar a la muchacha frente a él

-espero verte otra vez, Bruce-dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y salió del camerino.

Bruce tocó con delicadeza la zona donde ella lo beso y luego tocó su frente, donde recordaba que Hal le había besado.

-Bueno chicos, aquí nos despedimos pero con un hasta luego- decía Lois a sus amigos- cumplí mi palabra con mi padre de estudiar en la militar ahora puedo dedicarme la a lo que quiera y ya tengo un boleto a Metropolis- les dijo ella ya con su mochila en su hombro con sus amigos perplejos de que se fuera de la nada, ellos sabía que ella se iba a ir pero no esperaban que se fuera de repente-seguiré mi sueño de ser periodista -decía ella orgullosa- ¿qué? -le extrañaba como estaban congelados sus amigos

Ellos la abrazaron y fingieron llorar- no sean infantiles- dijo ella

-mas te vale que nos escribas-dijo Carol

-claro-dijo ella

-muestrales quien manda-dijo Hal

-siempre-dijo lois

Entonces vieron cómo se iba en el autobús, para Hal fue como cuando Carol se fue, Lois se había convertido en su amiga rival, pero más amiga.

Carol y Hal se habían convertido en la pareja del años, además de que eran estudiantes destacados. Parecía qué Hal de verdad había nacido para volar, pero sus superiores no estaban seguros de que fuera momento de ponerlo al mando de algún equipo, por lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser, tal vez esa impulsividad había hecho que lograra maniobras que parecían imposibles, que lograra completar las misiones que se le asignaban pero un día podía dejar de funcionar y no podían arriesgarse.

-cuanta ira- decía el maestro al mando del lugar al ver cómo peleaba Bruce, sin duda lo único que necesitaba ese muchacho era terminar de ser forjado, si no fuera por que el joven aun con todo se reprimía, muchos de sus estudiantes ya estarían muertos

-terminamos por hoy-dijo el maestro al ver que sus estudiantes aun querían hacerle frente a Bruce pero él sabía que ellos terminarían en el suelo-Bruce tú ven conmigo

Bruce obedeció y siguió a su maestro

-Bruce desde que llegaste aquí tu ya tenias un gran conocimiento, has aprendido muchas cosas y por las cicatrices en tu cuerpo podría decirse que a la mala-empezó el maestro después de guiarlo al jardín, un verdadero un oasis en el desierto, tomó asiento y cruzó sus piernas bajo un árbol de flores exóticas e hizo un ademán para que Bruce se sentara frente a él-, pulí tus habilidades, combate cuerpo a cuerpo en casi todos los estilos, tácticas de espionaje, escape, es más, hasta el combate con katanas logras derrotar a mi hija menor, ahora tengo que hacerte la siguiente pregunta -le miro seriamente- ¿de verdad no te quieres unir a mi? ¿a mi causa?

Bruce medito las palabras de su maestro actual-no maestro, es un honor que me considere digno de unirse a su causa pero yo tengo un objetivo, arreglar mi ciudad natal

-eso lo podrías hacer estando en mi causa-dijo el maestro

-maestro, con todo respeto, es algo que tengo que lograr yo mismo, es mi deber- Bruce miró con sus ojos azules, los ojos verdes de su maestro

-una lastima, hubieras sido una gran mano derecha aquí, bueno, si es asi, yo ya no tengo nada que enseñarte, tu ya tienes lo necesario, mañana por la mañana puedes partir-dijo el maestro y se puso de pie

-gracias maestro... Ras Al Gul-dijo Bruce

Hal y Carol recibieron una carta nueva de su amigo

- _estoy de vuelta_ -

Para Hal en ese momento su pecho y su estómago dio un vuelco.

Las cosas no salieron muy bien entre Carol y Hal, ¿por que?, por que Carol tenía a Hal de una manera idealizada, aun cuando ya tenían tiempo saliendo, ella creía que el un día seria como en sus fantasías, él era diferente a toda la fantasia que tenia de él. La verdad el en afán de complacerla adoptó actitudes que ni eran lo que ella quería y él no se sentía muy cómodo que digamos, él intentaba ser un buen novio, entonces llegó la carta de Bruce, esa que fue la que terminó de romper las ilusiones, quitó las vendas que tenían Hal y Carol.

Les paso que se sentirán más cómodos como amigos que como novios, para todos fue la noticia del año que ese par rompían, fue Hal el que terminó la relación, él expuso sus problemas de pareja que parecía que nadie notaba, pero muy en el fondo él sabia que ademas de eso, lo que lo motivo a terminar con Carol fue que volvería a ver a Bruce, la verdad es que el realmente aun cuando hizo caso a su promesa de vivir y conocer personas el nunca se quitó de la cabeza a Bruce, aun así Carol y él se hablaban, para los pensaban ¿cómo era eso posible?, eran la pareja que estuvo por años, eran como Barbie y Kent decia la mayoría, pero la verdad es que se habían lastimado como novios.

Uno esperaba otra cosa del otro, se conocían y se desconocían a la vez, Lois lo había notado, había dicho alguna vez algo pero cada uno de ellos la ignoraron, para Lois no fue sorpresa la ruptura, ellos hicieron las paces pero ya no fue lo mismo que en su amistad inicial, había algo diferente, uno había visto en lo profundo del alma del otro, así como también en alguna ocasión vieron las partes de piel que el sol no toca y entre las cosas a Carol le quedó una cosa clara, Hal estaba enamorado de Bruce. Sí, ella después de todo si se había dado cuenta, tal vez en el momento en que su relación termino fue cuando se dio realmente cuenta, ahora ella temía que él y Bruce cayeran en lo que cayeron ellos, en la idealización de la otra persona, al final Bruce en los últimos años, solo decía cosas como "esta lloviendo", "hola", y cosas por el estilo en sus cartas, no narraba que estaba pasando en su vida, nunca estuvo segura en ese lapso de espera que tuvieron para ver de nuevo a bruce si comentarle eso a Hal o no, ella no quería que él lo tomará por el lado de los celos.


	5. 5.Cartas

Bruce citó a sus amigos unos días después de que regreso a Gotham, claro ellos no sabían que habían pasado unos días de que había regresado, él no quería que lo vieran desalineado, ellos no tenían ni idea de que había hecho en todo ese tiempo.

-señor considerado que lo más apropiado es que se ponga al corriente con las cartas de sus amigos-mención Alfred cuando lo recogió del aeropuerto-la caja contiene las cartas de sus amigos, recomendaría que las empiece a leer, es bastante.Ya pedí a que lleguen los sastres para que le tomen medidas y pasado mañana estará su ropa, también llame a alguien para que le corte el cabello, señor Bruce-Alfred miró a Bruce por el retrovisor del auto que conducía-Es un gusto volverlo a ver en casa .-y le sonrió

-Muchas gracias Alfred-dijo de verdad agradecido Bruce-

Bruce, durante todo el camino se puso a leer las cartas, una tras otra, se dio cuenta de la vida tan diferente que llevaron desde que se fue, sus amigos él ,. Al llegar a la mansión y ver las penumbras en las que estaba se sintió en casa y más por el aroma a madera.

-le sugiero que tome un baño para que pueda recibir a los sastres amo Bruce-dijo Alfred

-Si, eso haré- Dijo Bruce saliendo de su trance, su vida ya tenía un cambio ahora y aunque todo pareciera estar en el mismo lugar, con el mismo aspecto el sabia que ya no había retorno

Subió por las escaleras, siguió por el pasillo hasta su habitación, vio que todo estaba cubierto por sábanas, decidió retirar la de su escritorio, todo estaba igual a como el lo había dejado, dejo su mochila en el suelo junto a la silla y se metio al baño. Le era tan lejano ver todo ese lujo, decidió que tomaría un baño en la gran tina blanca. Abrió las llaves y en lo que esperaba su llenado sacó su cosas de la mochila, no era mucho, pero eran cosa valiosas, la carta del mago Zatara, una daga que había traído desde china, una caja con ganchuas y "llaves maestras", una libreta pequeña donde anotaba algunas cosas útiles como tipo de venenos y sus curas, plantas medicinales, símbolos, palabras clave, y por último su emblema como discípulo de las sombras.

Todo eso lo dejo guardado en un cajón en lo que ponía todo en su lugar como quería, por ahora solo regreso el baño, cerró las llaves cuando considero apropiada la cantidad de agua, se empezó a desvestir, dejando caer una camisa desgastada y percudida que difícilmente creerás que era blanca, sus pantalones llenos de parches, fue entonces cuando se miró al espejo, no era la primera vez que veía su reflejo vero contrastaba por completo con el lugar, tan pulcro y él se veía, completamente desalineado, pudo apreciar ahora con claridad en el gran espejo de cuerpo completo su cuerpo, había ganado musculatura, su piel estaba bronceada, todo su torso un poco sus brazos y piernas, cubiertos de cicatrices, recorrió con sus dedos las más marcadas que en algún momento fueron profundas, muchas veces pudo haber muerto pero no lo hizo ahí estaba, entero.Decidió que seguiría leyendo las cartas de Hal y Carol, de verdad que tenía curiosidad que otras aventuras tenido es par, así que se arrimo un banquito donde coloco la caja de las cartas, se metio al agua y una vez cómodo se sentó a leerlas .

Fue una montaña rusa de emociones que él ya sabía o al menos quería creer que era así que ya podía controlar, sent una inmensa tristeza por las cosas que había paso Hal en su casa hasta que pudo entrar a la militar, le causaba gracia los berrinches de Carol contándole que Hal no la había reconocido, pero vaya ni él podría estar seguro de saber cómo lucen ahora esos dos, le llamo la atención las aventuras y desventuras del nuevo trío que se había formado donde ahora Lois se había convertido en el cerebro de ellos, justo como él en el pasado en su lejana infancia.

El no podría decir muy bien que sintió cada vez que Hal le contaba sobre alguna conquista amorosa, pero sabe que donde más celos sintió fue cuando llegó a la parte donde Hal y Carol se convirtió en pareja, pero la verdad no debería sorprenderse, él sabía que a Carol le gusta Hal, ella se lo había contado, lo que no esperaba es que Hal gustara de Carol, Hal nunca había comentado nada sobre eso y de repente una carta escrita por ambos donde le contaban de su relación, nunca podrá aceptar ante nadie que le daba gusto saber cuándo algo les disgustaba del otro se lo contaban a él en las cartas.

Llegó a una carta donde estaba el trío, con uniforme de cadetes, pudo verlos, vaya que la adolescencia había sido amable con Carol, ella seguía con su coleta alta en su moño rosa, pero eso no dejaba que opacara lo hermosa que era, su piel clara, sus grandes ojos, sus labios rosados y bueno no pudo evitar mirar que tenia unos senos ... bueno ... estaba bien dotada, luego estaba Lois, bueno ella podría pasar por familiar de Carol, Lois era más alta que Carol , tenía amarrado el cabello en un chongo era de rasgos afilados, se veía por la mirada que de verdad era alguien de carácter fuerte, ahora entendía cómo es que era posible que le hubiera ganado varias rounds a Hal, luego sus ojos se posaron en esos cabellos castaños, sentó como sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí, sentó calor en el pecho ya tal vez ... en otro lado.

Para Bruce, Hal se había puesto aún más apuesto, no podría decir muy bien qué estatura tenía pero seguro había crecido un poco más desde la última vez que lo vio, la playera blanca de cadete con el logo de aviación estaba completamente pegada a su cuerpo y podía notar tanto como la foto lo permitía, que la verdad estaba bien trabajado su cuerpo, sus musculosos brazos, lo que lo mató en un momento fue la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios, volver a ver esa sonrisa.

Dejo la foto a un lado y se sugerido por completo al agua, eso le aclarara la mente, dejar de respirar por un momento estar cubierto de agua, cuando decidió que era suficiente volvió a salir del agua, tomo aire de nuevo regresó a ver la foto y se dio cuenta de que de verdad se había encaprichado con él castaños, aun con todo ese tiempo, no había podido de verdad sacarlo de la mente.

Una vez bañado busco a Alfred con una bata puesta, la bata le quedaba corta por que la verdad es que había crecido en esos 7 años de viaje, no tuvo que buscar mucho apenas había empezado a bajar y vio a Alfred que iba subiendo, traía con él algo de ropa, Bruce se vistió rápido, empezaron las tomas de medida los sastres que como buenos profesionales tardaron poco y luego llegó el momento de cortar su cabello, el cual dejó de ser largo y llegarle hasta los hombros, volvió a estar bien recortado, la verdad es que le sentaba bien a su imagen.

Lo que resto de día y del día siguiente se el paso acompañando a Alfred, leyendo las cartas por que sus amigos lo iban a ver el siguiente días, debería estar listo, la verdad agredecia que las cartas no eran largas, noto como Carol y Hal empezaron a adjuntar fotos cada que podían, en una estaban en ropa de calle con Lois, en otra esta solo Hal con su uniforme de piloto de perfil, seguramente la tomaron sin que él se diera cuenta, otra en la que estaban en traje de gala militar, luego una donde Carol llevaba un hermoso vestido lila y Hal iba de traje, se veían felices ... él se odio a sí mismo por sentir uno celos incontrolables entonces se sintió de lo más egoísta cuando llego al final de las cartas, cuando Hal le contaba que había terminado con Carol, y que de verdad quería hablar con él cuando regresara

-Alfred, se que sigues sin aprobar el que te haya pedido que tu les envías cartas a ellos, pero de verdad gracias- le dijo Bruce tras leer la última carta

-no tiene que agradecerme señor, pero si le sugiero que considere si va a mantener contacto con sus amigos o no, así como qué tan prudente será el cómo lleva su forma de "confiar en las personas-dijo Alfred mientras seguía podando las ramas de uno de los arbustos, - en especial con el señor Jordan, si me permite creo que seria bueno que fuera honesto con él, tal vez esté dolido de que sabe que usted no le escribió en todo ese tiempo, pero se que seria lo mejor si es que llega a considerar tener algún tipo de relación con el

Bruce no sabia que decir ante esa declaración porque era verdad.

Hal y Carol decidieron llegar juntos a la mansión Wayne y Farol estaba que no aguantaba la emoción, Alfred los paso a recoger a la estación de autobuses, ambos abrazaron fuerte a Alfred, es hombre tan amable, ya en el camino para Carol había sido una eternidad que no había visto lo terrenos de ese "palacio" como lo llamaba de niña, para Hal fueron recuerdos gratos de cuando trabajaba y juntaba dinero para poder ir a ver a su mejor amigo

Cuando llegaron y cruzaron la reja notaron como un hombre joven de traje lo estaba observando en la entrada de la mansión,

-¿Bruce? - lo observo asombrado Hal y corrió él y lo abrazo, Carol hacia lo siguió e hizo lo mismo, casi tiran a Bruce por el brusco movimiento

Bruce se quedó tieso, pero después correspondió el abrazo, cuando ellos aflojaron el abrazo las miradas se cruzaron, se observaron

-es un gusto verlos nuevamente-fue el primero en hablar Bruce

-no te pareces nada al niño que deje en el aeropuerto -dijo Bromeando Carol-¿dónde quedo ese niño tímido que se ocultaba tras las faldas de su madre ?, descanse en paz señora Marta-dijo mirando al cielo

-pues ese niño creció Carol-dijo él tranquilamente

-uy ¿por qué tan serio? -dijo ella divertido

Bruce alzó una ceja y soltó una sonrisa un poco divertida

-estoy jugando-dijo ella riendo

-¿Por qué no pasan adentro y se ponen al día mis señores? -Preguntó Alfred abriendo la puerta debido a que los tres se ubicación estaban parados frente a la entrada

-claro, gracias Alfie-dijo Carol jalando a Hal y Bruce

En la sala recepción, para visitas se quedaron sentados, Carol empezó a hacer muchas preguntas, Bruce era bastante elocuente, soltaba una actitud relajada,

Hal lo observaba, hablaba poco, la verdad le sorprendía la actitud de Bruce, una actitud calmada y un tanto ¿coqueta ?, si que ese viaje le había cambiado la vida a su amigo, porque ya no era la persona que había visto en el aeropuerto, la verdad él sintió que había algo que no cuadraba llegando a un punto parecía que las personalidades se han cambiado entre esos dos pero, por el lado de Hal era porque estaba pasmado, en otra situación hubiera sido como siempre, enérgico y coqueto

-¿Así que ya te harás cargo de la empresa? -Preguntaba Carol ya en la comida

-así es-dijo Bruce para tomar un sorbo de su copa, Bruce había pedido a Alfred que sirviera vino blanco para festejar la ocasión

-yo también en poco tiempo voy a empezar a tomar cargo de la empresa de mi padre-contó Carol- yo no haré servicio, así que no tendré ningún grado militar pero en cambio Hal si lo va a ser ¿no es así Hal?

Y Hal se quedó con su cucharada de sopa a medio camino y con la boca abierta, levantó la vista para ver a sus amigos, regresó la cuchara al plato

-así es, estaré haciendo mi servicio y después me retiraré, lo del retiro que gane del ejército me dejara lo suficiente para que pueda comprar una casa y pueda tomar un trabajo simple-dijo Hal emocionado, aunque fue un cambio radical para los presentes, pues Hal había pasado de el silencio total a su tan normal energia, pero lo dejaron pasar, al menos Carol, por que para Bruce nada pasaba inadvertido y menos si se trataba de Hal

-Vamos Hal, ambos sabes qué me pedirás trabajo de piloto y yo te lo dare con todo gusto-dijo Carol-ay Bruce, si vieras como pilota Hal, es tan bueno como su padre, tal vez hasta lo es más

-¿Eso es cierto? -Preguntó Bruce con una sonrisa que hizo que a Hal se le eriza la piel

-pues yo .. yo ..- Hal se trabo

-no seas modesto Hal-dijo Carol

-espero poder verte un día-dijo Bruce haciendo que Hal se pusiera un poco colorado

-claro, cuando quieras pasa a la base-dijo Hal nervioso

Así pasaron las horas hasta que fue momento de que Hal y Carol se fueron para poder ir a la base de regreso, Alfred los llevaría a la estación, Carol decidió adelantarse al auto no sin antes abrazar muy fuerte a Bruce, ella sabía que necesitaban un momento esos dos.

-fue genial verte Bruce-dijo Hal estando a lado de la puerta de salida

-lo mismo digo Hal- y abrazo a Hal

Hal se sorprendió, de verdad ese viaje cambió a su amigo, pero aun sintió que algo no cuadraba,

-espero que podamos hablar en mi siguiente dia libre Bruce y que tu tengas tiempo- dijo Hal deshaciendo el abrazo

Hal podía notar cada uno de los cambios en su amigo, su piel estaba bronceada, ahora era ligeramente más alto que el, cosa que lo sorprendió, Bruce siempre había sido mas bajito que él y por el abrazo pude sentir como poseía musculatura, se preguntó qué tanto realmente habría hecho Bruce por que podía jurar que la marca en el cuello no la tenía y tampoco ese ligero corte muy cerca del ojo, ¿eso era maquillaje?

-claro Hal-dijo Bruce Hal se quedo viendo la salida un momento Carol lo esperaba junto con Alfred en el carro y se armó de valor, giró a ver a Bruce, lo jalo de la solapa de su traje y le dio un beso en los labios, solo que el movimiento fue tan brusco que chocaron sus dientes, así que realmente eso no había sido un beso

-lo siento, Bruce, ¿estás bien? -preguntó alarmado Hal mientras se sobaba un poco sus propios dientes

Bruce se cubrió la boca y asintió

-bueno ya me voy Bruce-dijo nervioso Hal queriendo escapar

Bruce lo tomó de la muñeca y Hal giro a verlo con nervios-esperare con ansias verte Hal-dijo Bruce


	6. 6.Cita

Bruce vio marcharse al auto y entro a la mansión, bien, para él fue satisfactorio el resultado de la última actuación que había hecho, si había logrado crear un personaje carismático que Carol creyó, entonces será posible que alguien que fuera un completo desconocido cayera ante sus "encantos", pero debía tener cuidado, la actitud de Hal le dejó en claro de que este personaje del millonaria carismático y coqueto no había funcionado por completo con el, ¿sera que era por el tiempo que habían pasado juntos?

Fuera como fuera ya tenía una fachada que usaría para el público, para la sociedad, ahora el siguiente movimiento era empezar el procedimiento para que él quedara como el dueño de la compañía y tenía que demostrar que la podía dirigir, una vez con eso, se podría a revisar con que contaba que le pudiera ser útil para poder combatir el alto índice de delincuencia en su ciudad

Así que entre papeles, firmas, cenas, empezó a tantear el terreno en el que empezaría a trabajar, entrenaba por las mañanas en las partes boscosas de los terrenos de la mansión, por la noche leía y contestaba las cartas de Carol y Hal, leía estadísticas, cuando al fin consiguió el mandato de empresas Wayne, su herencia por derecho, empezó a investigar a las personas que trabajaban en la compañía, decidiendo quién podría ser de confianza, como obtener recursos para su cruzada y que no se notara en las inversiones de la empresa.

-¿el domingo está bien? ¿a las 5 te parece? me gustaría llevarte a cenar Bruce- decía Hal desde la otra línea mientras bruce estaba leyendo los informes

-¿Domingo?-preguntó BRuce

-Claro, por favor , no me sigas dando negativas, por que ya me canse de esperar a que el señor importante, el príncipe de Gotham , me des largas, anda solo serán unas horas el domingo además de que ya pronto me iré de servicio-decía Hal con esa voz que a Bruce le desesperaba

-Hal esto es importante- Bruce no estaba seguro de inmiscuir a Hal en este asunto, en Su asunto, la verdad es que ya lo había pensado pero aun no tenia nada en concreto de qué hacer con Hal

-Claro ahora que eres el Príncipe de Gotham no te importa tu mejor amigo-dijo ligeramente molesto Hal- te lo pondre asi, mi servicio es de tal magnitud a diferencia de otros que yo podría ir y no regresar, porque no solo es mi servicio militar, también será mi trabajo, a lo que yo me dedicare los siguientes años de mi vida y nada asegura que yo regrese con vida

Esta bien, Bruce no se esperaba eso, Hal no era de esas personas que usaban ese tipo de artimañas, pero ¿por qué usarlo ahora?, será que el de verdad seguía enamorado de él, ¿por eso tanta insistencia?, Bruce suspiró

-esta bien Hal-dijo secamente Bruce

-bien, te paso a recoger a la mansión-dijo alegre Hal al otro lado

-no, yo iré por ti-

-nada de eso, yo te invite a salir, yo paso por ti-dijo Hal

-bien-

-nos vemos el domingo Bruci-dijo Hal y sin más corto

Hal una vez que colgó soltó un grito de satisfacción, y los que estaban usando los otros teléfonos de la base se le quedaron mirando

-¿qué?- pregunto viendo que todos lo miraban

Todos demás siguieron en lo suyo

Hal sabía que no podía pagar un restaurante tan caro pero si uno que podía decir que era elegante, rentar un carro, tendría que usar su uniforme de cadete, era lo unico formal que tenia y no tenia tanto dinero como para comprar un traje

Alfred lo noto, Bruce estaba un tanto ansioso

-¿debo suponer que esa emoción que reprime es por que vera al joven Jordan?-preguntó alfred mientras servía un poco de té

-¿cómo lo...?-

-¿cómo lo se? usted pudo haberse ido mucho tiempo pero yo lo he cuidado desde que usted nació, asi que no me puede engañar, si me lo pregunta, me parece bien que busque algo con él, pero tendrá que tomar una decisión cuanto a cómo será su relación con el-suspiro Alfred y se dirigió a la salida del despacho de Bruce- él confía en usted, ¿usted confiara en él?

Bruce solo lo miro y se quedo después mirando el reloj, tal vez ya era momento de tomar una decisión de que papel jugaría Hal en su vida, la verdad no lo quería lejos de su vida, tal vez tendría que tomar una decisión demasiado precipitada, una decisión que tenía 50-50 de probabilidad de salir bien, porque tendría que sacrificar al menos 6 años para ejecutar su plan, pero ese tiempo lo podría usar para pulir detalles y no lanzarse en picada a una situación que no pudiera controlar

Hal tuvo que pedir algunos permisos, para que se le pudiera alargar el plazo de regreso a la base en su dia libre, le pido un poco de ayuda a Alfred para que le hicieran una reservación en el restaurante, combro unos favores con dinero, no tanto, solo lo que necesitaba, al final se había quedado corto y uno nunca sabe es mejor cargar un poco más de dinero, así pasó su semana, entre entrenamiento y planes.

Para Bruce desde que regresó le era difícil dormir, algo en su conciencia no lo dejaba, entrenaba en un claro de la mansión pero muchas veces ni eso lo dejaba tranquilo, tal vez sería impulsivo pero decidió echar un vistazo de cómo era la zona más baja de la ciudad, tomó el carro más sencillo que tenía en la mansión, se puso unas botas viejas, los pantalones con los que regreso, una chamarra muy desgastada un gorro y con eso salió.

Decidió dejar el auto en una suspensión, caminar desde ahí una de las zonas más bajas por así decirlo de Gotham, una zona donde se caracterizaba por que estaba lleno de prostíbulos y en los callejones se vendía droga, se encorbo, metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su chamarra y caminó por la acera, veia como había tanto movimiento que parecía de día

-animate- escucho

y vio a una niña vestida de mujer

-¿que edad tienes?- preguntó él extrañado

-tan joven como quieras-contestó ella intentando ser coqueta

Un hombre de traje y sombrero la jalo

-lo estas haciendo mal-el dijo mientras la zarandeaba-

-pero dije lo que me dijiste-replicó ellas

-tienes que aprender a ver que clientes quieren lo que tienes-dijo él alejándose de Bruce

-no eh respondido aún'-contestó el

-hueles a poli-le dijo con desprecio el hombre del sombrero

-no lo soy-

Una mujer vestido con corsé y pantalones de cuero, con cabello corto veía todo desde la ventana, vio atentamente cómo empezaba la pelea entre su padrote y el hombre del gorro, otras prostitutas corrieron a hacerle montón a Bruce, vió como su pequeña amiga Holly le clava una navaja al del gorro .

Bruce se alteró, no supo controlar la situación, terminó haciendo un desastre, cuando sintió el frío metal en su pierna tomó la muñeca de la jovencita y la empujo lejos

-nadie lastima a Holy-dijo la mujer de cabellos cortos y bajo de un salto de su apartamento

-que tonto fuiste Bruce- se reprochaba mentalmente y miró a la mujer bajar de un salto de una altura considerable- hace como un gato

Ella se lanza a pelear con él pero logra sortearla muy fácil y antes de derribarla con un gancho puede ver sus ojos verdes

-diablos llego la policía-pensó él y dejo que lo llevaran en la patrulla

Alfred estaba más que nunca al pendiente de los movimientos de bruce y sabía que había salido, su duda esa en que momento regresaría, se lo tomaría con calma pero estaría listo para cualquier eventualidad, la cual llegó después de unas horas, escuchó el choque de un auto y unos pasos torpes dentro de la mansión, para terminar con el sonido de una campanilla, era Bruce, como imagino, esa noche no salió tan bien y llevando con sigo una bandeja con material de curación se dispuso a trata a Bruce que tenía una mirada segura y no apartaba la mirada del murciélago que estaba en la habitación

-es posible que los tics nerviosos por las heridas de su aventura nocturna se noten el domingo amo Bruce-dijo mientras empezaba a suturar

-vere que puedo hacer Alfred-dijo serenamente Bruce

Hal estaba nervioso, ya está listo, estaba con su uniforme impecable, acababa de recoger el auto de alquiler y estaba a camino a la mansión, en una esquina vio que alguien vendía flores, decidió comprar un ramo de pequeñas rosas blancas y siguió su camino, estaba a buen tiempo, llego puntual a la reja de la mansión, toco el timbre. Vio que la cámara se movió hacia él, para después escuchar un click y oír el chirrido de la reja abriéndose, volvió al auto y condujo hasta la entrada de la mansión.

Bajo, tomo el ramo , se acomodo la corbata, justo cuando iba a tocar , la puerta se abrió y vio a Alfred

-amo Jordan-saludo Alfred

-Alfi, gracias, ¿como estas?-dijo un poco nervios-

-pase, en un momento baja el amo Bruce, yo estoy bien gracias, señor-contestó él dejando pasar a Hal

-Hal, llegaste a tiempo-dijo bruce desde arriba de las escaleras y bajando tranquilamente

-claro, ¿porqué no lo haría?-preguntó Hal sonriendo y para cuando Bruce está delante de él solo supo reaccionar tendiendo el ramo de flores-son para ti

-gracias por el detalle-dijo bruce tomando el ramo un tanto sorprendido, pero dejó salir una sonrisa coqueta, al parecer Hal iba encerio, tomaría su última decisión respecto a él al final de la velada-le pediré a Alfred que las ponga en agua

-claro, yo espero-dijo Hal un tanto nervioso

Bruce se fue a buscar a Alfred. Hal pudo apreciar la nueva figura de Bruce, ¿cómo es que el día que lo vio después de que regresó de su viaje no había notado que tenía bastante musculatura?

-¿nos vamos?-pregunto Bruce otra vez a su lado

-claro- dijo abriendo la puerta para que Bruce pasara

-espero que lo regrese a casa antes de las 11-dijo Alfred muy serio a hal

-claro-dijo nervioso Hal

El trayecto al restaurante fue silencioso, Hal estaba incomodo por tanto silencio y Bruce mantenía una mirada relajada mientras veía por la ventana

-y...¿qué tal fue recorrer tantos países?-preguntó Hal, para después sentirse tonto porque eso ya se lo había preguntado en la cena anterior

-fue...refrescante, otros, paisajes, otras creencias, otras formas de ver el mundo-contestó bruce que seguía mirando la ventana

-claro-dijo no muy seguro Hal

Llegando al restaurante, Hal sacó un papel y se lo entregó al de la ¿recepción? Bruce alzo la ceja, Hal se había esmerado en conseguir un auto y en lograr una reservación en ese restaurante que no era precisamente barato, los guiaron a su mesa, una vez sentados frente a frente pudo ver como también se había esmerado en su imagen, Hal se veía de verdad muy guapo, su presencia imponía en el buen sentido, le gustaba verlo con ese uniforme de cadete

-¿tomó sus ordenes?-preguntó la mesera

-claro dijo Bruce- yo voy a pedir...

Para Hal escuchar a Bruce Hablar tan fluido los nombres de los platillos en la carta lo puso nervioso, no tenía ni idea de que era lo que estaba escrito ahi, decía ensaladas, plato fuerte,carnes pero después de eso no sabia que diablos

-y usted caballero-preguntó la mesera

-yo...este voy a pedir...lo mismo que mi acompañante-dijo ya un poco, solo un poco,más seguro

-no tenías que tomarte la molestia de traerme aquí Hal-dijo Bruce

-no es molestia, queria que fuera especial, y más aun por que quiero que hablemos de nuestro acuerdo en el aeropuerto el dia que te fuiste-dijo muy seguro Hal, su postura cambió por completo, una firme y una mirada un tanto seria

Bruce sonrió, deja salir una mirada coqueta-así que quieres hablar de eso-

-así es Bruce, quiero ser muy directo respecto a eso, yo quiero intentar algo, conocí personas, tu lo sabes, lo leiste en mis cartas pero la verdad es que no me dejaste de interesar, y yo de verdad quiero salir contigo-

-Hal yo tambien tuve tiempo para pensar y ¿no crees que nos estamos apresurando a algo?-pregunto Bruce, él quería saber cual era la reacción de Hsal

-Bruce, por eso te pedí salir, por que quiero salir contigo, tener citas, se que no es tan fácil por el tipo de vida que cada uno a decidido que va a tomar pero me gustaría que lo intentaramos-

Fue una velada tranquila en la que Bruce no contesto a la propuesta de Hal, pero Hal supuso que Bruce tal vez necesitaba pensarlo, pero algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo era la manera en la que Bruce actuaba, ¿seria que era por que la gente los miraba y sabía que estaba cenando entre ellos el príncipe de Gotham?

Nunca negará que fue agradable pero no pudo evitar notar digámoslo así ciertos tics en Bruce, algo no le cuadraba

Decidió que a las 10 era buena hora para que Bruce llegara a la mansión después de esa extraña pero agradable velada el restaurante.

-no tienes que actuar con migo Bruce-soltó Hal ya conduciendo de regreso a la mansión- tal vez sí, tal vez de verdad te cambio el viaje pero, ¿por que siento que ese no eres tú?, esa versión de millonario playboy

Bruce lo miro

-¿qué?, me gusta saber que pasa contigo aunque tu no me cuentes, claro que leo lo que escriben sobre ti los periódicos y las revistas-Hal suspiro-llegamos

-pasa conmigo-pidió Bruce

-yo tengo que regresar-dijo Hal señalando hacia atras

-quédate con migo solo un poco más-insistió Bruce y tomó la mano de Hal

Saludaron a Alfred y fueron a el estudio de Bruce

-¿así que consideras que lo que está en los periódicos y la persona que está delante de ti no es la persona auténtica?- pregunto Bruce cerrando la puerta y señalando a Halo que tomara asiento

-pues...¿algo así?-dijo Hal rascándose un poco la cabeza

-dices que estoy actuando ante las cámaras-dijo Bruce sirviendo un par de vasos con licor de color ámbar

-bueno, Bruce, el dia que vine con Carol, tomamos vino blanco, se supone que tu también y con el intento de beso que trate de darte pude notar que tu boca no tenía sabor a alcohol, así que lo que quiero es que no actúes con migo Bruce- dijo poniéndose de pie y quedando brete a Bruce

-justo como pensé-dijo Bruce rompiendo con el personaje que se había creado, regresando a su mirada fria- esto no engaña a quien me conoce

-¿Bruce? ¿de que se trata esto? yo de verdad que quiero algo contigo, pero parece que tu no quieres nada conmigo, así que se directo, yo no adivino qué cosa pasa por tu cabeza-dijo molesto Hal mirándole ligeramente para arriba para poder mirarle a los ojos

Esto le dio a Bruce la respuesta, Hal era la persona indicada, y lo dejaría ser parte de su vida, justo ahora tendría que hacer la jugada más impulsiva que esperaba fuera la única vez que tuviera que recurrir a algo similar, le tendió un vaso a Hal, él lo aceptó y le dio un trago

-te estoy diciendo que yo no adivino Bruce-dijo aun un poco molesto y dejó el vaso en la barra, Bruce también le dio un trago al vaso y lo dejo aun lado,miro esos ojos castaños, esos cálidos ojos, lo jalo de la solapa de su traje y lo beso, un beso lento, con olor y sabor a alcohol, un beso que pasó a juegos con la lengua , juego que empezaron a pasar a un plano de desesperación y el mordió ligeramente el labio de Hal para después separarse

-esta es mi respuesta Hal, sí quiero intentar algo-y Bruce coló sus manos en sus pantalones


	7. 7.Quiero pedrite que

Hal estaba en un taxi rumbo a la base, por lo tarde que era ya no había autobuses, había devuelto el auto de alquiler, agradeció internamente que pidió los permisos para llegar tarde, aunque seguramente por la hora en ese momento recibirá algún tipo de castigo, pero no se arrepentía, acarició ligeramente sus labios, recordando lo que había hecho con Bruce  
Se preguntaba si había sido demasiado apresurado pero por otro lado se conocían desde que el tenia 8 años, y en este momento ya casi cumpliria los 22 tal vez solo tal vez no era tan apresurado.

Bruce estaba parado de manos al lado de la cama,mirando hacia ningún punto en específico, estaba preguntándose si con eso bastaría o necesitaría otra maniobra como esa, tal vez si, solo para estar seguro y debía ser antes de que Hal se fuera, así que tendría que ser él el que buscará a Hal.

Escucho que tocaron la puerta de su habitación

-pasa Alfred-dijo dejando la postura y sentándose en el piso

-supongo que fue una buena velada-dijo Alfred al ver a Bruce desalineado, lo que le llamo la atención es que estaba casi vestido, solo le faltaban los pantalones, las demás prendas solo estaban ligeramente desacomodadas.

-si lo fue Alfred-dijo Bruce poniéndose de pie para buscar su ropa de dormir, era probable que no durmiera pero mejor estar cómodo

-debo comprender que ya tomó una decisión con respecto al amor Jordan-dijo Alfred esperando a que bruce se terminará de cambiar de ropa para llevarse la ropa sucia

-así es Alfred-dijo bruce detrás de un biombo-asi que necesito que me ayudes con algunas cosas

-en lo que guste amo Bruce-dijo Alfred recibiendo la ropa sucia en la canas que estaba en sus manos  
  
  


Los compañeros de Hal estaban acostumbrados a verlo sonreír, pero la sonrisa que llevaba no sabían si los perturbaba o los alegraba

-¿así que la afortunada cayó a tus brazos?-preguntó un compañero de pelotón

-¿o es un él?-preguntó otro

Hal simplemente los miraba y sonreía

-oh por dios Hal ya di algo, no has dejado de sonreír en días, por algún motivo eres aún más eficiente y no estas actuando como idiota al momento de liderar-

-yo diría que ya te amarraron socio-

-si, digo, estas como si nada haciendo los castigos por haber llegado más tarde de lo que solicitaste en el permiso-

Eso era lo que empezó a escuchar Hal, y ya lo había decidido, tal vez la palabra cortejo era algo antigua pero quería dejar en claro con bruce que de verdad quería algo serio con el  
  
  


-debo insistir en que me parece algo apresurado, joven Bruce, comprendo que usted y el amo Jordan se conocen de años pero las personas cambian con el tiempo, su esencia muchas veces se conserva pero ya cosas que cambian, fue mucho tiempo el que no se vieron, sin mencionar que usted le a mentido con eso de las caras, espero que se lo diga por el bien de el lazo que quiere crear con el amo Bruce-dijo Alfred dejando una serie de pequeñas cajas con cubierta de terciopelo-debe saber que o que decida lo apoyaré pero no dejaré de intentar ser quien le de la otra perspectiva de las cosas, ahora si me disculpa tengo que atender lo que tengo en el horno

Bruce dejó de mirar los documentos en sus manos y vio las cajas para después ver la foto en su escritorio de Hal, Carol y él, de niños, luego alzó la vista para ver el cuadro de sus padres que estaba colgado en la pared del estudio, él entendía que el siguiente movimiento era uno muy egoísta, él estaba dispuesto a sacrificar muchas cosas para mejorar su ciudad, era una cruzada en la que en un inicio decidió comenzar solo y eso era lo que temía, que era un camino muy solitario, por eso quería ser egoísta por una vez y mantener a Hal a su lado, no estaba seguro de que Hal estuviera de acuerdo con sus planes, así que Hal no tenía porque saberlos.  
  
  


Ahí estaba Hal, parado frente la cerca de lo que él consideraba su casa. Estaba en Ciudad Costera, considero apropiado que aun con el tiempo de distanciamiento saludar y despedirse de su madre, tal vez hacer las paces con sus hermanos, su mano tembló un poco,respiró hondo y abrió con la llave que tenía para dirigirse a la entrada, él tenía llave pero le parecía que era mejor tocar la puerta. Espero uno momento y escucho como habrían

Quien abrió la puerta y después lo recibió con un abrazo era su hermano menor Jim

-hey-Hal correspondió el abrazo

-creí que nunca volverías-dijo su pequeño hermano que ya no era tan pequeño abrazándolo con fuerza-má, ven a ver quien vino

Hal pudo ver a su madre salir de la cocina para correr por el pasillo y abrazarlo, después darle un ligero golpe

-te fuiste sin avisar, no nos escribes, no llamas-empezó a reprochar su madre mientras lo abrazaba

-lo siento má, yo tenía que seguir mi deseo y ahora vengo para decirles que ya soy piloto, me iré de servicio-dijo separando un poco a su madre y hermano de el verlos

-así que seguiste tu deseo egoísta y nos dejaste a nuestra suerte Harold-escucho una voz muy molesta, acababa de llegar su hermano Jack-no sabes por lo que tuvimos que pasar nosotros mientras tu jugabas al soldadito

-Jack no creo que....-

-no madre es la verdad, el se fue y dejamos de importarle, nunca le importamos, solo le importa su amigo ese asqueroso millonario y su deseo suicida de ser piloto- Jack lado de el brazo a Hal para alejarlo de la entrada y sacarlo de el jardín de la casa, largo de aquí

-suéltame-dijo Hal y zafandose del agarre de su hermano

Jack lo golpeó de lleno en la cara y Hal estuvo a nada de devolverle el golpe pero su madre corrió a él y lo detuvo

-es cierto cariño, por favor vete-pidió su madre

-¡esta ya no es tu casa!- le gritó Jack y Hal salió de los terrenos de la casa, se fue molesto y con el ardor en la mejilla por el golpe  
  
  


-Entiendo que este no es el mejor lugar para hacer esto, pero entienda que estoy también consciente de que existe la posibilidad de que el no regrese, por eso mismo quiero que me permita pedirlo aquí- pidió Bruce muy serio a el hombre de mayor mando en ese lugar

-así que es por usted que el llego tarde la vez que pidió los permisos, ja quien diría que uno de mis mejores pilotos novatos conocería a el millonario príncipe de Gotham y es más, lo sedujo- dijo con una ligera risa- esta bien lo permitiré pero que le quede claro que no tiene ningún poder para darme ordenes, usted no me puede pedir que el regrese a casa cuando no es el momento asignado, el es decidido, el es un gran elemento-

-estoy consciente de ello, yo nunca impediría que sirviera a su nación, por que yo le quiero-dijo con su mejor actuación de hombre caprichoso que está obsesionado con alguien

-muy bien, pero no quiero nada de prensa aquí-dijo el militar

-claro-

Eso había sido relativamente fácil para Bruce y entonces ahi estaba esperando en el dormitorio de Hal, para nadie pasó como algo leve el ver al millonario en las instalaciones, aunque les ordenaron que no lo molestaran todos querían saber el chisme, vieron que entró al dormitorio de Hal, de hecho a todos los que dormían ahí se les pidió que estuvieran fuera unas horas, que se mantuvieran lejos, pero si que la curiosidad los mataba

Para Hal fue una sorpresa ver que no había nadie, que algunos murmuraba al verle y se escondían en los arbustos, él ignorando todo entro al dormitorio y vio a Bruce

-¿Bruce qué demonios haces aquí?-preguntó desconcertado-pero, no me malentiendas,me alegro de verte ¿pero que haces aqui?- no me digas que te colaste sin permiso-dijo Hal intentado sonar gracioso

-pedí permiso, y también pedi que dejaran solo este lugar un rato-dijo Bruce haciéndose a Hal

-¿cuánto pagaste por eso?-preguntó Hal

-nada pero debo unos favores, ¿qué te paso?-pregunto Bruce acariciando la mejilla ligeramente roja por el golpe que había recibido

-nada importante-dijo Hal intentando importancia

-a mi no me parece, y mas por como lo dices-dijo Bruce buscando que hal lo mirara a los ojos

-fui a mi casa, volví a pelear con mi hermano Jack-dijo Hal mirando esos ojos zafiro que le miraban-bueno pero dejemos eso de lado, ¿qué haces?

-Hal, tal vez sea demasiado precipitado, nos conocemos desde niños, tal vez también fue mucho tiempo que estuvimos en contacto por cartas pero aun asi, yo quiero pedirte...-Bruce sacó un pequeña caja de terciopelo de su saco-...que te cases conmigo

Hal se quedó pasmado, Bruce...Bruce... Bruce le pidió matrimonio, por la mirada que tenia en él, en cómo saco la pequeña caja y mostró un anillo de plata sencillo es que se dio cuenta que Bruce estaba dando un salto de fe uno en el que la respuesta era volar o estrellarse en el vacío.

-Bruce, ya te lo dije, no tienes que dejar de ser tú cuando solo estamos tú y yo -dijo tranquilamente Hal y empezó a acariciar los cabellos negros que estaban bien peinados, algo no le cuadraba en tal pedido, era por que parte del tono de voz no cuadraba en cómo le hablaba antes cuando quería decirle algo serio... al diablo con eso él también tuvo algunos cambios en ese tiempo- yo quiero ver tu verdadera forma de ser...

Bruce lo miraba atentamente, se dejó llevar por la calidez de la mano de Hal y en esos ojos tan cálidos, miraba también atento eso labios, la piel tostada, tal vez él no estaba tomando todas las decisiones correctas pero algo de lo que de verdad estaba seguro es que quería es que el, el niño de cabellos cafés que le trato tan amigable desde el primer momento, el puverto que lo acompañó se quedara a su lado y aun si no se quedaba físicamente a su lado quería tener algo de él

-...Al demonio con todo...-dijo Hal muy seguro, agarro de los hombros a Bruce-...yo si me quiero casar contigo Bruce- jalo a Bruce para darle un beso profundo en los labios, después se separó un poco y pego su frente con la de Bruce- yo Harold Jordan acepto casarme contigo

Bruce tomó el anillo se lo puso a Hal, saco otro de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Hal para que el se lo colocara a él, después Bruce se volvió a colar en los pantalones de Hal

-aquí no Bruce-pidió Hal

-no hay nadie aquí y pedí que nadie viniera en un largo rato-sonrió picaro Bruce  
  


-¡¡que vivan los novios!!!-

Fue con lo que se toparon Hal y Bruce cuando salieron de los dormitorios

-ya era Jordan aun que entiendo por que tardaron ahi dentro-

Hal solo siguió caminando cubriéndose el rostro esperando que no los hubieran espiado en el acto, el sabia de lo que eran capaces su compañeros

Bruce solo sonreía pícaramente

Hal despidió a Bruce con un beso en las afueras de la base militar

-espero que lo haya disfrutado-Hal volteo a ver a su superior- es la única vez que permito que alguien haga algo así, pero debido a que tenemos el favor de un millonario como él es que lo permití, felicidades por su compromiso ahora, adentro soldado, mañana parte a primera hora, ya podrá casarse cuando cumpla con su deber

-gracias señor, sí señor- dijo Hal y se adentro   
  
  


Para Bruce eso había salido eso bien, ahora solo tenía que esperar y se encontraba acostado con las piernas alzadas dentro de la limusina

-señor, no creo que sea apropiado que este asi-dijo Alfred

-en un momento Alfred, es importante-

-jum...claro señor, entiendo lo que intenta pero no estoy seguro que sea precisamente seguro que este así mientras conduzco-dijo Alfred para después mantener el silencio un momento-y por cierto felicidades por su compromiso con el amor Jordan, estaremos aún más ocupados haciendo los arreglos

-Alfred sabes que no quiero nada ostentoso-

-lo se señor pero usted es una figura pública y tal vez sea bueno darle un poco de material a los medios, al final él será parte de la familia Wayne-dijo Alfred sin dejar de mirar el camino

-ya veré que se hacer Alfred-


	8. 8.Periodico

-¿Puedes creerlo?,¡ ese par se va a casar!, que emoción, seguramente seré la madrina-decía emocionada por teléfono Carol

-¿Crees que sea de mal gusto que pida una entrevista sobre eso? digo es una exclusiva- decía Lois desde el otro lado de la línea

-Pídesela a Bruce primero, si quieres yo se lo pido por ti-decía Carol mientras garabateaba sentada en su escritorio- y claro que será tu exclusiva

-¿y cuando crees que se realize?-

-no tengo idea, pero es posible que cuando le permitan regresar a Hal, sabes que llamare a hora mismo a Bruce-decía otra vez con una explosión de emoción Carol, y empezó marcar el número directo de su amigo-mantente en la línea Lois

-¿Diga?-

-¡Bruce!-dijo emocionada Carol- felicitaciones por tu compromiso, oye, tengo en la linea a mi amiga Lois, saluda Lois-

Bruce rodó los ojos

-buenas tardes señor Wayne, un gusto conocerle aún por llamada-decía lo más profesional Lois-, Carol y Hal me hablaron mucho de usted durante nuestro tiempo en la militar, Felicidades por su futura boda

-Un placer señorita Lane, ellos me contaron de usted por correspondencia-intento sonar como el carismático millonario que tenían retratados los medios-y díganme ¿a que se debe la llamada?

-Me gustaría poder ser la reportera que tenga la exclusiva de su futura boda y me gustaría hacerle una entrevista-dijo tranquilamente Lois intentando no sonar emocionada y nerviosa por la respuesta a su petición

Bruce lo medito por un momento, tal vez sería una buena movida, al final era alguien de la confianza de Carol y Hal, así que no tendría que hablar con un "desconocido" y era mejor así, estaría más controlada la situación y la información que se daría

-Claro señorita Lane, me agrada la idea que sea una amiga de mi prometido y mi amiga quien tenga la exclusiva, deje le pido a mi secretaria que me agende un espacio para que usted pueda hacer la entrevista- llamó a su secretaria que se puso en contacto con Lois

Una de las ventajas de ser rico es que podías contratar a mucha gente para que trabajara para ti y aun que reducía considerablemente el trabajo aun así tenía que tomarse el tiempo para ver los detalles de la boda, adornos florales, color de los manteles, la vajilla, quien oficiará lo boda, los trajes, las invitaciones, los colores, a quienes se inviataria, la verdad es que intentaría que fuera lo más exclusiva posible, solo unos cuantos representantes de las familias más ricas del país o tal vez menos, tal vez con quienes sería más redituable tener una buena alianza, seria un poco más fácil esto si estuviera Hal y que él mismo no fuera una figura tan pública, Hal lo ayudaria con todo eso, con los colores, adornos, centros de mesa y si él no fuera el "Príncipe de Gotham".

Recibia una ves a la semana cartas de Hal y había podido hablar con él por teléfono unos 5 minutos, un Hola! como estas? y adiós, ahora que sería su segunda oportunidad para hablar con él decidió contarle, el no sabia en inicio si dejarlo como una sorpresa para cuando regresara o decirle ahora.

Decidió que era momento de contarle, así el tendrá más motivos para regresar vivo, jamas le perdonara no regresar, y bueno ese miedo que provocaba imaginar que no regresaria era lo que lo había llevado a lanzarse a hacer una movida tal vez muy abrupta

-Spoky-decía alegre Hal desde el otro lado de la línea-como estas? saludame a Alfred, sabes...

-Hal-interrumpió Bruce

-¿si amor?-

Bruce amada escuchar que le dijera amor pero nunca lo admitiría

-vas a ser padre-soltó sin mas

-¿tan pronto?- lo que hubiera dado Bruce para poder ver la cara de sorpresa de Hal y Hal hubiera dado tanto por poder abrazar a Bruce- no me malentiendas estoy muy feliz, te veré pronto...espero, te amo, ya los quiero ver-

Se acaba el tiempo de la llamada, no alcanza para decir te veo pronto o algo asi

-voy a ser padre...voy a ser padre!-gritó emocionado Hal -¡chicos sere padre!- y sus compañero de escuadrón le felicitaron, Hal no paraba de saltar, extendió los brazos, alzó la mirada el sol cerrando los ojos-gracias universo!

Bruce se quedó un momento pensado, Hal había dicho que era pronto, y bueno la verdad es que era verdad Hal nunca sabría que él había saboteado el metodo anticonceptivo

-entonces dígame señor Wayne, ¿cuánto tiempo tiene conociendo a su prometido?-pregunta la entrevistadora

Bruce la había citado en su oficina de el edificio de industrias Wayne y ella estaba sentada frente a él que estaba en su escritorio

_-conozco a mi prometido desde que ambos éramos unos niños, serán unos trece años aproximadamente-contestó con una sonrisa_

\- eso es mucho tiempo,y ¿cómo se conocieron?-

_-acompañe a mis padres, en paz descansen, a ver un prueba de los nuevos modelos de aviación creados por las industrias Ferris, su padre era piloto y estaba presente el tambien porque_ _habia_ _ido a ver a su padre pilotar-contesta el millonario con una sonrisa nostálgica_

-tenemos entendido que usted salio del pais por bastantes años, ¿cómo se mantuvo la comunicación entre ustedes?

_-por medio de cartas en las que nos contábamos nuestro dia a dia tanto como se pudiera-_

_-valla que romántico, como toda una novela de amor-dijo Lois- y que lindo que le pidiera matrimonio después de que usted regresó, sin duda habrá roto algunos corazones eso, usted es alguien con muchos admiradores de todo tipo, usted es príncipe de Gotham,_ _diganme_ _a ¿qué se dedica su prometido?_

_-es piloto de la fuerza aérea del país- contesta el orgulloso_

_-ya existe fecha para la boda?-_

_-nos gustaría que sea cuando el regrese de uno de sus lapsos de servicio-_

_-un hombre comprometido con su nación-_

_-claro, eso es uno de los motivos por los que me enamore de el-_

_-será la boda del año-_

_-eso parece pero nos gustaría hacer un evento un tanto privado, pero me gustaría que se publicaran algunas fotos para que no se quede la gente con ganas de ver algo sobre la boda-_

_-espero que esas fotos se las conceda al Daily Planet-_

_-lo considerare-bromea_

Ese era el pequeño resumen de la entrevista que había realizado Lois y que estaba ya publicado en su columna en el Daily Planet

-¿comó obtuviste la información?- preguntó su compañero de ojos azules peinado de niño bien portado y lentes

-tengo mis contactos Villachica-contestó ella,para después ver que no hubiera nadie alrededor y se acercó a la oreja de él para susurrar-Mi amiga Carol es Carol Ferris y ella es amiga de la infancia de Wayne

-vaya, eso no me lo esperaba-dijo él sorprendido, pero eso solo era una actuacion por que la verdad el con su super oído había escuchado las llamadas con super oido-eres una chica con suerte Laine

-veo que fue lo suficientemente prudente para no contar que esperan al primogénito del apellido Wayne fuera del matrimonio, usted sabe cómo son aún las familias más conservadoras sobre ese tema- decía Alfred al revisar el periódico después de dejar un aperitivo.

Bruce podía ser un tanto descuidado con su persona y Alfred tenía que llevarle de comer para que su "hijo" no lo olvidará- por otro lado para cuando regrese el Amo Jordan es posible que ya se note, así que me se tendrá que anteponer a las miradas de la sociedad, como lo a hecho hasta ahora

Dicho y hecho para cuando Hal pudo regresar Bruce ya tenía 6 meses, y se podía notar el vientre hinchado, Hal al llegar a la mansión fue recibido por Bruce en la entrada de la mansión.

Para Hal fue la imagen mas hermosa, Bruce de traje de pie hay esperando por él, así que una vez que Alfred estaciono el carro con el que lo fue a recoger Hal bajo corriendo y abrazó con fuerza a Bruce para después sentarse y darle mimos a su vientre, pudo sentir un ligero movimiento que lo sorprendió y luego miró a Bruce

-es un niño-dijo con simpleza Bruce y Hal se volvió a poner de pie para besar los labios del contrario

-estoy en casa amor-dijo Hal

Alfred sirvió la cena y en una amena charla Bruce le comentaba los pormenores de la boda

-Perdón por no poder estar aquí amor y ayudarte con esto, ahora no deberías trabajar tanto, mañana mismo me empiezo a hacer cargo yo-decía Hal preocupado por alguna repercusión de salud que pudiera sufrir Bruce y su niño

-Tranquilo Jordan, ya es poco lo que se tiene que hacer y acabas de llegar, si acaso lo único que tendrías que hacer estar quieto para que los sastres saquen las medidas de tu traje-decía Bruce mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso de agua y veía que Hal comía como si de un momento a otro la comida se fuera a ir volando, seguramente extrañaba la comida decente-por otro lado dudo que tengas ropa, Alfred te llevara a comprar ropa

-eso no es necesario, más bien, ¿ya tienes la ropa del nene?-

-aún no, de hecho esperado a que regresaras para que antes de la boda demos la noticia de nuestro primogénito, considero que es lo más correcto que lo demos los dos, le pediré a Lois que sea ella quien reciba la noticia y la pública en el Daily-dijo con simplicidad

-enserio ¿no le has dicho a los medios? y ¿cómo es que nadie se da dado cuenta?- pregunto extrañado el castaño

-debido a que e estado trabajando aquí en mi estudio, si se requiere algo envían a el señor Fox para situaciones de la empresa, en cuanto a lo de la fundación Wayne le he pedido a Lois que sea ella quien difunda esa información-

-¿cómo van las revisiones del bebé?-preguntó preocupado Hal

-para eso le pido a Leslie, la doctora de confianza de la familia que venga-dijo con simpleza Bruce

-wow , lo tienes todo bajo control, pero dime, ¿cómo es que Lois es tu representante ante los medios?-preguntó Hal dejando de comer y alzando una ceja

-simple, compre el Daily Planet y pedí que ella trabajara personalmente para mi en ese sentido-

-¡¿compraste todo el periódico?!-A Bruce le causó gracia la expresión de Hal, el cual puso los ojos como platos

-creo que nunca el logrado dimensionar cuánto dinero tienes aún cuando vives aquí-dijo Hal que volvió a prestar atención a su comida

En primera plana estaba la feliz pareja con el titular de esperaban ya al primogénito del apellido Wayne el cual se conservaría como principal.

-La suerte te sonrio cuando conociste a la señorita Ferris-

-la suerte estuvo de mi lado Villachica, por cierto ¿quieres ser mi acompañante para la boda?-

Clark se atraganto con el café y para cuando estuvo bien después de casi ahogarse

-¿yo? ¿estás segura?-

-¿crees que bromeo?, saca tu mejor traje villachica-dijo Lois para después retirarse de los cubículos donde trabajaban

Para Lois no pasaba desapercibido que flotaban corazones sobre la cabeza su compañero de lentes cuando hablaba con ella y bueno, para ella él era un chico lindo


	9. 9.Cuadro

Si no fuera porque estaban con los ojos cerrados el flash de la cámara los segado por un momento, la foto de ese beso sería la que estaría en la portada del periódico del Daily pero también en un cuadro enmarcado en la mansión.

Los recién casados abrieron los ojos y Hal le acaricio la mejilla a su ahora esposo. Bruce iba de traje blanco y se podía enmarcar ya el embarazo avanzado. Con el regreso de Hal unos días antes de la boda se anunció lo del su primogénito y bueno la noticia desato un poco de controversias, pero nada que no se pudiera manejar.

Hal por ser militar iba con su traje de gala, al final no consiguió que le hiciera un traje de sastre para casarse, para él era como traer algo de su familia. Su familia de sangre no se presentó, en la recepción se podía ver la mesa vacía, pero él ahora tenía su propia familia, la principal que era Bruce, el niño que esperaban y por supuesto Alfred, por otro lado era su escuadrón de pilotaje, los cuales estaban felices por él, entre ellos el que fungió como hermano era John Stuart y bueno también estaba el insufrible Guy Gardner.

La recepción fue en un salón sencillo según las palabras de Bruce pero para Hal ese lugar era como la habitación de alguna sala de la realeza. Fue un evento exclusivo, aún así estaba un tanto lleno el lugar, la verdad es que al menos para Hal la mayoría eran un montón de desconocidos, pero Bruce era el que les conocía por la cuestión de los negocios.

Hal procuraba guardar la calma pero eso no impedía que sintiera extraño el panorama, así que cuando Bruce le pidió que lo acompañara a saludar los inversionistas y demás puso su mejor sonrisa, Bruce mantenía un rostro sereno y sonriente, Hal se preguntaba si era realmente lo que sintió en ese momento su esposo o solo era esa faceta que tenía cuando estaba en público.

-¡Señor Wayne! -Una voz alegre llamó la atención de los recién casados- un placer, Oliver Queen, CO de Queen en Ciudad Star- y un hombre de cabellos rubios con una barba y recortada le tendió la mano a Bruce.

Bruce sabía perfectamente quien era, las industrias Queen eran tan grandes como su propia empresa y curiosamente no tenía mucho que el rubio había regresado a la ciudad después de que naufragara cinco años en un isla perdida en Asia para ser exactos dos años de su regreso, por lo tanto antes de que el regresara a Gotham.

-un placer señor Quenn-dijo sonriente Bruce estrechándole la mano

-por favor llámeme Oliver- ambos se observaron rápidamente de pies a cabeza, se estaban estaban analizando y de alguna manera entre ellos podían se identificar, Oliver podia ver que Bruce no estuvo presente en un viaje de estudios en conservatorios, así como Bruce podía notar que Oliver no había estado propiamente en el naufragio. Para Hal se había tornado situación una incomoda, ver como se miraban "amables" esos dos, lo bueno es que una mujer rubia rompió la tensión

-Oliver no molestes con tus cosas a los recién casados-decía esta mujer de cabellos largos y ondulados

-discúlpenlo, Dinah lance-les tendió la mano, disculpen a este egocéntrico

-ninguna molestia, un gusto señorita Lance-decía bruce

Hal decidió que ellos le agradaban y que sería bueno tomar la iniciativa de saludarlos, - Hal Jordan, un gusto

-Señor Jordan un gusto, ¿sabés que Oliver? -Regaño la rubia- no fastidies a el señor Wayne pero si quieres hablar con él al menos ofrecerle un asiento mientras, nosotros los dejamos hablar a gusto- Dinah lo había notado, había notado eda mirada analítica, era mejor que discutieran sus cosas en "privado" mientras ella llevaría a el Jordán a tomar un trago

-Dígame señor Jordan ...- decía ella mientras le tomaba el brazo y lo jalaba a la barra

-dígame Hal señorita-dijo amablemente

-entonces llámame Dinah- le sonrió- ¿qué le parece el mundo de la farándula? tal vez sean inversionistas y no estrellas de cine pero la vida de ellos son casi igual que alguien así, supongo que ya le sofocaron las cámaras

\- la verdad es que solo un poco-dijo Hal dándole un sorbo a su copa de champán que acababa de agarrar

-si un día necesita un consejo de como manejar esto tómese la libertad de llamarme, estar con alguien como ellos a veces puede ser agobiante-dijo ella entregando una tarjeta que sacó de su bolso

\- por mi trabajo al servicio del país casi no puedo estar aquí-dijo Hal tomando la tarjeta y guardándola en uno de sus bolsillos

-deje que pase el tiempo y también que llegue su retiro, aun así su vida ya es algo publico-

-¡Hal! -Lo llamaba una alegre Carol ya su lado estaba Lois

-¿Sus amigas? -Pregunto la rubia-

El castaño asintió

-se ven muy diferentes a las personas presentes, la mayoría vino para hacer negocio, eso téngalo claro-

-¿Y usted a qué vino? -Preguntó Hal alzando una ceja

-vine como acompañante de Oliver, que vino a hacer negocio pero tenga en cuenta de que para mi el negocio no es de mi interés, aunque le diré que Oliver vino también a ver si puede hacer una amistad- la rubia le sonrió amable y se retiró, hizo un ademán en forma de saludo a las amigas de Hal

-¿Quién es? -Pregunto curiosa Carol

-¿Cómo que quién es Carol? - preguntó extrañada Lois- es la pareja / novia con la que más a durado el millonario Oliver Quinn

-¿Porqué que no les presento a mis amigos? - preguntó Hal, ya cansado de estar de pie un muy largo rato, la verdad es que el no se había sentado, Bruce se sentaba al saludar por las mesas, pero él se quedaba de pie detrás de él.

Y así entre unos breves presentaciones se sentaron en la mesa apartada para los amigos de Hal donde pasaron un momento ameno entre risas de ver a Guy como le coqueteaba a ambas mujeres.

Para ambos millonarios fue una platica interesante, una que les reafirmo lo que pensaron cuando se vieron, ni uno había estado perdido ni el otro en lugares de gran cátedra intelectual, ambos pudieron notar el ligero maquillaje en el cuello o en alguna parte del rostro que para ojos inexpertos podía engañar pero a ellos no, era para ocultar heridas. Bruce estaba seguro de que podría adivinar que era lo que había provocado la cicatriz del rubio en la parte del mentón y para Oliver no pasaba desapercibida lo calloso de las manos de Bruce, ahora para el rubio la pregunta era ¿el esposo del pelinegro sabía? era probable que si, amenos que estaba demasiado ciego, o bueno que Wayne fuera demasiado astuto, pero aun así seguiría siendo demasiado raro que un militar no se diera cuenta. Entre una confrontación pasivo agresivo,

Bruce decidió ponerse de pie, dar una vuelta en el salón, pudo ver a un hombre de cabellos negros y lentes sentado en una mesa apartada mirando fijamente a la mesa donde estaba Hal, le llamo la atención, ¿Quién seria ?, bueno por la libreta que asomaba en el bolsillo del traje sencillo pero elegante supuso que era un reportero, pero ahora la pregunta era, ¿por que no se había acercado con el ?.

-¿Le dejaron solo? -Le pregunto y el de lentes le miró saliendo de su ensimismamiento, se puso de pie y saludó algo nervioso - señor Wayne..disculpe, Clark Kent del Daily Planet-

-un gusto, Bruce Wayne, ¿puedo? -, preguntó señalando una silla, al lado del de lentes

-claro claro, tome asiento, -dijo un nervioso y una vez que vio que el millonario se sentó el también lo hizo

\- dígame, usted vino acompañando a la señorita Lane, ¿verdad? -pregunto poniendo su enigmática mirada

-asi..asi es-dijo tartamudeando un poco

-usted también es columnista ¿no es así ?, he leído un poco de su trabajo en el periódico, debió ser un gran cambio pasar del campo a la ciudad-

-¿Cómo lo? ...-

-necesito conocer a quien trabaja para mí-dijo Bruce

-pero sería eso conocer a mucha gente- dijo contrariado Clark

-solo un poco-a Bruce le agrado, seria divertido molestarle un poco  
  


Para cuando regresaron a la mansión Bruce ya se había quedado dormido, Hal lo cargo para llevarlo a su habitación, la verdad es que ese cuarto se había convertido también en el suyo, agradeció que Alfred estaba bajando unas cuantas cosas del auto y que no viera como cargaba con un poco de dificultad de Bruce, empezando con que Bruce era un poco más alto que el.

Cuando dejó a Bruce en la cama vio como se removió, profundamente dormido, decidió quitarle el saco y el moño, para después dejarlos sobre el respaldo de la silla del escritorio, luego el se quitó también el traje, abrió el armario para ver si había algo de ropa para dormir y pudo notar que el gran armario estaba vacío de la mitad, eso le hizo sonreír, Bruce había dejado ese espacio para que él guardara su ropa.

Al no encontrar lo que buscaba y solo encontrar en los cajones ropa interior, calcetines ... se rindió, se quedo solo el camisa de tirantes y trusa mientras que a Bruce decidió que tal debería desabotonar un poco la camisa y al hacerlo noto una cicatriz que cruzaba de manera diagonal del hombro y gran parte del pecho, no podía determinar dónde terminaba, eso lo deja pasmado y se sentó en el suelo.

Bruce no tenía esa cicatriz antes de su viaje, de eso estaba seguro, ¿Por qué Bruce no le había contado ?, alzó un poco el cuello de la camisa y vio las demás cicatrices, la verdad es que no había podido ver a Bruce desnudo cuando regreso aun nada cuando se haya dado dado revolcones, noto otra cicatriz más corta pero se podía ver que profunda en su momento, ¿qué habría pasado en ese viaje ?, Bruce nunca les contó a él ya Carol, decidió dejar de mirar se subió a la cama y abrazo por la espalda a Bruce, como tratando de cubrirlo de manera protectora.

Bruce entre abrió los ojos al sentir unos brazos aferrándose a él, giro con cuidado para ver que era Hal que lo aferraba en un abrazo mientras estaba dormido y Bruce sintió esa calidez en el pecho que le provocaba el sentirse querido realmente.

Hal tenía unos días libres y en ese tiempo quería pasar tiempo con Bruce pero solo podía cuando era la hora de las comidas y la hora de dormir, Bruce se la pasaba trabajando en su despacho, cosa que le preocupaba a Hal, el se preocupaba por su salud y la del bebé pero lo que lo tranquilizan a es que tomaba una siesta por las tardes.

También pudo notar que Bruce ya tenía avanzada habitación del bebe, había alguno muebles y las paredes estaban con un papel tapiz de color azul con estrellas y se quedó parado viendo la habitación, se sintió inútil, el tiempo que invertía en su trabajo hacía que no pudiera estar con bruce y ser el quien se encargara de esas cosas

-¿Señor Jordan? - lo llama Alfred, que pasaba con una canasta con las sábanas limpias.

-Alfie-le saludo Hal,

-todavía hay algunos muebles si armar, ¿le gustaría armarlos usted? -le preguntó Alfred

-claro-dijo emocionado y siguió a Alfred el cual primero dejó las sábanas dobladas en un armario y luego le entregó a Hal una caja de herramientas

-el amo Bruce quería que la habitación ya estaba lista pero yo le dije que tal vez a usted le entusiasmaba, poder ayudar armando algunos muebles, la caja de haya es la cuna, la de lado es el mueble para la ropa-le dijo Alfred

-gracias Alfred-Hal le abrazo y Alfred le devolvió el abrazo

-bueno si me necesita estaré en la cocina-dijo Alfred retirándose

Por un momento le pareció que seria de lo más sencillo pero no encontraron donde era el derecho y el revés de las instrucciones de armado, él sabía que si lo hacía mal, podría hacer que la madera se maltrata y se hiciera susceptible a quebrarse, así que después de hacer los mismos ejercicios de relajación que hacía cuando la situación en el aire no iba bien y necesitaba la cerenidad para dirigir a su equipo, despejo su mente, se concentro. Tuvo que deducir que era lo que decían las instrucciones, usar un poco de su instinto y después de saltarse la cena.

Bruce se asomo por la puerta de la habitación con una bandeja con una taza de té, dos sándwiches en triángulo y pudo observar la dedicación con lo que Hal estaba terminando de armar la cuna y ya estaban el mueble de la ropa además de que también había puesto las cortinas.

Hal era dedicado, sería un padre realmente amoroso y estaría seguro de que seguramente más de uno le habría echado un ojo a su esposo y entonces le alegraba que él fuera el que se casó con el.

Tocó ligeramente la puerta, Hal alzó la vista para verlo y recibirlo, Bruce puso la bandeja sobre uno de los muebles

-no bajaste a cenar-dijo

-bueno, valió la pena, ya termine de armar lo que faltaba, la cuna, no fue fácil pero mira ya esta, hasta con sus seguros-

Bruce se acercó a la cuna, la inspeccionó, luego miró a Hal, el cual lo abrazo y Bruce le beso suavemente, ambos saboreando los labios contrarios con movimientos suaves.


	10. 10.Conexion

El tiempo que podía descansar para Hal era muy poco, se encontró otra vez se encontró en el campamento en el frente de la línea de batalla, se sintió ansioso, veces el tiempo podía ser eterno, a veces no tenía mucho tiempo, era un martirio el pensar en que también estaba por nacer hijo, era difícil tener la cabeza fría, él mismo sabía que le podía costar la vida y la de sus compañeros el no estar concentrado

Bruce extrañaba a Hal pero una ventaja de que Hal no estaba por largos periodos de tiempo es que podía trabajar en su proyecto personal en privado, además de que acababa de recibir una caja con un sello particular, Alfred alzó una ceja al verlo pero no dijo nada, solo se la entregó y Bruce se encargó de elegir, esa caja representaba que ahora debía un favor que por el momento no sería cobrado, pero era incierto cuando sería cobrado ese favor.

Por otro lado ya tenía casi completos los planos de como quería aprovechar el espacio de las cuevas que se encontraban bajo la mansión, así como había mandado a diseñar ciertos materiales, que mantendrá como experimentales. Revisaba el periódico minuciosamente notando notas como, Bo _rrón azul detuvo un choque de autos,_ L _adrones atados a un poste en ciudad estrella_ y otras cosas como, _Meteorito_ _que cayó en campos de Villa chica y no fue encontrado más que el cráter_ o _Isla_ _Temiscira_ _hallada y cuya población son solo mujeres._

-Algo no anda bien- le dijo Hal a su equipo, lo puedo sentir, ya saben como ese sexto sentido, ¿me entienden? -Preguntó Hal por su comunicador a su equipo- vamos no me digan que soy el único-dijo al solo escuchar las respiraciones de sus compañeros y entonces lo vio unas pequeñas luces que se elevaban frente a ellos

-Alfred llama a la doctora Leslie, es posible que ya venga en camino el bebé-decía Bruce recargándose en el marco de la puerta de la lavandería ligeramente encorvado y con los pantalones húmedos

-¿Me escuchan ?, ¿alguien me escucha? -Preguntaba desesperado Hal por el comunicador mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón del paracaídas, había tenido que salir eyectado, se colocó pecho tierra ya que las balas volaban en todas direcciones, y when estuvo seguro de tener la orientación salió correcta corriendo para atrincherarse.

Alfred llamó a Leslie y comenzó a arrimar las cosas que no podía faltar, agua caliente, toallas, por si acaso los instrumentos de curación y Bruce simplemente mantenía un rostro sereno, pero por como movía los dedos Alfred sabia que estaba nervioso, además de que se estaba empezando a morder el labio, seguramente era por el dolor y lo confirmo por como exhalo aire tan brusco, eran las contracciones.

Hal seguía corriendo se cubría entre las piedras y los destrozos, no se había dado cuenta que la trinchera estaba más lejos de lo que esperaba, entonces sentio un dolor agudo en el hombro, no lo derribó pero si se tambaleo, esperaba que su escuadrón estaba lo suficientemente bien, digamos, que estuvieran vivos, el polvo se alzaba y no lo dejaban ver, una granada cayó frente a él y decidió que era buena idea patearla para el lado del enemigo, tuvo suerte de que todavía no estallaba, sino, tal vez no la hubiera podido contar, encontró cuerpos de algunos de sus compañeros de la parte de tierra, así que decidió tomar algunas de sus cosas como sus placas, su arma y algunas granadas.

-Ese niño parece un reloj, exactamente justo el día que yo dije que podría nacer, nacerá- decía una alegre Leslie que acababa de llegar a la mansión

-bueno usted es una gran doctora, usted fue quien dijo que era posible- ella dejó su maleta aun lado de el sillón donde está asentado Bruce comenzó a preparar todo

-¿Cada cuánto están siendo los lapsos de contracciones? -

Hal era bueno disparando, no era el mejor, pero era bueno, algunos decían que tenía un instinto para actuar, para percibir cuando algo andaba mal, muchos lo hubieran querido para dirigir desde tierra, pero para el que soñaba con el cielo nunca pensó dos veces en rechazar, eso si, eso le dio el lugar de líder de su escuadrón,

En este momento, él sintió que les había fallado, sangraba del hombro tenía una cortada en la pierna y en este momento tenía una pelea mano a mano con un adversario.

Bruce no disfrutaba realmente de que lo tocaran y en este momento era incomodo, pero de verdad también era un ligero alivio los masajes que Leslie le estaba haciendo en la cadera, al parecer aun no estaba por completo dilatado, él mismo se había sometido a atravesar un infierno el cual le dio a sentir el dolor de la quemadura, el corte y el veneno, por el momento, no estaba tan mal el dolor que le generaba el estar en labor de parto,

-cuidado-Hal empujo y tiro al suelo a un soldado, para su alegría se topo que era su amigo John-hey sigues vivo

-gracias Jordan y me ofende que creas que moriría rápidamente-

-todo se fue al demonio, ¿no es verdad? -preguntaba Hal mientras se arrastraban por el suelo

-bueno tu mismo lo dijiste al inicio, algo no estaba bien-

Esta bien, de verdad, subestimó el dolor de parto para este punto sentido que le estaban rompiendo los huesos lenta y dolorosamente, así como también como si le desgarraron, Bruce estaba intentando convencerse que era peor lo que había pasado en su viaje

-ya es hora Bruce, es momento de que empieces a pujar- decía Leslie

Se había equivocando Bruce, tal vez, si era un poco más doloroso

Hal y John eran diferentes, John era una persona más calmada que Ha la verdad, él también tenía grandes dotes de líder, si Hal caía en batalla el sería el que tomaría su lugar, no siempre estaban de acuerdo pero confiaban uno en el otro eran un gran dúo, ese momento era la prueba, se pudo reagrupar, tomando las armas que se encontraban en el suelo y cubriéndose la espalda uno del otro estaban logrando regresar al campamento, de paso, mantenian a raya al enemigo.  
  


-vamos Bruce, ya casi, ya está a punto de salir, tu puedes-decía Leslie y Alfred tomaba su mano

Para ese punto Bruce había perdido toda serenidad y estaba gritando del dolor

-vamos Bruce, ya casi ya puedo tocar su cabeza, vamos-   
Bruce después de tomar un rápido respiro y llenar sus pulmones de aire hizo esfuerzo y dejo salir otro grito  
  


Para cuando llegaron al campamento ya solo estaban unos camiones ya casi yéndose, John ayudó a Hal a caminar.

-esperen-gritó John

Un par de soldados ayudaron a Hal a caminar tanto Hal como John se fueron en los camiones.

Después de un viaje turbulento entre explosiones y ellos teniendo que disparar from las rendijas llegaron a una zona un tanto segura donde el campamento se pondría ahora.

John ayudó a Hal a llegar con el médico

-hey, ¡siguen vivos! -vieron como Guy estaba tendido en una camilla con el torso desnudo, una grana venda le envolvió con una mancha roja y con un ojo hinchado

-ya quisieras que estuviéramos muertos ¿no? -Bromeo Hal

-por cierto llego un mensaje Hal, primero que nosotros podemos tomar unos días para recuperarse de las heridas y el otro es que ya nació tu hijo, ¡Felicidades! ya eres padre-decia Guy y alzo con trabajos su brazo con el pulgar alzado

Hal y John entregaron a su superior en turno las placas que recuperaron de los cuerpos de los caídos, aprovechando que ellos regresaran, les encomendaron ir con las familias de los caídos a entregar las malas noticias, las medallas de condecoración y las placas.  
  
  


-amo Bruce, ya le dije que se tiene que cuidar y eso implica que tiene que descansar, no puede andar trabajando como si estuviera completamente bien y no acabara de dar a luz a un bebé-decía Alfred en un tono severo

-Alfred es importante- decía Bruce mientras escribía en la computadora y tenia el escritorio lleno de papeles

-Necesita tomarse unos días, por otro lado tiene que darle algunos cuidados al bebé y si yo no lo puedo convencer creo saber quien si-Alfred se hizo aun lado, entró a la habitación Hal cojeando un poco con su traje

-hola spoky, regrese y Alfred me dice que no estás cuidando muy bien de tu salud, ven acá-; Hal camino hacia el y le besó delicadamente los labios.

Bruce siempre estaba informado de cuándo regresaría Hal, pero nadie le dijo que regresaría antes, pudo sentir los labios resecos de su esposo. Hal podía sentir el sabor de café en los labios de su amado y se preguntó si eso era bueno para su salud, Hal deshizo el beso, de no ser porque estaba herido, cargaría a Bruce hasta su habitación pero al no poder hacerlo tomó de la mano a Bruce, la acaricio.

Bruce pudo sentir la mano callosa de Hal, Hal tiro un poco de le y Bruce se resignó, se dejó llevar por Hal, cuando ya estaban en el pasillo, se empezaron a escuchar los llantos de un bebé, Hal emocionado apuro el paso hacia la habitación del bebé y después de asegurar de que Bruce tomara asiento en la silla mecedora es se asomo en la cuna, vio un pequeño bebé con la piel rosácea y un ralo cabellito negro lloraba desconsoladamente.

Hal lo tomo con cuidado con la cobija, recordó cuando su hermano menor era un bebé recién nacido, aún recordaba cómo cargaba a su hermano y con cuidado empezó a mecer al bebé ya hablarle

-hola pequeño, ¿por qué lloras eh ?, ¿tienes hambre ?, o ¿ya tienes el pañal sucio ?, ya tranquilo, aquí está papá, -el bebé siguió llorando y Alfred le dio el biberón recién preparado a Hal

-supongo que sabe cómo hacerlo-dijo

-así es Alfred, gracias-Hal con sumo cuidado se acomodo al bebé, le dio el biberón, el nene dejó de llorar y dejó ver unos ojos ligeramente grises que daban paso a un color azul y Hal se quedó encantado

Bruce le ejecutar, vio esa conexión instantáneas de Hal con el bebé, para él era un poco difícil, no sabia realmente que hacer, se esforzaba por aprender a hacerlo, así como Alfred le indicaba, pudo ver la naturalidad con la que Hal lo hacía y se siente mal

Hal giro la mirada para verlo y pudo ver esa expresión ligeramente triste que tenía Bruce, Bruce era bueno con el pokerface pero el sabia notar esas ligeras diferencias entre miradas

-es hermoso Bruce, seremos unos buenos padres-dijo Hal y se acercó con el bebé a Bruce, se inclinó un poco y le beso la frente a Bruce

-¿Ya escogiste el nombre? -Preguntó Hal

-tengo una lista-dijo Bruce mirando los ojos chocolate de su esposo que no paraban de ver al bebé

-dime qué nombres tiene esa lista-dijo Hal

Tras un rato en el que Hal le pidió que le repitiera los nombres una y otra vez, mientras él cambiaba el pañal y mecía al bebé para que se durmiera nuevamente

-Hal, ya me dolió la cabeza de repetirse los nombres-decía bruce masajeando el puente de la nariz

-esta bien esta bien, ¿sabes qué? sacare una moneda tengo dos nombres en los que no me decido, dame un segundo-Hal sacó la moneda de un bolsillo del traje y la lanzó al aire, Bruce no podía creer que Hal iba a decidirlo de esa manera

Hal atrapó la moneda, vio el resultado-listo Bruce, ya lo tengo, Richard, Richard será el nombre de este pequeño- dijo volviendo a asomarse a la cuna

-si, creo que sí parece un Richard-dijo tranquilo Bruce, creyó que Hal saldría con algo extravagante y no fue así, por un momento pensó que tal vez sería entre decidir ponerle el nombre de su padre o el de su suegro fallecido


	11. 11.Llamadas

La parte mas difícil es cuando tienes que cumplir con tu deber y no es el único deber que tienes. Hal sentía dolor en el pecho cuando vio por la ventana a Bruce que cargaba a su bebe envuelto en una manta azul, tenia un compromiso con su nación, con sus compañeros de la milicia, tenia que conocer a los nuevos integrantes de su equipo, pero se le partía el corazón estar consiente de que no podría ver a su bebé crecer cada día, tal vez se perdería sus primeros pasos o sus primeras palabras, también le dolía que no podría despertar en las madrugadas por el llanto de su nene que quería algo de atención y tener a su esposo a su lado.   
Bruce mantenía una mirada fría, inexpresiva, Hal se llevo los dedos a los labios, recordando el beso de despedida que se habían dado hace unos momentos, antes de que el abordara el transporte militar, los labios de Bruces sabían a café, era un sabor que ya estaba empezando a impregnarse poco a poco en los labios de su amado y sabia que Alfred lo estaba regañando últimamente por esa ligera adicción que empezaba a tomar Bruce.

Bruce veía el rostro de su esposo, después como el transporte se alejaba, sintió como se removía su pequeño y levanto ligeramente la cobija para ver a su nene el cual se estaba removiendo buscando una posición cómoda, lo volvió a cubrir, veía como las esposas y esposos que también habían ido a despedirse , no era como si se tratase de algo como la segunda guerra mundial pero el podía ver como algunos no paraban de llorar, algunos con pañuelos desechables otros con pañuelos de tela y otros con rosarios, cargando algún niño pequeño, o con la espera de el nuevo integrante de la familia.

El jamás podría negar que no fuera algo difícil, seguramente esta noche cuando este dormido su pequeño Dick y Alfred ya se haya retirado a su habitación se pondrá a llorar, por que la ausencia de Hal le hacia sentir muy sólo, su consuelo era su niño, era un pedacito de Hal y de el, pero le conflictuaba el no poder ser como Hal, no tener esa paciencia que Hal tenia para las atenciones del bebé, era probable que tendría que contratar una niñera, Alfred ya tenia mucho trabajo, el tenia a la empresa, aun cuando estaba la sugerencia de que mudara una cuna y unas cuantas cosas para el bebé cómo un corralito para poder atender al nene en el trabajo, no lo veia como algo tan viable, aun tenia que ver lo de los arreglos de la cueva, ya extrañaba a Hal. 

-Amo Bruce, ¿no le parece que es muy pronto como para que retome ese tipo de ejercicios?-preguntaba Alfred viendo a Bruce, Haciendo una rutina de ejercicios pesados con todo el equipo que se encontraba ya en la cueva, 

-para nada Alfred, tu mismo ya viste mi diagnostico y estoy en pleno como para retomar,-decía mientras cargaba una barra con pesas de treinta libras de cada lado-y si me preguntas por Dick, esta hay en la esquina en la incubadora para que no pase frio y no le haga daño el aire de la cueva, despertara en unos- se detuvo , bajo la pesa y miro el relog de su muñeca-ahora

Y dicho y hecho el bebe comenzó a llorar

-Dick es como un relog- decía Bruce mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla y caminaba hacia la incubadora, del pequeño cajón que tenia a un lado tenia saco un biberón que ya estaba preparado a temperatura para darle de comer al nene.

Alfred no estaba muy de acuerdo con algunas decisiones que Bruce estaba tomando, le dejo ahí y se retiro a seguir con sus tareas de la mansión.

Bruce ya le había encontrado un modo a la cosa de cargar al nene, parecía que el nene comprendía que no encontraba como hacerse con el correctamente, los ojos del bebe, se pintaron poco a poco de color azul zafiro, dejando de lado ese tono gris. Una ves que el bebe termino el contenido de su biberón, Bruce se dedico a sacarle el aire y hasta que al fin escucho el pequeño ruido que dejaba salir de la boquita del bebe lo dejo en la cuna incubadora y vio como el nene se quedaba rápidamente dormido.

Del mismo cajón de donde saco el biberón abrió otro compartimento de donde saco la caja de madera que había recibido antes de que el bebé naciera, esa raída caja que fuera pero que por dentro se podía apreciar que no era una caja que en algunos lugares llamarían guacal, por dentro estaba completamente sellada y después de abrir la con su llave personal, se podían apreciar tubos con un liquido verde, ya había dos basios, tomo uno lleno, saco una jeringa y se la inyecto en el brazo, sintió como le ardía todo el cuerpo, se tuvo que hincar, trato de enfocarse, un torbellino de imágenes cruzaron por su mente, Hal, el día que lo conoció, Alfred, haciendo café en la cocina, Carol ofreciéndole una paleta, el reportero del Daily, al cual junto con Lois decidió darle las premisas sobre el y Hal, el fastidioso de Oliver invitándolo a comer y luego... el ardor de un fierro al rojo vivo marcando su piel, una bala incrustada a un costado en la parte baja después de sus costillas, el ardor en las muñecas de atadas la ataduras de las que tuvo que escapar, un machete generándole un profundo corte en el pecho, la espada que le corto en el hombro, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, se mordió el labio inferior para evitar gritar pero por la fuerza con la que estaba ejerciendo ya estaba sangrando pero podía notar como se cerraba y volvía a abrir esa herida, sudaba frio y luego empezó a sentir espasmos, una para cuando se desplomo la imagen que vio en su mente como caían las perlas de su madre, ese sonido lo reproducía su cerebro lentamente, de manera pesada y que generaba un efecto de eco, y siento una ira creciente en su pecho.

Se quedo acostado de lado así como se habia desplomado, no perdió la conciencia, y para cuando se estabilizo, se puso de pie, guardo con cuidado la caja, desecho la jeringa y vio como dormía tranquilamente su bebe, como subía y bajaba su pecho, se puso después a caminar por la cueva y podía notar como ya estaba tomando forma el lugar, como se iba concretando lo que planeaba y ya era hora de que el estuviera en forma nuevamente.  
  
  


-hola Alfred, es bueno hablar contigo, es una lastima que no pueda tomar la llamada Bruce, gracias por las fotos que me has enviado, te mandare de regreso algunas y me gustaría que pudieras enviarme mas fotos- decía Hal por el teléfono completamente emocionado

Sus compañero le miraban entretenidos, les causaba gracia ver los ademanes que hacia, y sus gestos, además de como se derretía cuando hablaba sobre su nene

-ba ba ba baba-escuchaba Hal por el auricular del teléfono-

-hay dios mi corazón- decía Hal- gracias por ponerlo en el teléfono Alfi, por cierto en una carta Bruce menciono que buscaría una niñera, siendo sincero no estoy muy seguro de eso, pero quiero que Carol y Lois den su opinión, es mas que ellas lo ayuden a escoger a la niñera, y tu tienes la ultima palabra Alfi, si algo no sale bien llámame y pediré los permisos para regresar- todos habían pasado de un gesto divertido a la sorpresa y admiración, era bastante multifacético su compañero, y muy dedicado, varios de ellos ya habrían perdido la cabeza, y lo que iban a ser padres primerizos, al ver a Hal tomaban notas mentales o literalmente notas aun que de manera discreta.

-dile a Bruce que lo amo, gracias por todo Alfred cuídate- y colgó entonces giro y vio como todos retomaban de golpe sus actividades, todos habían visto esa escena, les entretenía  
  
  


-¿cuando vuelves?-preguntaba Bruce al otro lado de la línea mientras Alfred suturaba una herida de navaja, tenia que mejorar su técnica y también buscar un material alternativo para el traje, los últimos meses se había dedicado a recuperar su habilidad, y a probar todo tipo de materiales para el traje definitivo que usaría.

Alfred no estaba muy contento con eso y mas de una vez estuvo tentado a contarle a Hal, ¿en que estaba pensando su protegido?, el joven amo Richard a este paso se iba a quedar huérfano.

-no lo se amor- una alegre pero cansada voz se escuchaba en la otra línea, no había podido regresar en mucho tiempo a casa y se había perdido el cumpleaños uno de su bebe, Alfred le mando fotos y aun que no se atrevía a decirle a Bruce no les gustaba la forma en que vestían a su bebe o como le tomaban fotos, entendía que fuera parte de una familia de la alta pero era demasiado cliché esos trajes de marinero, o fotos mas como para presumir a un muñeco de porcelana que un bebe, el amaba las fotos de su bebe con su ropita normal jugando en su corralito, en esas fotos su bebe se veía tan feliz y en las fotos para la alta sociedad parecía que el nene quería llorar.

-ya esta grande Dicky, nada a como lo vi la ultima vez-eso fue cuando apenas tenia unos dos meses tal vez de nacido, pensó triste Hal- y me encanta el papel de Carol y Lois como las tías consentidoras ,que buenas amigas hicimos-tampoco le diría que el le habia pedido a sus amigas que vigilaran a la niñera, por mas buenas referencias que le hubieran dado no le acababa de convencer-saco por completo tus ojos, es casi una fiel copia tuya

-es un niño muy alegre y con mucha energía, eso es lo que saco de ti, ahora que ya aprenda a caminar lo suficiente será un lio tenerlo vigilado, tendré que hacer unos cuantos arreglos en la mansión para que no le pase nada- decía Bruce ocultando un gruñido de dolor por la sutura

-suena como que vas a poner un montón de cámaras, lo cubrirás todo de hule espuma y le pondrás un rastreador-decía Hal divertido y añorando a ver a su nene

-tal vez lo haga, no es mala idea-Bruce bromeo y para Hal fue algo raro pero le recordó a cuando eran adolescentes y Bruce sacaba sus frases sarcásticas, pero para Bruce si era una opción, tal vez le ahorraría un poco de trabajo a la niñera y podría ver de reojo a sus hijo en una de las pantallas de su oficina.

-Bruce...te amo, de verdad te amo-

Bruce no esperaba esa declaración así nada mas y no era algo meloso no, era con todo el tono solemne, como cuando había escuchado a Hal decir el juramento de la armada, y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, Alfred ya había terminado de suturar y había ido a ver como estaba el pequeño Dick que dormía aun en su cuna, Bruce esperaba que ya cuando el niño tuviera 4 años darle otra habitación, no quería deshacer el trabajo de Hal y Alfred en la habitación para bebe.

-¿Bruce? ¿sigues ahi?-Hal miro su reloj y aun tenia unos minutos antes de que se acabara su llamada pero ya no era mucho-¿Bruce?-pregunto preocupado 

-Yo también te...te..-

-si?...-

-yo también te a...-la llamada se corto, se había terminado el tiempo, y la indecisión para decir esas esas cuatro palabras fue lo que agoto el tiempo.-demonios-Bruce dejo caer el teléfono al suelo alfombrado y se inclino recargando sus codos en sus piernas y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos y gruño con exaspera ión. El era quien se había encaprichado con Hal y ahora no era capas de decirle aun que sea un te quiero, ¿seria que la distancia era lo que lo estaba afectando a el?, y en su mente un destello de una mujer morena claro cabello corto y ojos jades cruzo por su mente, desde la primera vez que se había aventurado a ver como era la Ghotam nocturna hasta ese momento la había visto cuatro veces, y solo una en acción , la primera vez, ella llamaba su atención, y muy en el fondo esperaba verla más. Miro hacia el escritorio y tomo el pequeño marco de metal donde estaba una todo de el y Hal la ultima vez que habían estado juntos, Alfred había tomado la foto, el sentado en la mecedora cargando a Dick que estaba envuelto en su cobija azul, y Hal a un lado sentado en un banquito observándolos, y Bruce volvió a emitir un gruñido de exasperación y sin saber muy bien por que estaba enojado.

Hal miro el teléfono y lo devolvió, se había terminado el tiempo, y en automático se cortaba la llamada cuando se acababa, odiaba la señal, que iba y venia, entonces saco de uno de sus bolsillos una foto doblada, era Bruce cargando a Dick por primera vez, Bruces estaba realmente desalineado y parecía que no paraba de llorar Dick, sonrió viendo esa imagen y volvió a guardarla para regresar con sus escuadrón y revisar la información de la siguiente estrategia.


	12. 12.Arreglame el alma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola  
> se podría decir que es aqui el inicio del fin jaja, espero que lo disfruten

Para Hal había sido una eternidad, una lenta y dolorosa eternidad el regreso a casa, muchas veces temió la posibilidad de que podría no regresar a casa, pero jamás se atrevería a dejarse morir, no, el quería ver a su angelito de cabellos negros y ojos zafiro, aquel que en todo este tiempo solo había podido ver en fotos y escuchado su voz por teléfono por breves periodos de tiempo, quería ver la fría mirada de su esposo y su porte firme que con verle sabias que no daría su brazo a torcer fácilmente en alguna negociación, aun que siendo honestos puede que solo los que hallan hecho negocios se habría dado cuenta por que bueno, su esposo gustaba de actuar como un carismático rompecorazones ante las cámaras, más aun por que estaba casado, quería ver a Alfred con su pulcra imagen, un hombre siempre ocupado, amable y quería volver a comer algo que saliera de su cocina.

Hal recibió las indicaciones por teléfono de como se grabaría y transmitiría su regreso y encuentro con su hijo, lo que el quería es que fuera un momento íntimo, su hijo solo lo conocía de fotos y su voz de como se escuchaba por teléfono, su pequeño ya casi cumpliría los cuatro años, casi cuatro años seguidos estuvo de servicio sin descanso alguno.

Un carro tipo limosina lo paso a recoger y le llevo a la mansión, se encontró con las cámaras, ya instaladas y grabando desde la entrada a los terrenos de la mansión, le pidieron que el usara sus ropas para pilotar , agradecía que este no estaba tan sucio, quemado y cortado, como los últimos dos, el carro se detuvo enfrente de la puerta principal de la mansión, Alfred fue quien le abrió la puerta y lo guío al jardín donde estaría su niño.

-que alegría verte Alfred- le susurro Hal mientras caminaban rumbo a la zona designada del jardín

-lo mismo digo amo Jordán-le contesto Alfred-ya podremos hablar de eso después

Llegaron, una zona donde había rosales blancos que ya estaban en su apogeo, parecían canastos con muchas flores ya abiertas por completo, una fuente a nos metros y ahí estaba su niño, jugando con una pelota, mientras era vigilado por la nueva niñera. Bruce cambiaba de niñera muy seguido. Hal pudo notar que todo estaba fríamente calculado, le darían a la audiencia el primer encuentro de un piloto militar con su hijo que no lo a visto desde que nació, y para Hal un destello de memoria cruzo en su mente, ahora entendía a lo que se refería la novia del millonario rubio.

-amo Richard-llamo Alfred al niño

-si Alfe-levanto su mirada el niño -alfe, ¿pod que hay cama..as?-pregunto curioso el niño que se dejo de jugar con la pelota y presto atención a los recién llegados

-amo Richard, su padre Hal, a regresado a casa-

-¿papá Hal?-pregunto el niño

-si amo Richard, el de las fotos y llamadas por teléfono, el que vuela aviones-dijo tranquilamente Alfred que después poso su mano en el hombro de Hal para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento

Hal camino despacio hacia el niño el cual estaba vestido con una camisita blanca, un short de traje que era sostenido por tirantes, calcetas largas de color gris y unos zapatos negros, en la camisita llevaba puesto un moño de listón negro. El niño le miro con sus grandes ojos azules.

-Richard, hola bebe, ¿reconoces mi voz?- pregunto Hal que se había hincado en el pasto a un metro de distancia de su niño-¿me reconoces?- Hal saco una foto de el mismo para enseñársela a su niño, el niño tomo la foto

-papá... ¿tu edes papá?-preguntó emocionado el niño y luego imito el sonido de un motos de avión que luego hacia Hal por teléfono

-asi es- y Hal le siguió con el sonido

El niño corrió a sus brazos y esa imagen se inmortalizó, Alfred tomo una foto aparte.

Hal abrazo el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo, y en su mente cruzo todo lo que se había perdido, el corretear al bebe gateando por la alfombra, sus primeros pasos, su primera palabra, dejo que algunas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, al demonio con todos los presentes.

-¿y como ehs vola?-pregunto el niño

Hal seco sus lagrimas rápidamente para que no lo viera llorar su bebe y después lo cargo y empezó a contestar la pregunta de su niño haciendo gestos exagerados.

Hal le dio el día libre a la niñera, y también los siguientes días, por que aun que estaba hecho polvo por su regreso del frente, quería pasar tiempo con su niño, quería conocer a su niño, ese primer día, se dedico a observar con mucha atención a su niño, sentía que en cualquier momento podía despertar otra ves en el campamento militar.

Cuando llego la hora de dormir, el se sentó a arroparlo y en vez de leerle un libro le conto algunas anécdotas de cuando era cadete.

Una vez que el nene callo en los brazos de Morfeo, Hal fue con Alfred a la cocina.

-amo Hal, en el ropero de la habitación principal, encontrara algunas prendas, para que duerma y también prendas para vestir junto con rompa interior, también le diere a la niñera que venga mañana para que usted pueda descansar como se debe

-no es necesario Alfred, he estado mucho tiempo fuera y yo... -Hal soltó un largo bostezo-quiero hacerme cargo de mi hijo mientras pueda

-en ese caso valla a dormir ahora mismo y lo despertaré temprano para que me ayune en los quehaceres que tengan que ver con el amo Richard-dijo Alfred terminando de guardar los platos

-Gracias Alfi, una cosa más...¿y Bruce?-

Alfred podía ver la tristeza en los ojos de Hal y sentía dolor de tener que cumplir su palabra para con su protegido.

-el amo Bruce se encuentra en un viaje de negocios no se preocupe regresara mañana por la tarde, fue algo inevitable que no pudo aplazar-

-Gracias Alfi-contesto desganado Hal  
  


Bruce veía todo desde las pantallas de que habia instalado en la cueva, la cual estaba relativamente terminada, el sabia que con el tiempo la terminaría de equipar así como en estos casi cuatro años mas o menos que tenia trabajando en ella.

Un descuido la noche anterior lo habia dejado en malas condiciones y ahora estaba recuperándose, necesitaba que se desinflamaran los golpes que las suturas dejaran de sangrar y que los moretones se desvanecieran un poco y podría cubrirlos con maquillaje.

Observo como su esposo había pasado el día entero con su hijo, un niño muy alegre, tanta energía tenia el niño, que habia decidido contratar una maestra particular de gimnasia, también para que tuvieran tanto tiempo de fisgonear las niñeras o de darse cuenta de que el era diferente en la casa a comparación de las cámaras y prensa habia decidido cambiarlas cada cierto tiempo.

Observo como su esposo se desvestía, tomaba un baño y luego como observaba el ropero, después de tomar ropa interior limpia, vestirse y como se acostaba. Bruce añoraba ese calor de Hal de daba y sabia que su descuido le quito poder estar con el en su regreso.

Se decidió y saco otra vez la caja raída, tomo un frasco y solo se inyecto la mitad, y empezó a sentir como el liquido verde le quemada pero tambien pudo notar como las heridas se cerraban completamente una vez que su pulso y su temperatura se estabilizo callo dormido, no sin antes de que en su mente viera esos ojos verdes.

Hal fue despertado por Alfred, lo siguió a la cocina y Alfred le empezó a enseñar a cocinar, no es como si Hal no supiera pero valla que si Alfred se decidía podía cobrar mucho enseñando a cocinar, una vez teniendo lo de el desayuno y a medio empezar a lo de la comida, a las ocho de la mañana exactas Alfred lo envió a despertar a el niño de la casa.

-un poco mas Alf-decía el niño el cual estaba dormido completamente torcido y sin la cobija la cual ya se encontraba con la almohada en el suelo

-anda Dickye- dijo Hal cargando al niño

-¿pa? tu no me dices así-dijo tallándose los ojos mientas era cargado como un costal de papas , un costal de papas muy ligero pensó Hal, el niño abrió bien los ojos y noto que la ropa no concordaba y que el cabello de quien lo cargaba era café en vez de negro a demás de que no era común que Bruce lo fuera a despertar, mucho menos que lo cargara y para cuando noto que era el mismo hombre que habia llegado ayer, su otro papá se calmo y se dejo hacer.

El día paso tranquilo, entre Hal atendiendo a las indicaciones de Alfred y el pequeño siguiéndolos, extrañado de que no estuviera la nana.

Hal observo atentamente la clase de gimnasia de su niño, encantado y le ayudo a bañarse, después de que el pequeño se quedara dormido tomando una siesta, Hal se dedico a ayudar a Alfred para la comida y cena, vigilo atentamente a que su niño comiera como era debido y bueno Hal termino durmiéndose en el sofá mientras su niño jugaba en la alfombra con sus juguetes y peluches, cuando vio que su papá se había dormido se subió al sillón y se acostó aun lado de el.

Bruce recupero la conciencia ya en la tarde, se baño vistió y arreglo para arribar a la mansión por la puerta principal, Alfred le abrió la puerta y le indico el que su esposo e hijo estaban dormidos, y Bruce sintió un malestar, no por verlos tal cual, sino por que el no hacia eso, el no era precisamente muy apegado a su niño, aun que se la pasaba haciendo que a su niño le hicieran revisiones muy seguidas de salud, compraba los peluches de moda y nunca faltaba la ropa.

Alfred cargo al niño a su habitación y Bruce se quedo observando a Hal, se inco, se aflojo un poco la corbata y paso su mano por la mejilla del castaño, luego paso sus dedos por los labios, de verdad había extrañado a su castaño, decidió darle un beso y bueno lo que no esperaba era que Hal un poco adormilado le contestara el beso, Hal abrió los ojos y toma el rostro de su esposo y lo acaricia, se pierde en los ojos azules, profundos como el mar, en el que siente que naufraga al no saber en que piensa.

Bruce toma la mano de Hal y se dirigen a su habitación , Hal sentía que flotaba, era el cansancio seguramente, era como estar caminando sonámbulo.

Hal se pierde, entre la ensoñación, y las caricias de su esposo, puede sentir como su esposo regreso a tener el cuerpo de antes, de justo cuando regreso de su viaje, pasa sus manos bajo la camisa y siente algunos relieves, como cicatrices pero los ignora por un momento, Bruce lo tumba en la cama y se restriega sobre el cuerpo de su esposo.

Hal toma la mano de Bruce y hace que se apoye justo donde esta su corazón, que sintiera sus latidos, que se habían acelerado, le sonrió y lo jalo hacia el para besarlo ligeramente desesperado, extrañaba esos labios. Un instinto animal se apodero de Bruce y desvistió desesperado a Hal, y el contrario no podía culparlo, habia sido mucho tiempo de distancia entre ellos, y se dejo hacer por el pelinegro que era el que estaba sumamente ansioso, y simplemente se pregunto como es que sentía deseo y ensoñación. 

A Bruce le daba igual si el era el que hacia todo el movimiento, algo en su cabeza estaba desvariando, necesitaba el calor del cuerpo ajeno. Hal sentía a veces que todo giraba, como su vista se oscurecía en ocasiones, Bruce se dejo caer en la intimidad contraria auto penetrándose y empezando a balancearse. La habitación estaba solamente iluminada por la luz nocturna de la luna. La mente de Bruce desvariaba, se preguntaba por que no sentía esas uñas largas y frías en sus muslos. Hal se perdía en el placer de sentir las paredes contrarias contraerse alrededor de su intimidad. ¿Donde estaba ese perfume de hierbas? se preguntaba Bruce. Hal sentía esa desesperación en los movimientos del pelinegro y al llegar al cenit todo se oscureció para Hal. Bruce al llegar tambien al cenit, se dejo caer a un lado de Hal y se pregunto por esos ojos verdes.


	13. 13.Playa

Bruce se despertó primero y se arreglo rápidamente para ir a la oficina, apenas y se despidió de Alfred el cual ya le tenia una bolsa con el desayuno para que comiera en la oficina y siguió su camino para despertar al castaño.

-el amo Bruce se acaba de ir- de dijo Alfred a Hal después de llamarle a que despertara, Hal se sintió un poco des ilusionado pero eso quería decir que tal vez lo de anoche no era una mala pasada de su mente.

Entre idas y venidas todos empezaron a agarrar una rutina, Hal se decidió a hacer todo lo que hacían las niñeras, Bruce estaba solo por las tardes noches y bueno para ocultar su vida nocturna como vigilante esas noches decía que se quedaría en la oficina y en ocasiones digamos urgentes ponía algo en la taza de Hal

Hal agarro la costumbre tambien de revisar el periódico por la mañanas y empezó a ver que algo estaba llamando la atención un hombre vestido de negro deteniendo robos.

-me parece bien la iniciativa de este hombre pero tal vez le falte un tornillo-le dijo Hal a Alfred dándole un sorbo a su café mientras Dick estaba tomándose su leche en su vasito

-tornillo? eso que signif..significa?-pregunto Dick

-no tiene las ideas en su lugar- contesto Hal a su niño el cual le siguió mirando sin entender muy bien a que se refería el adulto

De paso decidió convencer a Bruce de ir a la playa, era una buena manera de salir de la rutina, salir y que les diera un poco el sol, tal vez hasta recargaría energías de manera apropiada, Bruce acepto imagino que Hal extrañaba su ciudad natal y se quedaron en un hotel del lugar.

Hal en esos días salía a correr, la verdad eds que aprovechaba para ver casas en venta en esos lugares, le gustaba la idea de que tuvieran una casa en ciudad costera, el quería comprarla con su dinero, no quería que fuera del dinero de Bruce, tal vez era su orgullo el que le hacia tomar la decisión de comprarla primero y decirle después. En las tardes llevaba a Dick, le enseñaba a nadar y después jugaba con el en la arena. Bruce se la pasaba trabajando en el hotel, hal se preguntaba como es que su esposo no dejaba de trabajar, pero bueno, ¿Quién era el para decir algo sobre el trabajo?

-Hal?- una voz llamo la atención del castaño que estaba sentado bajo la sombrilla con su hijo, que jugaba con la arena con una palita y una cubeta.

-te conozco?-pregunto Hal mirándole detenidamente al joven que había llamado su atención

-soy Jim, -dijo emocionado el joven frente a el

-¿Jim?-Hal se quito los lentes polarizados que tenia puestos- ¿pequeño Jim? ¿cuánto tiempo?- Hal se puso de pie a abrazar a su hermano

-creí que no te vería otra vez hermano-dijo emocionado el joven abrazándome

-¿papá quien es?-pregunto el pequeño azabache

Hal cargo a su niño- es mi hermano, es tu tío Jim, Jim, el es mi hijo Dick-

-hola pequeño-saludo amigable el otro castaño

-hola-saludo el niño mostrando una gran sonrisa

-asi que Jack ya se marcho de la casa-dijo Hal después de una larga platica de lo que había pasado en ese tiempo,

-si así que me gustaría que nos fueras a visitar un día a madre y a mi, madre lamenta lo que dijo la ultima vez-decía el joven castaño, el mayor veía la tristeza en los ojos de su hermano menor

-espero poder hacerlo Jim-

Después de que un abrazo Hal cargo en su brazos a Dick que se encontraba ya dormido, su hermano le ayudo a ponerse la mochila donde cargaba lo que necesitaban en sus salidas a la playa y se fueron caminando juntos ambos hermanos hasta que el camino cambiaba para ambos.

Bruce miraba la luz naranja que marcaba el crepúsculo, hacia calor, era todo diferente a Gotham, un lugar que los días soleados eran días en que eran blancos los días, normalmente eran fríos o ligeramente lluviosos, aun que bueno si habia ocasiones en que habia días con sol.

Era un buen día, sentía la brisa salada, estaba sentado en el balcón del pent-house que habia contratado. Pudo ver a Hal a lo lejos de la calle cargando al pequeño niño y con la maleta con cosas de playa, decidió ir a recibirlo a la entrada del hotel.  
  
  


Bruces pensaba que Hal era como los girasoles, era una manera muy romántica de describir a su esposo, alguna vez así describió de esa manera a su esposo apara la prensa.

Hal ya no necesitaba de que Alfred le levantara, con solo un poco de luz matutina , se levantaba, tomaba algo ligero , salía a correr, se bañaba y empezaba a hacer las tareas de la casa, nada más se ocultaba el sol Hal empezaba a cabecear , eso le hacia mas fácil de vez en cuando lo de la intimidad entre los dos, por que Hal se la pasaba más dormido que lucido, pero eso no evito que saliera de vez en cuando las siguientes palabras del castaño:

-amor ya vi la cicatriz de su pecho y hombro, eso no hace menos atractivo para mi, deja de usar esa camisa, deja de pase mis manos por tu piel y no solo sobre la piel-

Bruce le miraba largamente y en vez de desabotonar un poco a camisa u arremangarla la volvía a abotonar y así era como se lanzaba a sus brazos, era una actitud digamos de rebeldía, esa era la manera en la que lo veía Bruce.

-¿no confías en mi amor?-preguntaba Hal y Bruce buscaba provocarle alguna forma de excitación rápida para no continuar con esa conversación

Hal ya habia sentido algunas otras cicatrices, no las veía pero las sentía, además de que habia una que otra en las piernas de su esposo.  
  
  


-déjalo ser Hal, Bruce seguramente te contara cuando se sienta listo, no te sientas responsable por algo que seguramente paso durante su viaje, tu no podías haberlo sabido o hacer algo- decía Carol al otro lado de la línea, eran las ocho de la noche, en Gotham ya estaba oscuro y Bruce no regresaría hasta el día siguiente.

-Carol pero soy su esposo, el me pidió matrimonio primero, casi al tiempo de que regreso, creí que me tendría mas confianza-decía Hal desahogándose

-¿y que mayor acto de confianza que casarse contigo al momento de regresar?-decía Carol que estaba en su casa con la bocina del teléfono pegada a la oreja mientras comía helado y se relajaba en su sillón, esa platica se había vuelto larga

-bueno tienes razón- decía Hal- pero no me agradan todos esos artículos que escribieron en mi ausencia de que vez estaba de coqueto con otros millonarios

-Hal son los amarillistas, ¿qué esperabas?, su negocio es el chisme , aun cuando nada de eso sea verdad-decía Carol-ahora cuéntame ¿cómo esta mi sobrino ?

-la verdad es que Dick esta bien, ya casi cumple sus cuatro años, y es un niño muy enérgico, la verdad el principio estaba escéptico de las clases de gimnasia pero e visto que las disfruta, además ¿si te dije que aprendió a nadar muy rápido¿-decía Hal inflando el pecho de orgullo

-si me lo dijiste, aun que aun no me creo que con lo cuidadoso que eres le enseñara en la playa en vez de una piscina-  
  
  


-¿Hal?-

-hola amor llegaste temprano- Hal fue a recibir a su esposo, se limpio las manos con un trapo de cocina y fue a darle un beso-deja tus cosas, cambiaré ya casi esta lista la cena.

-¿estás haciendo la cena tú solo?-pregunto Bruce dudoso

-claro Alfred es muy buen maestro, dice que he mejorado mucho por eso ya me deja pasar tiempo solo en su cocina- verdad Alfred

-así es amo Bruce-decía el mayordomo de la mansión mientras salía del cuarto de lavado y a Bruce le sorprendió esa coordinación entre ellos

-bueno, vamos amor, cambiate y trae a Dick a la mesa-decía Hal r egresando a su atención a la estufa

Bruce subió a cambiarse y dejar sus maletín en su despacho, para cuando bajo fue que se dio cuenta de que su hijo estaba jugando en la alfombra de la sala con su peluches.

-hola hijo-

-papi-el niño alzo la cabeza y corrió emocionado hacia el y se abrazo de sus piernas- ¿como te fue?

-bien hijo-decidió cargar a su niño-vamos la cena ya esta

Hal insistió en ayudar a Alfred a poner la mesa y una vez que todos estuvieron comiendo, Hal daba los detalles del día, a Bruce se le hacia un tanto cómico que Hal lo decía como si estuviera dando un informe militar, el niño agregaba comentarios a lo contado por su padre.

-Y a ti amor ¿cómo te fue en la oficina?-pregunto Hal, acariciando ligeramente la mano de su esposo

-lo de siempre nada que "reportar" de la oficina, todo es demasiado mecánico, pero tengo algo que informales a todos-dijo seriamente Bruce cosa que llamo por demás la atención de Hal, Bruce estaba muy serio para su gusto, pero seguía comiendo como si nada a la vez, seguramente era así como eran las cenas de negocios - estoy embarazado

Bruce siguió en lo suyo, mientras Hal se quedo en blanco, tal vez no tanto por que se imagino el mismo como si la ardilla que tenia corriendo en su mente hubiera salido de su rueda un momento y para cuando regreso fue por que su nene rompió el silencio.

-¿tende un hemano?-pregunto mirando a sus padres con sus grandes ojos safiro

-asi es mi niño-contesto Hal, para después jalar a su esposo y darle un beso en los labios- seremos padres de nuevo-le dijo separando sus labios y poniéndose frente a frente y le volvió a besar

-joven amo, lo llevare a su habitación-dijo Alfred para dejar a los esposos a solas

-y entonces, ¿por que no e visto los malestares, amor?- ya se que soy algo despistado pero ...- Bruce le puso un dedo en los labios para hacer que se quedara callado su esposo

-cada mes tengo un chequeo completo y hoy me entregaron los de este mes, apenas tengo unas pocas semanas-termino de contar Bruce para finalizar con una leve sonrisa

Hal le abrazo y empezó a hacer planes para poder ayudar en los preparativos para el siguiente bebe antes de irse de nuevo al servicio.

Hal regreso a ser muy protector con Bruce, es mas enviaba la comida para su esposo, y a veces el mismo la llevaba a la oficina en compañía de Dick, le pedia consejos a la doctora Leslie tanto para cuidar a Bruce como para el desarrollo de Dick.

-que te puedo decir, tu presencia le a hecho bastante bien a Dick, estaba temiendo que se quedar mudo un tiempo, es alegre , pero no tenia muchas personas con quien hablar y bueno no es como que el se sintiera muy cómodo con que fueran y vinieran diferentes niñeras, es pequeño pero se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, comprendo, es difícil cuando ambos padres trabajan, pero es bueno que el tiempo que estén con el lo aprovechen al máximo- termino Leslie de explicitarle a Hal después del chequeo de Dick-recomendaría que escogieran a alguien por completo de confianza, alguien que sepan que puede tomar el trabajo por largo tiempo

-no se si conozca a alguien asi, me viene alguien a la mente pero no creo que sea eso a lo que se dedica, tendría que consultárselo-explico Hal

-comprendo- finalizo la doctora Leslie  
  
  


-¿diga?-

-Dinah Lance-pregunto dudoso el castaño observando la tarjeta que tenia guardada desde su boda

-¿quien pregunta?-contesto la rubia

-Hal, Hal Jordan, esposo de Bruce Wayne nos conocimos en mi boda-

-Hola, ¿cuánto tiempo?, e visto muy seguido a su esposo cuando viene a hablar con Oliver pero a ti no tanto, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?-dijo alegre la mujer del otro lado de la línea

-disculpa, casi no nos conocemos pero quisiera preguntarte si conoces a alguien que sea educadora psicóloga o algo parecido de tiempo completo, yo regresare al servicio y no quiero que mi niño mayor tenga que pasar por varias niñeras otra vez y ...-

-Entonces es cierto que tendrán otro bebe, no pierden el tiempo, bueno comprendo, mira yo puedo tomar el trabajo, tengo mi maestría en psicología y me estaba preparando en psicología infantil la cosa es que apenas me estoy recuperando de el nacimiento de mi hijo Roy...-

-disculpa no sabia que tu y Oliver ya eran padres-

-no te preocupes- una risa alegre se escucho al otro lado- no esparcimos la información, queremos que sepan de el después de un tiempo para que no nos atosigue la prensa, ¿te imaginas?, nuestro niño nació con los cabellos rojizos, se armaría un mega escandalo, y tendrían que andar indagando en archivos familiares para notar que mi abuelo era pelirrojo y mientras ya ame abrían acusado de infidelidad-

-comprendo, es muy duro tener a todos esos ojos enzima de uno-

-mira, deja que pasen los primeros meses de vida de Roy, que arreglemos eso y yo tomo la vacante de educadora de tu niño-

-muchas gracias Dinah, disculpa que la primera vez que te llame sea para pedirte un favor, te lo compensare-

-no te preocupes, bueno tengo que ir a ver que es lo que tiene Roy, un gusto Hal-

-igualmente- Hal escucho los llanto de un bebe y como se cortaba la llamada

-¿cómo sabe que puede confiar en ella¿ si me permite la pregunta amo Jordán-pregunto Alfred que estaba atento a la llamada

-la verdad es solo una corazonada, lo siento Alfi, es un salto de fe-  
  
  



	14. 14.Verdes

Dicen que cuando mas ocupado estas más sientes que el tiempo fluye igual que el agua así como puede ser una eternidad cuando uno esta a la espera.

Para Hal hacer los preparativos para cuando no estuviera hizo que el tiempo no durara mas que un instante ante el.

Para Bruce fue un deslice, un fallo en el calculo, pero siempre sabia como aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.

Y para milagro de Hal, fue poco tiempo el que tuvo que estar de servicio, por el momento se encontraría, entre idas y venidas breves.

Para Bruce fue en esta ocasión mas difícil mantener la compostura, lo que fue algo normal, si es que existe ese termino en un embarazo con Dick, se estaba convirtiendo en un tormento hasta el día del parto.

-Este niño si que es bastante inquieto e impaciente- decía la doctora Leslie que estaba de nuevo ejerciendo de partera en la oficina, en esta ocasión Bruce se había tenido que presentar a la oficina- si que este niño se adelanto, no mucho pero míralo

Escucharon la puerta abriéndose

-¿qué parte de que nada de mirones no entienden?- pregunto Leslie desesperada

-Bruce...Leslie...-un agitado Hal había entrado- justo cuando estábamos por llegar me comunicaron que Bruce había entrado en labor y me apresure a llegar 

-bien, recupere el aliento soldado y después venga a ayudarme, dele apoyo a su esposo-decía una Leslie que tambien se daba una idea de lo que paso el castaño, ella misma se había tenido que movilizar con prisa-este niño será un as en el volante, a hecho que todos estemos corriendo  
  


Dick esperaba en la limosina mientras Alfred pasaba al edificio de la compañía por sus padres y su hermano recién nacido, la verdad estaba nervioso, un poco ansioso tambien por que había regresado su padre, no dejaba de ver la entrada para ver salir a sus padres mientras mordía su labio inferior, jugaba con el moño que siempre llevaba cuando usaba camisa. Entonces pudo ver como su padre ayudaba a su papá que estaba cubierto con una cobija a acercarse al auto.

-¿ya nació mi hemano?-pregunto el pequeño cuando subió al auto su papá 

-así es cariño, deja que papá descanse, ahora regreso con Alfred y tu hermanito- decía Hal mientras cerraba la puerta del auto y regresaba por el nuevo nene de la casa  
  


Con ayuda de los empleados del edificio consiguieron una incubadora portátil, propiedad del trabajo de Industrias Wayne, para llevar a casa al pequeño recién nacido. 

Una vez instalados ya en casa, Bruce durmiendo ya cambiado con ayuda de Hal se encontraba el pequeño Dick mirando a su hermanito detenidamente, el nene seguía en el la incubadora.

-es muy pequeno- dijo Dick sin levantar la mirada pero se había dado cuenta de que había entrado su padre y Alfred había salido

-si, lo es, tambien es muy frágil-dijo Hal acercándose a su hijo mayor y tambien se puso a contemplar a el recién nacido el cual empezó a quejarse y Hal lo saco para poder revisar que era lo que molestaba al bebé , pudo notar como al igual que con su primer hijo, el bebé tenia los ojos color gris y seguramente con el tiempo se definiría el color

Dick miraba atentamente a su padre, como hacia movimientos precisos, mecía suavemente al bebé, como le cambiaba, le arrullaba y le empezaba a dar del biberón, una vez sentado ya en la silla mecedora.

-siéntate hijo-le indico Hal a su hijo para que después Dick arrimara el banquito que estaba en un rincón y se sentó en el para seguir observando las acciones de su padre

-lloda muy fuete-dijo el pequeño

-asi es, eso quiere decir que tiene buenos pulmones-dijo Hal alzando la vista para ver a su hijo mayor

-¿yo llodaba asi?-pregunto el niño

-asi es Dicky, aun que voy a admitir que el llora con mas intensidad-

-¿intensi...intensi..dad?-

-asi es, digamos... con mas energía-aclaro el castaño a su hijo

-¿pa?-

-dime mi niño-dijo Hal regresando la vista el bebe en sus brazos

-yo...mmm...¿tu y papá me van a querer menos?-pregunto el pequeño con sus ojos cristalinos, mientras miraba hacia el suelo, después detuvo su vista en las botas de su padre

-no mi amor, los queremos igual, aun que en esto momentos acepto que no podremos estar tanto tiempo contigo, los bebés necesitan que se les atienda mucho tiempo, ellos no pueden decir que les duele o si tiene hambre así como tu- miro como temblaba el labio de niño- pero eso no quiere decir que te querremos menos

El niño alzo la vista y una lagrima cruzo su mejilla y se abrazo de las piernas de su padre.

-tranquilo amor-Hal se acomodo al bebé que se habia quedado dormido y con una mano libre empezó a acariciar los cabellos azabaches del niño-mi niño, amor escucha, yo no podre estar tanto tiempo aquí en casa, así que nesecito que cuando yo me tenga que ir a trabajar, me ayudes tu que estarás aquí, pregúntale a Alfred en que le puedes ayudar, has lo que papá Alfi y la niñera diga, ¿si?, necesito que tambien cuides a tu hermano, ¿está bien?

El castaño pudo sentir como su hijo asentía mientras seguía abrazado de sus piernas.

Hal al igual que con Dick el apenas y pudo estar un breve lapso de tiempo en casa, el trató de que Dick se sintiera incluido en las labores de la casa, así como lo habia hecho su madre cuando nació su hermano Jim, bueno, aun que a comparación que con Dick el ya tenia ocho años. En esta ocasión, solo eran Alfred y Dick quienes se habían ido a despedir.  
  


Para Bruce la presencia de Hal era un respiro de tranquilidad así que ese tiempo procuro relajarse, aun que le atosigaba un poco que Hal se preocupara tanto por el, en esa ocasión decidió tomarse unos días demás de los que de por si tenia que tomar por cuestión del parto. Ya no sentía ese nerviosismo al cuidar él al bebé, al cual por la sugerencia de Leslie llamaron Jasón, solo que a diferencia de Dick este nuevo integrante de la familia tenia un carácter fuerte, solía llorar bastante hasta que encontraban el motivo de su malestar y bueno, con el durmieron menos. Tambien se tomo el tiempo para observar a su hijo mayor que los seguía a todos lados a una distancia prudente, siempre observando que hacían, preguntando el como lo hacían y porque lo hacían, nunca en el tiempo que pasaba en casa habia tenido problemas con Dick aun que si estaba al tanto de sus travesuras y de su energía.

Bruce se preguntaba como es que tenia toda esa paciencia Hal para realizar todo lo que hacia y no perder la cabeza con los niños, bueno al menos no tanto como él, por que bueno, si existían ocasiones en las que su esposo tenia que dejar por un momento lo que estaba haciendo, en dado caso de que pudiera dejar lo que estaba haciendo por completo, salía al jardín a respirar, en alguna ocasión le tuvo que alzar la voz a Dick.  
  


-entonces señora Queen...-

-dígame Dinah señor Wayne- corrigió amablemente la rubia

-Dinah, mi esposo me comento de que la contacto para que fuera la educadora de mi hijo Richard y que tambien cuidara a mi hijo Jason, ¿correcto?-Pregunto Bruce que en eses momento mantenía una mirada poker face, ambos estaban en su despacho de la mansión

-así es, aun que con el detalle de que traería a mi bebé al trabajo-señalo la mujer

-ya veo, recibí sus papeles y considero que es alguien con experiencia, mire aquí esta lo de la paga, los detalles de la estancia, y pormenores, solo una pregunta, ¿no seria mejor que se quedara aquí en la mansión en vez de viajar del hotel de Oliver hasta aquí? y además ¿Qué piensa él?-decía Bruce mientras mostraba el contrato de trabajo

-a el no le molesta, sabe que me encanta mi profesión, así como trabajar en esto aun cuando el dice que yo ya no tendría por que hacerlo-decía la mujer tranquila aun que en sus adentros se reía al imaginar al rubio preguntándole como es que quería trabajar cuando el con sus millones podía cubrir todo

-¿y como es ella, Alfe?-pregunto el niño al mayordomo, ambos estaban en la cocina, Dick sentado en un banco viendo a Alfred trabajar en la comida del día

-no coma ansias, hoy empieza a trabajar, ella va a venir con su hijo-contesto el mayor que estaba salteando la comida que tenia en el sartén

Justo después del desayuno de ese día llego una mujer que para Dick era la mas bonita que habia visto, pero estaba seguro que si lo decía en voz alta se enojarían sus tías. Una mujer alta, de piel café con leche clara, con el cabello largo rubio, con unos hermosos ojos azules, llevaba pantalones formales, zapatos de piso un abrigo negro y empujaba una carriola.

-Richard, ven a saludar-llamo Bruce a su hijo

El niño se acerco curioso, la mujer se inclino a su estatura

-hola Richard, me llamo Dinah Lance, soy la esposa del señor Oliver Quenn, puedes decirme Dina-saludo ella sonriendo

-hola soy Dick- contesto alegre el niño sonriendo dejando ver sus dientecitos cosa que a la rubia le pareció adorable

-ella va a cuidar de ti y va a se tu maestra en algunas cosas, ella supervisaría tus clases con los otros profesores,¿ comprendes?, debes acatar lo que diga ella-Dijo seriamente Bruce y Dick le miro y asintió

-venga con migo le enseñare la casa y le mostrare donde se encuentra el pequeño amo Jasón, permítame ayudarle con la carriola-se acerco Alfred, con maestría empezado a dirigir a la mujer rubia y a empujar la carriola, Dick iba a empezar a seguirlos pero la mano de su papá sosteniendo su hombro le detuvo.

-pórtate bien- dijo seriamente Bruce mirando con fuerza los ojos zafiro de su hijo

-si papá-asintió un poco temeroso el pequeño Richard

-te veo en la noche-dijo Bruce mientras se ajustaba la corbata tomaba su maletín y salía de la mansión cerrando la puerta, todo ante los ojos del niño que se quedo parado viendo las acciones de su papá atentamente  
  


Para Dick era agradable la presencia de la rubia, era una mujer alegre, que no perdía los estribos ante nada, le sorprendía como podía cuidar a ambos bebés y no desesperarse cuando lloraban al mismo tiempo, el por mas que quisiera ayudar en algo, terminaba alejándose y cubriendo sus oídos, cuando los bebés dormían el gustaba de sentarse a verlos.

-se paddecen mucho-dijo Richar mientras los veía

-Parecen, repiten con migo rrrr- instruyo la rubia

-r...r...r...r-imito el niño

-bien ahora la palabra parecen- siguió ella

-parrr...ecen-dijo el niño con dificultad

-bien, hay que seguir practicando-dijo felicito la rubia- ahora, ¿por que dices que se parecen?

-se mueven mucho, llorrr...an mucho, no duerrr...men mucho-decía el niño- además de que gatean bastante

-tienes razón, buena observación Dick,- le volvió a felicitar la rubia-bueno ve a cambiarte ya casi es tu clase de gimnasia a y me dijo Alfred que te avisara que unas horas después de tu clase llamara tu padre, podrás hablar un poco con él-

-siiii!-exclamo el menor, luego se tapo rápido la boca y se asomo a los moisés para ver si no habia despertado a los bebés los cuales solo se removieron un poco, luego miro a su educadora la cual le sonrió y le hizo una seña de silencio, el la imito, luego salió corriendo a su habitación para cambiarse.

La clase para Dick fue eterna pero pudo desquitar su energía de emoción en la clase de gimnasia, a el le gustaba y la maestra de la disciplina estaba satisfecha por la dedicación del pequeño niño, si seguía por ese camino dentro de unos años le podría enseñar mas cosas, como barras, aros, trampolín, potro, podría ser un contendiente para las competencias y tal vez las olimpiadas

-¿maesta?-la voz del pequeño niño la saco de su ensimismamiento a la maestra que ya estaba soñando con ser la que llevara por el camino de la gloria a ese pequeño niño

-recuerda la rrrr-dijo Dinah interviniendo ligeramente 

El niño la imito y con la maestra de gimnasia ya con la mente en la tierra siguió la clase. La maestra era una mujer rubia, de ojos azules muy joven.

Una vez bañado y con la pijama puesta Dick estaba ansioso sentado a lado del teléfono, Dinah le daba del biberón a los bebes, esa noche y la que seguía estaría ella en la mansión ya que el dueño de esta estaría fuera unos días 

-buenas noches señor Jordán, un gusto escucharle, le paso a su hijo Dick-dijo Alfred constando el teléfono en el momento en el que sonó

-hola papi- contesto el niño emocionado tomando el teléfono y Alfred regreso al cuarto de lavado

-¿cómo estas campeón?-dijo el castaño al otro lado

-bien, ¿y tu?-

-muy bien, ¿cómo esta tu papá y tu hermanito?-preguntó el castaño ansioso por noticias 

-bien, papá no estarrr...a unos días-dijo un poco apagado el niño lo ultimo

-te agrada la educadora, ¿te agrada Dinah?-cambio de tema el mayor al notar ese cambio de voz en su hijo

-si es muy amable-dijo el niño alegre mientras miraba, le sonreía y saludaba con la mano a la rubia y ella le devolvía los gestos

-son muy lindas las fotos que me mandaron-dijo Hal

-¿si te gustarr...on papá?- 

-claro-dijo sonriente Hal aun cuadno su niño no podia verlo

-oye papá, sabes, sabes, mi herrr...manito tiene los ojos verr...des-dijo el niño entusiasmado  
  
  
  


-te desapareciste mucho tiempo, murciélago, por un momento pensé que ya no volverías-

Bruce escucho la voz de la mujer a sus espaldas, estaba inclinado en una cornisa lado de una gárgola, la ciudad en estos días ya lo habia empezado a llamar Batman

-te extrañe batsy, no es lo mismo que me atrapes tu a que me atrape o no la policía-la mano enguantada con garras de metal de la mujer se poso sobre su hombro- miau -susurro ella en su oído de el 

El la miro con el rabillo del ojo, a pesar de los lentes de protección de la mujer el podía notar el color verde de sus ojos.


	15. 15.Grayson voladores

-¡por dios Hal! parecen conejos, no me imagino cuantos hijos tendrían ustedes si no estuvieras tan ausente en casa por tu compromiso con la milicia- decía Carol desde el otro lado de la línea, se encontraba en casa secándose el cabello con una toalla

-¿te parece Carol?- decía entre apenado y orgulloso Hal- estaba pensando que Dinah fuera la madrina de este bebé, digo, tu eres la de Dick, Lois la de Jay

-en lo personalmente me encanta la idea, digo ella se a encargado de cuidar a tus revoltosos, bueno más a Jay, durante tres años seguiditos y solo por algunas fechas esta siempre en la mansión, ya se volvió parte de la familia,

-es por esa razón, Roy es como un sobrino para nosotros, a mi me pidió que fuera el padrino de él, además de que es compañero de travesuras de Jay- decía Hal mientras echaba un ojo a los dos niños que jugaban en la alfombra, Dinah estaba en la cocina con Dick-de verdad me sorprendió que Oliver lo viera de buena manera que fueras su padrino, yo reo que es por que conoce bastante a Bruce, bueno tengo que colgar tengo que revisar que Bruce no ande otra vez tomando café

-claro, ve a vigilar a tu príncipe- decía de manera burlona pero amigable Carol

El tiempo en esta ocasión había pasado bastante rápido entre idas y venidas, la familia del Príncipe de Gotham iba a crecer nuevamente, Bruce entre sus escapadas como Batman, trabajo en la oficina, pasar un poco de tiempo familiar, había descuidado un tanto su salud, y bueno un día entre un desmayo y un chequeo hecho en tiempo record por que Hal estaba que le daba un colapso, salió, estaba esperando otro bebé, uno demasiado tranquilo, uno demasiado discreto, que no había dado indicios de su estadía en el vientre de Bruce, Hal sobreprotector volvió aparecer.

Bruce aceptaba con sigo mismo que se había vuelto obsesivo con el trabajo como Batman, asi que la mitad de la jornada de trabajo era sobre la empresa y lo hacia en tiempo record para que la otra mitad de tiempo se dedicara estar inmenso por completo en sus investigaciones de murciélago, y más aun ahora que le carcomía la culpa de que en una ocasión termino tirando accidentalmente a un hombre a un tanque de ácido, no podía permitirse errores así, como tambien una serie de crímenes con objetos de bromas estaban empezando aparecer, tambien tenia que sacar a la luz el lavado de dinero del dueño de los casinos Cobbleplot, seguir con los ojos enzima de la doctora Pamela Isley y no dejar que la gatita siguiera robando exhibiciones de arte y joyas.

Ahora que estaba otra vez en estado de encargo no podía salir, tal vez así como mencionaba de vez en cuando su esposo en los desayunos, estuviera loco Batman, pero no era capaz de ponerse en riesgo cuando tenia una vida dentro. La verdad es que sus últimos dos hijos, no estaban planeados como el primero, pero no se arrepentía, eran un pedacito tangible del amor de Hal aun con el tiempo y la distancia, por eso mismo no podía dejar de sentirse mal de no ser muy abierto con sus hijos.

-¿puedo pasar?-la voz de Hal lo saco de sus pensamientos y cambio la pantalla de su investigación de Batman a la de la empresa-

-pasa-contesto Bruce mirando entrar a su esposo con una bandeja con fruta, una taza seguramente té y el frasco de vitaminas prenatales

-hola amor te traje algo de comer, vine a revisar que no estuvieras trabajando demás y que no estuvieras tomando café de nuevo-Hal dejo la bandeja en un espacio que Bruce acababa de hacer en su escritorio 

-gracias-sonrió ligeramente Bruce

-no es nada amor-Hal se inclino a besar la frente de Bruce

-ya tengo los boletos para que lleves a Dick al circo para su cumpleaños-Bruce saco de un cajón dos boletos de color verde

-Dick estará encantado, dicen que la familia Grayson son de los mejores trapecistas que existen-decía muy animado Hal- no trabajes demás, voy a ver a Jay y Roy mientras Dinah supervisa las clases de Dick, sabes...he estado considerando lo que dice Dinah que tal vez a Dick deberíamos meterlo a la escuela publica, digo ,así conviviría más con otros niños, digo solo por un tiempo

-lo considerare tambien-dijo Bruce

Hal le sonrió y salió de el despacho de Bruce

A Hal le encantaba que sus niños tuvieran bastante energía pero Jay lo agotaba por demás, además de esa actitud rebelde el pequeño niño de ojos verdes, la primera palabra que dijo el pequeño niño fue NO y esa era su palabra favorita, más a la hora de comer y a la hora de bañarse. El y Roy eran compañeros de aventuras aunque avecés ni entre ellos se aguantaban mucho.

El oji-verde era un poco mas dócil con Dinah ya que la consideraba una completa figura de autoridad debido a que ella era la persona que mas veía desde bebé, luego al mayordomo, y le costo trabajo adaptarse a la presencia de Hal por lo mismo de sus largas ausencias. La verdad es que a él y a Roy les gustaba seguir a Dick, aun que no le hacían caso, era seguro que de alguna manera a veces era ese niño el que lograba que comieran o dejasen de llorar cuando una tormenta se desataba. 

Dick tuvo que volver bastante tolerante con los niños, le lastimaba un poco los oídos cuando los bebes de la casa lloraban, muchas veces soltó lagrimas cuando le jaloneaban el cabello y tambien cuando lo mordían una vez que les empezaron a salir los dientes de leche, no siempre pudo ser el niño modelo y provoco el llanto de los bebés en algunas ocasiones, pero es que él tambien era un niño.

Cada vez que Hal regresaba a casa Dick se la pasaba siguiéndolo a todos lados, se tragaba sus lagrimas tanto como podía cuando algo le disgustaba aun que siempre acababa escondido en la alacena de la cocina o en la del cuarto de lavado. Y en ocasiones no podía evitar sentir envidia de los ojos verdes de su hermanito, era el detalle que todos mencionaban, los bonitos ojos verdes, unos ojos que no le gustaba ver rojitos y llenos de lagrimas, por que por otro lado, cuando su hermano se lastimaba o lloraba de miedo en las tormentas le dolía el pecho e intentaba consolarle y era esas pocas veces cuando su hermano se dejaba hacer y se quedaba quieto en sus brazos.

-ya puedes abrir los ojos- le indico Hal a Dick cuando bajaron del auto

Dick pudo ver la gran carpa de colores rojo con blanco, iluminada por muchos focos de luz cálida y muchos otros de colores.

-feliz cumpleaños-dijo Hal que se inco y saco una estampita con el numero ocho , se la pego a Dick sobre el abrigo azul que llevaba el menor y luego abrazo a su niño- tu papá compro los boletos pero como esta esperando a tu otro hermanito no esta en condiciones de salir mucho y ya es un poco tarde así que es hora de que Jay se duerma así que solo seremos tu y yo en esta ocasión.

-gracias padre-abrazo mas fuerte Dick que estaba muy emocionado

-vamos, tenemos lugares hasta el frente-dijo Hal tomando la mano de su hijo y apresuraron el paso

Para Dick fue como ver magia, luces de colores, disfraces vistosos, animales amigables, y emociones a flor de piel, pero nada como el ultimo acto

-¡Y nos complace presentar a los temerarios acróbatas, que han estado por generaciones aquí en este circo, aquellos que no le temen a la muerte, los que han estado en lo mas cercano a volar, denle la bienvenida a los Grayson voladores- anuncio con gran entusiasmo el director del circo, las luces se apagaron un solo reflector ilumino a una persona en lo alto de la carpa, esta persona saludo y empezó la música, este se dejo balancear por el aire en un trapecio se soltó, lo que parecía una terrible caída fue el detalle que hizo que todos tuvieran los corazones en la garganta se convirtió en suspiros se alivio, otro reflector ilumino como otra persona lo atrapaba y se balanceaban en el siguiente trapecio.

Dick no despego la vista del acto, veía como se balanceaban, daban piruetas en el aire y se contorsionaban, su corazón se emociono y para cuando todos los trapecistas acabaron tocando tierra firme mientras hacían una torre entre ellos, él se puso de pie junto con los demás espectadores y grito de alegría.

Hal y Dick caminaban hacia el estacionamiento mientras Dick le hacia a su padre un recuento de todo lo que vieron.

-... y entonces en vez de caer el otro apareció y lo tomo de la mano y se balancearon y.. yy...-el niño se empezó a trabar de la emoción que le provocaba recordar el ultimo acto

-respira hijo, con clama, toma aire-decía divertido Hal

Dick tomo aire con fuerza y saco despacio el aire así como en sus clases de gimnasia

-padre-Dick sacudió ligeramente la manda de la chamarra del castaño el cual estaba viendo cual era la llave del carro

-¿si?- preguntó Hal encontrando la llave y después mirando a su hijo

-yo quiero aprender a hacer eso, de verdad quiero aprender- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, los ojos de Hal observaron los ojos de intenso azul de su hijo que lo miraba con seguridad

Hal suspiro un momento, le quito el seguro a las puertas del carro

-lo hablare con papá, ¿esta bien?-le dijo a su hijo que no se había movido y le seguía observando

-¡siii!- dijo el niño emocionado y subiendo al carro

Para cuando llegaron a la mansión Dick esta profundamente dormido, Hal lo cargo hasta su habitación, la mansión estaba en completo silencio, no todas las luces estaban apagas, debido a que era para iluminarlos cuando llegaran y seguramente Alfred seguiría despierto esperándolos.

Efectivamente estaba Alfred en la estancia donde doblaba ropa y las sabanas haciendo precisamente eso.

-ya llegamos Alfi-saludo Hal- ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir ya?, mañana yo doblo lo que falte

-eso es muy amable amo Jordan, pero como vera ya casi termino, mejor vaya usted a dormir, así se despierta tempano y me ayuda a primera hora

-lo que tu digas Alfi, buenas noches- Hal se retiro a su habitación

Bruce seguía leyendo algunos expedientes en el escritorio de su habitación y escucho como abrían la puerta, cerro la carpeta y la metió entre los demás papeles que tenia

-ya deberías de estar durmiendo-dijo Hal desconcertado de ver a su esposo aun despierto

-no podía dormir, además quería que me contaras como les fue,-Bruce camino hacia la cama y se subió a ella mientras veía como Hall se desvestía y buscaba su ropa para dormir

-bueno, la verdad es que Dick se quedo encantado con el show-Hal se puso una playera blanca- es más me dijo que quería aprender a hacer lo mismo que los trapecistas del circo, ¿puedes creerlo?, ese acto le llego al corazón-decía Hal mientras se subía tambien a la cama y señalaba su corazón haciendo énfasis de la emoción mostrada por su hijo mayor- se veía igual que yo cuando decía que quería ser piloto

Bruce y Hal se pusieron a acomodar a las almohadas y se metieron entre las cobijas

-¿Bruce?-le llamo Hal al no recibir respuesta alguna de su esposo

-¿que opinas?-

-¿de que?-

Hal suspiro, a lo mejor no se habia dado a explicar bien- ¿metemos a Dick a clases especializadas, avanzadas o como sea que se enseñe eso?-

Bruce observo a su esposo un momento y después siguió acomodándose para dormir

-tardaría un tiempo en acondicionar alguna habitación aquí en la mansión y será un tanto difícil encontrar un maestro competente para eso, seria mejor que lo enviara a otro país, Rusia, o Rumania, creo que es muy pequeño para enviarlo a otro país, no lo podemos mandar solo-concluyo Bruce que estaba acostado mirando el techo y Hal estaba acostado de lado observándole

-pues podríamos enviarlo en algún gimnasio de aquí la ciudad, por otro lado has traído maestro del extranjero para Dick ¿por que seria diferente con este?-pregunto no muy convencido el castaño-si es por el dinero yo tengo ahorrados mis ingresos como limitar

-no es por el dinero Hal-contesto ligeramente irritado Bruce- pero considero que si quiere aprender algo como eso tendría que estar enteramente en eso, ya no lo mandaríamos a la escuela como sugieres, además se de que suponiendo que lo metiéramos a un gimnasio de aquí de Gotham y yo trajera al maestro para eso, ¿Quién lo llevaría a las clases?, por que te recuerdo que eres muy especial conque personas como las niñeras cuiden de nuestros hijos, eso me lleva a-Bruce miro a Hal- ¿por qué no te retiras ya de la milicia?, si es por lo de volar bien puedes pedirle trabajo a Carol, seria más flexible y pasarías mas tiempo aquí en casa

Hal se quedo pasmado, ¿eso era un reclamo?, ¿estaría mal interpretando lo que esta diciendo su esposo?, decidió dirigir la conversación hacia el tema de su hijo.

-deja que Dick vaya a la escuela y aun es pequeño, tendrá tiempo para que mas adelante pueda aprender en el extranjero, por que no simplemente buscar algún maestro que se especialice en aros y barras, no tendrías que condicionar por completo la sala donde tiene su clase- sugirió Hal y Bruce volvió a mirar el techo

-y...deja que cumpla diez años de servicio, después de eso pasare más tiempo en casa y le pediré a Carol y horario flexible-Hal le acaricio una mano a Bruce que miraba elá techo y seguía pensando

-bien-dijo simplemente y cerro los ojos

Hal se acerco a él y le abrazó.


	16. 16.Tiempo

-pá...pá...pá...pá...-un pequeño niño de piel nívea, cabellos negros y ojos azul cielo intentaba llamar la atención de su padre que estaba profundamente dormido, al ver que el adulto no se movía, empezó a jalarle la cobija y el adulto seguía sin moverse.

El pequeño niño infló las mejillas con frustración, con dificultad se subió a la cama, se subió enzima de su padre, empezó a sacudirlo, se pudo escuchar el choque de las placas militares en el cuello del castaño y el adulto empezó a quejarse.

-pa...pa...pa...- el niño le empezó a picar la mejilla y hasta entonces obtuvo el niño una reacción mas consistente del adulto

-¿qué pasa...?-contesto el castaño mayor adormilado

-ambe... ambe-se quejo el niño

-¿Timoti?...-el castaño abrió los ojos y vio su hijo sobre el y el niño lo miraba con sus ojitos azules muy abiertos y con un puchero de molestia, el mayor miro el reloj y ya eran las veinte para las nueve, seguramente no había nadie en casa.

Bruce solía salir entre las siete y las ocho de la mañana, mientras los niños salían a las siete treinta para llegar a la escuela siendo llevados por Alfred, y Alfred llegaría puntual a las nueve y cuarto por que después de dejar a los niños en la escuela pasaría a comprar lo que faltara en la mansión.

-pa...-dijo un poco molesto el niño

-ya voy, ya voy cariño-el niño se bajo de la cama y espero a ver que su padre se levantara

Hal se estiró un poco, se froto un poco los ojos y se puso de pie, se puso pantalones, el solía dormir en trusa, un suéter gris, una vez vestido y con zapatos cargo al pequeño niño y se lo llevo a la cocina.

Hal acababa de darse de baja en ejercito, se retiro con algunos honores, el siguió de servicio hasta que se le concedió su baja, así que estaba muy cansado así como siempre que regresaba y era en esas fechas de su regreso cuando Alfred se encargaba de los niños temprano en las mañana.

Una vez dentro de la cocina sentó al pequeño niño en la sillita alta para niños, se puso a preparar la leche para el nene, café para él y el desayuno general para ellos dos, huevo, pan tostado, le pelo una manzana a su niño y él en lo que terminaba ya estaba mordiendo el una.

El pequeño esperaba su tasita entrenadora con su leche y cuando la recibió empezó gustoso a beber de ella, dejando que un ligera línea de leche escurriera por su mejilla y mojara un poco su playera de pijama, Hal al notarlo, le seco la boca y le puso una servilleta de tela como babero y siguió con lo que tenia en la lumbre.

Timoti a diferencia de sus hermanos no fue ni puntual como un reloj ni se adelanto a nacer, tardo unos dias más en nacer de lo previsto por la doctora Leslie y como siempre que llegaba un niño a la casa era un periodo de adaptación en la mansión, era un niño muy despierto pero no solía ser tan enérgico como Dick o hiperactivo como Jay. Para Dick que había tenido que ser muy paciente con Jay era un regalo del cielo que Timoti fuera mas tranquilo, era un bebé sonriente y muy curioso, se podía entretener con cosas muy sencillas, no dormía sin su conejo de peluche así como tambien siempre necesitaba de su biberón ahora taza de leche antes de dormir, el nene empezó a hablar un poco antes que sus hermanos pero aun con eso solía tener problemas para pronunciar apenas y tenia dos años y meses.

Hal estaba nervioso pero la verdad es que estaba emocionada de el nuevo cambio en su vida, tendría un trabajo en el que podría estar mas tiempo en casa, ya no necesitaría que Dinah estuviera de tiempo completo y las festividades las podría pasar en casa, se había perdido casi todos los cumpleaños de sus hijos, de Alfred, Bruce y sus aniversarios de bodas, pero se tomaría un tiempo antes de entrar a trabajar como piloto para Carol.

En los últimos dos años, Dick había hecho muchos avances en gimnasia, para ambos padres era genial ver a su hijo en las barras dobles y los aros, al final decidieron que tuviera una educación de deportista, así que tambien tomaba clases de natación veían como su niño ponía el corazón en el aire, con Jay fue complicado para todos, hasta para Dinah encontrar en que canalizar la energía del niño, solía pasársela con las rodillas raspadas, así como tambien las manos, cubierto de tierra y había roto varias cosas en la mansión, tras varias clases de diferentes disciplinas, dieron con que al niño le encantaba el karate, vieron un avance en el pequeño niño, ya no se la pasaba haciendo tantas travesuras, dormía su horas como debía, además de que a el ya lo habían metido a la escuela, decidieron tratar con el otro tipo de educación a diferencia de Dick.

Hal observaba y ayudaba a su hijo a desayunar, el niño se parecía bastante a Bruce cuando era niño, con la piel blanca y los ojos azules, tambien era como ver Dick de pequeño, claro que el tono de la piel de Dick era un poco tostada, los ojos con un tono más oscuros, y bueno Jay era...Hal lo pensaba y era como verse a si mismo, el tono de la piel ligeramente acanelada, con los cabellos negros azabache como Bruce, lo que lo desconcertaba un poco era los intensos ojos verdes, debía de tratarse de algún gen recesivo, su niño de ojos aceituna.

Bruce intentaba llegar temprano a la mansión para pasar tiempo con su esposo y sus hijos, , los niños eran más apegadas al castaño y aceptaba que eso se lo había ganado, el castaño pasaba todo el tiempo que pudiera con ellos, claro que desde que la familia tenia tres niños tenia que dividir cuidadosamente su tiempo, el en cambio los veía en los desayunos a veces, en las cenas, en uno que otro día de descanso que se tomaba a pedido de Alfred o de Hal, estaba a un más presionado por que Hal le había pedido ir a la playa nuevamente y las cosas en Gotham estaban poniéndose un tanto...delicadas.

Últimamente como el caballero nocturno tenia mucho trabajo, más aun por que en los últimos años, el "príncipe" payaso del crimen había logrado escapar dos veces de Arkham, estaba siguiéndole el rastro a una toxina que causaba alucinaciones en donde veías tus más profundos miedos y para agregar en Central City había alguien nuevo para su lista de individuos potenciales como peligro así como de ayuda, alguien que se movía rápido, dejando una estela como la de un rayo.

No, él no se podía ir así como así de vacaciones, la ciudad esta mejor, pero últimamente había muchos locos sueltos, que aparecían de los lados más curiosos, él hacia esto para dejarles una ciudad mas segura a sus hijos, era la imagen de ellos lo que no le permitía dejarse ganar en combate, la que hacía que obsesionara con atrapar a los criminales desde menor rango hasta los más peligrosos, él no permitiría que ellos arruinaran lo que el estaba construyendo.

Estaba dispuesto a sacrificar el tiempo con sus hijos por dejarles un lugar de verdad mejor, dejar un legado que no pudiera ser destruido fácilmente, por eso le frustraba que Hal no estuviera tanto en casa, por que los niños necesitan aun que sea a uno de ellos presente en su vida, aunque a ultimas instancias, el hijo con el que más estaba conviviendo era con su más pequeño ángel, Tim.

Desde el primer momento supo que no seria como sus hermanos, tenia los ojos observadores, era tranquilo, así que con el hizo la excepción de poner su corralito en su oficina, lloraba poco y era muy conciso él por que de sus llantos, con la experiencia que agarro de Dick y Jay podía hacerse cargo de el el solo, al notar que era curioso pidió consulta para ver como saciar e incentivar la curiosidad de ese niño tan pequeño y al empezar a hablar antes que sus hermanos, decidió que él era el indicado para ser quien se hiciera cargo de la compañía, sus hijos mayores no tenían las aptitudes ni actitudes a su parecer.

Dick era un soñador, seguramente seria un alma libre, era dedicado pero solo en lo que le apasionaba, Jay bueno...lo sacaba de sus casillas siempre que convivía con él, el único con paciencia era Hal, siempre su paciente esposo Hal, quién diría que el niño que fue su esposo, el más lanzado a hacer locuras y travesuras seria un hombre paciente y tranquilo, hizo la mejor elección al casarse con él, bueno retomando con su segundo hijo, en varias ocasiones le alzo la voz, cuando era el adulto a cargo y después de que el niño le gritara este se iba al jardín o a su habitación donde se metía en el ropero.

El conocía a sus hijos, los conocía muy bien, el sabia que hacían sus hijos, conocía sus actitudes, por que los vigilaba, después de que termino de condicionar la cueva puso cámaras en todos lados y le daba malestar el que estuvieran en la escuela, así no podía vigilarlos y ver las grabaciones de lo que había pasado en el día.

Tal vez estaría mal pero de sus hijos tenia a su favorito, era Tim, por que era al único al que por alguna razón le tenia más paciencia.

Hal le preguntaba por que no era así con Dick o con Jay y el daba largas, cambiaba de tema.

-¿es muy necesario que vaya?-pregunto Hal haciendo el moño de su traje de gala,

\- Eres mi esposo, todos saben que ya te retiraste del servicio, y seria mal visto que yo fuera solo cuando ya regresaste-decía Bruce que se ponía las mancuernillas de su traje, miro de reojo al castaño, la verdad es que le encantaba ver a Hal de traje que no fuera el militar, se le hacia algo sensual, la verdad es que ese tiempo en servicio hizo que ahora que había envarnecido se viera muy bien, con ese cuerpo musculoso, esa amplia espalda y marcado.

-esta bien, esta bien, dar una buena imagen publica-decía Hal mirándose en el espejo que estaba en la parte interna de una de la puertas del ropero, su mitad de armario ya estaba lijeramente lleno, era hombre de gustos simples y practico, aun que ahora que tendría que salir mucho con bruce seguramente se llenaría de varios trajes- listo

Bruce termino de pasar el peine por sus cabellos bien recortados y fijados, miro a Hal, no pudo evitar que él corazón le diera un vuelco, se veía realmente guapo su esposo, se acerco a el y lo empezó a observar dándole vueltas

-¿Bruce?- pregunto un poco incomodo Hal ante la atenta e inexpresiva mirada

-te falta algo- dijo, se puso a ver en su lado de el ropero y abrió un compartimento

-¿así? ¿cómo que?, se vería muy raro si me pusiera algo mas-dijo Hal

Bruce saco una pañoleta verde y se la acomodo en el bolsillo del pecho a Hal

-listo- dijo Bruce y Hal al estar tan cerca de el pudo notar el rubor de las mejillas de su esposo, eso acelero su corazón

-de verdad que se ve muy bien señor Wayne, espero que su esposo no este vigilándole por que no me gustaría que mi compañía le meta en problemas-dijo coqueto Hal- y menos aun que me golpeara por robarle un beso- Hal tomo el rostro de Bruce acerco sus labios, le beso despacio. Bruce cerro los ojos al igual que Hal siguió con el ritmo lento marcado por el castaño, era un beso romántico, dulce, y a Bruce le reafirmaba que de verdad era real lo que sentía por Hal  
  
  
  


Hal veía como todos bailaban de una manera muy "refinada" , no encontraba otra palabra con que describir, el ambiente era muy parecido al de su boda, todos estaban por cuestión de negocios más que por disfrutar en si la reunión, además de que todo era para dar una buena imagen publica pero podía ver a los cotillas en algunas mesas, murmurando cosas, mirándolos a todos y seguramente criticándoles.

Sentía pena de no poder sacar a bailar a Bruce, no sabia como bailar de la misma manera que los demás, claro que sabia un poco de bailes de salón pero aun así, luego era aun más incomodo como su esposo se transformaba en alguien completamente carismático, siempre con una copa de champán en la mano soltando alguna que otra "refinada broma", notaba como cerraba rápidamente tratos y sacaba una pluma para firmar o sacaba algún documento para que firmara otra persona, así como tambien rechazaba ofertas.

-Señores Wayne tanto tiempo sin verlos-se acerco una mujer de vestido negro corte sirena, de piel café con leche cabellos cortos negros- especial a usted, escuche que ya se retiro del servicio-decía la mujer dirigiéndose a Hal

-asi es señorita...-Hal espero a que ella se presentara, le era extraño que no le llamara por su apellido Jordán, pero la verdad por otro lado eran el matrimonio Wayne

-Selina Kyle- sonrió ella

-mucho gusto señorita Kyle-termino de saludar Hal estrechándola mano con ella

-señorita Kyle-le saludo Bruce y le sonrió

-¿le molesta si saco a bailar una pieza a su esposo?-pregunto la mujer a Hal

-para nada, si el gusta esta bien por mi-dijo el dando sorbo a su copa ocultando su incomodidad.

-encantado respondió -Bruce y le entrego a su copa a Hal y salió a la pista con Selina

-Hey- Oliver llamo la atención de Hal poniendo su mano sobre su hombro

-Oliver Dinah, pensé que no se presentarían- Hal dejo las copas en una mesa para saludarlos correctamente

-niños, ya sabes como son, y no todos tenemos un Alfred- decía Dinah

-¿y Bruce?-pregunto Oliver después de abrazar a Hal

-en la pista con la señorita Kyle, pregunta seria Oliver, ¿quien es ella?-pregunto Hal

-así que ya la conociste, nosotros no estamos seguros, al parecer es una coleccionista, tiene una galería de arte, compra y exporta joyas, se dice que apareció de la nada, pero ambos sabemos que nadie sale de la nada-contesto Oliver

El trio vio a Bruce y a Selina en las pista y como estaban hablando.

-ellos se conocen bastante bien según parece- dijo Dinah al verlos

-eso parece-dijo Hal y observo a la mujer, el tono de piel, los cabellos y lo que mas llamaba la atención de ella aparte de su espectacular cuerpo eran sus ojos, unos llamativos ojos verdes-y...¿quienes son ellos?- preguntó remarcando a una pareja que habia llevado a su pequeña hija

-son los Bertinelly, buenas personas pero tengo entendido que se metieron por donde no debían y ahora los persigue la mafia- le contesto Dinah que regresaba con un pequeño plato con tentempiés

-¿y los de haya que tienen a un guarda espaldas?- preguntó Hal curioso ya que nadie llevaba guarda espaldas tan a la vista como ese hombre de edad con rasgos árabes acompañado por una mujer joven de cabellos largos castaños tambien con rasgos árabes.

-ellos son...-Oliver escupió su bebida y empezó a toser

-¿Oliver?-preguntó tanto Hal como Dinah

-¿Que hacen ellos aquí?- se pregunto en voz alta Oliver- ellos son los Al Gul una familia de medio oriente con muchos recursos y bueno, son peligrosos-les explico y no les quito la vista en un largo rato


	17. 17.Sombras

-hoy voy a recibir a unas personas importantes Hal y necesito que tengas a Dick y Jay en sus habitaciones-decía Bruce después de que sus hijos terminaron de desayunar y ya se habian retirado 

-claro, y ¿Tim?-preguntó Hal mientras le limpiaba la carita al bebé mencionado

-la llegada de mis invitados es la hora en que el toma sus siesta-decía Bruce mientras se ponía de pie y tomo en brazos a Tim llevándoselo con el 

Hal suspiro y se puso a recoger la mesa, ayudando a Alfred, mandaría a que Dick se bañara y ayudaría a Jay a tomar uno, además de que lo vigilaría, ese niño era capaz de fingir bañarse y solo mojarse el cabello para que pareciera que si se habia bañado

Aun cuando la indicación era que los niños estuvieran fuera de la vista de las visitas Hal hizo que se vistieran formal, y para no tenerlos fuera de su vista se los llevo a el salón de estudios donde tomaban sus clases particulares.

Bruce se encargo de Tim, le baño, le vistió y le dejo dormido en un "moisés" a lado de el, de bajo del escritorio oculto para quien lo viera de frente, el de verdead disfrutaba la presencia de su tercer hijo

Alfred estaba pendiente de las rejas y las puertas así que al ver una limosina aproximarse a la entrada acciono las rejas para que el vehículo no se detuviera y pasara sin problemas y se aproximo a la puerta, Hal estaba en el recibidor vestido de traje, no era la primera vez que algún socio iba directo a la casa y el era el que tenia que recibirlos junto con Alfred y guiarlos al despacho de su esposo.

Sin la necesitada de que llamaran a la puesta Alfred abrió la puerta en el momento justo en el que estuvieron frente al portón de la mansión. Hal se sorprendió al ver quienes eran los que habían llegado.

-bienvenidos al la mansión Wayne, permítanme sus abrigos-saludo educadamente Alfred-les presento Harold Wayne Jordan, el esposo del señor de la casa

-un gusto- saludo Hal tendiendo su mano 

Hasta ese momento los recién llegados habían tenido una mirada inexpresiva pero después del saludo de Hal, el hombre de edad y su hija dejaron de lado esa mirada

-un placer señor Wayne, Ras Al Gul-acepto el saludo de Hal y estrecho la mano- ella es mi hija Talia Al Gul

-un placer señorita Al Gul-saludo Hal sonriendo

Ella simplemente, estrecho la mano del piloto y le sonrió

-discúlpela es mujer de pocas palabras mi hija-excuso Ras

-permítanme guíarles al despacho de mi esposo, si gustan seguirme-Hal recibió un asentimiento de los recién llegados, les guio por la sala las escaleras y luego por el pasillo, llamo a la puerta 

-pase- se escucho desde adentro

Hal abrió la puerta y dejo que pasaran los invitados, Alfred llego con una bandeja con unos vasos y tambien con un juego de te ya listo para ser servido, los dejo en el escritorio de Bruce y tanto el mayordomo como Hal se retiraron dejándoles solos.

Hal estaba preocupado, ¿Cómo olvidar la reacción de Oliver en la gala de hace unos días ?, Bruce como si nada les miro en la gala y ahora les habia invitado a su casa, por otro lado tenia la sospecha de que seguramente Bruce tenia con el a Tim, ¿en que diablos estaba pensando su esposo?. El piloto siguió caminando hasta llegar al salón con sus otros dos hijos , Dick estaba leyendo un libro de literatura inglesa que le habia asignado Bruce y Jay estaba con un gesto de fastidio pero esta concentrado en su cuaderno con sus colores regados en su mesita haciendo los garabatos para ejercitar su mano para que escribiera correctamente.

-es un placer recibirlo maestro- Bruce se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia a el mayor- a usted tambien mi señora - tambien se inclino ante la hija del mayor

-siempre tuviste muy buenos modales Bruce-digo Ras tomando asiento justo a sus hija-ahora seré directo, tu fuiste mi mejor alumno, no habia tenido a nadie bajo mi tutela como tu en mucho tiempo, he seguido lo que has hecho en esta tu ciudad natal, desde la apertura de nuevos centros médicos, financiamiento para la construcción de escuelas, y búsqueda de apertura de trabajos, además de que es muy obvio quien es el hombre murciélago que vigila por las noches

-¿té?-pregunto Bruce y los invitados asintieron el lo sirvió y les tendió las tazas de porcelana, Ras aspiro el aroma de la taza, sonrió con satisfacción y le tomo un sorbo

-Bruce tu eres el alumno que a tenido mas decisión, un objetivo, eres alguien con un objetivo, e venido por que quiero volver a proponerte que seas quien tome el mando de la liga cuando yo desaparezca, y evidentemente quisiera que tomaras como esposa a mi hija-Ras volvió a tomar de su taza

Talia mantenía su vista sobre Bruce, y mantenía una sonrisa que a cualquiera que no fuera su padre o a Bruce le pondría la carne de gallina

-discúlpeme maestro pero no puedo, este lugar requiere por completo de mi atención, me a llevado diez años hacer un cambio notorio en mi ciudad y aun falta mucho por hacer, no puedo complementarme a tomar a mi mando a la liga que opera por todo el mundo-Bruce suspiro cerro los ojos un momento y volvió a mirar a su maestro- por otro lado ya tengo una familia, y aun con lo que parece no puedo dejarlos, yo amo a mi esposo y no podría faltarle el respeto a la señorita Al Gul al desposarla estando yo ya casado y tampoco es una opción el concubinato

-el niño bajo tu escritorio es tu ancla, ¿no es así?- preguntó Ras y Bruce le miro muy serio-por favor Bruce, crees que no e notado que miras de reojo para abajo, además de que hay un ligero aroma a leche en la habitación, me pregunto que tan especial es ese niño para ti, el único que permites seguramente entrar a aquí, no es una amenaza si es lo que piensas pero parece como que no te has dado cuenta de algunos detalles en tu ciudad- Ras miro a su hija, ella asintió y saco un folder de entre su saco

-esta es la información de los movimientos de tu ciudad, todos esos locos que seguramente ya tienes archivada, además de uno que llamo nuestra atención, nosotros tambien, vigilamos a tu familia, la protegemos y estoy segura que llamara tu atención lo ultimo

Bruce tomo la carpeta, efectivamente tenían muy bien archivada la información de los criminales que habían ido apareciendo en su ciudad, y efectivamente llamo su atención lo ultimo, una mascara blanca cubría el rostro de algunas personas en las fotos, así como se veían espías vestidos con trajes negros, con detalles oro con una mascara de búho, y en otras lo noto, muchas de las fotos eran en los lugares que frecuentaba su hijo mayor, la escuelas, el gimnasio publico.

-lo están siguiendo- les dijo muy seriamente

-así es, no lo habías notado , ¿no es verdad?, al parecer la corte de los búhos, han regresado a estar activos y están interesados en tu hijo mayor-le remarco Talia

-si aceptaras, nos haríamos cargo por completo de ellos, tendrías a tu mando algunas sombras-aseguro Ras- tu esposo no tiene por que saberlo, así como no sabe que eres el murciélago

Bruce le miro sorprendido, empezó a dimensionar el poder de su maestro

-por favor Bruce, tambien sabemos tu otro secreto, tu esposo no es tonto, eso quiero creer-Ras sonrió- por otro lado me debes tanto mis enseñanzas como el otro favor, y en este tiempo me lo has solicitado dos veces el mismo favor

-pídame mi servicio-

-Bruce con trabajo tu mantienes tu vida en equilibro, no me sirves a medias, te daré un tiempo solo esta vez, mas te vale poner tu vida en orden, por que si no yo mismo lo hare, la protección a tu hijo mayor la proporcionaré yo mismo, así me deberás otro favor, no tienes como negarte , hasta pronto Bruce- Ras miro a su hija y ambos se pusieron de pie, Bruce emitió una señal silenciosa para que Alfred esperara en la puerta y Hal los guiara a la puerta

Hal ya se encontraba en el pasillo y guio tranquilamente a los invitados, Alfred ya en la entrada les tendió sus abrigos y los Al Gul partieron de le la mansión

-¿que crees que hará padre?-pregunto Talia ya en el vehículo

Ras solo miro a su hija y le sonrió.

Bruce le pidio a Alfred que cuidara de Tim y huyendo de la vista de su esposo corrió a la cueva, donde descargo toda su ira, grito de manera animal, y golpeo una pared hasta que le sangraron los puños, se inco en el suelo.

-no hay plazo que no se cumpla-murmuro  
  
  


-¿amor seguro que no vienes con nosotros?-le pregunto Hal, terminando de hacer su propia maleta

-estoy seguro, aun tengo mucho trabajo- Bruce estaba usando guantes para que Hal no viera lo lastimado de sus manos, Hal había notado eso, pero lo dejo pasar.

-esta bien amor pero no te excedas ¿si?-Hal se acerco a Bruce y le dio un beso en la frente, Bruce tomo el rostro de Hal y le beso en los labios, normalmente Hal era el que tomaba esa iniciativa pero Bruce empezaba a sentir el peso de sus decisiones, prefería que hubiera sol antes de la tormenta y por eso habia mandado a Hal y a sus hijos a la playa, a la ciudad natal del Hal y bueno, invitaron a Dinah con Roy además de que gracias a que Hal compro una casa haya ya no habia problema con el hospedaje.

-bonita casa Hal, muy acogedora- decía Dinah al entrar a la casa, mientras metía sus maletas- es una lastima que Bruce se haya negado a venir, ¿el ya vio la casa?

-en fotos-contesto Hal, metiendo las demás maletas- nos queda muy cerca de la playa, es fresca en las tardes y cálida en las noches

Por la noche dejaron que los niños se acostaran un poco mas tarde, dejaron que se pusieran a jugar en el pequeño jardín trasero de la casa, Tim se quedo dormido en los brazos de Hal.

Hal sintió el flash de una cámara y volteo a ver a Dinah que le habia tomado una foto.

-hey-dijo el 

-sonríe-contesto ella mientras le tomaba otra foto, después se puso a tomar fotos de los niños que correteaban y de Dick que estaba haciendo gimnasia

-sabes, están creciendo muy rápido, no tiene mucho para mi que Dick era tan pequeño como lo es Tim, tambien ya me imagino lo tierno que se va a ver Jay ahora que se le empiecen a caer los dientes de leche, de alguna manera ver a Jay es casi como verme a mi, un niño revoltoso-expreso Hal con un aire melancólico

-tu, el ex líder de tu escuadrón, el padre que pierde muy contadas veces los cabales ¿un niño revoltoso?-pregunto extrañada Dinah

-así como me ves-dijo el castaño mirándola  
  
  


-papá, ¿po que tienes que ii a trabajar...r...r?-pregunto el pequeño de ojos verdes con el seño fruncido mientras jalaba del pantalón de Hal, el pequeño niños se habia encariñado bastante con su padre en esas pequeñas vacaciones 

-cariño, solo serán unos días a la semana, la mayor parte del tiempo voy a estar aquí en casa-se inclino Hal para estar a su altura

-peo...peo...-los ojos del niño se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas

-tranquilo mi niño estaré en casa cuando menos lo esperes-Hal revolvió los cabellos de su hijo y se dirigió a la salida donde estaba Dick parado a lado de la puerta

-cuídate pá-le dijo Dick

-tambien cuídate hijo y cuida a tus hermanos-el niño asintió-regreso pasado mañana

Cada semana trabajaba tres días seguidos para Carol y los otros cuatro podía quedarse en casa, a veces trabajaba como piloto de pruebas otras veces como piloto de vuelos comerciales.

-Hal ¿Cómo va todo desde tu perspectiva?-decía Carol por el comunicador

-controles van bien por el momento pero no me esta agradando un subido que empezó a generar el motor-informo Hal

-¿Hal?...¿Hal?..-; empezó a escuchar Hal por el comunicador

-Carol, te digo que el zumbido...-

-¿Hal?...-

-diablos-dijo Hal para si mismo y entonces una alarma del avión empezó a sonar-no, no no, no te vas a estrellar, vas a aterrizar suave como una pluma - Hal empezó a maniobrar, tanto de lo que el sabia, como lo que habia leído del manual de este modelo nuevo 

-no...no...no..-Hal no logro retomar el control del habido y estaba cayendo en picada, las comunicaciones con Carol se habían perdió y la palanca de eyección estaba atascada-¿enserio? estuve en zonas bélicas y mi vida va acabar aquí?, bueno no están malo, igual que mi padre, Hal cerro los ojos y pensó en Bruce y luego en sus niños, espero , espero, y luego....

El estruendo que esperaba nunca llego y es mas hasta sintió como retomaba la posición correcta el avión y luego aterrizaba, una luz, una energía verde rodeaba el avión, una vez que desaparición esta energía Hal salió del avión y vio una cosa pequeña, una luz verde floto frente a el lo rodeo y Hal le empezó a seguir, estaban en una zona desértica, era un buen lugar para hacer pruebas de pilotaje, ya que no habia alrededor, después de caminar un rato siguiendo la luz encontró una nave, o al menos eso parecía, , se asomo y vio a una ¿persona? herida


	18. 18.Linterna

Hal escuchaba los quejidos tenues de la ¿persona? herida dentro de la nave, parecía humano pero toda su piel era de un tono rosáceo, como pudo saco a la persona de la nave en ruinadas.

-Gracias muchacho-le dijo el ser

-no...no hay de que...¿habla mi idioma?¿que es usted?-pregunto confuso Hal mientras hacia una inspección rápida de los daños en el cuerpo del ser que estaba cubierto con un extraño ¿uniforme? en tonos verdes negros y blancos

-el anillo traduce-contesto el ser y empezó a toser hasta escupir sangre-mi nombre es Abin Sur... no me queda mucho tiempo... al parecer el anillo... ya te escogió- el ser se retiro el anillo y este floto hacia Hal- tómalo, eres su nuevo portador... ¡tómalo!

Hal lo tomo indeciso pero lo hizo ante la insistencia del ser, que después de tomarlo, las ropas uniformadas desaparecieron de este ser dando paso a unas ropas distintas, como de otra cultura

-bien ahora repite después de mi-decía agonizando el ser-en la noche mas oscura...

-en la noche mas oscura...-le siguió Hal escuchándole atentamente, teniendo que inclinarse hacia el moribundo para escucharle mejor

-en el dia mas brillante...-

-en el dia mas brillante...-

-ningún mal escapara de mi vista....-

-ningún mal escapara de mi vista....-Hal empezó a sentir el peso de las palabras

-que todo aquel que sirva al poder del mal..-

-que todo aquel que sirva al poder del mal..-

-tiemble ante mi poder....-

-tiemble ante mi poder....-Hal titubeo un poco

-el poder de linterna verde-

-el poder de linterna verde-repitió desconcertado el castaño y ante su asombro el anillo se posiciono en uno de sus dedos de la mano, emitió un gran resplandor que cegó por un momento a Hal

-sujeto adecuado para tomar el lugar de linterna, sujeto Harold Jordán, guardián del sector 2814- una voz un tanto robótica emitió el anillo

Hal observo que era ahora el el que portaba un uniforme similar al de Abin, tenia algunas variaciones, para cuando le quiso hacer mas preguntas, el ser ya estaba muerto, Hal se inco y le cerro los ojos

-¿y ahora?-pregutno Hal al aire

-será transportado al planeta Oa para que resiva su introducción y entrenamiento como miembro de la corporación-contesto el anillo el cual lo cubrió con una esfera de luz verde y salió disparado al cielo hacia el vasto espacio

-¡espera!¡espera!, ¡no!-empezó a gritar Hal mientras golpeaba las paredes de la esperaba  
  
  
  


-¡¿Cómo que desaparición sin dejar rastro alguno?!- preguntó Bruce gritándole por teléfono a Carol, los miembros de la junta que se estaba llevando acabo se asomaron a ver al CEO de la compañía que gritaba colérico al teléfono

-no Carol, primero me dices que hubo una falla, casi muere por eso, encontraron la nave sin abolladura de que se haya estrellado y me dices que no encuentran el cuerpo de mi esposo, ¿Cómo quieres queme ponga?¿como diablos le digo a mis hijos que su padre desapareció sin dejar rastro?¿como Carol?-Seguía gritando con gran furia Bruce

-dejemos la junta para después-tomo las riendas Lucius Fox al ver la perdida de toda compostura por parte de su jefe y los otros decidieron que tal vez fuera lo mejor

-sabes que Carol, voy para haya, llevare un equipo de búsqueda...no...¡NO! ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?¡no me digas que me calme!-Bruce colgó el teléfono y miro a su secretaria-llama a Alfred y dile que llame a Dinah que voy a necesitar que se haga cargo de los niños varios días y noches seguidas-su secretaria asintió muy asustada por la actitud de su jefe, parecía que estaba listo para arrancarle la cabeza a alguien  
  
  
  


-¡NO! ¡tengo que regresar!- le gritaba y repetía Hal al anillo-¡tengo familia!¡personas que me esperan en casa!

-su llegada a el planeta Oa es la máxima prioridad, después de que complete los estándares requeridos podrá regresar a su planeta natal y hacer contacto con los habitantes de este-

-es importante-le reprocho Hal

-la protección de el universo y sus sectores es la máxima prioridad de los Green lantern-  
  


-vamos amo Richard necesito que me ayude a condicionar otra vez la habitación de invitados y la de bebés-decía Alfred entregándole a Dick una canasta con sabanas y cobijas-usted tambien amo Jasón- y le dio a Jay una canasta con almohadas

-¿que pasa Alfred-preguntaba Dick mientras seguía los pasos del mayor e igualmente Jay 

-la señorita Dinah se quedara unos días aquí a cuidarlos y tambien vendrá con el señorito Roy y la bebé que acaba de adoptar con su esposo-contesto el mayor empezando a entrar en las habitaciones y arreglarlas mientras dirigía a los niños para que le ayudaran en la preparación de las camas

-¿paso algo?-pregunto de nuevo Dick

-no deben de preocuparse, sus padres estarán fuera un tiempo, su padre Bruce les explicara después-contesto Alfred- ahora señorito Richard vaya a ver que este bien su hermano Tim   
  


Hal cuando llego al nuevo planeta, un lugar rocoso, con atmosfera y lugares donde el color gris, azul y verde predominaba, resignado, habia logrado romper en algún momento al esfera y como el se imagino intento regresar a donde el suponía que estaba la tierra pero no lo habia logrado, la esfera simplemente lo volvió a cubrir. Decidió que tal vez llegando a suelo firme volvería a intentarlo. La esfera se disolvió al llegar a un punto de llegada según parecía.

-Dicen que lograste escapar de la esfera por un momento, tienes agallas poozer pero me impresionas-le dijo un ser humanoide de gran tamaño musculoso y con la piel tambien un tanto rosasea

Hal intento salir volando como lo habia hecho cuando salio por un momento de la esfera pero algo lo detuvo una cadena hecha de luz que salía del anillo del ser

-¿a donde crees que vas?- le preguntó molesto este

-tengo que regresar, hay personas que me esperan, personas muy importantes-el otro simplemente se rio

-poozer, esto es lo que va a pasar- empezó amenazante el ser a acercarlo a el- te evaluaran los guardianes, si te consideran apto se te instruirá, si se te considera relativamente útil, se te asignaran una serie de misiones y si remotamente logras sobrevivir a todo eso, se te permitirá ir a casa, ¿me entendiste?¿poozer?-para este punto tenia a Hal a su merced y le intentaba intimidar con su gran tamaño

-asi que ese es el despreciable humano que tomo el anillo de Abin Sur, ¿te crees especial humano?-preguntó una voz amenazadora, muy diferente a la del ser de gran tamaño

-Sinestro, si el anillo lo escogió es por algo, aunque tambien me desconcierta-contesto el de gran tamaño

-¿qué es lo que miras?-pregunto Hal después de que el recién llegado llamado ¿Sinestro? le tomara de la cara con una mano de manera brusca y lo empezara a examinar  
  
  
  


-nadie desaparece sin dejar rastro-decia Bruce mientras veía como revisaban el lugar sitiado donde estaba la nave que estaba pilotando Hal 

-disculpen soy Barry, Barry Allen, el forense que solicitaron de ciudad central-decia un hombre joven de cabellos rubios

-¿por que llamaste a un forense?-.pregunto Lois susurrando, ella estaba presente debido a que el chisme ya se habia esparcido como pólvora así que era mejor que alguien de la confianza de Bruce cubriera eso para los medios

-se dice que el ve más de lo que la mayoría ve, y aun que no tenemos cuerpo es posible que nos funcione, además de que nos falta un detective capaz-contesto serio Bruce el esperaría a que la mayoría se retirara y el mismo revisaría lo que quedaba en la escena  
  
  
  


-te fue bien poozer- le decia el ser corpulento-te dejaran ir después de una misión que sea realizada con éxito, ahora la cosa es que es probable que no sobrevivas, al menos si no aprendes rápido, Sinestro no es alguien paciente y te exigirá al máximo, Abin era su mejor amigo y además de que portas el anillo de una leyenda

-si, ya me quedo claro-contesto con fastidio Hal, y trataba de distraer su mente viendo a todos los seres que iban y venían de un lado a otro en ese lugar, eran criaturas que nunca se imagino que vería o mas bien que siquiera existieran, para él eran exageraciones lo de un hombre que volaba con una capa roja en la ciudad de Metropolis, y ahora el era parte de algo tan insólito como ese hombre  
  
  
  


-en mi humilde opinión amo Bruce, creo que usted debería ser quien les debería decir a los niños que su padre esta perdido, o que almenas tardara en volver- le decia Alfred a Bruce que estaba frente a la computadora de la cueva con las grabaciones de lo sucedido hasta antes de que se cortara la comunicación y la imagen, fotos de la escena, las visualizaciones del forense y algo que el mismo se guardo, las fotos de una nave y un ser que no eran de este planeta.

-Alfred en mi escritorio, tengo los nombres de maestros para los niños, ellos ya sabían que les pediría sus servicios, solo llámalos, tambien llama a la escuela, diles que los niños se ausentaran un tiempo, que pueden dar su lugar a otros alumnos, tambien a un lado están unos horarios, son las actividades de los niños, el salón de entrenamiento de gimnasia ya esta completamente equipado y ampliado, en el cajón, tambien encontraras un sobre con el pago por adelantado de los servicios de Dinah-le contesto Bruce sin dejar de mirar las pantallas

Alfred suspiro y se fue retirando

-Alfred...yo intentare decírselos mañana en el desayuno, mañana llegare un poco mas tarde a la oficina-  
  
  
  


-de pie, otra vez, humano-le ordeno le ordeno Sinestro a Hal que acababa de ser derribado por este y se encontraba tendido en el suelo rocoso

-tengo nombre-le contesto fastidiado Hal mientras se volvía a poner de pie

-es simple, Humano-remarco Sinestro- claro que no me sorprende que alguien como tu no pueda con algo así, visualiza, crea y se firme

Hal simplemente empezó a disparar energía intentando entablar un combate, luego logro formar una pistola simple, 

-eres predecible-decia Sinestro con un escudo- depende de que tan convencido estés para que tus ataques sean poderosos-Sinestro apenas y se movía, mientras Hal intentaba movimientos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y sacaba desde ametralladoras a cuchillos con la energía del anillo-se creativo

Hal creo un avión y creo todo el arsenal que podía tener este para bombardear a su instructor pero nada

-humano, vidas dependen de nosotros y que tan competentes seamos-la paciencia de Sinestro se habia acabado nuevamente y ahora era él , el que tomaba la iniciativa y se lanzo a atacar a Hal, con movimientos rápidos, el no tocaba el suelo para nada, entre redes y criaturas que Hal nunca habia visto atacaba al novato- muéstrame por que ese anillo te escogió, muéstrame, porque Abin fue según tus palabras quién te otorgo su anillo 

Hal apenas y se lograba zafar de los ataque y trampas, sabia que era apropósito, que si ese ser si lo quisiera lo exterminaría en un solo movimiento, el solo quería regresar a casa... su casa, el lograr lo que le pedía ese instructor loco era su boleto para regresar a ver a su niños y los hermosos ojos azules de su esposo...la calidez de sus labios...

Una barrera empezó a rodear al castaño, una que no se quebró tan fasilmente, Sinestro le dijo que tenia que ser creativo, y pensó, ¿por que no usar algo que el ya conoce?, no intentar igualar las cosas que creaba su instructor

-Visualiza-se dijo así mismo mientras el contrario intentaba romper la defensa del castaño, lo vio en su mente, a su escuadrón cada uno en su respectivo puesto, listos para despegar, él era como hacia mucho tiempo, el líder, disolvió la defensa,

-crea-susurro el castaño y creo una trinchera de donde brotaron los aviones de combate el mismo estaba en uno

Sinestro miro otra vez el intento de su aprendiz , otra vez los vehículos voladores, suspiro con fastidio y espero a ver que hacia ese humano.

-se firme- Hal recreo cada uno de los movimientos de estrategia que usaba con su escuadrón, y empezó el ataque, Sinestro vivió a hacer su escudo al recibir la lluvia de balas de energía, lo que no esperaba es que se agrietara su escudo y vio como el avión principal empezó a descender en picada hacia él, disolvió el escudo creo otro, genero las criaturas y redes para atravesar el constructo y atrapar al humano, pero apenas y podía agrietar el constructo del castaño, todo eso en un pestañeo que al final termino en una explosión de energía verde.

-¿ya me llamaras por mi nombre?-pregunto Hal enzima de Sinestro, lo estaba apuntando con un constructo en forma de pistola en el cuello y habia generado cadenas para tener inmovilizado a el instructor el cual estaba derribado en el suelo

-no presumas Jordan-contesto Sinestro el cual tenia apuntado a Hal con varias varillas puntiagudas, el castaño no lo habia notado- todo depende del pensamiento no es necesario que lo sostengas con las manos y por sobre todo que tan fuerte sea tu voluntad, ahora quítate de encima

La tensión entre esos dos era palpable, Sinestro era orgulloso y Hal tambien lo era, ninguno sedería a que el otro les hiriera el orgullo.   
  
  
  


-Al-el niño de ojos verdes empezó a jalar del pantalón de mayor-¿cuando regresara pade?¿poque papá no a egesado a casa?¿ya no nos quieden?¿es podque me podto mal que me quieden menos que a mis hemanos?-se aguaron los ojitos verdes

Bruce solo se limitó a decirles que su padre tardaría en regresar del trabajo, que estudiarían en casa y que el no podría estar tanto en la casa por trabajo 

Alfred dejo de amasar, se limpio un poco las manos con un trapo y sentó a Jay en una silla alta,

-no es así amo Jasón, su padre tiene problemas para regresar y tardara en regresar, su papá esta trabajando tanto en la empresa como tambien esta dedicando su tiempo a ayudar a que su padre pueda regresar en poco tiempo-Alfred siguió amasando- sus padres le quieren mucho, usted a aprendido que cosas no tiene que hacer ¿no es asi? 

El niño asintió

-y le a hecho caso estos días a la señorita Lance-

El niño lo pensó un poco y muy apenado, moqueando empezó a negar

-aun es pequeño, tiene que aprender que cosas están bien y están mal, le diré que no haga las cosas que sabe que están mal y con el tiempo aprenderá que cosas están bien y otras mal, usted es un buen niño, se que es difícil aprender a tener paciencia, pora recuerde que siempre puede confiar en mi, en la señorita Lance o en su hermano Richard, Tim aun es pequeño y requiere que usted cuide de él ¿esta bien? 

El niño sollozando asintió y se limpio los mocos con el dorso de su mano, Alfred le paso una servilleta y el niño se sonó, Alfred con un pañuelo de tela le seco las lagrimas y Jay se quedo quieto en la silla viendo trabajar a Alfred

-Al?...-

-así señorito?-preguntó Alfred

-¿me ensenñas a cocina?-pregunto el niño

-si usted quiere, si, hare un espacio en su horario de actividades para enseñarle-

-gacias-dijo el niño sonriendo dejando ver sus dientitos de leche  
  
  
  



	19. 19.Estellas

Dick curaba las ampollas en los pies y manos de su hermano menor, desde que su padre no habia regresado del trabajo su papá los habia sometido a fuertes entrenamientos de diversas disciplinas, ya no les permitía salir de los terrenos de la mansión, si era raro antes que salieran ahora era nulo.

Un mes que su ritmo de vida se habia alterado, y ahora los niños recibían tambien clases de idiomas y materias avanzadas para su edad o mas bien para la educación estándar. Una vez curadas las lesiones en la piel de su hermano, lo ayudo a llegar a su cuarto y de paso fueron a ver si Tim ya estaba durmiendo, y así era, la tia Dinah estaba ayudando a Alfred en los preparativos para las actividades del día siguiente, tenia con ella a la pequeña Artemisa y en la habitación de invitados ya estaba durmiendo Roy el cual tambien tomaba las mismas clases que ellos,

Dick se aseguro de que Jay se quedara dormido y salió a ver dormir a Tim, una vez que sintió que estaban bien ambos niños pequeños, se fue a su cuarto, se acostó y vio el techo, y vio las estrellas fosforescentes que estaban pintadas en el techo, el se lo habia pedido a su padre, que su habitación tuviera estrellas y Hal lo hizo pinto las estrellas, Jay cuando tuvo conciencia completa de su alrededor y entrando a la habitación de su hermano pidió lo mismo, el quería tambien estrellas, para cuando nació Tim, Hal ya no lo dudo y tambien le pinto estrellas al techo de su habitación.

-Cuida de tus hermanos-

Eso fue lo que su padre le habia dicho antes de irse a trabajar, y Dick habia contestado que si, el niño no esperaba que su padre desapareciera, el lo sabia, el lo habia escuchado, papá era frio siempre, pero ahora era más, casi no estaba en casa, estaba en casa menos de lo normal y Tim lloraba por eso, por que le extrañaba, era Tim el único que tenia realmente su atención y ahora ninguno lo tenia.

Dick miro el despertador, vio que estuviera las siete a las seis y media, era muy difícil para el despertarse, muy muy difícil, aun así lo intentaba, se metía a bañar, iba con Alfred, a la cocina, preparaba la leche de sus hermanos, sacaba los platos y mientras Alfred servía él iba a despertarlos, a meterlos a bañar, el tallaba los cabellos de Jay el cual siempre estaba con el gesto molesto, más de una vez le habia golpeado o pateado para que lo dejara dormir y Tim se ponía a llorar y se calmaba hasta que sentía el agua tibia en la bañera, Dick le ayudaba a bañarse, Dick se volvía a cambiar, Alfred tenia lista las ropas del día y Dick los ayudaba a vestirse, mientras cargaba a un adormilado Tim aun y llevaba de la mano a un molesto Jay los bajaba a desayunar.  
  
  
  


-a surgido una misión humano, ven con migo-le ordeno Sinestro a Hal el cuál estaba en la cafetería, bueno parecía una cafetería, era la zona de comidas, Hal estaba indeciso de dar un bocado más de eso tan extraño en la bandeja así que mejor siguió a Sinestro

-¿de que se trata?-pregunto curioso Hal mientras seguía a Sinestro a la zona de tribunal

-se llevara acabo una reunión, se armo un equipo, robaron algo muy valioso, el elemento amarillo, tendremos que seguir al contrabandista que se rumora lo venderá al mejor postor-le resumió Sinestro

-suena a algo que haría yo en mi antiguo trabajo en la tierra-

-si fallabas en esa misión en la tierra humano, hubiera sido perdidas menores de vida, aqui si algo sale mal, las victimas serian, varias sectores de la galaxia y mas haya-sinestro se giro a mirar al castaño- así que nada de tus ataques de ansiedad, HUMANO-le decia severamente Sinestro 

-eso solo paso una vez- intento defenderse el castaño- eso nunca me habia pasado, eso empezó cuando tu me llevaste a recargar el anillo a la linterna principal y de paso a recoger mi linterna

-deja de quejarte humano-le dijo Sinestro con desprecio- y asume que tienes miedo- le miro a los ojos, el piloto le sostuvo la mirada, ninguno sedería pero la burla de Chip la "ardilla" diciendo que parecían un matrimonio amargado hizo que ambos entraran a recibir ordenes

Si bien Hal estuvo en el campo de batalla, su perspectiva de la guerra era un tanto diferente, estaba en la "seguridad de las alturas", pero eso no impidió que tuviera que hacer cosas que no quería, que tuviera que mancharse las manos de sangre y el trataba de mantener esos recuerdos a raya, mantener en lo más profundo de su mente la imagen de el campo de batalla bañado de sangre, el aroma a cuerpos en descomposición, tener que enterrar a algunos miembros de su escuadrón, en no lo hablaba, no dejaba que eso le quitara el sueño, sus hijos lo tenían que ver bien, su esposo tenían que tenerlo por completo en el momento, dos tabletas para dormir, a veces una, no paraba en todo el día, siempre se mantenía ocupado.

Odiaba esa linterna, esa linterna, desenterró todo eso, lo saco a flote y en una misión de inspección con Sinestro se congelo, el escenario se torno como terrible, alguno seres murieron, trato de proteger a lo que parecía un niño y fallo, tenia esas imágenes frescas, esos escenarios, la linterna sacaba todo lo que el se guardaba, Sinestro le volvió a llamar humano, lo decia de manera tan despectiva.

A veces tenia ganas de golpear a Sinestro en la cara, Sinestro se metió en su mente mientras estaban en la linterna principal, vio todo lo que el era, fue como si su mente fuera un libro abierto y Sinestro lo leyó todo, usaba de vez en cuando esa información para provocarlo, para humillarlo.  
  


-¿que hizo maestro?-pregunto Bruce con la mayor tranquilidad posible, estaba en la guarida principal de Ras, el lugar donde estaba su "castillo" y era la sede principal, además de centro de entrenamiento principal, donde tenia a sus guerreros más fuertes. Bruce estaba rodeado de sombras, ninguna lo ataco o le apuntaba con algo pero mantenían su mirada sobre el.

-se más especifico, por que recuerda que es muy grande la liga de las sombras, tengo operaciones en todo el mundo-decia Ras sin verle, tomando una taza de té y mirando unos documentos y pergaminos

-¿donde esta mi esposo?-contesto Bruce sin mucha paciencia

-¿el piloto?, eso no lo se, yo no tuve nada que ver con eso, ¿qué te llevo a esa conclusión?-Ras seguía sin mirarle

-usted tiene recursos donde sea, además de acababa de darme un ultimátum en cuanto a la liga-Ras alzo la vista y dejo salir una ligera risa

-yo no tuve nada que ver, ahora quédate a dormir esta noche, mañana por la mañana partes a tu amada ciudad, cenaras con mi hija Talia, no es opcional nada de esto-le dijo Ras y le hizo una seña a sus sirvientes, no a las sombras-muéstrenle donde dormirá, denle ropa y guíenle a la cena con mi hija a la hora

Los sirvientes asintieron y Bruce no hizo nada por negarse, tenia que hacer lo que dijera su maestro tenia una gran deuda con el. Además de que como siempre todo lo tenia contemplado y habia dado un aviso de quera posible que regresara antes o mucho después de lo esperado, el cumpleaños de Tim se acercaba y le habia dado la tarjeta del mago Zatara a Alfred para que le solicitara una función privada, si lo tenia todo en orden en la oficina dejando a Lucius a cargo y mando una nota al escritorio del comisionado Gordon, Batman desplacería por tiempo indefinido.  
  


En la casa Wayne los cumpleaños cuando no eran abiertos a el publico, eran sencillos, con una comida sencilla, con un pastel sencillo, realmente no se adornaba la mansión, entre Alfred y Dinah preparaban lo del cumpleaños de Tim, lo que llamo la atención de Alfred es que la tarjeta según Bruce debía decir "Mago Zatara Maestro de la magia" y la tarjeta decia "Hechicera Zatana Maestra de las Ilusiones", pero todas las indicaciones las siguió al pie de la letra y no habia nada como otra tarjeta. fue Dinah quien le insistió que aun así llamara.

-¿Diga?- escucho Alfred una voz femenina joven al otro lado de la línea

-si buen día señorita, disculpe estoy buscando a el mago Zatara maestro de la magia-

-me temo que el tiene un tiempo de fallecido, esta llamando a la línea directa de la hechicera Zatana ¿con quien tengo el gusto de hablar?-preguntó la mujer

-mi pésame, hablo de parte del señor Bruce Wayne...-

-¿Bruce Wayne?,¿ el empresario?-interrumpió la mujer

-si el mismo, el conoció en persona al Mago Zatara-completo Alfred

-deje me presento, soy Zatana hija del mago Zatara, mi padre tiene un tiempo que ya falleció y claro que recuerdo a Bruce, le conocí cuando fue alumno de mi padre, ¿qué puedo hacer por el?-pregunto entusiasmada la hechicera

-vera, me a pedido que le contrate para una función privada en su mansión, una función para sus hijos...-

-claro que si, dígame que día y liberare ese día, para presentarme- volvió a interrumpir y saco su agenda esperando la fecha  
  
  
  


-yo no le mate-decia seriamente Hal ante el tribunal de los guardianes-no, no se quien lo mato

-si me permiten, estuvo en una situación de peligro y antes de perder el conocimiento el estrés del momento lo llevo a devolver el golpe-defendió Sinestro a Hal

-una situación en la que de haber seguido ordenes no se hubiera metido en ella-contesto uno de los guardianes- Linterna Harold Jordán entregue su anillo, estará en una celda mientras se decide que hacer con usted 

-¡pero...!-Hal intento negarse pero Sinestro le detuvo 

-has lo que dicen será peor si no lo haces, yo me asegurare de que te juzguen como se debe Jordán-le susurró Sinestro

Hal apretó sus puños mientras miraba el suelo, miro a el contrario y al mirarle decidió que tal vez podía confiar en su palabra. Se quito el anillo el cual fue recogido por los guardianes y Kilowong fue quien lo llevo a su celda.  
  
  
  


-¿estas disfrutando la cena?-preguntó la hija del demonio a un serio Bruce-sabes me sorprende nadie conozca realmente esa faceta tuya, esta que es fría, analítica, todos creyendo que eres todo un pícaro cuando tu esposo no esta, pero todo es una actuación

Bruce no contestó solo le miro, el sabia que conocían sus secretos.

-diviértete un poco de vez en cuando-dijo ella mientras el sentía que todo se desvanecía  
  


-oh por las estrellas, Bruce tuvo hijos muy lindos- exclamaba la hechicera que acababa de llegar a la mansión y le habían guiado a la sala donde esperaban los niños, sentados en la alfombra- y si que a pasado el tiempo, ¿Qué edad tienes? -le pregunto a Dick que era el mayor de los niños

-once señorita-contestaba el ojiazul mayor mientras ella lo despeinaba

\- dios y mira esos hermosos ojos verdes-decia la pelinegra mientras miraba detenidamente al niño con el seño fruncido, que abrazaba fuerte un conejo de peluche-sonríe, así se verán aun mas bonitos tus ojos- y ella saco de su sombrero un pañuelo, lo extendió se lo mostro y luego de sacudirlo saco una moneda se la tendió al niño que la tomo no muy seguro peor ya no tenia el seño fruncido y se la guardo en un bolsillo del chaleco formal con el que estaba vestido.

Tim estaba emocionado, le gustaba observar atentamente lo que hacia la hechicera, le encantaba mirar y tentar dentro del sombrero o de las cajas y se la pasaba preguntando como y ella como todo mago contestaba

-un mago nunca revela sus secretos-

Dinah que observaba y cuidaba de los niños tambien disfruto de el acto, era muy difícil conseguir entradas para los Shows de lo que antes fue el dúo de padre e hija y ahora aunque era solo la hija del gran mago era aun así muy difícil, no se imagino que Bruce le conociera y le pudiera contratar, no le sorprendía, si eran verdad las sospechas y suposiciones que tenia su esposo con respecto al príncipe de Gotham  
  


Hal estaba acostado en el suelo de la celda, esta no tenia cama alguna y miraba el techo, todo lo habia hecho teniendo la mejor intención, el de verdad se empezó a tomar enserio el trabajo de linterna, era como cuando estaba en ejercito pero sentía que era mas efectivo el funcionamiento de los linterna, era cierto, Sinestro tenia razón, inocentes de muchos lugar, dependían de que ellos fueran capaces y competentes, el no se sentía competente, no después de estar ahora en esta situación, sin poder regresar a casa.

-arriba Jordan- era Sinestro

Hal le miro sin mucho interés pero de igual manera se puso de pie y le miro, sinestro le libero de la celda y Hal le miro extrañado, quería respuestas.

-eres libre poozer- le dijo Kilowong que estaba entrando tambien a la zona de prisión-se te devolverá el anillo

Sinestro extendió su mano hacia Hal y le tendió el anillo.

-creí que ya no me querían aquí, es más, creí que me eliminarían-decia Hal tomando el anillo el cuando cuando regreso a su dedo desplego su uniforme

-Kilowong quiero hablar con mi alumno y yo lo encaminare a la Tierra-pidió igual de frio que siempre Sinestro

El contrario asintió-nos vemos linterna Hal- y el ser corpulento se retiro

-y entonces...-Hal intento que no fuera eso tan incomodo

-Kilowong y algunos linternas hablaron de tu desempeño en la misión yo abogue por ti, le salvaste la vida a varios miembros del escuadrón además de que sin tu intervención la pieza amarilla no hubiera sido recuperada, ahora esta aquí en el resguardó de la linterna- ambos linternas ya estaba fuera de la prisión, mientras avanzaban, como siempre se podía ver el ir y venir de los miembro de la organización.

-¿tu abogaste por mi?-preguntó sorprendido Hal

-no eres del todo un desastre Jordán-Sinestro- tal parece que Abin no se equivoco-y a Hal lo sorprendió una sonrisa en el rostro de el contrario. Sinestro le hizo una seña a Hal para que ambos emprendieran el vuelo hacia el espacio, de ida a la tierra  
  
  
  


-Pero que demonios...-despertó Bruce- ¡Talía!, que carajos hiciste, 

-nada que tu no quisieras-sonrió picara ella levantándose de la cama que están compartiendo, el salió, busco las duchas y se tallo toda la piel hasta dejarla casi roja, se vistió, su ropa estaba limpia, planchada y colgada , para cuando llego al gran portón de la fortaleza estaban hay sus cosas, su mocho chila y tenían su abrigo  
  


-Aquí estamos Jordán, el anillo te comunicara de tus deberes fuera de tu planeta-le explico Sinestro mientras flotaban cerca de la tierra- yo ya no soy tu maestro, pero pedí que fueras tu mi compañero, tienes potencial 

-si hago algo importante quieres que digan,¿ mira es el linterna al que siniestro amaestro?-bromeo un poco Hal

Sinestro levanto una ceja y le extendió la mano- te veo luego...Jordán-

Hal dudo un momento pero estrecho sus mano con la de Sinestro y miro los profundos ojos amarillos de Sinestro, este ya no le miraba con despreció o con superioridad.

Hal soltó la mano y después de hacer un saludo militar se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la tierra, hacia Gotham, hacia casa


	20. 20.Cambios

Jasón miraba desde el ventanal de su habitación las estrellas, se habia quedado muy quieto para hacer creerle a Dick que ya estaba dormido, Dick siempre entraba a revisarlo y a taparlo. Era muy tarde, no tenia mucho sueño, aun con todo lo que tenían que hacer en el día, aun tenia un poco de energía, esa noche se podían ver las estrellas, era un tanto raro en la ciudad de Gotham, y entonces lo vio, una estrella se acercaba, dejando una estela de luz esmeralda, se acercaba cada vez mas y vio como paso muy cerca de su ventana, abrió la ventana, camino por el balcón para intentar ver más, pero al no poder asomarse mucho.

-Dick...Dick...¡Dick!-Jason habia corrido a la habitación de Dick y en ese momento se encontraba sobre su hermano y lo sacudía

-Jay...déjame dormir...-Dick apenas y se movía

-Dick, una estella verde acaba de pasa muy cedca de la casa-le conto el ojiverde mientras seguía agitando a su hermano-Dick, levántate

-fue un sueño, vuelve a dormir-Dick se dio la vuelta y se acomodo para seguir durmiendo

-porfavo Dick-le siguió jalando Jay

-Esta bien...esta bien-un adormilado Dick se paro de la cama y empezó a caminar encorvado hacia la salida de su habitación, Jay se colgó de la camisa de pijama de Dick y cuando ya iban a la mitad de la escalera escucharon como se empezaba a abrir la puerta principal de la mansión, guardaron silencio y con cuidado se fueron asomando, escondidos entre las penumbras.  
  


-¡no se mueva!¿quien anda hay?-los niños escucharon la voz de Alfred y un sonido mecánico, Alfred, habia notado la entrada de un intruso y estaba con su escopeta apuntándole al intruso

Los presentes escucharon como el intruso acababa de chocar con uno de los muebles

-no se mueva-los niños vieron como una silueta pasaba detrás de ellos bajando las escaleras, era la señorita Dinah con un palo de escoba

-esperen, esperan, no disparen- el intruso al fin dio con el interruptor y se ilumino el gran candelabro dejando dejando ver al intruso

-amo Jordan-Alfred estaba sorprendido y bajo el arma, los niños no lo pensaron mas y corriendo bajaron las escaleras y chocaron ligeramente con Dinah

-¡padre!- ambos niños corrieron a los brazos de su padre el cual se tambaleo un poco al recibir a sus niños

-¡con un demonio Jordan!¿donde diablos estuviste?- le empezó a regañar Dinah mientras Alfred le miraba atentamente

-niños, regresen a su habitación, mañana podrán estar con su padre, ahora necesitan dormir-les dijo Alfred y los niños no quisieron soltar a su padre

-vamos niños, hagan caso, no me iré a ningún lado, vamos-les dijo Hal pero ninguno quería soltarle, Hal los cargo a Dick como costal de papas y a Jay lo cago con el otro brazo, espero a que se durmieran en la habitación de Dick

Dina y Alfred le esperaban en la sala y le miraban con una mirada de reproche, Hal estaba entero, la ropa no se veía desgastada, aun que habia que admitir que se veía un poco demacrado

-¿esta Bruce?-pregunto Hal y ellos aun con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido negaron

-no dijo cuando regresaría, pero estaba con un equipo de especialistas buscándote,, ¡quieres explicarnos¿ donde estuviste?!-pregunto muy autoritaria Dinah y podría jurar Hal que los cristales del candelabro y el de las ventanas vibraron un poco mientras ella hablaba

-bien yo...-Hal empezó a sobar un poco su cuello-necesito que se sienten, me escuchen hasta el final sin interrupción y habrán su mente

Los contrarios le miraron muy serios y se sentaron en el sillón doble de la sala mientras Hal tomaba ha ciento en el que estaba enfrente, si alguna vez sintió que imponían los guardianes, la presencia de Dinah y Alfred era aun mas atemorizante

-bien, entonces estaba yo en el avión de pruebas, este empezó a fallar y cuando ya me iba a estrellar en el suelo una luz verde rodeo la nave y evito que callera, después encontré una nave extraterrestre y el que lo tripulaba me dio un anillo que era lo que me salvo...-ambos oyentes le miraban escépticos, aunque Alfred estaba un poco mas impasible que Dinah la cual estaba haciendo gestos de incredulidad, en su mente se pregunto si el castaño estaría drogado, eso hasta que Hal les mostro el anillo el cual empezó a brillar, una luz cubrió a Hal

-...el uniforme de green lantern, puedo crear cualquier cosa con el anillo, mientras mantenga la concentración estos se mantienen-Hal creo un juego de te y se lo acerco a Alfred el cual dudoso tomo la tetera, evidentemente no salió ni una gota de liquido pero eran tangibles, luego hizo una parvada de lo que parecían canarios que empezaron a cantar y uno se poso en la cabeza de Dinah

-Alfred ¿estamos soñando?-le pregunto Dinah a Alfred, todo era como sacado de una historieta de ciencia ficción y Hal continuo con su relato, el entrenamiento, las reglas, el por que no habia podido regresar a casa, la misión, los seres que conoció, Sinestro, el elemento amarillo-...y eso es todo

Para cuando termino de contar todo, la alarma de un reloj empezó a marcar las seis de la mañana, era el reloj de Dinah, los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a asomarse. Fue contado empezaron a darse cuenta de que de verdad estaban despiertos y nada era un sueño, Hal de verdad estaba en casa, vivo y con ese anillo interestelar.  
  


El pequeño Tim se despertó y le sorprendió que ya estaba el sol iluminando por completo la ventana, un rayó de este fue lo que lo despertó, le estaba llegando directamente a la cara. Salió de su cuarto a buscar a Dick y se encontró con que estaba aun dormido y Jay estaba con el, se subió a la cama y los sacudió

-Dik...Jay...Dik...Jay...ambe...-empezó a sacudir el pequeño de tres años

-bajate enano, deja dormir-empeso a quejarse Jay y por accidente le dio un manotazo en la cara golpeando directamente la nariz de Dick el cual se quejo

-estoy despierto...-dijo con voz somnolienta el mayor de los niños, se tallo los ojos y vio a los menores Jay aun muy adormilado y aun enérgico Tim sacudiendo a Jay y luego el reloj...diablos era tarde y anoche...-¡padre!- grito Dick recordando lo de anoche y corrió hacia la habitación de sus padres mientras tiraba en el proceso a Jay y Tim se reía de ver la estrepitosa caída de su hermano 

Jay hasta entonces reacciono y tambien salio corriendo, Tim confuso siguio a sus hermanos. Dick contuvo la respiracon mientras se decidioa a abrir la puerta y cuando se aniño vio a su padre acostado aun con la ropa de trabajo , se notaba que solo se habia dejado caer en la cama

-¡Pá!-grito emocionado Tim el cual fue corriendo a hacia su padre

los niños mayores tambien lo hicieron y le cayeron enzima a su padre al cual le sacaron el aire y se quejo por el golpe 

-niños-

-pá, pá- Tim repetía emocionado mientras se abrazaba del cuello de su padre

-te extrrañe padre-decia Jay abrazándole

-¿a donde fuiste?-preguntaba Dick abrazando tambien a su padre pero tenia que hacer lo sobre Jay, los niños mas pequeños empezaron a llorar y Dick a lagrimear  
  
  
  


Para el desayuno los niños no quisieron despegarse de su padre, Alfred habia cancelado las actividades del día y habia dejado que todos durmieran un poco más, Dinah tenia en orden a su hijo y Roy le decia al "tío" Hal como lo extrañaron.  
  


-señor, el señor Jordán regreso a casa- informaba Alfred a través de un comunicador en la cueva, habia tenido que escabullirse sin que lo vieran y además habia tenido que pasar varios intentado para poder recibir la respuesta de Bruce

-¿regreso?¿como esta?,¿como que regreso?¿seguro que es Hal?-Bruce habia perdido toda la compostura y estaba aturdiendo de preguntas a Alfred el cual como podía contestaba las preguntas

En menos tiempo del que imaginaron Bruce regreso, una vez que cruzo el umbral de la puerta Hal corrió y le abrazo, muy fuerte, Bruce se habia quedado tieso, pero podía reconocer esos cabellos castaños, se relajo y abrazo igual de fuerte a su esposo,, Hal rompió el abrazo y le beso, era un beso desesperado, habia sido mucho tiempo, reconocían esos labios, ese sabor de la boca del otro.

-papá!-grito emocionado Tim el cual corrió a abrazarse a las piernas de Bruce, ambos mayores se separaron y Bruce cargo a Tim, Dick y Jay tambien abrazaron a Bruce, tal vez no era muy cariñoso Bruce, pero habían sido meses difíciles para los pequeños. Los niños eran mucho mas apegados a Hal y ese gesto de los niños hizo que los labios de Bruce temblaran un poco, el estaba resignado a que probablemente no merecía el amor de sus hijos, el era distante y frio con ellos.

-tengo mucho que contarte spoky-le dijo el castaño al azabache, el cual asintió pero dejo que los niños se cansaran de abrazarle, el no tenia prisa, no por el momento  
  


Tuvieron que usar mucho recursos para hacer que la prensa supiera que habia regresado Harold Wayne Jordan, se tuvo que hacer todo un espectáculo, Hal tuvo que dar algunas entrevistas para que todo pareciera de los más" normal ", algo más terrícola, por que evidentemente no contaría nada sobre los internas al publico, creerían que habia enloquecido, Bruce por su parte se la paso observando el anillo después de la historia de su esposo.

Bruce con la personalidad que tenia, en las noches se la pasaba haciendo análisis de sangre y genética a Hal, para verificar que si se trataba de su esposo aquel que estaba en su cama y vivía en su casa. Le vigilaba atentamente por las cámaras de la mansión y además noto algo, Hal tomaba pastillas para dormir, siempre, dos pastillas, dos, cuando busco el frasco cuando Hal no estaba noto que la fecha del frasco tenia bastante tiempo y el no lo habia notado, se preguntaba, cuando tenia tiempo su esposo para ir a que le resurtieran el frasco.

-Bruce ¿no crees que es demasiado todas esas clases de los niños?, además de que ya no están yendo a la escuela, la idea de que fueran era para que aprendieran a socializar, mas aun Jason, Dick no creo que tenga muchos problemas siempre a sido muy sociable con los extraños pero Jay no-Bruce estaba trabajando en su despacho y Hal habia entrado para dejarle una bandeja con té

-Hal tienen que estar bien preparados, ¿Qué seria de ellos si tienes que irte mucho tiempo y de repente falleces haya en el espacio? y en el peor de los escenarios a mi me asesinan para hacerse con la empresa, dime Hal, al menos Dick ya tendría el avance y los conocimientos para sacar una beca

-no solo se trata de eso, son demasiadas disciplinas de artes marciales, me parece bien una, dos, pero ¿cinco diferentes?, una cada día durante horas, no me parece muy sano y no me vengas con que tenemos a Leslie para mantener un control de su salud-

-uno nunca sabe Hal, tenemos que tener presente todos los escenarios, adelantarse a los movimientos de cualquiera...-

-Bruce ¿algo paso mientras yo no estaba?-preguntó muy serio Hal

-no me interrumpas Hal...-

-¡Bruce!, ¿algo paso?-volvió a preguntar Hal muy serio

Bruce se decidió a decir la mitad de la verdad, sabia que su esposo no dejaría el tema así anda mas, no le creería si le dijera que solo era para mantener preparados para el futuro a sus hijos, no, su esposo no era tonto ni ciego

-alguien estaba siguiendo a Dick, sabes que tengo ciertos conocidos en seguridad y me informaron que sujetos sospechosos le seguían, más aun cuando tu desapareciste y crecí que tendrían relación-le explico Bruce

Hal suspiro, y tomo una de las manos de su esposo.

-amor estaremos bien, no le exijas demasiado a los niños, y ahora yo puedo hacer algo con eso-hizo que el anillo dejara salir un ligero destello 

-no quiero que regreses a trabajar con Carol, no es por lo de la falla del sistema, es más por lo de que cuando te manden a misiones no estarás aquí, no quiero que los niños estén solos-le pido Bruce mientras apretaba un poco el agarre de su mano

-Bruce yo creo que debería contarle a los niños...-

-¡NO!-se sobresalto Bruce

Hal le miro sorprendió y extrañado

-no lo hagas aun, deja que crezcan un poco- le dijo Bruce, después se puso de pie y le beso despacio, un beso corto, Hal se iba a retirar para dejarle trabajar, Bruce le siguió a la puerta y le volvió a besar.

Hal noto que Bruce se comportaba un tanto diferente desde que desapareció en el espacio, era mas ansioso, buscaba alargar los momento donde se acompañaban, y Bruce noto que Hal se veía siempre cansado.


	21. 21.Batman

-padre promete que llamaras cuando llegues, en la noche, a la hora del desayuno, a la hora de dormir y así hasta que regreses-pedía un Tim de siete años.

Cuatro años de que había desaparecido Hal sin dejar rastro, la verdad es que a todos sus hijos les quedo el miedo, Dick siendo el mayor intentaba mostrar que estaba bien, tenia que ser el que sonriera, que le mostrara a sus hermanos que estaba bien, Jay era muy estoico, se la pasa molesto cuando Hal regresaba a trabajar, le daba miedo que el abrazo que le diera fuera el ultimo y Tim era el único quera el trasparente con sus sentimientos, era el menor, era tenia esa facilidad

-claro cariño, ahora tengo que irme ya o se me hará tarde-Hal le revolvía los cabellos a su hijo-pórtate bien Jay-y Jay que estaba mirando desde las escaleras solo bufo y se fue a su cuarto  
  


-pá,¿ por que insistes en no decirle a padre?-preguntaba Dick a Bruce, ambos estaban el la oficina del mayor en industrias Wayne-y ¿por que padre no nos dice lo del anillo?

Bruce alzo la vista mirando a su hijo mayor, había crecido bastante Dick, era un adolescente lindo, los rasgos infantiles empezaban a desaparecer por completo, de carácter coqueto, había decidido que de verdad a Dick no le llamaba la atención el negocio de la familia.

-a tu padre le daría algo, el saber que he estado combatiendo el crimen desde que me case con el-contesto sencillamente Bruce-yo no le permití que les contara a ustedes

Dick le miro incrédulo, ¿de verdad así pensaba su papá?, Le había prohibido decir algo, el tenía que ser precavido desde hace dos años, le entrenaba el mismo en la cueva. Al principio fue difícil para Dick, el ser Robin le hacía dormir muy poco.

-No creo que padre no pueda manejar que eres Batman, ¿por que me dejaste ser Robin?-preguntó Dick otra vez y Bruce suspiro, miro de nuevo a Dick

Dick habia encontrado la entrada a la cueva un día que Bruce entro a esta y Dick seguía despierto, bajo por algo a la cocina y miro tan insólita escena. Esa ocasión Bruce habia fallado en su sigilo. Después de eso se adentro a esta y se la paso pidiéndole a Bruce que lo hiciera participe de eso, el quería ayudar y en lo profundo quería eso porqué haría un lazo con su papá, sería parte de su vida, era el primero después de Alfred que sabía de ese secreto . Su argumento fue "¿entonces para que me has sometido a todos esos cursos y entrenamientos? Se lo debemos a la ciudad"

Bruce pudo haberse negado pero le gustaba la idea de ya no trabajar solo y tener algo que lo uniera a su hijo mayor, tras enseñarle a abrir cerraduras, hacer que se aprendiera el contenido de su libreta de venenos y hierbas además de adiestrarlo el mismo, pulir todo lo que tenía aprendido su hijo, le entrego el traje con el que se uniría a el como "Robin", y ¿por que ese nombre?, simple, Hal así le llamaba a su hijo mayor, al verlo en las barras y en los aros, era como ver un pequeño pajarito volando, además de que su uniforme tenia un diseño rojo en el pecho. 

Las condiciones eran, hacer todo al pie de la letra como le indicara, Dick acepto, correr cuando se lo dijera, jamás hacerse el héroe y NO decirle a sus hermanos , mucho menos a su padre, es más, los días que Hal salía como linterna a vigilar la ciudad, el le impedía a Dick salir, no quería llamar la atención, si el mismo se tenía que escabullir, su hijo llamaba demasiado la atención, Dick no se sentía muy a gusto con el secreto pero acepto por que de verdad quería ser parte de algo con su papá. Dick tambien tenia prohibido hacer cualquier mención de linterna. Y hablando de su esposo, empezó a hacer anotaciones sobre cosas que no le cuadraban y seguramente era por causa del anillo, una de ellas era que su esposo tenia una actitud diferente, más ¿arrogante?, más relajada, era distraído de vez en cuando, cosa que antes no pasaba, el era muy centrado. Seguía haciendo cosas en la mansión, se seguía encargando de los niños y le peleó el regresarlos a la escuela. Lo que más le preocupaba era que cuando usaba el anillo, se veía mas joven, cuando se lo quitaba se veía mas desgastado, sé empezaba a ver mas grande de como realmente era.

Hal tuvo que hacer muchos movimientos para poder hacer todo lo que debía y quería, Bruce le reprochaba de que el seguía trabajando como piloto, cada que podía le reclamaba, evitaban que los niños les escucharan, Hal simplemente le decia que estaría bien, que confiara en el, por otra parte no era tan seguido pero tenia que desaparecer a veces bastante tiempo cuando lo llamaban los guardianes, además de que rondar como linterna por la ciudad, no tanto en Gotham pero si en su ciudad natal, hacia que el pudiera dormir un poco más a gusto sin tener que tomar esas pastillas, esas molestas pastillas, hubo ocasiones en las que tuvo que subir la dosis. Siempre, siempre, siempre puntual estaba Sinestro esperándole muy cerca de la tierra en los llamados.

Sinestro dejo de tratarle como una escoria, dejo de ser tan frio como un hielo y aun que a veces rayaba en lo egocéntrico cubría la espalda de Hal y Hal la de él, pasara lo que pasara. El castaño confiaba en Sinestro, de verdad lo hacia, el día que Sinestro lo leyó como a un libro, el tambien lo hizo leyó a el y no sabia si el podría mantenerse firme como Sinestro si perdiera a su familia. Hal estaba seguro que él se desmoronaría, sabia de personas que se desmoronaba y se transformaba por completo en alguien diferente a como eran después de sucesos como esos.

-¿todo en orden Jordán?-pregunto Sinestro en más de una ocasión

Y Hal simplemente sonreía y observaba el inmenso tapiz de estrellas que les rodeaba, a veces le constestaba, a veces no lo hacia.

-solo algunos desacuerdos con mi esposo, nada grave-

Sinestro le miraba con una ceja alzada y a veces decidía callar, a veces decidía decir algo, no le importaba que sonara que se metía en lo que no le incumbía.

-Siempre sedes a lo que el dice, siempre ¿y que pasa con lo que tu piensas Jordán?, eres demasiado terco, lograste ganarte el respeto de los guardianes, tus métodos aun que tu no lo creas siempre los has aplicado y eso en lo profundo sabes que fue lo que hizo que fueras el líder de tu escuadrón cuando estabas en tu fuerza militar terrestre y es lo que hizo que te ganaras un lugar con nosotros-le dijo Sinestro mientras tambien veía el sin fin de estrellas y manteniendo una voz neutral, aun que hizo mucho énfasis en su pregunta

-él siempre a sido el más razonable de los dos, esta siempre dos pasos adelante de todo- respondió Hal y Sinestro le miro no muy convencido

-yo confió en él, en lo que hace, se que todo tiene un motivo en su actuar...-Sinestro le interrumpió

-eso no es cierto Jordan, tu tienes tus dudas, y tienes ligeros respaldos, puedes comprobarlo cuando quieras pero no lo haces, no es común que humanos se curen tan rápido, tus hijos menores lo hacen, ¿nunca te has preguntado porque?...-Hal no dejo que terminara

-Sinestro no tenias ningún derecho de ver mi mente, yo nunca e dicho nada de tu vida de tu pasado, así que te pido que tu no te metas más de lo que debes en la mía-Hal le dio la espalda y se fue de regreso a la Tierra y Sinestro simplemente le miro y negó ligeramente con la cabeza

Hal se dirigió a a la tierra y fue hacia Gotham, era tarde, tal vez dormiría un poco en esta ocasión pero escucho el grito de una mujer, era perseguida por alguien con un trapo enzima, el genero un constructo para golpearlo en el atrapo con otro constructo en forma de guante a la mujer, luego genero una cabina de elevador y la dejo segura en la azotea de una azotea cercana.

-¿como se supone que voy a bajar de aquí?-pregunto reclamando la mujer

-de nada señorita-contesto Hal molesto por la reacción de esa mujer y empezó a retomar el vuelo a casa pero se le enzima el ser que acababa de golpear

-vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso-le dijo Hal mientras se sobaba un poco el mentón, la criatura lo taclea y el acaba estrellado en una azotea y toda vía su cuerpo se arrastro

-esta bien estuvo mejor-Dijo para si mismo linterna, antes de poder incorporarse, se le lanzo la criatura pero el golpe nunca llego

El murciélago hacia salido de algún lado colgando de una cuerda y habia mandado a volar al monstruo y siguió al monstruo para golpearlo y...

-¿que estabas haciendo en los muelles?¿quiero respuestas!-empezó a zarandear el murciélago, el monstruo le escupe fuego , Batman se lanza aun lado y una locomotora verde golpea a la criatura

-¿Batman?¿eres real?-quiso bromear un poco el linterna mientras lo iluminaba con su anillo

-apaga eso-le reclamo Batman

-lo tenia controlado- se excuso el verde

-claro-contesto el murciélago no muy convencido-ahora paga eso antes de que nos vean

-¿que nos vean quien...?-

-policía de Gotham arriba las manos-un helicóptero de la policía los iluminaba

-no les agradamos mucho ¿no?-Hal estaba levantando las manos en son de paz

-el mundo no s tiene miedo-le contesto el otro

-es necesario- justo en ese momento la criatura los ataca sacando fuego y el murciélago reacciona primero y empuja a el verde-muévete -ambos se ponen de pie-toma tu varita mágica y vete -reclamo el murciégalo sacando una cuerda para al final acabar arrastrado por el monstruo por la ciudad y evadiendo los autos, golpearse con los ventanales de los edificio y rompiendo algunos

Linterna atrapa al monstruo por las alas con un a prensa pero el monstruo se arranca sus propias alas y huye

-Entonces...¿Qué hace en Gotham?-pregunto linterna a un Batman que se quitaba la el polvo

-reportaron que estaba tratando de plantar una bomba de tiempo y cuando la policía lo confronto arrojo fuego por la boca-explico Batman mientras observaba la alcantarilla donde el monstruo se había metido y se metía por esta, linterna le siguió

-si...lo note, pero el fuego no es problema para mi, linterna puede hacer lo que sea-explicaba linterna mientras flotaba y seguía a el murciélago

-excepto callarse-dijo un poco fastidiado el murciélago, Bruce estaba acostumbrado a que Hal hablara demasiado pero estaba trabajando como Batman ene ese momento y no lo dejaba consentrarse

-vaya, parece que alguien olvido tomar su sangre verdadera-bromeo el linterna

\--no soy un vampiro- ¿en que pensaba su esposo? se preguntaba Bruce

\- ¿encerio?, yo pensaba que con la oscuridad y la despararicion... entonces ¿superfuerza? -pregunto curioso 

-no-

-¿puedes volar?- el linterna estaba curioso al fin sabría un poco de el loco que protegía la ciudad donde vivía su familia

-solo en avión-contesto Bruce mientras seguía observando los rastros dejados por el monstruo

-espera- Hal se detuvo un momento-no eres solo un tipo con un disfraz de murciélago ¿o si?

A Bruce la causo gracia la reacción de su esposo, se detuvo y se giro para sonreírle

-¿te estas burlando de mi?-pregunto el linterna muy sorprendido y confundido se quedo viendo a los ojos al murciélago, no es como que pudieran ver mucho, su antifaz y la mascara del contrario cubría con lentillas sus ojos

-¿que nadie te invito a la graduación y ahora te vistes de murciélago y merodeas por el sótano de tus padres?-Bruce pensó que de alguna manera tal vez la mitad de esa suposición era verdad

-¿qué hace esto?-pregunto el murciélago y en sus dedos tenia el anillo del linterna, Hal se sorprendió y su uniforme verde se desvaneció dejando a la vista su uniforme de piloto-.no tiene botones, supongo que funciona con concentración dijo para si Bruce mientras pensaba en lo fácil, que había sido eso, le causaba gracia pensar que su esposo era un ex militar, además no había muchas cosas que sorprendieran a su esposo y verlo con esa mirada confundida le encantaba

-¿como hiciste eso?-pregunto el linterna-

-no estabas concentrado-de dijo Batman

Hal extendió la mano, el anillo empezó a brillar y voló hacia su mano desplegando otra vez el uniforme ¿Quién se creía ese engreído murciélago?-no vuelvas a hacer eso

-amenos que quiera hacerlo-se burlo Bruce un poco de su esposo y siguió avanzando

-¿quien diablos te crees?-pregunto el linterna mientras tomaba el hombro del murciélago muy molesto

Batman le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio y siguieron el ruido entre las alcantarillas, asomándose en una ampliación vieron como el monstruo colocaba una caja

-esta colocando la bomba-susurro el linterna he hizo un movimiento para moverse y acercarse

-no hagas ruido, necesitamos la información-le indico el murciélago el cual estaba deteniéndole,

Los tenues susurro s fueron escuchado por el monstruo y los vio

-¡Darkside!-grito el monstruo y genero una fuerte explosión, después de un rato de humo que se disperso, linterna dejo salir a Batman de su constructo en forma de caja fuerte que les protegió

-¿Darkside?,¿que es eso ? ¿una banda?-el linterna podía aceptar que el estaba des actualizado por la vida que llevaba y era por completo un romántico de el metal, rock que ahora llamaban música vintage, y tal vez solo un poco fan del pop

-quería proteger esto-indico Batman a la caja de color latón con un ¿foco rojo? y hizo por examinarlo pero linterna lo detuvo

-yo me ocupo, anillo escanea e identifica- el anillo acato la indicación y empezó a rodear la ¿caja? lo empezó a escanear y a revisar 

-no puede identificarse-

-imposible-se sorprendió Hal-el anillo lo sabe todo lo que los guardianes saben y lo saben tooodo...Excepto contar un buen chiste-dijo entre bromeando Hal, claro que le sorprendía, los guardianes tenían hasta la información de la vida personal de los linternas por que al final era información que iba del anillo a la linterna principal 

-no es una bomba parece una computadora, es alienígena-menciono el murciélago intentando ignorar el gesto consternado del linterna

-¿como el sujeto de Metrópolis?-preguntó el linterna haciendo a un lado el pensamiento anterior

-Superman-

-¿lo conoces?-le sorprendió al linterna

-no...pero lo he investigado-

-¿y si le hacemos una vita al chico azul?-preguntó linterna y Batman asintió

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El profesor Stain de Leyendas del mañana (Víctor Garver) le hizo la voz a Sinestro al parecer en la película animada de linterna verde del 2009
> 
> Y Sinestro mide dos metros exactos de estatura 0_0


	22. 22.Justice league parte 1

Un avión verde hecho de luz aterrizo en Metrópolis y se desvaneció, Linterna hacia ofrecido su ayuda para ir ambos él y Batman a Metrópolis y Batman con su póker face acepto. Para Bruce era toda una experiencia ver que podía hacer su esposo, él le habia prohibido a Hal usarlo en la mansión. Hal intentaba no exasperarse por la actitud arrogante del murciélago.

-Superman esta cerca, lo rastreo-dijo explico Batman

-¿con que?¿tu propio satélite?-intento bromear el linterna pero Batman ni le presto atención-Bromeaba...¿espera tienes...?-pregunto muy sorprendido

-aquí viene-dijo Batman y vieron una línea azul volando de un lado a otro mientras golpeaba algo para después diplomarse en un almacén en medio de un lugar en construcción

-.yo me encargo-le dijo linterna a Batman-solo me estorbarías-ahora era Hal el arrogante y encerró a Batman en una caja constructo.

Bruce solo empezó a negar con la cabeza, se preguntaba cuando se habia vuelto tan impulsivo su esposo, en su juventud lo habia sido pero desde que nacieron sus hijos habia notado como habia madurado y ahora regresaba esa actitud. Empezó a escuchar los golpes al interior del almacén, entonces vio explosiones y vio como linterna salía volando y se deshacía la caja. Superman se fijo en el y Bruce intento huir con la ¿caja computadora?, Superman era veloz, intento confrontar, pero Superman no se inmutaba, atrapaba los batarangs, Batman lanzo una bombas de humo y se oculto entre los materiales de construcción

-todavía puedo verte-le dijo Superman y Bruce se empezó a alejar-la criatura que me ataco tenia una de esos cajas. ¿amigo tuyo?

Batman disparo unos cables para electrocutarlo pero Superman no se movió y se arranco los cables, después lo acorralo en una pared y le sostuvo de el cuello-habla-le exigió a l murciélago

-segunda ronda-exclamo el linterna ya recuperado y atacando con constructo con forma de cadenas, Superman los evade volando pero linterna lo logra atrapar-

-¿cadenas?-pregunto Superman no muy convencido y rompió las cadenas si mucho esfuerzo

Linterna se lanzo pero termino en la pared junto a Batman y para evitar un golpe creo una esfera para que fungiera como escudo cubriendolos a ambos, Superman golpeaba la espera y esta salía volando por los aires y si llegaba a chocar con algo rebotaba, poco a poco la esfera estaba agrietando

-concretare linterna-le regaño el murciélago

-cállate-le grito linterna al contrario, Bruce se sorprendió, nunca habia escuchado a su esposo gritar de esa manera y terminaron en una avenida no muy transitada pero en la ciudad al fin al cabo y se desmorono el escudo

-diablos nos va a matar-dijo linterna

-tu golpeas pero no matas-dijo Batman poniéndose frente a linterna y poniendo una mano haciendo señal de que se detuviera el súper hombre el cual volaba hacia ellos y susurro-cierto ¿Clark?

Superman se freno de repente y se quedo a un metro de distancia de el murciélago desconcertado miro a el murciélago, lo miro detenida mente y sonrió

-eres tu, je, perdí la apuesta-le contesto Superman al el murciélago

-creemos que es alienígena-bruce le muestra la caja a Superman

-no es kriptonianio-le contesto después de una mirada

-habia que preguntar-contesto el murciélago

-esperen ¿ya no estamos peleando?-preguntó desconcertado el linterna

Los contrarios solo le miraron luego se miraron entre si-alienígena es relativo-contesto Superman-, un helicóptero empezó a acercarse al lugar, Batman levanto la tapa de una alcantarilla y salto

-viejo ¿Qué pasa contigo y las alcantarillas?-pregunto el linterna al murciégalo y bajo la mascara Bruce giro los ojos, era fastidiosa esta parte de su esposo, era una parte de su personalidad que no conocía y estaba convencido que le hubiera gustado no conocer  
  
  
  


-es posible que papá no regrese hoy a casa- le informaba Dick a sus hermanos menores, los cuales bufaron desilusionados, no regresaba aun Hal de su trabajo con la tia Carol y Dinah estaba en ciudad Star atendiendo algo con el tío Oliver, así que Dick era quien se tenia que hacer cargo junto con Alfred y ambos habían recibido un mensaje de Bruce , Primero no regresare temprano y quien sabe si regrese, segundo, no debe salir robín bajo ningún concepto y por ultimo no salir de la mansión-a mi tampoco me agrada que estén fuera de casa nuestros padres pero debemos portarnos bien, no ocasionar problemas

Jay se fue a la cocina con Alfred después de escuchar a Dick y Dick mando a dormir a Tim el cual tardo un rato para dormir y el le acompaño, después se aseguro que Jay no estuviera cerca y se metió a la cueva, Bruce le habia prohibido salir como Robin, podía estar al tanto en la computadora de la baticueva pero nada de salir, así que se puso a seguirle el rastro a su papá y por las cámaras de la ciudad y de Metrópolis que era donde se encontraba actualmente Batman pudo ver que estaban trabajando junto sus padres, eso lo dejo con la boca abierta, ¿su papá le habría confesado el secreto a su padre?¿su padre lo habría averiguado?, ¿Qué eran esas cosas y por que se llevaban a las personas?  
  
  
  


-conozco su plan, intentan cambiar la tierra, lo pero esta por venir-explicaba Víctor Ston a el grupo recién hecho, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Flash, linterna y el recién llegado Shazam 

-eso encaja-concluyo Batman

-y ¿eso es por que?....-le pregunto linterna

-para empezar el mar esta en llamas- señalo el murciélago y los demás vieron que era verdad, un anillo de fuego estaba en el mar y vieron como los monstruos se llevaban a las personas

-¿que hacen?-pregunto Superman

-no estoy seguro no es los están matando los están recolectando- contesto el murciélago

-llegamos muy tarde, ya esta aquí-dijo asustado Víctor y vieron como se abrió un portal

-supongo que ese es el malo-señalo linterna al ver como salía un ser muy grande humanoide, vestido de azul, con piel grisácea y de postura imponente

-acertaste-contesto Batman

Los presentes vieron como aviones atacan a el proclamado Darkside y el sin moverse con su vista los destruyo

Bruce se alivio de que Hal habia dejado de ser piloto del ejercito, pensando en que su esposo pudo haber sido uno de los desdichados caídos

Hal sintió una punzada de miedo, esto no pasaba en la tierra, no pasaba, la tierra era un lugar tranquilo en el universo, el habia visto cosas en sus misiones de linterna y nunca se imagino que una de esas catástrofes pasarían en su planeta natal, estaba aliviado de alguna manera por que el era el defensor de este lugar y estaba dispuesto a dar su vida, tanto por que era su responsabilidad, la tierra era parte de su sector de vigilancia y por que este era el lugar donde estaba su familia, sus amigos...sus hijos...Bruce...Cerro los ojos un momento y pudo ver sus ojos, se enfrentaba al amar, dos espejos de agua encerrada en cristal.

-retrocedan y vean el show de luces, Green lantern se encargara-Hal emprendió el vuelo, el lo habia decidido, el se encargaría, era su deber, el ya lo habia hecho en toras ocasiones, en otros planetas en compañía de Sinestro, el sabia que podría y sino, moriría en el intento, se lanzo al ataque , genero un gran puño y golpeo a Darkside, luego un tren pero este se destruyo , Darkside apenas y hace por pelear con el-no he acabado contigo- hace un mazo, el contrario lo atrapa del brazo derecho y se lo rompe, Bruce y los demás solo escuchan el grito de dolor del linterna.

Bruce no perdió de vista como Hal salía volando después de ser lanzado por los aires, sintio miedo, el hombre que amaba habia sido imprudente y ahora esta era la factura. Diana de Temisquira ataca a Darkside con su espada emitiendo un grito de batalla motivada por la valentía del linterna, pero este apenas y hace un ademan que la lanza, Superman la atrapa en el aire y la deja en tierra para el lanzarse al ataque

-¿es tu novio?-pregunto Shazam

-no-le dice ofendida ella

-genial-dice emocionado el hombre joven pelinegro con el rayo en el pecho que después se puso a etablar un combate a puños con el titán pero cae en cuestión de segundos

-¿ahora que?-pregunta Victor a los demás

-ahora van a morir-contesta el titán genera una explosión en honda expansiva al concentrar su poder en sus manos

El único en pie es Superman, es el único que aguanta el impacto, cuando termina, Flash sale de detrás de el, y al verlos ilesos Darkside les lanza rayos con su ojos, el dúo se aleja a toda velocidad, Superman volando y Flash corriendo

-vamos Barry, piensa rápido, piensa- se dice a si mismo y aprovecha el rayo que lo sigue para que este destruya a los monstruos, a los parademonios y este rayo al atravesarlos ya no alcanza a Flash pero Superman no corre tanta suerte, él es alcanzado en pleno vuelo y cae estrepitosamente al suelo para después ser recogido por unos parademonios y se lo llevan volando a la torre que a salido del aro de fuego en el océano.  
  


Hal se para tambaleante e intenta avanzar, el no puede perder, no puede, si no logra vencer, implicaría que es un incompetente, que no a aprendido nada a lo largo de sus años de servicio y su poco tiempo como linterna, ¿de que servía que hubiera ganado experiencia y el respeto de Sinestro y los otros si no podía proteger su hogar?, y con sus familia en mente avanzaba encorvado, sosteniendo un poco el brazo roto, Batman se para delante de el cubriéndole el paso

-sal de mi camino Batman-le exige molesto

-tu brazo esta roto idiota-Batman que habia estado buscando a linterna después de la explosión provocada por Darkside

Linterna con el poder del anillo se hace un cabestrillo para su brazo herido y cambia de mano el anillo-puedo encargarme de esto, yo debo ser quien se encargue, esa es mi encomienda como linterna, soy un guardián espacial-le dijo intentado hacer a un lado a Batman

Batman le tomo del hombro-vas a morir-

-entonces moriré cumpliendo mi deber-a Hal se le estaba haciendo un nudo en la garganta, habia estado muchas veces viendo a la muerte pero por algún motivo la sentía de alguna manera más palpable, tal vez era que se encontraba en su país, aun par de kilómetros de su ciudad natal, y a otros tantos de su ciudad de residencia, pero no dejaría que lo vieran débil.

-¿que tratas de probar?-le reprocho Batman sin soltarle del hombro y buscando su mirada, no iba a permitir que su esposo cometiera un acto suicida aun si fuera la única manera de ganar la batalla.

-no estoy tratando de probar nada-era verdad, era cuestión de deber, era cuestión de que era lo que a él le correspondía hacer, sino, no tendría sentido poseer tanto poder en un anillo-No actúes como si me conocieras por que no es así-le grito a Batman y se sostuvieron la mirada, si que las lentillas de Batman no dejaban ver nada y el antifaz de linterna era muy efectivo

-Tu y yo somos parecidos-le dijo remarco Batman y Hal bufo

-no, no somos parecidos en nada-Hasta entonces linterna quito el agarre de Batman de su hombro

-peleamos a lado de un alienígena, una amazona, un relámpago humano, un ciborg y un velocista, hasta donde puedo notar Hal-Batman suspiro y relajo su postura- tú y yo somos los únicos normales aquí

Linterna se sorprendió-yo nunca te dije mi nombre-

-lo vi en tu traje de vuelo y además yo tengo que decirte algo importante-Hal me miro inseguro y tal vez por su expresión Batman podría apostar que habia levantado su ceja, Batman se quito la mascara.


	23. 23.Justice leaugue parte 2

Hal miraba atentamente los movimientos del murciélago, y vio como se dejaba ver una mata de cabellos negros, Batman habia inclinado la cabeza hacia abajo y cuando alzo el rostro, Hal se quedo pasmado, el concia perfectamente ese rostro, esos labios delgados, esos ojos azules, los ojos con los que soñaba en sus mejores noches, esos espejos de agua.

-mi nombre es Bruce Wayne, mataron a mis padres cuando tenia ocho años, pase mi vida entrenando para combatir a la misma clase de criminales que me los quitaron pero esto es diferente , no se trata de mi-Hal no salía de el shock, Bruce, su esposo, acababa de revelar que le guardaba un secreto muy importante, de manera resumido habia confesado todo, y ahora algunas cosas empezaban a encajar en su mente.

Hal empezó a intentar articular palabra pero no podía, respondió profundo, su esposo era el tipo que lo habia sacado de sus casillas en las ultimas horas, su esposo, le habia salvado y cubierto la espalda en mas de una ocasión y era el tipo al que el llamaba loco en el desayuno mientras ojeaba el periódico-me estas diciendo esto ahora porque...?-

-esto es más importante que ttu... y que yo-Bruce se acerco al castaño y lo agarro de los hombros, se podía notar la ligera diferencia de estaturas entre ellos dos, dejando claro que el murciélago era un poco más alto

-Sal de tu propio camino, concéntrate-le decia Bruce mientras le miraba a los ojos, Hal no habia quitado su antifaz

-¿y hacer que...?-Hal no podía pensar muy claro, apenas estaba saliendo del shock

-reagrúpate con los otros-

-¿y hacer que?

-tu eras el líder de tu escuadrón, tu eres un linterna, te escogieron por algo, ellos te escucharan yo se que se te ocurrirá alguna movida, no mueras-Bruce suspiro-mantén ocupado a Darkside hasta que vuelva

Bruce recogió su capa, de los escombros saco un abrigo empolvado y se puso un gorro

-¿volver de donde- preguntó Hal alarmado

Bruce silbó y llamo la atención de un para demonio que lo tomo

-hablaremos de esto después, no te atrevas a morir Hal-le grito Bruce-iré a buscar a Superman-Bruce sabia que tal vez esa platica seria bastante dura pero la cosa ahora era vencer, seguir vivos, sabia que por eso Hal no le habia reclamado nada, su esposos habia dimensionado la prioridad de la situación, además de que el shock seguramente habia sido bastante fuerte

-¡oye!-le llamo Hal pero Bruce estaba ya lejos-Bruces, hay amor, y muchos decían que yo estaba loco, pero no me equivoque en que tal vez habías perdido un tornillo-dijo al aire Hal

Hal entre escombros encontró a los demás

-escuchen-todos lo miraron, el respiro hondo, dejo un momento despejada su mente, era igual que cuando estaba de servicio, ahora el tenia que tomar la batuta como lo hacia sinestro en las misiones- tenemos que empezar un movimiento de ofensiva, no podemos ceder mas terreno del que ya dejamos al enemigo...-

-estoy de acuerdo -secundo la princesa amazona

-es hora de trabajar en equipo, entiendo-dijo pensativo pero seguro Victor

-¡si!-chóquenla-dijo con entusiasmo Shazam y todos le miraron serios haciendo que este se apenara y se retirara un poco

-¿cuál es el plan?-pregunto Flash mirando a linterna seriamente

-El dispara rayos de sus ojos así que ...-

-yo lo segare con mi espada-le interrumpió la amazona

-...si, los demás estarán fuera de su vista hasta que ella lo segué, yo...- tal vez en otras ocasión si esto se repetía, dios no lo quiera, miro al cielo, ella debería tomar el mando, tenia el entusiasmo, y no paraba de interrumpirlo

-como al pobre y desafortunado Edipo-recalco ella blandiendo su espada

-... seré distracción y apoyo para ella, cuando ella termine atacaremos en conjunto, además de que mientras ella y yo lo segamos ustedes tendrán que hacerse cargo de esas bestias voladoras-termino Linterna

-Yo podría enviarlos de vuelta de donde vinieron con un tubo bum-aporto Ciborg

-vamos equipo-dijo Linterna alzando el vuelo y los demás le siguieron a su puestos

-¿vamos equipo?-pregunto Flash mientras seguía de cerca al linterna

-ahora no es momento para eso Flash, si ganamos tendremos tiempo de ver eso, pero no ahora-le regaño un poco linterna a Flash, era posible que Hal se viera joven pero era seguro que era mayor que el joven Flash

Dick podía ver todo por las cámaras de la cueva, habia seguido todo atentamente y le habia sorprendido, la calma con la que habia tomado su padre la confesión de su papá, o eso parecía así como tambien le preocupaba que su padre peleara con un brazo roto y su papá se haya dejado llevar por uno de eso monstruos

Después de una pelea con la mano derecha de Darkside, Bruce libera a Superman que estaba en lo que parecía una maquina de tortura y cubierto de ¿raíces azules?, Superman se tambaleo un poco y cuando al fin se estabilizo ataco a Bruce

-Superman, debes combatir lo que te están haciendo, te necesitamos, Clark, el mundo te necesita, necesita a Clark Kent-le remarcaba Batman al chico azul que se retorica y le atacaba.

Shazam se lanza al ataque haciendo que se invalide el plan que se habia trazado, Flash trato de ayudar pero solo logro que Darkside lo mandara a volar, luego Diana atacó con su espada, pero tuvo el mismo destino que Flash, Shazam regresa al ataque con sus rayos, pero todo esta siendo un gasto de energía innecesario que se hubieran evitado al seguir el plan.

-Saquen a Shazam de aquí, su fanfarronería arruina el plan-Hal se quedo callado un momento-diablos ahora me escucho como mi esposo-se dijo a si mismo, él había dirigido equipos, pero él tenia su modo de dar ordenes y lo que acababa de decir sonaba de la manera en que su esposo ponía las cosas en su lugar.

-ya lo tenia-le reclamo Shazam

-no, no tenias nada y ahora todo es un desastre que nos puede costar la vida cadete-le reclamo linterna

-alerta chicos-les llamo Victor, y todos evadieron una taque de Darkisde

Diana en tierra golpea a Sahazam y este se empieza a sobar la mejilla-eres un guerrero no un niño, actúa como tal-le regaño ella

-si señora-dijo asustado Shazam, doble regaño le habia tocado

-ahora sígueme a la victoria- ella alzo su espada y retomo el vuelo

Segundo intento y con movimientos fluidos, girando alrededor de Darkside lanzando estocadas y evadiendo los golpes y los rayos de sus ojos Diana logro al fin acuchillar uno de los ojos del titán que empezó a quejarse y sangrar, para después golpear a Diana y lanzarla de un golpe, Flash interviene , haciendo torbellinos pero tambien revive un golpe, Linterna cubre a Flash y devuelve el golpe con un constructo de una locomotora, genera varios aviones de combate que atacan al enemigo deparándole.

Shazam empieza a acumular sus rayos generando una esfera eléctrica entre sus manos y una vez que tiene un tamaño considerable se la lanza a Darkside, Victor empieza tambien a disparar pero Darkside es muy fuerte y golpea a Shazam y en el proceso tambien a Víctor.

Diana golpea Darkside y este le devuelve los golpes, ella saca su lazo ya que perdió la espada, y logra amarrarlo, Shazam vuelve a generar la esfera eléctrica y lo electrocuta con esta, Flash aprovecha el momento y le saca el otro ojo a Darkside con una palanca y linterna genera unas cadenas para atrapar a Darkside apoyando el agarre del lazo de la amazona

-¿funcionó?-pregunta Flash después de alejarse y ven como Darkside empieza sangra de la otra cuenca del ojo

-Tratare de enviarlo de regreso -dijo ciborg empezando a usar paneles de computo

-¿cómo?-pregunto Diana

-usando los datos de Darkside, ellos llaman a esta caja la caja madre, crea portal bum de regreso de donde haya venido-explico ciborg-conectando a la caja madre

Darkside se desase de sus ataduras, en ese momento Superman llega y lo empieza a golpear, lo sostiene, le quema los ojos que empezaban a curarse, Diana ayuda a el súper hombre. Hal al ver a Superman, empezó a buscar con la vista a su esposo, que estuviera el de azul quería decir que su esposo habia tenido éxito.

Victor logra abrir un portal pero no logra cerrarlo cuando Diana y Superman empujan al titán por el portal, Batman aparece y se quita el cinturón para rodear con el a Darkside y hacer que explote, linterna mantenía alejados a los parademonios.

-necesito una gran cantidad de energía para que se cierre el portal-explico Víctor a los que batallaban por hacer que Darkside se fuera por el portal

-yo te ayudo con eso-Shazam y Víctor volaron a lo alto de los edificios

-Shazam- el del rayo invoco el trueno y la energía de este fue canalizada a la caja madre, la carga fue suficiente, logrando cerrar el portal y con su partida, la torre de Darkside se desplomo

-ahora a regresar a salvo a los secuestrados -Víctor con algunos movimientos en la caja madre empezó a abrir portales para que fundieran huir a salvo los secuestrados y estos fueron recogidos por linterna y puestos en tierra firme.

-viste eso Alfred-dijo emocionado Dick y abrazando al fiel mayordomo, al que consideraba su abuelo-mis padres junto con los demás lo lograron, lo lograron, no puedo esperar a que lleguen a casa

Alfred correspondió el abrazo de su protegido y miro las pantallas, ahora se preguntaba como seria la dinámica familiar, ya que los señores de la casa tendrían que ponerse al corriente y eso implicaba revelar muchos secretos, mas que nada por parte de su protegido.

-En nuestra hora más oscura estos superhéroes se pusieron sus vestuarios...-el presidente daba su discurso en agradecimiento a este peculiar grupo, justo al medio día, cuando al fin amaneció, ese mismo día en que los héroes vencieron

-¿vestuario? este es mi uniforme-se quejo Hal

-cállate linterna-le regaño Bruce

-¿me quieres dar ordenes después de que yo hice todo el trabajo pesado?-pregunto Hal, hablaria enserio su esposo o solo estaría actuando como cuando se hacia pasar por el casanova casado ante la sociedad

-¿te refieres a ese plan tuyo fallido por que no supiste liderarlos?-Batman seguía mirando para adelante, veía a la multitud

-pero salió todo adelante y estamos vivos-alego el linterna

-no les pregunte como deberíamos llamarlos..-preguntó el presidente al grupo

-los súper siete-dijo muy alegre Shazam y las quejas no se dieron a esperar

-Hora de ir a casa-le dijo Linterna a Batman un tanto entusiasmado

-te veo haya, seria raro que nos vieran que nos vamos juntos, en lo que respecta a todos los demás nos acabamos de conocer-le dijo Batman luego de llamar un el bati-avion e irse pilotándolo

-creo que odio a Batman... pero amo a Bruce-dijo Hal después de empezar a volar rumbo a la mansión

La ventaja de ser linterna es que podía ir y venir a mayor velocidad asi llego primero a casa, Alfred y los niños le recibieron gustosos, Alfred habia pedido a Leslie que ella recibiera afuera a Hal para que le pudiera atender el brazo roto, Alfred habia sacado una camioneta con los aparatos y material necesario para que ella lo tratara.

-Así que...¿usted tambien lo sabe?-pregunto Hal a la doctora de la familia

-¿lo de la otra vida tanto suya como la de su esposo? claro, Alfred normalmente lo puede tratar, pero hay veces que necesitan al alguien más especializada-le dijo ella terminando su trabajo-tendrá que guardar reposo un largo tiempo, bueno, me tengo que ir, seguramente sus niños lo extrañan

Bruce llego a la mansión por la baticueva, dejo el avión, se quito el traje, Alfred ya le esperaba con una cambia de ropa, el tomo un baño rápido y fuera de la vista de Alfred se guardo un frasco, seria para hacer que su esposo se curara más rápido, su contenido, él mismo se lo habia aplicado antes de salir y tras un largo rodeo, entrar por la puesta principal de la mansión, Alfred le recibió y al preguntar por su esposos e hijos, Alfred le indico la sala, donde Hal estaba en el sillón con el brazo enyesado y sus hijos a los lados de el, estaban viendo una película.

-ya llegue- Dijo Bruce llamando la atención de los presentes a Hal le causo gracia, Bruce no solía decir ya llegue, solo aclaraba un poco su garganta cuando regresaba a casa

Tim al verlo salto de el sillón y se lanzo a abrazarlo, Jay solo le miro y Dick se puso de pie a saludar a su padre .

-Coincidimos con el día de nuestro regreso amor-le dijo Hal divertido-que te parece si hablamos un momento a solas

-pero padre...-se quejo Tim-acaban de llegar y aun es de día

-solo será un momento, niños-Hal se puso de pie y tomo la mano de Bruce con su mano sana y subieron las escaleras

-vamos niños, es la hora de la comida, ayúdenme con la puesta de la mesa, dejemos que sus padres se pongan al día-les indico a los niños que siguieron con la mirada a sus padres hasta que el ángulo le impidió verlos

Bruce se mantuvo en silencio y siguió a Hal, era una mescla de emociones la que tenia los dos en se momento, Hal le guio hasta su habitación en vez del despacho.

Cuando Hal cerro la puerta con trabajos por el brazo roto le acorralo en la pared y le beso desesperadamente, un beso húmedo, un poco torpe y Bruce lo correspondió, era una segunda dosis de adrenalina para Hal, que hizo que se adormeciera el dolor y bueno Bruce ya se habia ocupado de las heridas. Hal con ayuda del anillo empezó a quitar el saco de bruce y a abrir la camisa de este. Bruce le quiso detener.

-ya no te ocultes, no mas secretos-y de un tirón abrió la camisa del azabache. Pudo contemplar el cuerpo trabajado y cubierto de cicatrices, Bruce no se quejo, se dejo hacer por el castaño, que empezó a recorrer con su mano cada cicatriz-eres hermoso, nunca me dejaste verte, tampoco me permitiste bañarme contigo por miedo de que yo viera esto-Hal le miro a los ojos, un choque de colores, cafés y azules y otro beso intenso, se dio lugar, una lucha entre lenguas, en la búsqueda por tener el control de el momento, por que podían sentir corrientes eléctricas y la lujuria en los ojos del otro.


	24. 24.Apoyarte

-Eso fue increíble-dijo Hal agitado tratando de recuperar la respiración 

-si-Bruce estaba tambien estaba regulando ya su respiración y tenia una ligera sonrisa en el rostro

Ambos se habían dejado llevar y habían dejado sus tenciones salir, descargaron todo lo que sentían, ahora tras un muy largo rato que ellos sintieron como un instante estaban recuperándose, bueno, Hal estaba lidiando con el dolor de su hueso roto, además de que no habia podido descansar realmente, venia del espacio, peleó por evitar una invasión y acababa de tener el mejor sexo con su esposo.

Bruce se paro y busco entre sus bolsillos del traje y saco una jeringa.

-¿Bruce?-Hal no entendía que hacia su esposo y menos aun con la jeringa

-es un vial, te curara rápido-dijo Bruce acercándose a su esposo- lo esta procesando los laboratorios Wayne, aun no sale al mercado y arde mucho pero no a tenido efectos secundarios

-¿eso es lo que has usado?-pregunto Hal directo, el sabia que nadie que fuera humano se recuperaban tan rápido, el tenia de ventaja que el anillo le curaba un poco más rápido y que mientras usara los constructos le daba cierta vitalidad

-Si-contesto Bruce secamente, tomo el brazo del castaño-¿confías en mi?

-¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?-pregunto ofendido Hal

-la clase de pregunta que deberías hacerte después de que te revelara que soy Batman y nunca te conté-Hal de verdad confiaba en él, los ojos almendrados le miraron y asintió

Bruce suspiro y administro el "medicamento", lo inyecto rápido, justo cuando saco la aguja, Hal empezó a tensarse, a transpirar y después comenzó a gemir de dolor, ardía como el infierno.

Hal vio los escenarios del campo de batalla, el recuerdo de sus manos con sangre, de cuando tenían que revisar los lugar bombardeados, los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos de escuadrón, el rostro furioso de su hermano mayor golpeándolo, de los caídos que habia antes de terminar las misiones como linterna, a Sinestro gritándole, a Bruce quitándose la mascara de Batman, Sinestro con lo que parecía una sonrisa, a sus hijos en el comedor, a la Selina Kyle bailando con su esposo.

Bruce miro como sufría su esposo, tenia mucho tiempo que ya no tenia ese efecto en él, así que habia olvidado cuanto dolía y como se arremolinaban los recuerdos. Sostuvo a Hal en sus brazos y sentía como este se retorcía, gemía de dolor, se pregunto como seria si hubiera tenido que sumergir a Hal en vez de solo inyectarle, seguramente seria peor, él lo habia visto, él sabia como se ponía un hombre sumergido en esas aguas, esperaba no tener que hacer eso nunca. Hal quedo inconsciente, Bruce le acomodo en la cama y se metió a bañar.

-tomate el tiempo que necesites Hal, si, si, esta bien, no no te preocupes, claro besos, salúdame a mis sobrinos-

-gracias Carol, de verdad, gracias, yo les saludo de tu parte-Hal colgó el teléfono, había dormido un día entero y para cuando despertó ya no tenia entablillado el brazo y todo su cuerpo estaba completamente curado, sin signos de fatiga. Despertó en la cueva, habia sentido la ligera brisa del manto acuífero que estaba en lo profundo, escuchaba los chillidos e los murciélagos y hay estaba Bruce monitoreando como estaba su recuperación. Hal le pido poder llamar a Carol en ese instante y bueno ahora ya tenia toda su atención en Bruce que estaba frente a las grandes pantallas de computadora.

-vamos, pregunta-le dijo Bruce sin mirarle

Hal dejo el teléfono ya colgado y miro a su esposo, se veía imponente aun sin ese traje de murciélago, por como era su pose sentado frente a la computadora.-Bruce creo que no debería ser cosa de que yo te preguntara, creo que es cuestión de que tu mismo me contaras-le contesto Hal acercándose a la el 

Bruce cerro un momento los ojos, lo medite y después apago las pantallas, , le señalo un asiento a Hal, el cual un tanto desconcertado, lo tomo y lo acerco para que quedaran sentados frente a frente.

-¡y entonces...?-Hal intento dar pie a el relato de Bruce-Bruce...?, mírame, Bruce

Bruce habia reunido a sus ojos, pero la llamada de el castaño hizo que reuniera el valor de verle a los ojos, Hal estaba mas preocupado que molesto, eso era lo que podía ver Bruce en el rostro del castaño, el cual siempre habíais siempre muy expresivo, por eso se le habia el colmo que solo usara un antifaz, en vez de una mascara completa o algo, entonces recordó que ahí residía la diferencia entre ellos, la personalidad.

-cuando me fui de viaje yo no fui a las escuelas de gran catedra, me interne a aprender a vivir en la calle, buscando a los grandes maestros de pelea, buscándolos desde en los bajos mundos, como en templos, tambien, recurrí a maestros como el mago Zatara para aprender escapismo, me la viví en peleas callejeras, estudiando idiomas y medicina alternativa, eso fue lo que hice de mi vida esos siete años de viajes-Hal estaba tranquilo, le miraba y no parecía sorprendido-¿no dirás nada?

-estoy esperando a que termines tu relato, porque evidentemente ese solo fue el principio de todo lo que has estado construyendo-le dijo Hal aun con calma y eso asusto a Bruce, Hal de verdad estaba muy tranquilo para su gusto, ¿seria efecto de el vial?, ¿seria que el no estar usando el anillo hacia que el estuviera tranquilo y en sus cabales?

-cuando regrese, y tome el mando de la empresa comencé a hacer los planos de este lugar, además de que busque que algunos recursos que necesitara lo fabricara la compañía sin levantar las dudas, Lucius, tu le conoces, de alguna manera entendió que estaba haciendo y decidió ayudar, me proporciono prototipos que diseñaba la empresa, los que parecían útiles se quedaron archivados o se borraron, desde antes de que terminara de estar listo este lugar empezó a deambular por las calles mas peligrosas y con el tiempo me hice aliado de el detective Gordon-Bruce habia resumido todo a eso, podía parecer una historia larga pero el la habia sabido resumir saltando detalles.

Hal cerro un momento lo ojos y respiro varias veces, luego suspiro, miro hacia el techo de la cueva , se removió del asiento incomodo y luego, una vez ya acomodado otra vez en la silla miro a Bruce.

-¿por que dejaste que Richard fuera Robin?-directa la flecha diría Oliver, Bruce se quedo callado, pensando rápidamente, ya tenia planeado esta platica y aun así no era tan fácil por que ya no se trataba de su vida, se trataba de la vida de su hijo, hijo de ellos dos, el mayor, su primogénito-¿por que Bruce? es solo un niño

-él es capaz, muy capaz, a su edad yo ya estaba haciendo lo que hace el como robin...-

-¿esa es tu mejor respuesta?, he escuchado que eres un buen detective, eso dicen los rumores, pero¿ no pues pensar en una explicación Bruce?-Hal le miro muy seriamente, Bruce no habia visto nunca esa expresión en su esposo- tu mismo sabes que clase de locos rondan en esta ciudad, e visto a los que rondan en otras ciudades, pero aquí en Gotham parecen todos unos desquiciados de verdad, en especial ese "príncipe payaso del crimen"-El castaño paso una mano por su rostro y luego por su cabello se inclino un poco de su asiento y rio levemente- ahora tiene sentido, ¿sabes?, ahora lo entiendo, por que esa insistencia de clases extra en los niños.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Bruce no se movía y trataba de mantener su expresión fría, Hal por su lado estaba mirando el techo y reía ligeramente, ahora muchas cosas comenzaban a tener forma.

-sabes, Bruce, puedes romper esa mirada Poker face que te encanta, te conozco, bueno, al menos eso creo, sabes que, lo que me duele en este momento es que no hayas creído en mi, que podría entender por que hacías esto, tal vez si te hubiera detenido en muchas ocasiones, te hubiera prohibido meter a Richard en esto, pero sabes que, yo tambien hice lo que quise ¿no es así? y sigo haciéndolo, estuve mis años de cadete mas diez años de servicio, hora que estoy fuera sigo añorando el cielo así que le pido trabajo a Carol...-

-Harol...-

-déjame terminar Bruce y no te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre completo-Hal le señalo con el dedo índice , luego se relajo en la silla y volvió a tomar su postura, tomo aire-¿creías que no te entendería? yo que estuve al servicio del país y que ahora estoy al servicio del espacio, tu estas al servicio de tu ciudad, no te puedo decir nada por que asi como yo e estado, en cualquier momento tanto tu como yo podríamos haber dejado huérfanos a los niños y aun asi salimos a combatir por que creemos que podernos dejarles un lugar mejor-Hal se puso de pie y se inco frente Bruce, le tomo las manos, le miro a los ojos, azules, como un cielo en el que amaba perderse, de un azul de cuando anochece y empiezan a salir estrellas-¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando me dijiste que te irías de viaje?

Los labios de Bruce temblaron ligeramente, no se quería desmoronar y Hal sabia que Bruce se estaba resintiendo a dejar salir sus emociones-te dije que ¿Cuándo importo lo que yo dijera? Siempre vas a hacer lo que deseas sin preguntar a nadie, así que mejor prefería apoyarte- le beso una de sus manos- se que jamás te voy a poder detener, pero te puedo ayudar, reducir ese índice de posibilidad de caer en el deber

Traicioneras lagrimas brotaron de los ojos, de Bruce y Hal se incorporo para besar las mojadas mejillas de su esposo.

-siempre, tienes a un policía espacial a tu lado, solo una cosa, no voy a dejar que Richard salga como robín así nada mas, solo podrá salir cuando tu y yo estemos rondando al mismo tiempo, no desconfió de tu capacidad de cuidarlo pero prefiero tenerlo tambien bajo mi vigilancia-Hal abrazo a Bruce y asi se quedaron un rato, solos en silencio


	25. 25.Cumpleaños

-pá...me ¿enseñas a conducir?-pregunto el ojiverde a su padre, ambos estaban sentados en la escalinata del la puerta principal de la mansión viendo hacia adelante, la fuente y la reja de entrada a los terrenos.

Hal sonrió, miro a su hijo el cual mantenía el seño fruncido, le causo un poco de gracia era como ver el seño fruncido e su esposo, le revolvió los cabellos a su hijo.

-claro, vamos a escoger el carro-Hal se puso de pie y le hizo una seña a su hijo para caminar al garaje de la mansión, aun podían escuchar la acalorada discusión que habia en la sala

Escogieron un pequeño carro clásico, Hal le dijo que hasta que el considerara que estaba listo le permitiría usar un deportivo, su hijo quería conducir un Camaro rojo

-créeme hijo, si aprendes en un estándar un auto automático será mas fácil...-empezó a explicar el castaño, se sentía emocionado era como si le estuviera enseñando a volar a su hijo, claro que no era lo mismo una nave de combate que un auto, además de que era una buena forma de pasar el trago amargo de la discusión que se desarrollaba arriba, ya lo hablaría el con Bruce cuando se le hubiera sado el coraje

El inicio del día, soleado como pocos, por que los rayos del sol de verdad se veían dorados.

-buenos días cumpleañero-dijo un alegre Hal entrando a la habitación de su segundo hijo, pero le sorprendió que no lo encontró, la cama estaba hecha jirones pero no estaba en el baño, ni en el balcón, , Hal se quedo desconcertado

Dick caminaba por el pasillo, ya estaba bañado y cambiado, se podía notar su cabellos húmedos. vio a su padre parado con el gesto de no entender que ponía muy seguido últimamente-hola pá, Jay esta en la cocina, me pidió que lo despertara temprano-

-¿en la cocina?-Hal se quedo pensativo, el se habia tomado un jugo de naranja antes de salir a correr y no habia visto ningún movimiento

-si, de hecho ya debería tener el desayuno junto con Alfred, vamos a bajar, ve si papá esta en su despacho ya levantado, para que lo mandes a desayunar, Tim ya debe estar haya abajo-le dijo Dick y Hal se pregunto si siempre habia sido así su hijo mayor, el sabia donde estaban todos, sabia los movimientos de todos, mejor que el mismo que era una de la cabezas de esa casa.-pá, deja de intentar esconder tus canas

Todos ya en la mesa estaban sorprendidos del desayuno, Jay y Alfred se habían esmerado.

-wow pero si todavía no van a llegar sus tias-dijo Hal mirando la fruta picada, la bebidas caliente entre el café y el chocolate, los horcates, los ámeles, las mermeladas caceras recién hechas que aun desprendían vapor

-en eso estamos padre, ya empezamos con lo de la comida-dijo Jay a su lado, Hal le abrazo y le sacudió los cabellos, su hijo ya esta bañado vestido, y se habia puesto a preparara lo que era la comida de su cumpleaños, 

Jason, le habia dicho que quería una fiesta de cumpleaños, lo que para el era no una fiesta tal cual, quería que sus tías estuvieran con sus familias, eso era lo único que el quería, 

-padre mis hermanos tuvieron algo especial en alguno de sus cumpleaños, eso es lo que yo quiero-le dijo muy serio- y no quiero nada de servicio de banquetes, no a va a ser como las cenas a las que tenemos que acompañar a papá, yo mismo estaré en la cocina con Alfred

Dicho y hecho desde temprano, además de que fue toda una explosión de sabores en el paladar de los integrantes de la familia en el desayuno.

-esta muy bueno-dijo Tim cuando al fin se habia pasado el primer bocado y probo a toda prisa el que seguía

-no solo esta bueno, es exquisito-dijo emocionado Dick que veía estrellas con cada probada

Hal ni se diga no dijo nada, el estaba atento en su plato y levanto el pulgar, ellos ya sabían que algo diría como que era magnifico o algo así cuando ya se hubiera retacado.

-eres un buen jefe de cocina-dijo Bruce manteniendo la compostura

-tengo un buen aprendiz-le contesto Alfred

Jay solo miro su plato cuando al fin se habia sentado a desayunar con los demás.

-pero mira que alto ya estas-decia Carol mientras abrazaba a su ahijado-Dick tambien te has puesto muy guapo, si que te pareces a tus padres 

Para las dos de la tarde en punto habían llegado los demás invitados que se podrían considerar como familia, todos sabían el secreto de las familias, pero los mantenían al margen , por que los niños aun eran "pequeños" decían entre ellos y podrían en algún momento revelarlo en algún momento causando problemas, bueno eso era lo que decia Bruce que era el mas paranoico de todos, aunque siendo honestos, todos sabían que los niños eran demasiado listos y tarde o temprano alguno que otro ya habría descubierto sus alias de cada uno.

-¿y el cumpleañero?, ¿mi ahijado?-preguntó Lois buscando con la vista al ojiverde después de saludar a sus otros dos sobrinos que estaban siendo saludados, Dick cargaba a su pequeño Jon,-Clark?

El de lentes solo le miro tímido-cariño, no en casa de nuestros amigos- ella le miro seria-esta bien...esta en al cocina- le contesto el y ella mas satisfecha corrió hay a saludar al cumpleañera

-te tiene bien domado, boyscaut-le dijo Oliver a Clark mientras dejaba que su hija fuera a jugar con Tim y Jon

-ella es Kriptonita pura para ti- les saludo Hal mientras Ayudaba a su hijo mayor a tomar los sacos y colgarlo en las perchas

-y que lo digas Hal-le daba la razón Dinah

La tarde habia pasado tranquila, los niños jugando en el jardín, Roy haciendo de ayudante de cocina lavando trastes, sacando, guardando platos, los adultos en la terraza del jardín, riendo de sus historias, tanto de trabajo de civiles como discretas historias de su otro alias.

La comida igual que el desayuno habia sido el momento en el que todos se sorprendía y deleitaban con el banquete preparado por Alfred y Jay

-tienes futuro en esto si lo estudias Jay-le dijo Oliver-sabes conozco al alguien que tiene contacto con escuelas de cocina que...-Bruce le miro seriamente-claro tu tambien tienes tus contactos Bruce-Oliver levanto las manos en son de paz

-podrían hacer de esto un negocio y...-Lois vio como su esposo se habia quedado quieto de repente y después sonó su teléfono de ella-supongo que aquí acabo nuestra visita, Jon despídete de tus primos, Jay feliz cumpleaños y espero que te guste lo que te trajimos

La familia El se retiraba, los adultos sabían por que y Alfred ya tenia una caja para ellos con uno poco de postre, ellos lo tomaron y Lois tanto tomo el carro y salió rumbo a Metropolis mientras Clark ya salía volando enfundado en su traje azul

Hal miro a Bruce interrogante, el azabache negó, la alarma de ellos no habia sonado, era algo que estaría controlado perfectamente por el superhombre.

-y...entonces, Dick, como va eso de los estudios, ¿tienes tu beca como gimnasta no es así?-pregunto Carol

-claro que la tiene-dijo sereno Bruce- trabajo muy duro por ella y tambien esta directo a las nacionales

-papá...-Dick -pá...-Hal ly Bruce le miraron y Dick trajo pesado un poco de saliva-acabo de rechazar la beca, voy a la academia de policías

Bruce le miro seriamente, todos notaron la seriedad del momento

-Dick...-Hal iba a empezar a hablar pero su hijo empezó a escupir la sopa sin qué le presionaran, la simple aura de Bruce bastaba

-antes de que recibiera la beca mande mi solicitud y me aceptaron, y hace unos días rechace la beca, y yo acabo de dejar tambien a mi entrenadora de gimnasia, yo le pedi que...-

-rechazaste una beca muy importante, en una muy buena escuela y abandonas la única disciplina en la que has destacado...-

-creo que nosotros nos retiramos-susurro Dinah mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo y le hizo una seña a sus hijos para que se despidieran y fueran a la entrada, Carol fingió que habia recibido una llamada y tambien se retiro de la mesa

-Bruce no creo que sea el momento para...-Hal le intento clamar- bruce lo miro en un movimiento brusco

-no Hal, acompaña a las visitas ala puerta-Le ordeno Bruce que para ese punto ya estaba fuera de sus cabales

-Bruce tu y yo vamos a hablar después muy seriamente-le dijo poniéndose de pie

-siento eso-e disculpaba Hal con los invitados y les entregaba sus abrigos

-no te preocupes, aun que debo admitir que nunca habíamos visto a Bruce así, lo mas cercano es cuando usa es traje con orejas-bromeo Oliver y las dos mujeres solo le miraron mientras Hal solo suspiraba

Hal hizo por regresar con su esposo y defender lo que se pudiera de su hijo mayor, el cual ya le estaba contestando al calor de lo dicho por su papá, estaba a nada de intervenir, noto como Tim ya estaba en las escaleras camino a su cuarto y Jay choco con el al salir del comedor, después vio como Alfred salía a defender a su nieto mayor, para le caso, Hal prefirió mejor siguió a su segundo hijo, a su cumpleañero.

Jay salió a la escalinata de la entrado de la mansión y hay se sentó, Hal se sentó a su lado y Jay no se movió.

Ese habia sido el recuento del día, un día que habia comenzado mejor de lo que esperaba y habia terminado en un desastre, aun que ahora no parecía todo perdido.

-aprendes rápido-le felicito Hal a su hijo-pero todavía no te voy a dejar manejar el camaro

-pá...yo no soy Dick-dijo apenas audible

-eso ya lo se, tu eres tu-le dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro

-papá se la pasa quejándose de mi trabajo como robín, Dick esto, Dick hacia el otro, Dick sabia que aquello y sino se la pasa con Tim, para el no hago nada bien, este es mi cumpleaños y en vez de dejarlo pasar papá se puso a discutir con Dick enfrente de todos-una lagrima broto de su ojo izquierdo una que no pudo notar en el momento Hal- yo quería que notara que soy bueno en la cocina, pero parece que le dio igual...-dejo de hablar tenso la mandíbula y empezaron rodar lagrimas por sus mejillas

Hal se quito el cinturón de seguridad y quito la llave para apagar el coche, luego quito el cinturón de su hijo y lo jalo hacia el, al principio el puberto se resistió pero después se dejo acomodara en los brazos de su padre.

-hijo se que tu papá puede ser alguien difícil, el pasa por mucho estrés, trabajo duro, y no siempre tiene tiempo para ustedes por eso, pero el piensa en todos ustedes, el cree que pueden ser mejores de lo que ya son, por eso es tan duro, acepto que hoy perdió los estribos, ya hablare con el-levanto a su hijo ligeramente, saco un pañuelo y se lo dio para que pudiera limpiarse la nariz - ahora tu demuestra tus talentos, eres un buen robín, yo te e visto, si la cocina de verdad te apasiona te apoyare, nadie empieza sabiendo- Hal se separo de hijo un momento y levo su manos al cuello-esto es tuyo,-Hal de tendió a su hijo las placas del ejercito

-¿enserio?-pregunto conmocionado Jay, no sabia que decir y empezó a balbucear, Hal se las puso a su hijo, y el tintineo se escucho cuando se posaron en el pecho del menor- gracias pá-abrazo fuerte a su padre y el otro acaricio la espalda de su hijo

-bien ahora a tu cuarto, hay deje tus regalos, tambien esta uno mío en tu escritorio, yo le ayudare a Alfred a limpiar- ambos salieron del carro una ves que lo dejaron guardado y entraron a la mansión donde ya no se escuchaba nada, acompaño a su hijo a su habitación

-hijo una cosa mas, "un paso a la vez", ¿esta bien?, no quieras correr-en menor asintió y se metió a su cuarto, Hal se asomo al cuarto de Tim el cual estaba en un rincón del cuarto con un pesado libro, ya hablaría con el después

Camino hacia la habitación de su hijo mayor, y le vio guardando cosas en una maleta

-no me vas a convencer de quedarme pá, tu sabias que esto pasaría en algún momento, las diferencias son muy grandes, por eso deje de ser robín-le dijo Dick sin mirarle

Hal saco su llavero y se quedó viendo las llaves, después desprendio dos.

-Hijo este es de un departamento aquí en Gotham, este te lo iba a dar en tu cumpleaños pero por varias cosas no habia podido decírtelo y esta es la de la casa de Ciudad costera-Hal tomo una tarjeta en blanco y anoto la dirección-, llámame y te iré a ver cuando pueda- Dick tomo las llaves y las agrego a su llavero,, Hal le abrazo-yo hablare con tu papá, ahora ve y has lo que te apasiona de verdad, estoy orgulloso de ti

Dick apretó mas el abrazo, después se separo, tomo su mochila, una chamarra de motociclista junto con el casco y Hal le acompaño a las rejas de la mansión donde su hijo se fue montado en su motocicleta, una que tenía gracias a que Hal habia abogado por el. Hal le vio irse, fue como verse a si mismo cuando se fue de se casa, y recordó que pequeño era cuando era un bebé, ahora su hijo tenia ya dieciocho , edad que en algunos países se consideraba que la persona ya era un adulto, pero para el seguía siendo su pequeño niño que le seguía como un pollito a mamá gallina.

Regreso a ver a Tim el cual ya se habia quedado dormido, le puso un listón al libro para marcar la pagina, lo cerro y dejo en el escritorio, cargo a su niño para depositarlo en la cama, le quito los zapatos y el moño, le alegraba aun poder cargarlo, aun con sus diez años era un niño pequeño de estatura. Le arropo, apago la luz y cerro el cuarto.

Luego regreso al comedor donde vio que Alfred ya tenia limpio y se adentro a la cocina.

-amo Hal, no es necesario que este aquí ayudándome-le dijo Alfred que estaba ya tallando platos

-deja que lo haga Alfi-le pido Hal buscando los mandiles

-yo me ocupare de esto, este es mi deber, supongo que ya vio a sus hijos, asi que ahora valla a hablar con el amor Bruce, ustedes tiene que hablar, considero que no hablan lo suficiente aun cuando conviven ya mas que cuando los niños, bueno aun eran muy pequeños-le dijo Alfred-ya le deje un pedazo de pastel al señorito Jason

Hal sonrió y dio las gracias Alfred le conocía bastante bien.


	26. 26.Break up song

-...y entonces "llegaron ambos" a la conclusión de que tal vez necesitaban un mediador, profesional, y tomar terapia de pareja, eso los llevo a que debió a la naturaleza de sus vidas, necesitaban ayuda de alguien que conociera el área de psicología, una cosa los llevo a la otra haciendo que ahora estén ustedes aquí pidiéndome mis servicios, ya no como su institutriz de sus hijos sino como su "terapeuta" de ustedes- Termino de resumir Canario negro

Ella estaba sentada en un sillón individual y la pareja frente a ella en sillones individuales, era una sala privada que tenían en la Atalaya de la liga de la justicia, apenas tenia un par de años en órbita

-déjenme adivinar, el que lo propuso fue Hal y tu Bruce consideras que es una perdida de tiempo, que podrían arreglarlo como en ocasiones anteriores donde ya habían discutido, pero tu Hal sientes que ya no es tan fácil-Canario saco un a libreta de un cajón que tenia el sillón y un bolígrafo 

-ahora díganme ¿Cuánto tiempo dicen que tienen de concomerse?-pregunto ella muy seria adoptando el papel, no tuvo ni que decir que si a lo que le habían solicitado, se trataba de sus amigos y tal vez lo perdería por tener que decir verdades dolorosas cuando ellos se trabaran pero lo haría por sus sobrinos

Los presentes llevaban puestos su trajes, uniforme, pero ninguno llevaba cubierto el rostro. Hal empezó a hacer cuentas y Bruce al notar que no daba con l numero Hal el contesto.

-treinta y cuatro años Dinah- ella rápidamente anoto el numero 

-eso me lleva a pensar que se conocen casi de toda la vida, aunque por lo que han contado estuvieron separados un tiempo-miro a Bruce-el tiempo que fuiste a entrenar ¿Cuántos años fueron de eso?

-siete años-

-bien ahora dicen que mantuvieron contacto por medio de cartas, se que es personal pero quiero saber que tanto contenido tenían las cartas-dijo ella y observo la expresión de ambos. Hal estaba empezando a atar cabos y Brue mantenía su expresión neutral, Dinah dejo que se tomaran su tiempo

-yo y Carol le mandábamos cartas detalladas de lo que pasaba a lo largo de los días, pero Bruce se tomo muy literal cuando le dije que no me importaba si simplemente escribía un hola, a veces escribía cosas como esta lloviendo pero nunca llego a escribir mayor descripción de lo que estaba pasando en su vida-contesto Hal con u ligero tono de reproche

-asi que para ti serian como veintisiete años de conocer a tu esposo, pero tengo entendido que cuando paso lo de Darkside le contaste lo que hiciste en tus viajes ¿no es así Bruce?-ella observo que el azabache no dejaba su mirada inexpresiva

-si-

-yo no consideraría eso, me puso al día, pero siempre e respetado su privacidad y sus decisiones así que nunca le pedí de talles-dijo Hal mirando a Bruce, Dinah les miro y siguió anotando, esta vez observaciones de las reacciones completas de el par

-se casaron casi al momento de que Bruce regreso, apenas y salieron a una cita, según han contado Hal y Carol, ustedes se quedaron con la imagen de siete años atrás, en el que la comunicación no fue muy buena, idealizaron al otro, no se dieron tiempo de re-conocerse, y se lanzaron directo al matrimonio y poco tiempo nació su primer hijo...-

Hal estaba procesando lo de idealizar al otro, ¿no era eso lo que le habia pasado en su adolescencia con Carol?

-...luego tras varias cosas que pasan en el intermedio, como la ausencia de Hal debido a su trabajo como militar, tu obsesión compulsiva con el trabajo Bruce y la ausencia de platicas reales entre ustedes llega el momento Darkise donde tu Bruce le revelas a Hal que le habían guardado secretos, ese momento es el puente donde ustedes debieron haber tomado su tiempo para conocerse otra vez, ya que no lo habían hecho ni cuando Hal dejo el ejercito, por que Hal, estuviste realmente fuera de casa alrededor de diez años, las cosas cambien en ese tiempo y ya estaban arrestando lasa acciones anteriores...-una alarma sonó y quedaron todos en silencio-bien, supongo que les di cosas en que pensar, avanzaron un poco y ahora a el trabajo- dijo ella guardando la libreta y saliendo a ver que estaba pasando

-¿enserio Jordán?, ¿no pudiste confrontar a tu esposo y perdiste a un intermediario que viera como se desarrollaba la situación?, yo no hubiera permitido que le hablaran de esa manera a mi hija, ni siquiera a su madre-le dijo Sinestro mientras están volando de regreso a Oa

-me molesta que solo le presta realmente atención a Timoti-decia Hal en la terapia

-¿no creíste que algo andaría mal cuando descubriste que habia secretos bastante grandes?-le decia Sinestro incrédulo de que su compañero de verdad fuera tan ingenuo

-trabajas como si nos faltase el dinero, pero ambos sabemos que es por que no puedes dejar de añorar el cielo, pon los pies sobre la tierra Harol, tenemos responsabilidades en tierra-decia Bruce perdiendo la compostura y Dina anotaba todo mientras esperaba no tener que intervenir

-el no confía en ti, ¿realmente te a pedido tu opinión en cuanto a tus hijos? no, solo hace lo que el cree mejor y no le importa que este equivocado-le decia Sinestro 

-Bruce ¿tienes idea de como hacer sentir a Jasón?, el cree que no es suficiente nada de lo que hace-le reclamaba ahora si Hal

-¿no me vas a decir cuantas pastillas te tomas para dormir?-le encaro Bruce

-ahora si te importa, yo se que ya lo sabias pero nunca preguntaste por que tomo unas-Dinah estaba lista ahora si para detenerles por cualquier cosa

-le has pasado muchas cosas y el no te perdona tropiezos que corriges- decia Sinestro mientras terminaban una misión y hacían una inspección final

-¿por que no me lo dices ahora?-le reto Bruce-por que ya las dosis son demasiado altas ¿no crees?-se tenso, Bruce parecía que estaba listo para lanzarse sobre Hal

-¿sabes que? me estas reprochando sobre las pastillas para dormir, pero tu y tu suero ese,¿ de verdad crees que soy tan ingenuo para creer que es un medicamento en pruebas de la empresa?, me reclamas de tener mis secretos cuando yo poco a poco te voy desconociendo-Hal le sostenía la mirada

-Desde que te convertiste en linterna te comportas como un idiota, "linterna puede hacer lo que sea", "soy un policía espacial y toda la tierra esta bajo mi protección", eres un ególatra que no acepta que ya esta envejeciendo, usas el anillo para ocultar tus canas, te comportas como un niño que tiene una caja de fósforos y solo por eso se siente poderoso- Hal empezó a hiperventilar de la furia que iba creciendo en su interior

-¿yo el ególatra, egoísta?, apenas y ves por tus hijos, lo que realmente necesitan es tu atención, que sepas que les pasa y pasa por su mente, te la pasas de fiesta en fiesta haciendo tu acto de "el hombre carismático", "el príncipe de Gotham", "el playboy" casado que tiene roses con quien puede por que su esposo se lo permite...-

-¿que me asegura que tu no te andas revolcando con? ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?¡Sinestro!, no seria la primera vez que te metes con un amigo tuyo-le reclamo Bruce

-¿esto es por lo de Carol?, por dios si en esa entonces tu mismo me dijiste "conoce personas" eso fue antes de que siquiera superamos que diablos teníamos, NO éramos novios, NO éramos esposos-Dina estaba anotando, con un botón lito para llamar a Superman y al detective marciano para detener cualquier enfrentamiento físico entre los esposos, que para este punto ya parecía que habían olvidado que estaba ella en el lugar

Tenían varias cosas guardadas, esta sesión se habia puesto intensa, las anteriores apenas y decían algo pero ahora...

-sabes que , yo dude que quisieras contratar a Dinah por su trabajo cuando quisiste que educara a nuestros hijos- y Dina se quedo quieta estaban saliendo fuertes acusaciones

Hal se puso de pie y desde arriba miro a Bruce

-escúchame bien-los ojos de Hal brillaban igual que su anillo-no voy a dejar que me acuses de infidelidad, ¿sabes por que?-Bruce le mantenía la mirada y tenia una mano en el cinturón de su traje

Hal tomo aire y lo siguiente se escucho fuerte y claro por toda la habitación

-Porque yo se que te acostaste con Selina Kyle y que Jasón es fruto de tu infidelidad-

Hal dejo su postura firme se cubrió la boca con una mano y se retiro hacia el sillón donde estaba sentado, se dejo caer y empezó a reírse

-¿es por eso que no le miras? ¿por que te recuerda tu infidelidad?, ¡por Dios!-de verdad muchas cosas empezaban a conectarse en su mente-no tienes idea de cuanto lo quiero a el, le quiero igual que a nuestros dos hijos, a mi me da igual que no tenga mi sangre, le quiero, pero para ti es el recuerdo de algo que hiciste y sabes que estuvo mal...-su anillo empezó a brillar, era un llamado de Oa, Hal suspiro y coloco su antifaz- los niños están con Dick y mi hermano en la casa de Ciudad costera, claro ya lo sabias porque los lleve de vacaciones haya, regreso cuando pueda-salió de la habitación.

Bruce dejo su postura retadora, recargo sus codos en sus piernas, inclino la cabeza y empezó a sobarse el puente de la nariz

Dinah se recargo otra vez en el respaldo de su sillón, respiro hondo, eso habia sido intenso, las declaraciones habían sido bastantes fuertes, y eran bastante seria, se preguntaba como es que habia durando tanto ese matrimonio, ella misma habia salido embarrada en esa discusión, seria muy trabajoso que después de todo ese matrimonio no se rompiera.

-tardaste bastante en atender el llamado-le dijo Sinestro con su postura recta 

-ahora no Sinestro-Hal se posiciono-¿informe de misión?

Sinestro levanto una ceja, era impropio tanto formalismo de Hal, amenos de que fuera una situación que el castaño supiera que era seria. Ya le preguntaría después, aun que estaba seguro de que no seria necesario, ya que el castaño solía hablarle de su vida sin que el preguntara o muchas veces le interesara, pero aun así le escuchaba.

-si, Bruce, yo cuido de mis sobrinos-Jim colgó el teléfono, el sabia que no estaba bien el matrimonio de su hermano, sabia que su hermano era un linterna y que tenia que salir por tiempo indefinido, ahora la cosa era ¿Cómo animar a dos adolecentes y un próximo puberto tristes por la situación familiar,? si algo sabia el perfectamente es que los niños no eran tontos así que lo primero era decirles que su padre estaría, segundo conseguirle a Jay una bolsa de agua caliente, tercero rentar unas película, cuarto pedir que le rentasen para el día siguiente temprano unas tablas se surf.

-¿que estas haciendo?-le reclamo Sinestro a Hal

-lo necesario-le dijo Hal soltándose del constructo de Sinestro

-asi no me sirves-le dijo este

-¿no te sirvo siendo eficiente?¿no te sirvo haciendo lo que me pides siempre?-le encaro Hal tomándole con un constructo y gritándole en la cara-¿no es lo que querías?, tu dices siempre que esa escoria no merece vivir y ¿sabes que? TIENES RAZON, ya me canse, tienes razón

Sinestro le sonrió de manera burlona- así que si me escuchas ¿terminemos con esto quieres?-Hal le soltó y siguió a Sinestro se posicionaron espalda contra espalda.

Ambos desprendieron un resplandor segador, un resplandor segador verde esmeralda que se pudo ver a grandes distancias, una gran explosión, una gran fuerza destructiva. Para cuando la luz dejo de segar, todo lo que habia en esa sección tierra de ese planeta se habia barrido, ahora solo quedaba un cráter y nada más que arena a varios kilómetros a la redonda, se pudo ver la silueta de ambos linternas aun levitando, el castaño esta en los brazos de Thaal ambos probando los labios del contrario de manera desesperada.

Hal se despego lentamente y miro los ojso dorados del contrario-lo siento no de vi-

-lo deseas Jordan, se egoísta por una vez, acepta que ya no hay como se repare tu matrimonio...-Sinestro recibió un gancho diestro de parte del castaño, Sinestro empezó a sangrar de la nariz , se limpio la sangre con la palma de su mano y la observo, rio suavemente,-¿satisfecho?

-no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto, siempre y cuando sea honesto...-Hasta entonces una lagrima broto y bajo por la mejilla del castaño, Sinestro le seco la lagrima, le tomo delicadamente el rostro

-déjame ver su ojos-le pido el mayor y Hal desvaneció el antifaz dejando ver como están rojos sus ojos, cristalinos y poco a poco lagrimas brotaron de estos, Sinestro las desvanecía con sus pulgares y lentamente se acercó al rostro del castaño hasta volver a besarlo, un beso lento, consolador, hasta se podría decir que delicado, mientras tambien lo guio a tocar tierra, dejando de flotar por los aires.


	27. Cuatro horas:Los secretos

Dicen que es verdad, siempre se siente una calma antes de la tormenta, para Bruce esa calma eran los años de casado que tenia con Hal esa fue la calma, esa era la calma de la que se burlo con sus acciones, perturbó esta de vez en cuando, tuvo la falsa ilusión de control.

"-hay que dar un lugar a las cosas...Yo te amo pero si queremos que funcione esto debes ser mas que Batman y tu lo sabes-" le habia dicho Hal en alguna ocasión tiempo después de lo de Darkside.

Su arrogancia lo habia llevado a este momento, vestido de traje negro, incado sobre la tierra ya reacomodada por una pala, desearía que la lluvia lo mojara para sentirse aun más miserable, pero no, el día estaba soleado. Alfred se habia llevado ya a Timoti, ya estaba solo, se habían asegurado de que nadie se colara, nada de paparazis, nadie que no fuera de su entera "confianza", por que como muchos habían mencionado tiempo atrás, el no confiaba en nadie.

"-no te lo tomes personal"- le habia dicho Superman a el detective marciano cuando se les presento

Ahora ya se encontraba solo, en unos momentos Alfred regresaría por el, tenia un momento para quebrarse. Soltó un grito animal, un grito de dolor, empezó a rascar la tierra a golpearla, se jalo los cabellos y por ultimo se acerco a esa lamina de mármol, fría, era su culpa, todo lo que habia pasado era su culpa. Todo lo que habia construido, se iba derrumbando, entre mas grande mas dura es la caída, estaba perdiendo poco a poco lo que fueron las muestras tangibles del amor que Harold Jordan, soldado condecorado, piloto de pruebas, linterna verde, le habia dado a lo largo de los años.

DIEZ DIAS ATRAS

Después de que Hal se fuera de misión como linterna al espacio, justo luego de gritarle que sabia que Jay era hijo de Selina, se estaba topando con la siguiente pregunta.

"¿Ya pusiste tus cosas en orden?"

Decia la carta sin remitente, pero el cello era algo que Bruce reconocería en donde fuera, el podía ver en su mente la sonrisa burlona de Talia y la mirada de "es inevitable" de Ras.

Les conocía, esto ahora si era un ultimátum, además de que a partir de ahora ya no abría como negociar, ahora ellos de verdad pondría manos a la obra y no habia mucho que hacer para detenerlos, el lo sabia, estaba rodeado y no sabia que era mejor, estar rodeado de sombras de o Búhos. Los últimos no habían sido un problema, las sombras les neutralizaban, pero no habia podido dar con información útil de los búhos. Desde que Dick se habia ido de casa, el le vigilaba desde las cámaras de transito y las cámaras que habia instalado en el departamento, las sombras le "cuidaban", "ahuyentaban" a los búhos.

Su hijo habia tomado un nuevo traje, uno negro con un ave azul en el pecho, ya no era el pajarito de colores que revoloteaba por los tejados siguiendo la gran sombra del murciélago, el joven pájaro que se la pasaba discutiendo con la hija del comisionado Gordon sobre quien era el compañero mas adecuado, ella era un murciélago, sigilosa e inteligente.

Ahora era un ave elegante de plumaje oscuro, que se movía ágil, que tenia a sus propios aliados, a los demás aprendices de los demás "héroes", Wally West, kid flash, Donna Troy, amazona. Ellos comúnmente le visitaban en el departamento.

Siendo igual a el, un hombre que podía concebir, teniendo un cuerpo "frágil" a la vista por su silueta delgada, habia demostrado que podía seguir los pasos de lo que estaba construyendo, un legado llamado Batman. Marcado por los Buhos sin motivo aparente. Sin en el la casa sus otros dos hijos estaban silenciosos.

-así que te escapaste de tus vacaciones familiares-el cálido aliento del mayor rozo su oreja, sintió lo rasposo de su barba en la mejilla.

-solo tengo unas horas-le dijo el joven, el cual se ponía de puntitas y se frotaba contara el cuerpo del otro, el mayor sonrió ante la acción del menor y miro hacia la ventana con el rabillo del ojo

-¿sabes que nos observan verdad?-pregunto el mayor, mientras recorría con sus grandes y callosas manos por el trabajo que desempeñaba, la suave piel del joven entre sus brazos

-lo se, pero tambien se que tu sabes...ah...que no dirán nada, su propósito es protegerme de los búhos-el oji-azul seguía suspirando ante el taco experimentado del mayor

-¿asi?-preguntó el mayor juguetón- ¿y como sabes eso mi pequeña ave? 

-porque se que son sombras de la liga de asesinos, mi padre tiene un asunto con la liga y tambien se que tu eres la mano derecha de Ras, por otro lado la leyenda de la corte de los búhos es real y por algún motivo me quieren a mi-le dijo el azabache y le beso con necesidad, enredo sus piernas en la cintura del otro y se froto contra el otro

-te gusta el peligro-le afirmo con voz ronca el mayor mientras presionaba el firme y trabajado trabajado del menor

Batman se jactaba de saber dónde estaban todos, pero Dick aun con lo subestimado que estaba por Bruce tenia la ventaja de que era aun mas fácil evadir su vigilancia cuando quería, en su pubertad en las ocasiones que habia podido estar en la escuela, habia sacado su lado mas coqueto y se habia metido con quienes llamaran su atención, carias, besos y fajes. Como robín, conoció bastante gente, desde personas de su edad como mayores y tambien se volvió bastante selectivo con quien le gustaba, Bárbara Gordon aun con sus discusiones se volvió una de sus conquistas, llego a coquetearle a Víctor Stone.

Y entonces le conoció, le habia sacado canas verdes, lo habia sacado se su zona de confort, habia puesto aprueba su capacidad como líder, como peleador y detective, tal vez no fuera el mejor en las disciplinas escolares pero lo mencionado anteriormente era su fuerte, igual de molesto como cuando chocas una y otra vez con el mismo mueble, como un huracán habia llegado a su vida Deadstrock, por mucho tiempo deteniendo todo aquel plan u orden que tenia que realizar el mercenario, estaba el y su equipo, entonces en uno de esos enfrentamientos uno contra uno en solitario, la tensión fue palpable, era mutuo el sentimiento uno que se desvelo como la niebla al subir al cielo y convertirse en nube, ellos ya estaban revolcándose en algún callejón u almacén oscuro.

Dick amaba tener toda la atención del mayor, sentir por un lapso de tiempo que era la única persona en el mundo, era difícil escaparse para verle cuando su padre Hal empezó a vigilarle con la compañía de Batman, pero cuando su padre no estaba, Batman le dejaba salir y cuando no el se escapaba.

Slade era su primera vez , anhelaba que el único y el ultimo, le gustaba el pensamiento de que el mayor ya tenia experiencia en todos los sentidos, le gustaba acariciar la barba del otro, le besaba delicadamente el ojo tuerto, repasaba con la punta de sus dedos las cicatrices de batalla, amaba sentir los firmes músculos del mayor, firmes sin necesidad de que este los tensara.

El oji-azul conocía los secretos de Bruces, por encima, pero les conocía, sabia que tenia una deuda con Ras Al Gul, Ras lo cuidaba a el en especial de los Búhos, la corte de los búhos era real. El tenia su métodos y tambien sabia que habían mandado a Slade a ponerle aprueba, eso quería decir que toda la familia Wayne, al menos eso suponía, estaban en el interés de la liga de las sombras. Le daba igual que no fuera la mejor forma de conocerle, el amaba la compañía del mercenario. Por que habia descubierto que Salde podía ser muchas cosas pero NUNCA un mentiroso. Deadstrok tambien era su guardián personal por parte de Ras.

-¿lo escuchas?-le pregunto el mayor, después de un largo rato de contacto intimo, ambos estaban acostados en la cama, cubiertos por una sabana, el mayor le abrazaba y jugaba con los cabellos del menor, el cual se dejaba hacer y podría jurar el mercenario que casi ronroneaba.

-los búhos trataron de acercarse y no lo consiguieron-le contesto Dick abriendo ligeramente los ojos y mirando hacia la ventana de ese cuarto de hotel

-¿cual es su nombre?-preguntaba un niño ya no tan niño de cabellos negros ondulados, ojos verdes, vestido con un traje completamente blanco con una S roja en el pecho

-ese es el hijo menor de los Wayne, Timoti Wayne, una mente brillante-le contesto Alexander Luthor, de vez en vez le gusta tomarse el tiempo de ver los avances de su mas reciente creación, era un lastima para el que no pudiera acelerar mas el crecimiento de este pero la ventaja es que le podría inculcar los ideales, no solo programarlo, las ideas podían ser algo muy poderoso

-esta muy serio, parece que el no sonríe-contesto el niño sin dejar de ver la foto de la familia Wayne en el periódico

Luthor medito un momento su siguiente pregunta-¿por que piensas eso?

-nunca lo e visto sonreír en ninguna de las fotos en el periódico- Para Luthor fue interesante, su creación era empática y observadora, no un simple ser que recibe ordenes.

El niño siguió viendo la foto un momento y luego le dio la vuelta al periódico para seguir leyéndolo ante la atenta mirada del millonario

Tim era el genio de la familia, el sabia que algo ocultaba toda la familia, el pudo meterse al sistema de Bruce, uno por que habia visto los códigos, dos por que Bruce le permitía entrar a su despacho, el sabia de la cueva, el sabia de sus hermanos como robín, el sabia de su padre como linterna y de su papá.

Estaba sentado, en la cocina con un plato de fruta picada enfrente, en la cocina de la casa de la playa. Para la mayoría de los hermanos menores es difícil sobresalir, pero para el no lo fue, el desde que nació tuvo la atención de uno de sus padres, se lo habían dicho muchas veces, el era le único que tenia la atención de su papá Bruce, siempre que podía le llevaba a donde fuera. El tener su atención implicaba que de bebé era quien le atendía casi todo el tiempo, de pequeño se tomo el tiempo para verle gatear, y aprender a caminar, tambien implicaba, juegos de gimnasia mental. 

Tan pronto como aprendió a hablar ejercicios mentales, aprender los números, las letras, aprender a leer a hacer cuentas, para ahora que ya tenia diez años ya tenia adelantados varios años, es mas podía empezar a estudiar la preparatoria sin ningún problema. Tenia destrezas en actividades físicas, igual que sus hermanos sabia pelear, pero en menor grado, el era un gran atleta, pero nada comparado como lo era su hermano Dick que pudo ser gimnasta olímpico, habia visto las grabaciones de como se movía como robín, como ondeaba esa capa amarilla.

Dick era quien le recordaba que aun era un niño y que tenia que divertirse un poco cuando sus padres no estaban, siempre alegre su hermano mayor, siempre atento, por el sabia como eran las "reglas de etiqueta" de un niño normal, su hermano que le acompañaba en los amargos momentos.

El tenia siempre enzima el desprecio de su hermano Jay, el cual no le dirigía mucho la palabra, no le miraba, remplazo le susurraba de vez en cuando, el tampoco podría ser como Jay un chico que media poco las consecuencias de sus actos, un peleador excelente, un rebelde sin causa le habia escuchado a los adultos, sus movimientos no eran como lo de Dick, estaban cargados de ira, hasta él que era el menor de la familia podía verlo, siempre con raspones en las rodillas, los guantes de cuero como de motociclista se habían vuelto parte de el, era como si Jasón estuviera enojado con el mundo.

Era su intelecto lo que lo diferenciaba de sus hermanos, era su personalidad tranquila lo que lo destacaba, y en disciplina física el era bastante veloz, podía darle una buena carrera a Jason, corría una mayor distancia que Dick a su edad, el habia superado la marca de sus hermano a su edad. El amaba los cuentos, su padre si los conseguía ya que Bruce solo le daba a leer literatura muy avanzada y algo con lo que se sentía identificado fue "que difícil es ser un cuervo, por lo mucho que sabes y lo poco que entiendes", el para nada que era un cuervo, ni siquiera le gustaban, pero se sentía así, el sabia mucho pero entendía poco tambien en ocasiones, algunos conceptos aun eran muy abstractos. Aun con las insistencias de su padre por que estudiara en una escuela normal con otro niños fue el único de los hijos del matrimonio que estudio por completo al final en casa, sus únicas convivencias eran sus "primos".

Se preguntaba si el tendría la oportunidad de se un Robín.


	28. Tres horas:Heridas

SIETE DIAS ATRAS

Jasón estaba sentado en el tajado de la casa de playa, con el comunicador encendido, en el recibía las señales del departamento de policías de Gotham y de Ciudad Costera, aun que las señales que mas esperaba atento era la de los Titanes, grupo formado por su hermano mayor, el no tenia aun permitido acercarse a ellos, peor, él lo deseaba con todas su fuerzas, quería demostrar que podía hacer cosas por su cuenta, que podía dirigir, que no era el fracaso que su papá creía que era, que era digno compañero de Batman.

Quería ser participe de las aventuras que le contaban Dick y Roy, curiosamente a Roy aun con lo protectora que era Canario le habia permitido estar con los Titanes. Añoraba el respeto que su hermano tenia, el quería eso, tener más amigos, poder pasar mas tiempo como antes con su hermano de otra madre Roy.

Le gustaba el clima de la playa, era cálido a diferencia de Gotham, la brisa era relajante en su piel, el aroma salino del aire, estos días habia dejado que el sol le tostara un poco la piel remarcando más su piel café con leche, todo tan diferente al de smoke de Gotham, el sonido del mar, el ir y venir de las olas. Adoraba estar en Ciudad Playa, sin el clima tan deprimente, el que le recordaba como se sentía; era acogedora la casa, era pequeña, pero era muy cálida, todo lo contrario de la mansión, inmensa, fría, oscura y solitaria, más aun ahora que Dick se habia ido, ya no tenia enzima a su hermano, que aun que el fingiera que le fastidiaba que se la pasara preguntando como estaba el y su día, le hacia sentirse bien. 

Extrañaba en estos días a su padre, quería poder ir y simplemente sentarse a su lado, que le sonriera y a "escondidas", dar una vuelta en el choche siendo conducido por él bajo su tutela. Todos sabían que su padre le estaba enseñando a conducir pero todos mantenían eso en silencio, que pareceira que de verdad era un secreto.

Por otro lado se pasaba rehuyendo de la presencia de Tim, su hermano Tim, el prefecto Tim, el genio, la adoración de papá, el cual solo le hablaba en muchas ocasiones para que se parara derecho, para llamarle la atención y ahora que era Robín para sermonearlo y decirle todo lo que hacia mal. Casi no tenia fotos con su papá pero si que tenia muchas con su padre, en esos pequeños lapsos de tiempo en los que se podía quedar en casa, veía como su padre hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para pasar tiempo con los tres.

Era agradable el tío Jim, sin duda era alguien que se estaba esforzando por que al menos estos dos días con el se sintieran agradables, les tenia el desayuno listo, fruta y hot cakes, les llevaba a dar una breve vuelta en algún lugar de la ciudad, después aun siendo temprano por la mañana les llevaba al mar para enseñarles a surfear, habia manado a rentar tablas, el pudo montar una ola al surfear y se alegro por que lo hizo primero que sus hermanos.

Vio llegar a su hermano mayor en su motocicleta que ahora estaba pintada de negro y azul, el quería una pero no se lo habían permitido por lo "impulsivo que era" le habían dicho, el sabia perfectamente a donde habia ido su hermano, algún día le chantajearía con la información tan personal y por lo tanto tan importante, si no fuera por el, ya habrían atrapado a su hermano su padres, no es que su hermano fuera descuidado escabulléndose de la vigilancia de Batman, pero desde que se fue ahora habia muchos puntos ciegos que se habían cubierto y Dick no lo sabia aun, así que el se encargaba de borrarlos.

Le desagradaba de que hermano estuviera con un tipo que podría se fácil su padre, es mas estaría dispuesto a apostar a que era mas grande que su padre Hal y eso que ya se le estaba viendo la edad. Se preguntaba si de verdad en todo ese tiempo no habría quedado embarazado su hermano Richard "sonrisa eterna, por dentro quien sabe" Wayne Jordán en alguna ocasión entre sus encuentros con el tipo ese, el lo sabia, sabia que su hermano tenia una vida sexual muy activa, no es que desconfiara de lo que hacia su hermano pero si del hombre que se aprovechaba de que su hermano era menor, además de que su hermano podía ser un apasionado empedernido. 

Su hermano podía ser un rayo de sol deslumbrante en la oscuridad mas densa, aun cuando era muy expresivo igual que su padre, el sabia que siempre era una sonrisa que ocultaba todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente, la perfecta mascara, siempre cuidando de el y Tim, el que siempre preguntaba como habia estado tu día pero no contaba nada mas que sus aventuras con los Titanes.

-Jay a dormir-le dijo Dick desde la ventana de su habitación

-pero...-

-pero nada, a dormir Jaybird-le dijo cariñosamente Dick

Si, le molestaba que su hermano saliera con un viejo y mas aun un enemigo de los Titanes, se froto un poco el abdomen, tendría que tomar algo contra los cólicos, se preguntaba como su hermano podía andar como si nada con estos, el de verdad se quedaba en nocaut en la cama con una bolsa de agua caliente, si que sus padres tenían una puntería para tener tres niños pelinegros con capacidad de procrear vida en su vientre, no es que fuera poco común pero ¿los tres hijos seguiditos?, entonces se detuvo ese pensamiento y se pregunto ¿alguien se enamoraría de el en el futuro?¿le querría incondicionalmente como ese viejo añejo a su hermano?  
  
  


Abrió los ojos, la luz de la ventana le molestaba, habia amanecido, la cama era suave, cálida, tan cómodo, sentía que estaba en una nube, sentía una bruma, pero no le incomodaba, le relajaba. La luz seguía dándole en el rostro, estaba acostado de lado sobre su costado izquierdo. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio esa mirada ámbar que se tornaba color oro. 

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué estará haciendo?

El peso de la realidad le golpeo, sintió un vuelco en el estomago que daba paso a un agujero negro, vio el gesto serio pero relajado frente a el, tenia que entre cerrar los ojos por que le lastimaba un poco la vista la luz que traspasada los cristales de la ventana, toda calidez se perdió, la cama y la sabanas que le cubrían se tornaron frías, el notar que se encontraba en estado de desnudes bajo estas provocó que el tacto de las sabanas se tornara en una sensación como si lijas le estuvieran tocando la piel. Una lagrima broto de su ojo izquierdo, derramándose por un costado de su rostro y termino depositándose en la almohada.

¿Cómo es que todo se convirtió en una mentira?

Sinestro pudo notar su consternación, Hal siempre era demasiado expresivo, le siguió mirando, no se movió, de vez en vez parpadeaba y le observaba, decidió moverse lentamente acercando su mano derecha hacia le castaño en el momento en el que volvió a derramar lagrimas y de igual manera a la mañana anterior y la anterior a esta el castaño se habia movido para retirarse del tacto de él, para después empezar a lagrimear mas, cubrirse la cara con sus manos, tensar la mandíbula en pos de frustración y terminaba pegándose a el finalmente, ocultando su cara en la almohada y se dejaba hacer por él, dejaba que le acariciara, enredara sus dedos en sus cabellos y peinara sus canas.

A veces, pienso que es mejor, nunca preguntar por qué...

Hal se sentía la peor basura del mundo, nada mas descubrir que todos sus temores y sospechas se habia cumplido habia huido, su excusa el trabajo para los guardianes, una misión corta de la que pudo haber regresado enseguida, pero busco que se le asignara otra misión seguida. Se habia dejado derrumbar y dejado llevar por su remolino de emociones al punto de acostarse con su compañero de "trabajo", habia hecho justamente lo que le habia dicho Bruce, justo después de que se lo hecho en cara cuando aun no hacia nada.

Es gracioso como el corazón puede ser engañoso

La peor basura repetía en su mente, se refugiaba en los brazos de otro hombre que no era su esposo, estaba cometiendo aquel acto por el que estaba molesto con su esposo, estaba usando a su compañero como pañuelo de lagrimas y mocos, estaba siendo egoísta. No habia regresado a ver a sus hijos, a sus adorados niños, llevaba dos días sin verlos, los habia dejado en la casa de la playa, seguramente estaba su hermano cuidando de ellos, tal vez Bruce le habia pedido a Dinah que fuera a cuidar de ellos o tal vez lo habia hecho regresar a Gotham.

¿Por qué nos enamoramos así de fácil?

La peor escoria disfrutando la calidez de otro hombre del que sabia que en lo más profundo de su armadura de frialdad sentía algo por él. Se sentía tan idiota, el notaba muchas cosas, pero necesitaba "más" pruebas su mente para que lo que fuese por mas evidente que fuera, fuera real para el. El era un desecho, era lo que repetía en su mente, cuando se veía en el espejo veía el peso de la edad, pero en realidad el se trataba de convencer de eso, aun que el sabia realmente la verdad, el uso del anillo de corroída como un pedazo de hierro a la intemperie que termina en poco tiempo por oxidarse , deshacerse en pedacitos y polvo por ese proceso. Conservaba su musculatura, hace años que habia embarnecido, le habia ensanchado un poco mas la espalda, le marcaba los músculos, músculos de hace mucho tiempo trabajados, que no se veían ya de un joven, las arrojas empezaron a surcar su rostro.

¿Alguna vez te preocupó que podría haberse arruinado...

Hal y Sinestro se veían ya de la misma edad, con musculo magro, canas a los lados y el peso de la edad en el rostro, solo que Hal sabia completamente que Sinestro de verdad tenia la edad que se le miraba, el no, quizá era que él era humano y por eso el uso del anillo le estaba desgastando tanto.

...Y te hace esto querer llorar?

La rutina en los últimos dos días era simple, despertaban, Hal lloraba, Sinestro le consolaba silencioso, después Hal se paraba y se metía a bañar, Sinestro le esperaba fuera para después bañarse el, se sentaban a comer algo y se iban de misión, terminaban, regresaban, Hal se sentaba en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la cama, sinestro hacia sus cosas, y cuando regresaba se inclinaba a besarle, para que después ambos sucumbieran a la lujuria. Hal se reprochaba al terminar el acto, se sentía mal de disfrutarlo y no, no era una venganza, no, el simplemente lo disfrutaba, se concentraba en esos ojos de oro, esos cálidos ojos que le miraban como si fuera la única persona en el universo

¿Acaso sólo sobrevives?

Sinestro suavemente, acariciando con sus labios su oreja. Sinestro era como era, nunca se ocultaba de nada, su forma de ser siempre era igual y lo que Bruce ciertamente era hielo, Sinestro era fuego, esto era en todo sentido, desde el tacto de sus manos, hasta la forma de actuar y eso mismo lo contradecía, era un frio cálido.

TRES DIAS ATRAS

-Odio decirlo comisionado, pero han pasado seis días, el murciélago no vendrá. Dejar la Luz prendida para el..-le decia Bullock a el detective Gordon a su compañero, se encontraban en el techo de la oficina de la policía de Gotham, abrigados y fumando, el frio les calaba, así era Gotham, les iluminaba la batiseñal un poco el panorama, no les dejaba en penumbras y el cielo cubierto eternamente de nubes tenia el logo del murciélago-...tengo un mal presentimiento, primero el súper hombre en Metrópolis "la ciudad del mañana" y ahora el murciélago se esfuma en las sombras de Gotham.

-no es solo por el murciégalo, teniente, sino tambien por la escoria que ahora cree que Gotham es un maldito patio de juegos, esto no es Metrópolis, la ciudad dorada, aquí no es así, tambien es por los otros tipos-vieron a lo lejos entre los techos de algunos edificios una capa amarilla ondeando se-por aquellos que están de nuestro lado-el comisionado Gordon vio esa capa morada y cabellos rojos-por aquellos que lastiman-, el sonido de una motocicleta a toda velocidad se podía escuchar-es por la ciudad  
  
  
  
  



	29. Dos horas: Caída en picada

SEIS DIAS ATRÁS

-en vivo, con un programa increíble...-decía la conductora de un segmento especial de noticias-...¡nuestro invitado es la celebridad mas grande de hoy!- estaba sentada en un sillón blanco, a su lado había otro vacío y una mesita de cristal en medio con unas flores-El hombre del mañana...-la cámara se dirigió hacia la entrada del set-¡Superman!

Clark entro al set, son esa gran S roja en el pecho en su traje azul y sonrió, dejando ver esa perfecta sonrisa que sacaba mas de un suspiro. Lois donde sea que estuviera siempre hacia un mojin o fruncía el seño al ver a el montón de fanáticas que babeaban por su esposo, pero después se reía y cargaba a su hijo, de ella y el hombre de acero, le causaba gracia sus propios celos. Disfrutaba de ver el show, el conoció por completo a su esposo, su lado de el reportero tímido, que se encorbaba y el de el líder de la liga de la justicia, valiente y amable, que transmitía confianza. Ella estaba con Jon en en el apartamento que era su casa en Metropolis.

-muchas gracias por acompañarnos, Superman, casi no das entrevistas-

-si la gente confiará en nosotros debe conocernos señorita-contesto amablemente el ya sentado en el otro sillón

-...un ser humanoide esta generado destrozos...-explicaba por línea telepática el detective marciano a algunos miembros de la liga-...quien este disponible agrúpense y diríjase a la zona afectada

-¿vamos mi linda ave?-Preguntaba Oliver que se había colocado su traje de flecha verde en menos de lo que su esposa lograba decir u emitir algún sonido de sus cuerda vocales

-vamos-dijo ella confiada dejando instrucciones a Roy para que se quedara con los Titanes  
  
  


NUEVE DIAS ATRAS

El dia había sido horrible y tambien el anterior, demasiado reciente su pelea con Hal, lo trataron de matar en la mañana mientras el estaba como Bruce Wayne, un cuchillo con una moneda de cobre con un búho acuñado en ella estaba incrustada en este. El había perdido la protección de las sombras al parecer, y sus hijos corrían ese riesgo mas aun el mayor. por primera vez tenia una posible pista, en estos años no había podido reunir nada, todo se lo llevaban las sombras, eso no implicaba que no tuviera sus especulaciones y sacara información de los avistamientos que tenían las sombras con los búhos.

En este momento esta con su traje, planeando sobre la ciudad, había dado con una pista importante, Su familia era casi atan antigua en la ciudad casi como el mito de los Búhos, muchos edificios habían sido construidos por su familia, había uno bastante antiguo, uno que en su momento era lo mas moderno, estaba en pie desde hace años y el deterioro era mínimo

-su bisabuelo comprendía el poder de la superstición...eliminar de sus edificios el treceavo piso...-le había contado Alfred

Los búhos no construyen sus nidos, en su lugar buscan nidos abandonados o se apropian de la de aves rivales.

Entro por el piso contiguo, el numero catorce, un a oficina pegada a la ventana, pego el oído al suelo, nada, aun así algo no cuadraba mucho. Por un hueco creado con un corte laser en el suelo dio con el piso suprimido.

-Bingo-murmuro el mientras daba con elo "nido" de un búho, una cama, cuchillas, una gran "moneda" en la pared con el ave acuñado en el, sacos de box, un pequeño baño y una armadura, cuero, metal, recordaba a las antiguas armaduras de los persas por los trabajos en el metal protector, adornos y la tela de de fondo, combinada con los trabajos en piel de los griegos, un cuadro muy viejo de una familia con mascaras blancas, iguales a las de las fotos mostradas por su maestro.

Seria de altura muy pequeño el lugar pero seguía siendo el piso de un edificio, encontró escritorios más camas, mas armaduras, una computadora parecida a la que tuvo por primera vez en la cueva pero que era seguro que cumplía su función, mas cuchillos, prototipo de trajes y una foto de otra familia con mascaras blancas en el centro estaba alguien vestido como el que le había atacado temprano una armadura de búho, la foto era mas moderna era mas moderna tenia la fecha en la esquina inferior derecha y había sido tomada veinte años atrás.

Escucho crujir algo y entonces...

KRABOOM  
  
  


-...otra pregunta del publico" ¿hay algo que te pueda asustar en verdad?" quien envió la pregunta agrego" yo me asustaría si enfrentara esos peligros"-le leyó la conductora de una de sus tarjetas con preguntas del publico

-buena pregunta- el miedo siempre es parte de nuestro trabajo- Superman se puso serio-le temo al fracaso o a lastimar a la gente inocente

-¿acaso nunca se cansa de todos esos golpes y violencia? creo que hay mejores formas de solucionar las cosas-la cámara del estudio enfoco a una jovencita entre el publico

-yo tambien quisiera que no fuese necesaria la violencia, pero ese es el precio a pagar para lograr un beneficio mayor, como héroes ere beneficio es...-

-espera Superman, mantén esa idea, nos llega información, un reporte especial en cadena-se corto la transmisión y las televisoras empezaron a transmitir grabaciones en vivo desde helicópteros sobrevolando lo que ya eran los limites para entrar a la ciudad de Metrópolis, se podía ver como la una criatura muy grande humanoide con un montón de picos sobresaliendo de su piel lanzaba muy lejos a un malherido Hawkman, tenia un ala torcida de manera que denotaba lo rota que estaba, Flash no se veía muy bien que digamos, con varias rasgaduras en su traje y quien le estaba tratando de dar batalla era Wonder Woman...

-tengo que ir-Superman salió del estudio y una vez que encontró una ventana alzo el vuelo a súper velocidad

Lois, dejo en el apartamento al cuidado de Dinah a Jon y aun inconsciente Oliver, le habían tenido que curar en su apartamento e igualmente a Dinah, la cual estaba evitando por todos los medios que los Titanes no se metieran en esa pelea, ellos eran su plan Y.

Lois se tomaba muy enserio su papel como madre, pero tambien era la esposa de Superman y tambien era una periodista calificada para ser corresponsal de guerra, su deber era llevar la información, transmitirla lo mas claro y rápido posible .

-no me interesa Jimmy- te veo ahora mismo-le grito a Jimmy Olsen desde su teléfono para que el llevara su cámara

-¿Alguien sabe donde esta Batman?-Diana por el comunicador mientras iba por la revancha con la criatura  
  
  
  


Bruce se había metido a las cloacas , después de salir apresuradamente del fuego provocado por la explosión del lugar. La noche aun era joven y serbia que indagaba. Su bisabuelo si que tenia muchas razones para ser el loco paranoico que murió al caer por una cloaca después de afirmar que los búhos le seguían, el ya lo habia confirmado, se ocultaban a plena vista, el alcantarillado era antiguo así que si se iba a las secciones mas antigua, era seguro que encontraría algo

-"la corte de los búhos vigila, vigila todo el tiempo..-habia sido atacado por la espalda, estrellado contra una de las paredes, despojado en un solo movimiento de su cinturón y lo que el suponía que era una garra susurraba

-...Gobernando Gotham desde una posición ensombresida, detrás del granito y cal...- Bruce fue cayendo, el agujero en la pared por que que había sido lanzado llevaba a un abismo-...observa hacia tu corazón y te observa en tu cama...-

No podía ver el fondo ni el agujero ya-...de ellos ni una palabra es susurrada...-sintió el golpe de la caída, una caída muy larga, la cual de lego un dolor agudo-..o por tu cabeza enviaran a la garra..

Se levanto con trabajos, aturdido y una luz se encendió dejando ver el suelo y las paredes de mármol blanco

-¡Bienvenido al laberinto Batman!  
  
  
  


"...El humo de explosiones , los edificios que se derrumban después de sufrir el destrozo de los héroes combatiendo , puede seguir el humo, para ver el rumbo de la destrucción, Hay ruinas por doquier como si un huracán la hubiera arrasado, un huracán al que llaman Doomsday."

-...es odio...muerte y sed de sangre encarnados..-decía un mal herido detective marciano después de combatir , recibir quemaduras y meterse a su mente

-ni si quiera lobo ha sido asi...-murmuro Superman-y lobo ya me a vencido y no es para nada como este ser, solo avanza y destruye

Superman llama la atención de Doomsday, evade uno de los golpes de este para después taclearlo, pero la bestia logra zafarse del agarre y le golpea destruyendo con ello varios establecimientos

Superman escucha los motores de los helicópteros les mira con el rabillo del ojo

-dios ,no, Lois -Superman ruega que no se acerquen mas lo helicópteros

-cuídate Clark-susurra Lois, ella sabe que el la a escuchado, ella enciende de nuevo el micrófono - "entre las ruinas combate Superman y la..."

La liga estaba cayendo, no estaban dispuestos a arriesgar a los mas jóvenes y ¿Dónde demonios estaba Batman?  
  
  
  


Las luces se encendían y se apagaban, las penumbras eran envolventes y entonces, blanca y segadora luz le ilumino, gente a el una fuente de aguan con un gran búho de mármol blanco igual que todo lo demás frente a el y desesperadamente empezó a beber.

-mantén el control-se decia a si mismo y algo llamo su atención, se escabullo entre las paredes, todo estaba oscuro y luego..Shass, el flas de una cámara le cegó

-¿como...de nuevo aquí?-una habitación llena de cuadro, fotos de los pobres infelices que habían quedado atrapados, una muestra de su lenta de decadencia, en la que se demacraban hasta morir, y el ya era parte de esos cuadros, una serie de fotos de el, ya estaban colocadas, muestra de su descenso a la locura, como tenia ya un gesto de loco, inhumano,

-¡NO!...no...no-destruyo a golpes la cámara y empezó a escuchar los aleteos de aves-no...¡NO!, NO ESTOY ESCUCHANDO-empezó a gritar desesperadamente

la luz se apago y sintió como le atravesaban un costado, la luz regreso r el restaba siendo cargado por la garra y este le gritaba a los observadores

-les presento a Batman, ¿Cómo desean que muera?-decia la garra tomándole y alzándolo por el cuello

Bruce estaba resintiendo la s consecuencias de la inanición y la sed, la realidad era solo un manchón, lentamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza, por que el ya no veía personas con mascaras blancas, el veía, seres humanoides con el rostro deformado parecido al de un búho, sus gritos, amenazas de muerte, los insultos dejaron de tener sentido, el escuchaba , graznidos, aletazos y el dolor que poco a poco se desvanecía dejándole sentir nada, no sentía.

Nada..Nada...se iba a dejar llevar, ya solo quería terminar con esto, se iba a dejar llevar y lo vio,, con horror vio que era lo mismo que su destino era el mismo que el de su antecesor, perdido en las cloacas, fallecido en el laberinto de mármol como parte de la diversión de los búhos

se puso de pie como un animal rabioso gruñía, el no veía sus manos, veía garras igual a las de una bestia, un demonio

-mírate...-se burlo la garra

-¡estoy arto de lo búhos..-le gruño bruce y se le lanzo a la garra atándole con unas fuerzas que una le quedaban como esa ultima reserva de adrenalina, le golpeo de manera torpe pero resisa, con todo el instinto animal que mantenía a raya, ese intento por que habia llamado la atención de Ras, la garra apenas y se podía cubrir de sus ataque, que eran impredecibles, la garrara ya estaba igual que un trapo y bruce le siguió golpeando, lo lanzo contra una pared esta se derrumbo y volvió a la fuente de búho,

-¡no púen aculatarse de mi!, conozco esta ciudad hasta sus cimientos...-dejo de golpear el inerte cuerpo de la garra-regresare por ustedes,-tomo una granada que tenia la garra e hizo un agujero en el suelo-¡por todos ustedes!- el lo sabia, estaban cerca del rio, de dejo llevar por las aguas de este, perdiendo la conciencia

-Batman, que gladiador tan magnifico,-decia una anciana en silla de ruedas siendo empujada por un hombre de traje y acercándose a ver los destrozos de Batman- todos con mascaras de búho- despiértenlos, mándenlos tras el-ella señalo hacia una habitación con lapidas rojas  
  
  
  


Se golpeaban mutuamente, Superman habia intentado sacarlo de metrópolis a un lugar abierto, no lo habia logrado, habia explotado una pequeña central eléctrica de metrópolis, Lex Lutor habia enviado a una flotilla de personas con su tecnología para combatir, pero no habia servido de nada, eran un numero mas en las bajas,

Era una pelea mano a mano, donde se presenciaba una inmensa fuerza, lo golpes generaban grandes ondas, el suelo de los alrededores retumbaba

-caerás en metrópolis-le dijo Superman mientras le asestaba un gancho a las costillas,

Las fuerzas armadas trataban de ayudar pero nada resultaba, Superman era derribado y estrellado contra el suelo y luego lanzado por los aires. Superman regresaba, volvió a golpear y contener a la criatura, la liga ya no poda hacer nada, la mujer maravilla ya estaba entre las bajas, Dinah como pudo fue por el cuerpo de esta para resguardarla y revisar si seguía viva, Shazam, era un caso aparte en el que se encontraba inconsciente y herido pero no al grado de Wonder Woman

Superman volvía a ser lanzado por los aires terminando en una azote de un gran edifico

-¡al edificio ahora!-dirigió Lois a el piloto de su helicóptero del Daily Planet, bajo de un salto de este y se fue a ayudar a levantarse a Superman-Deberían buscar ayuda-le decia ella

-no, Lois, ya venció a parte de la liga, nadie sabe donde esta Batman, muchos inocentes corren peligro-se puso e pie y agarro por los hombros a Lois-es mi deber-y beso a su esposa, la repostera mas intrépido y preparada,  
  


-Recuerda que ...pase lo que pase ¡siempre te amaré!-acaricio con su pulgares las lagrimas de su esposa- cuida de Jon,- el empezó a levitar- pero ahora...Doomsday recibirá lo que merece y tomando vuelo se dirigió a taclear a la bestía-

Doomsday era imponente, fuerte y veloz, tan veloz como el súper hombre, era poca la diferencia, el cansancio en ambos contendientes era notable, era difícil seguir por completo esa pelea a detalle, todo pendía de un hilo, la tela del traje de Superman ya solo era un montón de girones, dejaban ver las heridas infligidas por los huesos/picos que sobresalían del cuerpo del se, Superman usaba su visión lazar, pero poco a poco empezó asar mas lenta la pelea, ya no estaban de un lugar a otro , ahora solo estaban en un solo punto, recibiendo golpes del otro, sin dejarse derribar, los vidrios se empezaron reventar, mucha gente esta a la expectativa del resultado, reventaron los vidrios de los vidrios, las piedras que salían volando, cubrían sus oídos por el ruido

Todos lo veían por pantallas, los del clan Wayne desde donde se encontraban, cada uno ya sean en la pantalla de la cueva, en la televisión, Los titanes en las pantallas de la torre T, donde se sentían impotentes de no poder ayudar, el pequeño Jon siendo abrazado por Dinah mientras lo veían en la televisión, una nerviosa Carol que habia enviado aviones de combate de la compañía y en este momento se mordida las uñas, los pocos consientes miembros de la liga que estaban en condiciones de vida y muerte por sus heridas

Y entonces...todo se cimbro, como en un sismo el ultimo golpe, el ultimo que termino con toda esa destrucción,

"...durante años se hablara del poder de estos últimos golpes...de como todos sintieron un temblor destructivo...como el día en que el mas noble de los seres, el mas valiente...cayo vencido...para seres queridos, para quien pudo haber sido su esposa...su mejor amigo...quienes le hayan criado...sus compañeros de línea heroica... el peso de no haber podido ayudar, un hombre dio mas que su vida..."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superman a Lois Lane en Superman(segunda serie)#75


	30. Una hora: ¿Donde...?

_Puede dejarte solo mas rápido que nadie en la tierra_

_El comisionado Gordon en Batman: Sword of azrael_

TRES DIAS ANTES

Una corriente eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo y eso le reanimo, sobresaltado se lanzo sobre la figura human que estaba frente a el

-espera, espera-una voz femenina, un jovencita que se quitaba la mascarilla para soldar mostraba su rastro y su manos arriba en son de paz-diablos eso funciono, creí que te perderíamos, no creo que la gente soportara que a días de la caída de el hombre de acero tambien cayera el murciélago...-

Bruce dejo de escuchar , se concentro y se paro del piso, estaban en una camioneta, una ban llena de herramientas

-hey tranquilo te saque del agua del rio...-trato de calmarle la chica de cabellos azules

-no necesito tu ayuda-le dijo amenazante Bruce, este salió de la camioneta y entonces escucho los aletazos, vio las sombras, las aves, estaba en la ciudad, seguramente les habían mandado a darle casa y no solo a el sino a su familia, la chica solo le vio irse.

-diablos, vaya forma de fallar ante el murciélago-se dijo a si misma

-...quédate aquí y no salgas, regresare por ti..-decía un agitado Dick a Tim mientras lo metía a una habitación de pánico, Dick traía puesto su traje de Nigthwing, los búhos habían llegado, las sombras se habían desvanecido y no había protección de estas, ¿Cómo lo sabia?, Salde le aviso antes de el ataque, le dijo que las sombras habían sido retiradas, ahora los búhos llegaban por montones a la mansión, varios atacaban la estación de policías de Gotham. Su padre no regresaba del espacio y su papá había desaparecido hace ya siete días atrás, no había rastro de el, su señal desapareció en las alcantarillas. 

Robin estaba ayudando a combatir junto con los policías de la ciudad, ese era el "lugar seguro" según Dick, aún que realmente no lo parecía, los búhos sabían que mientras tuvieran a la parte de la defensa de la ciudad y rodeaban la oficina gobierno de la ciudad, podrían tomar la ciudad, la ciudad que les "pertenecía", Batgirl tambien estaba combatiendo en los tejados y quien le cubría la espalda no era ni mas ni menos que la gata ladrona de joyas, seria una ladrona, pero ella amaba esa ciudad, gustaba del murciélago, ella siempre buscaba como ayudar a los habitantes de los barrios bajos, a los que pasaban hambre y frio, ella sabia lo que era ser una marginada.

-¿por que? -pregunto la murciélago y la gata, normalmente se la pasaba persiguiéndola para recuperar algo de mucho valor robado por esta, la de garras simplemente contesto

-¿cuanto apuestas que ellos tienen que ver con la desaparición del murciélago?-mientras usaba su látigo para enredarlos, arrastrarlos y golpearlos.

Bruce se tuvo que hacer pasar por lun vagabundo huyendo de las garras, aun que estas solo les atemorizaban, no les hacían ningún daño, ellos iban por los que manejaban la ciudad.

-las defensas del interior de la casa ya están activadas, aun que de algún modo pudieron desactivar y traspasar las defensas del exterior joven amo-de informaba Alfred disparando una escopeta, dando justo a la cabeza, con una diestra puntería

-tenemos que resistir...-decía Nigthwing mientras pelaba con un búho, había perdido sus bastones y en este momento estaba pelando con la rosa de los vientos de la mansión, ese que le causaba gracia desde que supo de lo Batman, debido a que en vez de tener la figura de un gallo tenia un murciélago, nunca se imagino que seria de gran utilidad, y agradecía que había muchos colocados en los tejados

-ellos son preparados para que estén e proceso de hibernación, es posible que con bajar la temperatura empiecen a generar un proceso de supervivencia dejándoles inconscientes para...-

-¿Tim?,¿ tomaste un comunicador?, y¿ como sabes eso?- Dick se balanceaba dentro las cornisas, las ventanas las chimeneas de la mansión

-hagan lo que les digo, hay que atraerlos a la cueva-les ordeno Tim

-esta, bien esta bien, pero...-Dick intento preguntar pero Tim le contesto sabiendo que repetiría una pregunta

-...la señal de papá reapareció, los datos que recopilo se cargaron a la computadora y el esta a nada de llegar por la alcantarilla de la cueva, ahora atrae a todos los que están en la mansión a la cueva, Alfred, inicia la secuencia de enfriamiento-Decía Tim, el seguía en el cuarto de pánico, el siempre tenia consigo un comunicador, se lo había tomado a Jay, hace mucho tiempo, nada de lo que parecía secreto de Batman era nuevo para el, pasar demasiado tiempo con Bruce había hecho que su padre se volviera un poco descuidado con la presencia de el

-¿ese es Tim?-pregunto Jay al otro lado de la señal-dime que tambien tienes un plan, por que no creo que esto dure mucho es interminable aquí en la ciudad-Nigthwing, espero que no pensaras que el plan tuyo solo era aguantar hasta que un milagro pasara

-estoy segura que si-contesto en la línea Batgirl

-denme un momento- dijo Tim-Nigtwing tu ya tienes un plan aquí así que encuentra la forma de llamar su atención ahora, así podrás ir a ayudarles

-piensa piensa piensa,-empezó a murmurar para si mismo Dick, el se lanzo adentro de una de las chimenea, el simple hecho de pelear contra los garras era llamar la atención, k pero muchas estaban tratando deshacerse de las defensas internas de la mansión

Bruce escuchaba el sonido de los cartuchos disparados por Alfred, logro llegar justo como había dicho Tim por la alcantarilla, necesitaba otro cinturón, un comunicador y tal ves una alta dosis de aguas del pozo del lázaro, pero eso no le preocupaba tanto, este rea su territorio, el conocía cada parte de la cueva, así que para nada fue difícil escabullirse, podía sentir como la temperatura dela cueva disminuida, podía ver el vapor de su aliento, tomo un cinturón, y de el saco varias doces del agua del pozo y se las inyecto, ardió, hace mucho que no dolía tanto, pero era seguramente por el tiempo que había pasado de inanición y deshidratación, además de que por la situación se había tenido que aplicar una dosis bastante alta, a comparación de otras ocasiones, las garras notaron su presencia entre las grietas, sabían quera el murciélago, ya habían escuchado sus alaridos en el laberinto, Bruce emitió un alarido animal, tan parecido a los que había emitido mientras mataba a golpes a la garra en el laberinto de mármol, 

Dick decidió sacarse el antifaz-hey, ustedes me quieren a mi, pues aquí estoy, Richard John Wayne Jordán, contendiente a garra-Alguien alguna vez hacia dicho que ponerse un traje era componerse una diana en la espalda, pues ahora el se había puesto una doble dina, y garras de la llegarían al recibir la información fueron a capturarle. El se lanzo por uno de las chimeneas y las garras le siguieron mientras otras entraban a la mansión rompiendo los ventanales,

Las imágenes corrían otra vez en su cabeza, igual de intensas como la primera vez, Bruce veía, a Hal cuando discutieron la ultima vez, enojado, gritándole, veía a Jasón dándole la espalda ondeando su capa de robín, el rostro dolido de Dick cuando le dijo que se iría de la mansión, la sonrisa de Selina y un te lo dije silencioso de Rasl Al Gul.

La ira crecía en su pecho, inundo su mente con rápidos movimientos recibía a las garras y les exterminaba, rompiendo hueso, rompiendo cuellos, y la temperatura estaba haciendo lentas a las garras.

Dick saltaba, quitaba algunas barreras, los búhos le seguían, el frio poco a poco empezó a ser palpable para el, les derribaba cada vez que casi le atrapaban.

Jayson no podía creer o que veía, muchos jóvenes con camisetas suertes, chamarras de color rojo, de todas las edades salían de sus casas, con armas improvisadas, palos de escoba, bombas molotov, varillas, palancas, etc. El poder de convencimiento de su hermano menor era increíble, en un solo momento, había logrado retransmitir un mensaje, uno solo, pero tan poderoso, que motivo a muchos a salir a defender su ciudad, con movimiento torpes de mucho, otros mas diestros, todos con una gran R en el pecho de color amarillo.

Tim conocía el poder de la imagen de Robin, su hermano mayor se había encargado de hacer que se ganara la simpatía de la mayoría mas que de el mismo murciélago, era impresionante, resortera, ballestas de lápices, era una imagen que jamás olvidaria, aun cuando varios estaban perdiendo la simpatía por Robin por las actitudes de Jay somos Robin aun había muchos adeptos a este emblema, y el que los jóvenes salieran a combatir hacia que los adultos tambien se armaran de valor.

Bruce se habría paso de la cueva a la mansión y de paso eliminaba a los búhos a su alrededor, aun escuchaba los disparos de su fiel mayordomo, pero para el era un incentivo en su ira, por que era de una manera muy visceral como estaba peleando, había dejado salir de nuevo toda esa ira, esa que su maestro quería canalizar para sus propios fines, por que era seguro que en ese estado Bruce no tendría rival, aun con esa ira el seguía analizando, pero en este momento el solo quería terminar con los búhos que estaban es su casa.

Todo pintaba bien, el amanecer se acercaba y entonces paso, justo enfrente de sus ojos, el no pudo llegar, Alfred tampoco, Tim no pudo acceder a tiempo a las defensas de la casa, todo paso aun con toda esa adrenalina de manera tan rápido pero para ellos el lugar era una escena en cámara lenta, cuerdas atraparon a Dick, cuchillas ya están clavadas en su cuerpo, en sus piernas, brazos y parte de la espalda, y una espada le atravesó un costado.

Dick estaba a nada llegar a la cueva, el lugar mas frío, en donde los búhos de verdad empezarían a dejar de moverse, pero había tenido varios tropiezos, no había podido evitar los cuchillos que lanzaban hacia el, eran demasiado y entonces recordó las veces que su padre le curia con esa defensa esmeralda ¿Dónde estaba su padre, el caballero esmeralda?¿Donde estaba Slade?¿Donde estaba su papá, el caballero de la noches?, se deslizaba en el suelo, derribando los muebles y la cuerda se enredo en una de sus piernas, luego en la otra , en sus brazos sintió el tirón, que lo alejaba del reloj, vio entonces a su papá.

Grito, un grito de terror, pero parecía como si el mundo se hubiera quedado mudo, su mente estaba trabajando rápido, sentía su cuerpo pesado y lento, no tenia la fuerza para resistirse a las cuerdas que le atrapaban, sentía como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones lentamente por su grito, no escuchaba sus propia voz y luego el frio metal le atravesó entonces se dejo caer laxo al suelo y broto un hilo de sangre de sus labios.

Los cuerdas le jalaron rápidamente y bruces empezó a perseguirle, a activar los comandos de voz de la mansión, pero parecía que nada funcionaba, Tim estaba concentrado en hacer que estos funcionaran de nuevo. Bruce les siguió, corrió, llamo un batimovil, pero no era suficiente, vio como llevaban as u hijo entre los aires, los tejados y simplemente desaparecían en un edificio que registro con gran apuro, nada, encontró a varios miembros de la corte muertos, sentados en algo parecido a una ultima cena, se habían suicidado con veneno en sus copas de vino, pero ningún rastro de de las garras, ni un solo aletazo, ningún rastro de sangre, nada, era como si se hubieran desvanecido en la s ultimas sombras de la madrugada.

Los búhos se habían retirado de la ciudad, los búhos se habían llevado a su pequeña luz, esa que alegraba la mansión, que por su culpa se había ido y que por su arrogancia le había sido arrebatada.

Alfred saco a Tim de la habitación de pánico, el niño, estaba en shock, derramando lagrimas, había presenciado como se habían llevado a su hermano, el no logro hacer nada, el había sido el que le había dicho que atrajera a los búhos de la cueva y se culpaba por eso, no imagino que necesitarían una temperatura tan baja para que los búhos se volvieran bastante lentos, el era el lito, no podía haber cometido ese error, pero lo cometió y lo pagaba su hermano mayor.

Bruce se había despertado de repente, miraba la pantalla de la cueva, Alfred con ayuda de la gata ladrona habían sedado a Bruce fuertemente, y con la ayuda de la joven señorita Gordon lo llevo a la cueva. Encendió la computadora, tenia que recuperar a su hijo.

-despertaste-le dijo con un hilo de voz Jay , aun tenia puesto el traje de Robín, la capa estaba hecha girones, tenia algunos cortes en la cara, una venda en el cuello, un ojo morado, aun que no le preocupaba tanto, el siempre se curaba mas rápido de lo normal al igual que Tim

Bruce le miro atentamente y después regreso a la pantalla de la computadora

-¿no vas a decir nada? ¿Dónde estuviste? desapareciste siete días en los que nosotros...-

-¡AHORA NO JASON!-Bruce le alzo la voz pero no le miro

Jay dio un respingo asustado, apretó sus manos formando puños, agacho su mirada y se mordió un labio evitando que el picor en sus ojos de verdad le traicionara y dejara que el derramara una lagrima. Se sentía inútil, Dick había hecho lo que había podido y había sido llevado, el no tuvo oportunidad de de verdad no hacer nada, no fue hasta que Alfred le llamo de regreso a la cueva que se entero de su hermano, Tim había sido quien había movilizado a la gente, el había tenido un plan y el solo había combatido, no había hecho nada relevante.

La noche cayo, ese día Tim simplemente se había quedado quieto y en silencio, sentado en uno de los sillones de la mansión, Alfred le había preparado varios tés y fruta picada.

-no esta listo-decía cortante Bruce mientras era vendado por Alfred, no estaba dispuesto a usar otra vez el agua del pozo del Lázaro, tenia ya una pequeña reserva y tenia que pensar mas fríamente si quería recuperar a su hijo mayor

-¿usted lo estaba realmente cuando asumió el manto?- le contestaba Alfred, fijando la venda y ahora sacando el materia de sutura

-tu no lo has visto afuera en el campo a Jason, el no esta listo y tal vez nunca vaya a estarlo- Jay lo escuchaba oculto entre las sombras

La platica había comenzado por Alfred, era una que hacia mucho quería tener con su protegido, y aun cuando parecía el peor momento, tal vez era le mejor por eso mismo para tocar el tema, además de que era demasiado esa postura que había tomado su protegido para con su nieto, por que hasta el que sabia el secreto de su sangre sabia que era muy cruel la manera en que le trataba

-es tan salvaje, voluntarioso...-Jay dejo de escuchar, se pone el antifaz y toma la motocicleta de Dick que estaba fuera de la cueva, acababa de notar una anomalía en un almacén, "el mal nunca descansa" decía tanto su padre como su papá, el había pensado en presentarse para recibir instrucciones

Jay llego a la zona del almacén de donde se habia detectado actividad sospechosa, un lugar en Ciudad Costera, dejo escondida la motocicleta y se escabullo entre los edificios para llegar sin ser detectado al almacén

-Hace las cosas a su manera- le decía Bruce a Alfred, tenia la pantalla apagada, era si siempre que Alfred decidía tener una platica seria con el

Sentado con un libro y una pequeña lámpara que alumbraba las penumbras se encontraba ese hombre con sonrisa eterna pintada de rojo, y lo supo, sabia que alguien estaba cerca, simplemente remarco mas su sonrisa

-suena a alguien que conozco-afirmaba Alfred haciendo con cuidado el trabajo de sutura

Robin pudo con el esbirro que cuidaba la puerta de la habitación, se adentro y fue recibido por gas de la risa, no lo lo vio venir, lo había inhalado y la risa se apodero de su cuerpo, quedando indefenso, cayendo de rodillas después quedando acostado mientras no podía parar de reír, con trabajo logro emitir la señal de auxilio

-es en muchos aspectos -Bruce suspiro- Jasón es como yo, aspectos por los cuales me hago responsable- saco de entre el teclado un foto de sus hijos- es bueno en el combate, mejor de lo que yo era a su edad, sus capacidades deductivas son un poco ásperas, pero con el tiempo...

-¿que crees que haces pajarito?-le pregunto el príncipe del crimen mientras lo tomaba de la capa y lo arrastraba hasta el sótano-el murciélago, parece que ya no es capaz de cuidar esta ciudad, un montón de personas creen que puedan hacer su trabajo pero no esa así, eso quedo claro el día de ayer y tu no fuiste de mucha ayuda ¿o si?

Jay sintió el golpe de cada escalo al ser arrastrado por estas, el Joker le sentó en una silla donde le amarro, luego acerco una mesita con varias "herramientas"

-puede pulirlas pero hay mas trabajo por hacer-le dijo Alfred terminado de suturar, la perdida de Richard de verdad había tocado mas fibras sensibles que las discusiones que tenia con su esposo. Alfred estaba seguro de que en toras circunstancias Bruce jamás se hubiera sincerado y dicho algo así sobre Jasón

-han hecho ustedes sus copias baratas débil, antes no hubiera permitido nada de lo que paso la noche de ayer, y yo se que tu no eres el otro, eras pero que el otro- el Joker le asfixiaba con sus propias manos, luego aflojo el agarre dejando que el aire regresara los pulmones de niño- eres torpe, pero mi amado murciélago ya no tendrá que seguir cargando contigo, no...-tomo de la mesita una palanca, Jasón ya no tenia el antifaz, y miraba con miedo el pedazo de metal que de un momento a otro le golpeaba el rostro

Tim no había querido soltar el comunicador, tal vez hacia dejado el panel con el que había accesando a la cueva pero no, el comunicador no y salió de su trance después de que este emitió un pitido 

pip... pip...

Tim le miro, miro la luz roja parpadeante que este emitía, salió de su ensoñación y salió corriendo donde su papá y Alfred. Una R grande parpadeaba en la pantalla

-lo vez pajarito, hasta el mismo te a dejado, el ya habría llegado si le importaras o si no se tratara de tí, además esta no es su ciudad, no tiene por que preocuparse por esta ciudad- dejo de lado la llave y le tomo el rostro con una mano, sin ninguna delicadeza-¡mírame cuando te hablo!-el Joker emitió su conocida carcajada y le miro atentamente, la hinchada cara por los golpes, con cortes, con tonos rojos y morados, tenia ya la mandíbula safada y no podía emitir mas que gruñidos

-vaya vaya mira eso, yo creí que era solo cosa de los medios para hacer revuelo y chisme pero no, mira nada mas eso ojos verdes, nada que ver con los ojos azules del príncipe de Gotham, ni tampoco a los ojos almendrados de su consorte- y volvió a reírse

-sabes a quien me recuerdas, a esa gata rastrera que se la pasa persiguiendo al murciélago, recuerdo una vez que la capture, el murciélago llego muy rápido por ella y tu tienes unos ojos idénticos a los de ellas- el joker le soltó y retiro la mesita- es mas si no fuera por como estas en este momento diría que eres la copia exacta de ella, bueno ten buenas noches pajarito

El joker apago la luz y acciono una bomba, Jasón lo sabia, el ruido de las bombas del joker siempre era igual.

¿Dónde estaba su padre?¿llegaría de puro milagro su padre con su luz esmeralda por el? no quería morir, no aun, podía percibir una corriente de briza salda, ¿Dónde estaba papá? ¿donde...

Bruce estaba frenético en el volante, tardo mas de lo que creyó pero...

...lo escucho y lo vio, una explosión, rojas llamas y polvo salía volando, piso fondo, freno justo frente a las llamas, la bomba habia arrasado con gran extensión de la ciudad alrededor del almacén, entre las llamas, saco una mascarilla, el fuego se extinguía poco a poco, por los camines de bomberos, por las personas que abrieron las pipas de agua, Bruce lanzaba granadas de hielo y extintor, Acuaman ayudaba junto con mera a extinguiera el fuego y los atlantes a llevar a los heridos, sentía el calor ardiente, era tarde el lo sabia, pero no quería creerlo, no, no quería ...

Después de que tuvo que evadir varias vigas, escombros, encontrar el punto que habia indicado la alarma y que movió con toda su fuerza escombros, negándose a recibir ayuda... en medio del las cenizas que ya se estaban formando lo vio, el pequeño cuerpo, su niño rebelde, su niño de piel tostada, y ojos esmeralda, cubierto de heridas, quemaduras y el rostro desfigurado.


	31. Cenit

PRESENTE

  
Hal lo percibía algo muy malo estaba pasando, llámalo sexto sentido, pero el de verdad no se sentía tranquilo, estos días había tenido tiempo para pensar, para ver que iba a hacer con su relación con Bruce, tendría que compensarle a sus hijos esa vacaciones

Sinestro no le había querido dejar ir, pero Hal le dijo

\- Siempre me reprochas que debo tener en alto el nombre de los linternas, que enfrente el problema-le miro muy serio

Sinestro le miro y saco su sonrisa muy parecida a la burlona y le dejo ir

Sinestro le habia llevado a su planeta, su hogar, el lugar que protegía, el lugar que habia liberado de todo dictador después de la masacre que estos habían causado y entre las victimas habían estado su esposa e hija.

Sinestro protegía el planeta pero evitaba quedarse, le traía dolor estar en ese lugar, pero Hal era especial, habia eliminado muchas asperezas, habia desecho varias barreras, barreras que ni su mejor amigo Abin Sur no habia podido derribar, ese humano tan ególatra. No, el sabia que el no era ególatra, pero el anillo provocaba que las emociones y ciertas actitudes de los portadores salieran a flote y afectaba diferente según la especie, al parecer a los humanos les provocaba un gran impacto, según sus observaciones con Jordan.

A él no le importaba que Jordan estuviera aun casado, el lo sabia, por las palabras del castaño, eso ya no tenia futuro, lo daba por hecho, no ya no lo tenia, además de que ambos lo sentían, había algo, algo especial que sentían y les recorría cuando estaban juntos. Sin embargo dejaría que Hal hiciera lo que el creyera correcto aun si eso implicaba que se quedara en la Tierra y no se quedara con él.

Dejo a Jordán cerca de la Tierra, estaría en contacto, no se iría tan lejos por si le necesitaba, estaría por cerca para ser su apoyo si se volvía a derrumbar, el esperaría.

Hal primero paso a reportarse a la Atalaya, se abrió la puerta del hangar al detectarle, pensaba dar informe igual que cuando estaba en la milicia, informe y luego retirada a casa.

Camino por los pasillos y no vio a nadie, debían estar en junta, asique se fue a esa sala. Abrió con cuidado la puerta, escuchaba la voz de diana dando detalles, ella se detuvo al ver la puerta abriéndose y verle. Ella se quedo muda, no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra y los demás giraron la cabeza para mirarle, todos le miraban y era difícil decir que era lo que pensaban todos, aun que a decir verdad le veían sorprendidos y vio a varios bajando la vista con mirada consternada. Tambien noto que los dos lideres no se encontraban, ni Superman, Batman eso era raro, en la pantalla estaban las imágenes de ciudades destruidas.

-¿llego en buen o en mal momento?-preguntó el para aminorar la tensión y entro a la salía cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Flash quiso decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras, Oliver se acerco lentamente y camino hacia el, le puso una mano en su hombro.

-¿Como estas amigo?¿como te sientes?-pregunto suavemente Oliver mientras lo llevaba a su silla

Hal le miro extrañado

-pues la misión para Oa salió bien, me aclaro la mente,- eso último lo dijo mirando a canario-¿ahora por que tantas caras largas?

Nadie dijo nada seguían mirándole y se sentía incomodo por eso

-¿por que no sigues dando los detalles de la situación que tienes en las pantallas Diana? así me pongo al día, ¿Superman y Batman están están de reconocimiento en esos lugares?-todos miraron a Diana la cual estaba trabada, era una guerrera pero no esta segura como decirle los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

-amigo ¿no lo sabes?-pregunto Flash con precaución

-saber...¿que?-pregunto inseguro no seguía el hilo de los pensamientos de los demás

-no lo sabe-afirmo el Detective marciano,

-¿no habíamos quedado de nada de meterse en las mente?-se quejo un poco Hal

Canario llamo la atención de linterna y le señalo algunas fotos- esas fotos son de metrópolis, Linterna, Superman a caído, Superman murió defendiendo Metrópolis, esos son los destrozos de un ser que aun seguimos analizando...- el linterna analizo las fotos y su rostro firme pinto una mueca de preocupación, Canario no tuvo el valor de seguir con el informe

-Hal..-Oliver se quito el antifaz, apretó la mano de su esposa y miro al castaño a los ojos, señalo las otras fotos- Hal lo diré sin tanto rodeo,-suspiro- esas fotos son de lugares que tu conoces muy bien, obsérvales...-Oliver trago saliva, era difícil

Hal miro atentamente las fotos, y se dio cuenta de que una eran las calles de Gotham, fotos de cuerpos de tipos vestidos con el logo de un Búho y las otras eran de un lugar destruido, por una explosión, no podía decir bien cual era el otro lugar pero un mal presentimiento inundo su cuerpo, haciendo que se espesara su saliva y fuera difícil de tragarla, sintió una opresión en el estomago y un escalofrió por toda la espalda, algo así como cuando dicen que sudas frio, esos escenarios eran muy parecidos a los que habia visto en su tiempo de servicio, ciudades destruidas, cuerpos esparcidos

-...esas son las calles de Gotham, Batman desapareció bastante tiempo y al no tener la ciudad su protección un grupo llamado "la corte de los búhos" ataco, los refuerzos de Gotham les pudieron aplacar, milagrosamente aprecio Batman, pero...la baja mas importante es que se llevaron a...-Oliver se detuvo 

-¿a quien se llevaron?-pregunto Hal, firme, igual que como en el ejercito al decir que habia caído algún compañero

-se llevaron a Nigthwing, a Richard...-Hal dejo de mirar las fotos para ver otra vez a Oliver y a Dinahy luego a Donna Troy que iba en representación de los Titanes-...ya le estamos buscando por todos los medios-agrego Oliver

-...las otras fotos, ¿Dónde son?-pregunto con temor, trato de que no se le quebrara la voz, tenia que ser fuerte

Silencio, un gran silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, Oliver estaba buscando el valor

-¡¿DONDE ES!?-les grito desesperado

-es Ciudad Costera-contesto Dinah-...tu hijo Tim mando la información de que se habia originado una mensaje de situación anormal, lo de siempre, algún robo o algo por el estilo, Robin fue a revisar...-

-¡¿Cómo que Tim mando el informe?!-pregunto perdiendo la paciencia

-Robin fue a revisar solo...-

-¡¿CON UN DEMONIO ESTA BATMAN?!-el aura esmeralda le rodeaba, y algunos se estaban preparando para sostenerlo para evitar algo

-...Al parecer el Joker se metió en tu ciudad, y detono una bomba de gran poder destructivo, afecto varios kilómetros a la redonda, Batman no llego a tiempo y entre las bajas esta...-le tembló la voz

-¡¿QUIEN, QUIEN?!-empezó a exigir la respuesta Hal, Diana tuvo que ir a agarrar a linterna

Entre los presentes se encontraba Lois, a un lado del que era el asiento de su esposo

-¡SOLDADO!-le grito Lois poniéndose de pie y llamando la atención de Hal el cual dejo de moverse y se quedo tieso, la miro, miro a esa mujer fuerte, la que fue una cadete excepcional, tenia un hilo de lagrimas secas en las mejillas, y le miraba muy enojada.-siéntate ahora, no eres el único que a perdido algo-se aclaro la garganta, todos la miraban y Hal se habia sentado- el caído fue Robin, Jasón Peter Wayne Jordan después de haber sido torturado por el Joker

Hal se inclino en su ha ciento, se cubrió con ambas manos la cara y se fue jalando levemente los cabellos

-es mi culpa...-murmuro, se puso de pie y salió, en poco tiempo vieron la luz esmeralda disparado hacia la Tierra

Hal habia corrido hacia la salida y voló tan rápido como pudo directo al cráter en Ciudad Costera, los restos de un almacén, que tenia piso a desnivel, se metió

-anillo...analiza- el anillo reconstruyo con su energía el lugar, y reprodujo un posible escenario de la explican así como tambien hayo el lugar donde posiblemente habia quedado el cuerpo de su hijo, entre las cenizas y escombros el anillo encontró algo, el removió un poco y encontró su algo de metal, le pulió un poco, eran sus placas de militar. El se derrumbo se inca y grito, un alarido tan desgarrados, los miembros de la Liga le vieron desde una imagen satelital, tambien le veía el murciégalo, que se encontraba en la cueva.

Hal se dejo quebrar una vez mas, golpeo la tierra con sus puños, creando un cráter, lloraba desconsolado, su ciudad natal se habia perdido en su mayor parte, decían que se habían llevado a su hijo mayor y el anillo confirmo que hay habia quedado un cuerpo, su hijo, su segundo hijo, "su revele sin causa" decia de broma, se jalo los cabellos, la luz de linterna le impido lastimarse a si mismo, su pequeño Tim habia sido el que se habia tenido que encargar de mandar el informe, su niño mas pequeño, eso quería decir que lo sabia, que estuvo en alto peligro y que probablemente se habia tenido que hacer cargo de la computadora...

¿Dónde estaba Batman?...

¡¿DONDE ESTABA BRUCE?!

El dolor se transformo en ira. 

Bruce no se movió, se quedo viendo la pantalla, la apago y vio su reflejo en ese espejo negro.

Desde lejos se podía ver los destrozos en el tejado de la mansión y como varios ventanales estaban rotos, varios lugares del jardín de enfrente la fuete, estaba destrozado, y habia escombros.

Hal pudo ver a Tim sentado en las escalinata de la mansión, sentado con una mochila, con un abrigo, tenia la mirada perdida, disminuyo la velocidad y se paso cuidadosamente frente a su hijo.

-¿Tim?-pregunto suavemente y se inclino para estar a la altura del menor-¿Tim?...-no recibió respuesta y le sacudido suavemente-hijo...

El niño miro el suelo, tenia miedo, mucho miedo, cerró los ojos y se hizo pequeño encogiéndose.

-¿estas bien hijo?,¿estas herido?-Hal buscaba la mirada del menor, desvaneció su traje de linterna dejando der su ropa casual con su chamarra de piloto, se la quito y se la puso a su hijo, esta frio aun cuando tenia el abrigo rojo que tanto le gustaba.

-es mi culpa...-susurro el niño y comenzó a llorar- fue mi idea como detener a las garras de la mansión y atraparon a Dick, no pude avisarle tan rápido a papá la llamada de auxilio de Jay- el niño sollozo sonoramente desesperado e hipeando, su nariz empezó a moquear y su piel blanca se torno roja- ¡por mi culpa mis hermanos ya no están!-grito angustiado el niño

Hal trajo hacia su pecho al niño y lo abrazo muy fuerte

-no, no hijo...-acaricio su pequeña espalda- tu hiciste mas de lo que te correspondió, lo hiciste bien, somos los adultos los que les fallamos a ustedes

Hal se quedo abrazando a su hijo, Timoti lloro largo rato hasta que sintió que se le estaban secando los ojos , hasta que dejo de hipar y la temperatura de su cuerpo habia subido lo suficiente, ya no estaba tan frio.

-¿por que tienes tu mochila?-pregunto Hal a su hijo cuando esta ya estaba mas calmado

-llame a la tía Dinah, ella dijo que alguien de los Titantes me recogería-contesto el niño

-¿tu papá y Alfred lo saben? je...claro que los saben, pero ¿alguno dijo algo?-preguntó Hal algo irritado

-Alfred fue quien me preparo mi mochila, papá no dijo nada, no le e visto-dijo el niño y como si todo hubiera sido coordinado escucharon un auto, el chofer era Wally West y de copiloto iba Roy, en la parte de atrás venia Donna, habían llegado, Hal brazo muy fuerte a su niño- pórtate bien, te veré pronto hijo- le puso en su mano lo que quedaba de su placa de militar y le dejo su chamarra de piloto puesta

Hal cargo a su niño y su mochila lo dejo alado de la puerta del auto, saludo con un ademan a los muchachos en el carro -cuídenlo bien-les amenazo y los adolecentes asintieron, el auto se alejo 

Hal dio media vuelta y entro a la mansión, camino despacio, vio a Alfred haciendo limpieza, ese hombre se habia convertido en algo muy parecido a un padre, era como el abuelo des sus hijos, el pobre hombre se veía algo desalineado, algo que nunca se habia permitido. Alfred le miro y Hal se acerco a abrazarle.

-le falle amo Jordán, los niños estaban bajo mi cuidado...-

-no Alfred, esos niños eran responsabilidad de Bruce y mía, tu no tienes culpa alguna- Alfred le miro y para Alfred, Hal parecía haber envejecido varios años, se veía tan cansado el castaño, como si cargara el peso del mundo. Hal le soltó y se dirigió hacia el hueco en la pared, donde debería estar el reloj

Se deslizo por el camino, tan oscuro y se podía notar una pequeña luz mas haya que poco a poco incrementaba y le vio, sentado, frente a esa pantalla que estaba apagada, no le miraba, el estaba seguro de que siendo como era, ya abría notado su presénciale estaba ignorando.

-Bruce Tomas Wayne Jordan-la voz de Hal se escuchaba clara y fuerte, la resonancia de la cueva hacia amplificado su voz

Y Bruce se quedo quieto, seguía igual, sin mirarle

-Éramos tan jóvenes- Hal tomo una foto de antes de que Bruce se fuera- debiste haberlo pensado mucho lo de tu viaje, nada, no me habías dicho nada, respete siempre su espacio, ja- Hal sonrió dijo sonriendo y dejo la foto en donde estaba, paso una mano por su cabello, diablos hacia frio en ese lugar- Nunca pensaste en nadie más que no fueras tú, ¿no es así?, desde que murieron tus padres, sólo veías tu dolor, estabas segado por el, dejaste que te consumiera, que te transformara...-

Bruce seguía mirando al frente, su reflejo

-¿me estas escuchando?-pregunto Hal aun que realmente lo estaba reafirmando, siempre es tu y tu orgullo, ¿Qué es lo que paso? ¿Qué nos paso? ¿Qué es lo que nos queda después de tantos años?, nos conocemos una vida Bruce

Hal fastidiado se acerco y giro la silla para que Bruce quedara frente a el

-¡le fallamos a nuestros hijos Bruce! ¡CARAJO! reacciona-le tomo de los hombros y le sacudió con fuerza-¡BRUCE TENEMOS DOS HIJOS MUERTOS Y SOLO NOS QUEDA UNO!

-¿donde estabas?-pregunto Bruce tranquilamente, miraba hacia adelante pero no le le miraba

-estaba cumpliendo mi deber de linterna, Bruce yo...-

-no estabas aquí-le dijo frio

-Bruce esta bien acepto que yo no estaba aquí, donde lo mas importante son nuestros hijos, pero TU si estabas y tambien fallaste, los dos fallamos y ...-Hal noto ese brillo verde fosforescente en sus ojos, hace mucho tiempo lo habia visto, tambien veía como tenia unas venas saltadas-Bruces...¿pero que?

De golpe Bruce se puso de pie y empezó a caminar para ponerse el traje de murciélago

-¿pero que carajos Bruce?¡Háblame por amor de dios!- Hal le jalo de un brazo y en un rápido movimiento Bruce le derribo violentamente, el golpe en el piso no se escudo, Hal habia amortiguado el golpe con energía de linterna-esta bien, es oficial...ya me canse-

Hal desplego su uniforme y volvió jalar de bruce pero ahora con un constructo

-yo quería hacer esto de la manera mas civilizada pero no, ya no puedo y al parecer solo entiendes con los puños y eso lo dudo- Hal le inmovilizo con un constructo le golpe común caño justo en la mandíbula

-¿es enserio?, se hombre Hal y golpéame por tu merito,, no tan dome y haciendo de mi un saco de boxeo- el orgullo de Hal estaba herido, Bruce siempre habia tenido una lengua bastante mordaz, Bruce callo al suelo, ajusto su capa y coloco su mascara.

Hal se tuvo que mover rápido para evitar el golpe que era disfrazado por la larga capa que simulaba las alas de un murciélago, tenia que adivinar el siguiente movimiento, esa odiosa capa era una gran ventaja, y el tomo la ventaja de que podía flotar, se agacho, izquierda derecha, subió su guardia, otra vez , cubrió lo que iba a ser un rodillazo para después lo que iba a hacer un golpe de codo en el cuello, demasiado tarde, ya hacia recibido una patada de lleno en las costillas, pero no callo al suelo, se alejo lo suficiente y regreso. 

Hal puso los pies en el suelo, y dejo la defensiva, ahora le tocaba a el, evade agáchate finta y golpea...Bruce era bastante veloz y empezaba a emitir un radio desde su caja torácica, se escuchaba igual que un animal rabioso, y sintió el corte en su mejilla, un corte provocado por las pistas en los guantes del murciégalo, sintió como escurría la sangre, busco taclear al murciégalo. 

El castaño nunca habia entrenado con su esposo, nunca le habia visto realmente en acción, en una situación donde necesitara solo de sus capacidades físicas, nada de herramientas, la herida en su mejilla se cerro, la energía de linterna le curo, entonces vio como su esposo sacaba algo de su cintura, se habia al demonio la pela de puños, y el con una bala de energía golpeo la mano de su esposo para evitar que tomara lo que fuera que sea eso, eso no impido que una bomba de humo se detonara, le genero un tornado que quito el humo rápidamente y luego se cubrió con una esfera evitando una explosión. 

Las luces se apagaron, todo quedo en penumbras, pero Hal era un linterna, y linterna podía hacer cualquier cosa, esta harto y emitió un destallo que cegó al murciélago, hacia sido demasiado para los ojos de Bruce que estaban usando unos lentes de calor

Hal le atrapo, le volvió a golpear, le quito la mascara, quería ver el rostro del que fue su esposo lo observo tenia lleno de cortes y moretones que el mismo habia provocado, se detuvo, no el no era como su esposo, no podía ser, el tenia que ser mejor

-¿por que te detienes "policía espacial",?¿ te cansaste de ser el policía malo?-se burlo Bruce Hal le miro y seguía teniendo los ojos de con ese verde fosforescente y las venas saltadas con ese color, pero la ira pudo mas con Hal, el tantán se estaba consumiendo

-tu ya no eres Bruce Wayne, lo usas como una mascara...ya solo queda en ti el murciélago-Hal lo dejo caer al suelo el suelo -te de vuelvo tu cuerpo y la poca alma que me diste, desvaneció uno de sus guantes, el izquierdo, se quito el anillo de oro blanco, su anillo de boda y lo dejo caer y con saña, le golpeo con un látigo de luz, para después concentrar su energía-quedarte con tu arrogancia- le dijo con desprecio, le escupió y dejo estallar la energía.

Todo se empezó a derrumbar, la mansión empezó a colapsar y de una esfera brotaba Alfred que fue depositado en las rejas de entrada, Hal no le miro.


	32. Hora Cero: Parte 1

Salió disparado directo a la atmósfera Sinestro le miro, el sabia que era Hal, el estaba seguro de que era el único que podía hacer semejante maniobra, no le podía alcanzar, era un destello veloz, Sinestro puso toda su voluntad pero aun así no le alcanzaba, Hal se dirigía a Oa.

¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabeza del castaño? se preguntaba Sinestro, con apenas un tres porciento de carga Hal llego a Oa , se dirijo a la linterna principal, algunos le saludaban y el solo gruñía o les dejaba con el saludo sin contestar, entre preguntas ¿Cómo estas bien?, que al final se rendían le dejaban caminar y seguir su camino.

Sinestro apenas y llego, cuando llego a Oa su anillo se quedo en cero, dejándolo en su ropa de civil, se puso a correr, empujando a quien se atravesara, a muchos eso llamo su atención, eso no era normal, primero el humano de mal humor y luego Sinestro perdiendo la compostura

Sinestro recuperando el aliento alcanzo a Hal, el estaba de pie frente a la linterna

-Jordán-le llamo, no se movió este tenia su mano dentro de la linterna, estaba recargando su anillo-Jordán- volvió a llamar y aun sin respuesta se aproximo a el tomándole de su hombro- Hal...-le llamo suavemente y el castaño le miro.

Sinestro por primera vez en mucho se habia quedado sin palabras, Hal se habia quebrado, no como en esos días que habían pasado juntos, no, se habia quebrado igual que el hace muchos años, el conocía esa mirada, el la vio tanto tiempo en su reflejo, aun ahora la seguía viendo, conocía bien esa mirada, Abin habia sido un faro para el, Hal tambien se había vuelto su faro.

Ahora ambos seres que habían sido sus faros estaban apagados, uno estaba muerto y el otro, el que habia logrado tocar su frio corazón se habia roto y por más luminoso que se estuviera volviendo al absorber esa gran cantidad de energía, podía ver la frialdad y lo hiriente que podía ser ese sadismo disfrazado de luz.

Solo faltaba ver la sangre sobre el rostro del castaño, aunque no era necesario, era como verse a si mismo en el pasado, cuando extermino a los asesinos de su familia y a los dictadores de su planeta. Él no era una buena persona, si creía que la única manera era el exterminio lo hacia, hacia matado sin usar la luz de linterna, lo habia hecho con sus propias manos y ahora veía a Hal convertirse en el monstruo como él.

-¿que crees que estas haciendo Jordán?-preguntó Kilowong y tras el venia Ganthet, ellos hacían sentido la anomalía en la linterna

-aleje se de la linterna...-el guardian fue golpeado y desvanecido por un destello que Hal habia emitido con la mano que no esta dentro de la linterna, soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Sinestro, después con un ademan absorbió la energía emitida de lo que antes era un guardián.

De inmediato estallo el estado de alerta. El linterna humano, terrícola, el mas débil, lo habían llamado algunos antes, ahora se habia vuelto un problema. Todo linterna tenia que ir a destruirlo.

-saque la mano de la linterna, entregue el anillo y no se resista- ordenaba otro de los guardianes mientras varios linternas les rodeaban y apuntaban al castaño-es una orden, obedezca-le repitieron pero Hal se habia ensimismado otra vez en sus pensamientos y en la linterna, -no aceptare un desacato de su parte

El guardián concentro bastante energía, hizo una señal para que los demás linterna hicieran lo mismo, no dejaría ni un centímetro libre, esto era una ejecución

-Linterna Sinestro, retírese si no a a ayudar- Sinestro no habia recargado aun su anillo, Sinestro les miro, como los tenían rodeados, las miradas de desconcierto de muchos- si no se va amover resígnese a su destino-le dijo el Guardián- ¡Ahora! -dio la señal el guardián

El fulgor esmeralda y blanco segó a todos, habia sido una explosión bastante grande, pero la linterna al ser la linterna principal no recibiría daño alguno.

Para cuando dejo de segarlos la luz que se habia emitido, y aquello que Hal llamaría "lampareado" se desvaneció de su vista pudieron ver algo que los dejo sin palabras.

Sinestro con su uniforme de linterna habia generado un escudo que habia cubierto a la linterna y a Hal, no tenia ni una sola grieta, estaba inmaculado, pero lo que dejo sin aliento a muchos era ver a Sinestro con un constructo atravesando en varios puntos a el guardián, destrozándole, desvaneciéndole en luz.

-ni siquiera lo pienses Chip-le dijo Sinestro a la ardilla, la cual habia intentado hacer su movimiento especial, con la luz de linterna el pequeño ser podía ingresar a las neuronas , el podía pensar en tan pequeño que podía inducir a un coma, apenas iba a emitir algún sonido la ardilla cuando, un hilo de sangre corrió por su frente, una estaca delgada como una aguja habia atravesado la cabeza del pequeño ser y este callo inerte al suelo.

-Nadie toca a Sinestro- una mirada macabra expresaba la demencia en la que acababa de caer Harold Jordán- si no están de mi lado están en mi contra

Los linterna se pusieron en posición de ataque y ante sus ojos el traje de Jordan cambio, una larga capa, hombreras, varios trazos de color negro que eran ahora de metal, un circulo verde en el pecho pero ya no lucia como el escudo de linterna Verde, se podría decir que ahora parecida una armadura, en vez de un traje.

Los demás linternas consternados, retomaron la compostura, y se volvieron a poner en posición.

-si va a ser asi...-les miro con altivez-...mueran

Toda el aura en el variaba entre el verde y el amarillo, mostraba una sonrisa que podría competir con la del Joker y con un simple movimiento de manos logro hacer que muchos linternas cayeran muertos, atravesados por ases de luz, solo unos cuanto se habia logrado cubrir de ese ataque un movimiento vano, eso no les salvo. Como una lluvia de granizo empezaron a caer los anillos de los fallecidos, ninguno salió volando como debían para buscar el remplazo adecuado.

-Dicen que no puedes hacer una tortilla sin romper algunos huevos...-le dijo Hal a Sinestro, el cual le miro atento, le observo a detalle- me estas analizando, conozco esa mirada - jalo hacia el a Sinestro le tomo del mentón y le beso suavemente, los refuerzos llegaron y Hal solo hizo un ademan para que cayeran como insectos al quemarse contra una lámpara.

Sinestro no le temía, no, esta mirada que ahora portaba Hal, el mismo habia ocultado, ocultando su propia oscuridad, una que de vez en cuando salía, una que mantenía a raya cuando le habían iluminado Abin y el castaño frente a el, pero ya no tenia que hacerlo, ya no tenia que suprimirla.

El escudo en su anillo de Sinestro se transformo, el grabado cambio, tambien el color de esa pieza como la del uniforme, el traje de Hal parpadeaba un poco, a veces verde, a veces amarillo, el escudo cambio, se transformo en uno igual al del anillo que ahora portaba Sinestro.

-Te queda mejor el amarillo- le susurro Hal a Sinestro-es un regalo, algo mas adecuado para ti-El castaño paso su lengua por la oreja de Sinestro de manera provocativa- se que te encantara

Un grito animal resonaba por toda la fortaleza en el desierto, en ese palacio, en lo profundo de esa cueva, un ser con cuerpo de humano salía de las profundidades de esa mítica agua, ataco a los hombres mas cercanos, les mato violentamente, golpeándoles, rompiendo las costillas de un solo y poderoso golpe para después asfixiarles, terminando por azotarlos hasta destruir el cráneo contra el suelo.

Talia Al Gul se acerco a el hombre segado, enloquecido de ira con una sabana de algodón blanco para cubrirle su desnudes, el ser le miraba rabioso, trato de alcanzarla, tocarla, dañarla, de desvanecer la vida de sus ojos, pero Ras se interpuso y le inmovilizo.

-ya tienes bastantes motivaciones Bruce, no pusiste tu vida en orden, yo lo hice por ti estas listo para tener a tu mando a las sombras- Bruce dejo de retorcerse y sus ojos volvieron a tener su color azul-aun tengo que enseñarte cosas, pero nada que tu no puedas aprender en poco tiempo mi digno sucesor- Ras le soltó y Talia pudo envolverlo con la sabana y le ayudo a pararse, Bruce se dejo hacer por ella.

-Una cosa más te tenemos que presentar a alguien, tardamos años, tambien bastantes intentos para obtener este resultado, pero nos complace presentarte a el sucesor que mereces Damián Wayne Al Gul- de entre los pilares una pequeña figura surgió, vestida con un traje blanco pegado y una katana colgada en la espalda

El niño con rostro estoico le acerco a el y le miro detenidamente

-te creía mas alto- le dijo el infante y luego se inclino

Bruce simplemente le miro, le daba igual lo que implicaban las palabras mencionadas por su maestro en cuanto a este niño, era como verse en un espejo hace años, el de verdad era una copia de el, pero con los ojos verdes, verdes... , un tono diferente a otros ojos verdes, todo estaba borroso en su mente, pero surgió la imagen de una mujer pelinegra de cabellos cortos y luego un rostro infantil ambas imágenes en las que había ojos verdes.

La liga buscaba a Bruce, mantenía en reposo a Alfred que había sufrido un colapso y buscaban a Hal, para no terminar como los problemas estaban empezado una serie de cataclismos, desde terremotos hasta sequías de zonas donde antes era playas, luego algo no andaba bien, cosas desaparecían, literalmente en el sentido de que había libros que nunca se habían escritos, muchos movimientos de la civilización sucedían de otra manera. 

Quien lo noto primero fue Zatana, el estar mucho tiempo en la Casa del Misterio y en La Torre del Destino hacia que ella no afectada por estos cataclismos. Alejando Magno había vivido mas tiempo, Hitler entro a la escuela de arte, la abolición de la esclavitud se logro desde antes así como la del racismo, nunca hubo guerras mundiales, nada del muro en Berlín. Estos cambios tenían lapsos de tiempo, luego regresaban a estar en el mismo lugar, duraban breves momentos, pero generaban un gran caos

-Algo esta mal, muy muy mal- le decía ella a la Liga de la justica, a los que quedaban, ella misma se hacia asegurado que la Atalaya se aislara para dejar de ser afectada

-es extraño ser consiente de este tipo de cosas- contesto Shazam-pero son cosas buenas, menos guerras, muertes

-por favor, algo anda muy mal, algo esta provocando estos cambios y el resultado de estos cambios pueden llegar a ser catastróficos-secundo Lois, ella después de una larga sesión con Zatana una muy dolorosa sección en la que se des dibujó la ilusión de victoria de Superman en la que no moría estaba convencida

-¿como combatimos esto?-pregunto Diana intentando darse una idea de que era lo que debían hacer, de la trinidad ella era la única que deba y era ahora la líder de la liga, había mucho en juego

-tengo varios recursos y conocidos buscando el origen de la anomalía, de lo único que estamos seguros que propiamente magia no es, es algún tipo de energía cósmica-agrego Zatanna 

-Por otro lado según los reportes que ya se reunieron esta movilizándose una organización al rededor del mundo, recluta niños y jóvenes así como han expuesto como advertencia las cabezas de organizaciones criminales, literalmente encontramos las cabezas empaladas en lugares como las oficinas de gobierno de diferentes ciudades y países, se están ganando la simpatía de mucha gente-explicaba Dinah

-puedo apostar a que se trata de la Liga de asesinos-interrumpió Oliver

-¿como es que ellos no están siendo afectados por los cataclismos?-preguntó Flash

-Deben tener algún tipo de protección, así como bien una gran cantidad de tecnología-agrego Ciborg

-esto tiene que convertirse en nuestra prioridad-agrego Donna Troy

-estoy de acuerdo, no podemos seguir dando señales de búsqueda en el espacio, linterna se fue, ya no contamos con el, es un guerrero quebrado y no puede dar batalla, tampoco podemos en este momento seguir usando recursos para buscar el cuerpo de Batman o donde esta Nigthwing, esto es de mayor prioridad ahora-esa fue la declaración e Diana, Donna trato de apelar pero n pudo, nadie le apoyo , ni siquiera aquellos que eran los as cercanos a esa familia

-...en ocasiones el mundo es más importante...- fue lo que escucho desde el comunicador Tim, el cual se encontraba en la zona asignada a los Titanes, ahora vestía un traje rojo, capa negra y una R amarilla en el pecho 

Tim aun con las negaciones de su madrina, Canario Negro, ahora portaba una variación del uniforme del ayudante del Murciélago, no se le permitía hacer trabajo de campo, pero su mente era tan aguda que se le permitía junto con Bárbara Gordon estar tras los computadores como estrategas, oficialmente el ya era un Titán, además de que tenia asignado el cuidado del pequeño Jonathan, ahora la mayoría se había tenido que ira a vivir a la torre del destino.

Tal ves el mundo ya era mas importante pero Tim seguía vigilando Gotham, la ciudad que solo había podido ver por pantallas, realmente nunca pudo caminar en sus calles, no tenia un lazo tan profundo con esa ciudad, pero el importaba, por que sus hermanos habían dado todo por protegerla, por que esa ciudad era el motivo por que el su papá era tan distante. Empezó a juguetear con sus dedos el pedazo de placa de su padre, había logrado ponerla en una cadena. 

-Tim ¿viste eso?- pregunto Bárbara señalando una pantalla en especifico y luego las demas

Tim lo había visto y el aire de su pulmones había abandonado su pecho.

Los búhos, seguían en Gotham y ahora si habían podido tomar la ciudad como suya, las sombras aun no llegaban a "limpiar esa ciudad". Tal vez era que el tiempo pasaba diferente en ese lugar, tal vez eran los cataclismos, pero ellos no pudieron ni dar alguna alerta. Gotham ahora era territorio de búhos, pero no solo eso fue lo que descolocó a Tim, no, era un búho en especifico, una garra, un talón, la computadora había encontrado una coincidencia, un búho se movía igual a su hermano mayor y al parecer tambien sabían donde están las cámaras, por que cada una se empezó a desconectar 

-se que están viendo-fue lo que se leyeron de sus labios, el búho se había quitado la mascara frente a una cámara, se rio, y desconecto la cámara, ahora Bárbara abrazaba aun tembloroso Tim, acababan de presenciar como habían transformado a una persona importante de su vida, ya no era el , solo era un títere de la corte.

-si sigue vivo aun hay esperanza, la muerte no es algo que podamos deshacer pero esto si-le dijo la pelirroja al menor intentando consolarle. Ella había tenido que abandonar Gotham, su padre fue asesinado, Gotham había sido tierra de nadie, ahora era tierra de búhos.

-¿por que le concedió ese capricho abuelo?-pregunto el pequeño niño moreno al antiguo guerrero- no era digno, por su debilidad murió ¿por que dejar que se usara en é, el pozo del Lazaro?

El niño estaba hincado en reverencia hacia su abuelo que estaba viendo por el balcón el entrenamiento de su sucesor junto con otras sombras y su madre.

Los deseos mas grandes son los que se quedan en la memoria aun después de ser sumergido en las aguas, estas te muestran tu propósito si es que lo has perdido, debes saber que ese guerrero fue concebido fuera del matrimonio, y marcaba un acto imperdonable para tu padre, sin embargo, eso le hizo muchas veces negar que en realidad era una gema en bruto que pulida podía ser algo hermoso, de sus hijos había sido al que mas le exigía-

-su cuerpo fue terriblemente dañado, aun con las aguas del pozo tardara mucho en recuperarse y su mente esta terriblemente corrompida ¿merece el esfuerzo?-preguntó el niño buscando la mirada del mayor

-no puedes negar que el parecido que tienes con el es muy grande, el podría ser tu sombra en el futuro-de los labios del mayor salió una sonrisa- ninguno de los hijos de tu padre es un inútil como crees, es una lastima que no fueran pulidos aquí

El niño miro a sus padres, tenían movimientos firmes, rápidos, letales, justo lo que se enseñaba en ese lugar, por lo que la derrota nunca era una opción, las cicatrices en su cuerpo lo probaban.

-¿por que dejamos que se hundiera su ciudad?-

-muchas veces es mejor construir desde las cenizas, los búhos no van a durar mucho, nunca tuvieron oportunidad contra las sombras y menos ahora que han desatado la ira de Deadstrok- el mayor dejar su postura rígida y giro a ver al menor- es hora de tus lecciones

El menor asintió, hizo un a reverencia, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación, pero se detuvo un momento y miro a su abuelo

-una ultima pregunta si me lo permite- el mayor le miro y asintió- los cataclismos...

-eso no esta en nuestras manos, pero perduraremos como siempre lo hemos hecho, en las sombras que genera la luz desde la mas tenue hasta la mas brillante, entre las penumbras de la noche- el niño inclino un poco la cabeza, tratado de entender lo dicho por el mayor, asintió y se retiro


	33. Hora Cero: Parte 2

Eran empapados por una lluvia sangrienta, ya no quedaba nadie con vida, el amarillo y verde se manchaban de rojo y el castaño recibía con el rostro hacia el cielo gustoso esa lluvia, en ese planeta que el se encargo de destruir, un planeta corrupto, la peor escoria, nadie que mereciera vivir, nadie que valiera la pena recordar.

-¿como supiste que el elemento amarillo estaba oculto en la linterna?-le pregunto Sinestro, Hal le miro mostrándole una dulce sonrisa

-no tengo mis métodos como tu, pero todos en Oa decían que la linterna principal era el lugar mas seguro, todos sin falta alguna vez lo dijeron-rio un poco- excepto tu ,sentí la corazonada, digo algo tan importante, algo que le temían los mismos guardianes, algo que ocultaron en otro planeta un lugar perdido del que se supone que nadie sabia, aun así alguien lo pudo encontrar y poner en contrabando, una cosa llevo a la otra en mi mente.

Sinestro siempre supo que Hal tenia cierto instinto agudo pero nunca lo mostraba, el sabia que el elemento estaba oculto en ese lugar por que el mismo lo había sugerido en alguna junta privada

-sabes... le agradas- acaricio el mentón de Sinestro-le gustas bastante, el me lo susurra, nos gustas- humedeció sus labios con la lengua, el castaño sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre que les cubría, tomo el rostro de Sinestro, sonrió, dejando ver unos afilados dientes, unos destellos amarillos en los ojos, debajo de el antifaz verde, por que de casi todo el traje ahora armadura había cambiado de color dando paso al amarillo, a excepción del antifaz aun era verde.

\- ¿y ahora...?-pregunto Sinestro, el sabia que ese ya no era el humano del principio, no, el pensamiento de este ya era diferente, la manera de analizar y dirigirse era diferente

-Dicen que no puedes hacer una tortilla sin romper algunos huevos...así que tendré que borrar toda existencia para construir una nueva y mejor realidad-le tendió la mano, Sinestro miro serio y despectivo el gesto, el castaño volvió a reír un poco, ciertamente habia visto ya lados que nunca imagino de el mayor pero eso ni implicaba que gustara de las constantes muestras de afecto, bajo la mano y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera

-¿por qué nos dirigimos hacia la tierra?-preguntó Sinestro al predecir la trayectoria de su viaje y se preguntaba, por que no hacia ese movimiento desde lo que quedaba de Oa

-Porque todo comenzó en ese punto en el universo-contesto sencillamente  
  


Todo se estaba derrumbando, ya había empezado, pero ahora era peor y seguían sin dar con el causante de este desastre, los héroes buscaban lugares seguros donde llevar a las personas, era un trabajo sin duda difícil, el mundo era grande, y ellos tan pocos.

-¿Lex Luthor quien te crees para entrar a este lugar?-le interrogo con espada desenvainada Diana

-como yo lo veo, necesitan la mayor cantidad de ayuda posible, y veras, yo he logrado algo que no pudieron ustedes, sus fugitivos están dispuestos a hacer una tregua, para ayudar, discutiremos los términos después, ahora lo importante es que nadie quiere ver como su mundo es destruido-el tenia las manos en alto pero seguía con esa sonrisa tan arrogante que le caracterizaba

-no creo que tengamos muchas opciones Diana-le dijo Carol Ferris

-¿y entregar un papel en blanco?-pregunto Diana

-¿no quiso decir cheque en blanco?-preguntó Oliver susurrándole a Lois

-no me parece el momento de discutir esto-les dijo Luthor

Todos escuchaban como las alarmas no paraban de sonar, puntos rojos tapizaban el mapa de manera alarmante

Ella bajo su espada y le tendió la mano a Luthor, el estrecho gustoso

-no se arrepentirá princesa amazona-le dijo él

Las personas buscaban refugio ahora ayudados por una mezcla de héroes y villanos, de los que no se hubieran fiado en otro momento, pero ya muchos habían perdido tanto en cuestión de días y horas que era como ver a los demonios trabajando para Dios una vez mas

-Tim una estrella se va a estrellar- le dijo John a Tim jalándole de la capa, Tim viro la pantalla que el niño señalaba y vio como una cámara de la Atalaya captaba dos cuerpos brillantes, pero diferentes a meteoritos, brillaban en tonalidades verdes y amarillas

-¿de quien disponemos para detener el impacto?-preguntó Tim, no eran meteoritos pero si se estrellaban iban a generar un desastre, necesitaba que alguien contuviera estos fuera lo que fueran

-yo estoy libre-un joven de ojos verdes, cabellos negros semi rizados con un traje azul del torso y una S roja, el parecido con Kal-El era bastante, se metió en la sala de controles de Tim y Bárbara, ambos y tambien el menor, miraron al joven el cual le guiño el ojo a Tim

-discutiremos después quien eres y por que llevas el símbolo de Superman en el pecho, así que deja de estar parado hay recargado en la puerta como un vago y ve-Tim le mando y eso dejo pasmada a Barbara aunque la impresión del parecido con el super boyscaut no le pudo durar mucho tiempo por la situación presente

-esta bien, estaba bien, ¿coordenadas? ¿trayectoria?¿punto tentativo de impacto?-preguntó el joven, colocándose una chamarra y guantes de cuero negro

-calculando, calculando...-Bárbara mordida la goma de un lápiz,- se predice que va hacia ciudad central en...donde fue la explosión-ella miro a Tim, el menor la miro y cerro los ojos

-¿ahora que estas esperando?-le pregunto exasperado a el joven

-nada, solo que es la primera vez que puedo andar libre por ahí- el salió rápidamente con una sonrisa

Tim, Barbara y John se miraron extrañado, para después seguir con lo suyo no tenian tiempo para desperdiciar pensando en que diablos quería decir el joven.  
  


-conozco ese resplandor-dijo secamente Bruce y los demás le prestaron atención, el se habia vuelto casi una tumba después de salir de las aguas del pozo, el estar años exponiéndose a dosis y por ultimo una sumergida completa en el pozo habia hecho que su mente se distorsionara.

-son linternas-

Lo que nadie esperaba es que conociendo la naturaleza de los linternas hubieran aterrizado en Ciudad costera, después de habían mandado muy lejos a quien parecía un intento de Superman.

Hal se poso suavemente en el lugar donde hacia muerto su segundo hijo, se inclino y acaricio la tierra y ceniza del suelo. El era ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no es que pasara mucho en un lugar que habia quedado en ruinas y en una situación como esta ¿Quién estaría en un lugar en ruinas?, la tierra retumbaba, crujía y se separaba, caía una tormenta eléctrica sin una sola gota de lluvia. Cerro los ojos y lo escucho, escuchaba las lamentos de las personas, su sufrimiento.

-les han fallado-la voz se escucho fuerte y claro en varias parte de del mundo-tan incompetentes que tuvieron que aliarse con las personas que hacían de su vida un infierno-Sinestro presenciaba como Hal dejaba que una honda de energía de linterna se extendiera y en muy poco tiempo la energía se volvió una cuerda de la cual Hal tiro y apareció en el extremo de esta en deplorables condiciones el Joker-estas alimañas no deberían tener derecho a vivir, sin embargo por códigos de "moral" obsoletos es que estos siguen saliendo, escapando, dañan, matan, torturan a personas inocentes-

Todos por un constructo les veían y escuchaban, ante los ojos de todos, Hal tomo al príncipe del crimen y le zafó la mandíbula.

-¿te divertiste golpeando a mi hijo?-le pregunto con una sonrisa sádica

El Joker aun con la mandíbula zafada parecía reírse, no le temía al es caballero esmeralda

Con un constructo de una navaja el castaño corto la orilla del rostro de este y por ultimo para cuando sus manos estaban completamente teñidas de rojo le rompió el cuello.

Bárbara cubrió los ojos de Tim y John, no había dejado que presenciaran ese acto. 

Una retorcida sonrisa salió de los labios del joven azabache ahora oji dorado, se volvió a poner la capucha de búho después, estaban siendo atacados ¿aun había alguien en esta situación que quisiera eliminarlos? que se tomara el tiempo de quitarles Gotham. Escuchaba las explosiones, los cuerpos de otros búhos intentado recuperarse, con heridas de arma punzo cortante, por profundidad, una espada, el aroma a pólvora...le era tan familiar.  
  


-interesante elección de compañero hiciste Bruce-le dijo Ras Al Gul al ex murciélago con una sonrisa- es una lastima que se le tenga que eliminar

Hal genero lo que parecía un reloj con cuenta regresiva, en el cual se concentra toda la energía y poder que habia esta acumulando, la que habia tomado le de la linterna centra, de los anillos, de los guardianes y de sus demás victimas

La liga lo supo, habían perdido a linterna, no tenian mucha oportunidad de detener lo que sea que estuviera planeado mientras intentaban salvar a la personas y el golpe fue peor después

-el es la causa -

-tengo que ir-es lo que habia dicho Tim y Babs no pudo detenerle, tampoco el pequeño John, el acababa de salir de la torre del destino

-aunch- 

Tim hay caído sobre el niño vestido de Superman

Tim corrió, tenia que encontrar como llegar, no se disculpo, no miro atrás,

-¿vas a una muerte segura sabes?-le dijo el chico volando a su lado

-creí que querías hacer esto, digo por la S en tu pecho- le dijo Tim encontrando un carro en buen estado y se metió en el, el chico se metió igual

-claro que quiero, es para lo que existo, y sin embargo yo se cuando es un suicidio- Tim habia metido fondo en el acelerador, era un viaje difícil, entre pasar sobre grietas y que la tierra se movía

-no lo entiendes y jamás lo entenderás, el es mi padre, el me va a escuchar-

-oye viejo, el mato al mas grande némesis de Batman frente a todos con una sonrisa en el rostro, no me parece que sea alguien con quien se pueda dialogar...oye... escucho varios jets volando hacia donde te diriges y si pudiera adivinar son los transportes de las sombras, sigilosos, pero yo puedo escucharlos-le dijo el mirando por la ventanilla del auto el cielo tormentoso

-sal de aquí sino me vas a ayudar en nada-le dijo Timoti molesto

-algunos de la liga ya están tratando de combatirlo, pero solo unos pocos, como esa hechicera sexy, no creo que contraataquen varios miembros de la liga ahora mismo, no sacrificaran a todas esa personas que aun no ponen "a salvo"- le dijo el joven

-TE DIJE QUE FUERA-le grito petirrojo

El joven simplemente sonrió y se agarro mejor del auto, aun que no es como que si en el caso de que chocarán a el le pasara algo

-sabes siempre me pregunté y me sigo preguntando en que piensas, siempre con ese gesto serio-le dijo el joven sacando unas gafas oscuras torcidas y que ya les faltaba un vidrio oscuro, se las puso y se puso a ver hacia adelante del accidentado camino

Tim simplemente apretó los dientes y siguió conduciendo  
  


-¿por que Hal? tu no eres así, eres razonable, buscas soluciones, salvas vidas- preguntaba una desconcertada Zatanna

-tu estuviste enamorada de él, el te rechazo y aun así lo seguías a donde fuera cuando te llamo muchos años después de su ultima conversación-el evadía los hechizos de la maga, la magia no era los mismo que los ataques de los demás. los ataques físicos, era mas fácil evadir y poner en su lugar a los halcones aun con lo escurridizos que eran, la magia tambien era energía, de otro tipo, pero lo era. Sinestro se acababa de ocupar de los halcones.

-Zatanna déjame hablar con él, por favor-le decía Carol por el comunicador

-el ya no es el-le decía la maga

-debo intentarlo, debe estar el hombre racional en alguna parte de su interior-

Zatanna lo pensó un momento mientras lanzaba sus aros y Hal los evadía, habido un pequeño portal y de el cayo Carol.

La pelinegra de ojos violetas, tan similares a los de Lois, levanto las manos en zon de paz, Sinestro hizo por atacarla pero Hal le detuvo y con un gesto le dio a entender que estuviera atento

-Hal...recuerdas cuando éramos niños he íbamos a ver a tu papá pilotar, decías que querías ser igual a el y surcar los cielos- El castaño alzo una ceja, no entendida a donde quería llegar ella-recuerdas la primera vez que volaste un avión, Lois y yo estábamos presentes, recuerdas esa sensación del motor, recuerdas el baile, llevabas tu traje formal de cadete y yo llevaba un vestido lila, compraste una dalia y me la abrochaste en el pelo, yo te la regrese cuando terminamos, habia logrado que no se desbaratara la flor

-¿que quieres Carol?-le pregunto de manera "amigable" Hal

La tención se sentía, no esa solo la energía que irradiaba el reloj gigante, Zatana tenia su barita en alto, y sinestro tenia pequeños rayos de energía en entre sus dedos 

-¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te ibas a casar?-Carol se acercaba lentamente a Hal-te dije que estaba muy feliz, mis dos amigos se casaban pero que temía que les pasara lo mismo que nos paso a ti y a mi, que idealizaran a la otra persona, que tenique volver a conocerse...-

-así que Dinah les conto, es terrible entonces como terapeuta-dijo burlándose Hal

-no es como que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta Hal, menos aun después de su discusión en la sala de la Atalaya, todos los que estaban cerca lo escucharon y entre voces se expandió lo que se dijeron...-

-Carol ¿Qué haces? la cosa es que se calme, no que lo provoques-empezó a escuchar ella en el comunicador

-Hal comprendo que Bruce traiciono tu confianza, pero creo que hay maneras de hacer algo con lo que les disgusta...-

-Carol, a tu ahijado se lo llevaron, a tu otro sobrino lo asesinaron junto con cientos de personas, ese hombre fallo, el estaba aquí, ellos tambien eran sus hijos y ni siquiera recordaba sus cumpleaños, el los tuvo en su interior, el les dio aluz y no conocía a sus propios hijos, su obsesión con el murciélago, con la muerte de sus padres...-

-¿de eso se trata Hal? ¿de culpa?, ¿culpa por que no estabas aquí cuando paso?, ¿por que crees que tu hubieras hecho la diferencia?, porque lo de Bruce y su obsesión con su ciudad es lo mismo que estas haciendo ahora tratando de hacer no se que cosa con este relog, con eso cataclismos, están pagando muchas personas por tu sentimiento de culpa, tu puedes ver y escuchar cuanto quieras, mira como tienes el lugar que juraste proteger- ella recibió una cachetada de parte de él, ella ya estaba delante de el, se empezó a masajear la mejilla y le miro, trato de ver los ojos almendrados pero los cubría ese antifaz que se habia vuelto totalmente amarillo-¿quien eres? -preguntó titubeante

El le tomo del cuello y le empezó a asfixiar con una mano, la levanto del suelo, Zatanna trato de intervenir pero Sinestro se interpuso, atapándola, Hal hizo un ademan con la otra mano y una aguja de luz atravieso a Zatanna, la aguja habia atravesado limpiamente la trampa de Sinestro


	34. Hora Cero: Parte 3

-¿Crees que no puedes derrotar? ¿Por que? ¿Por que te encaprichaste por uno de nuestros búhos? -

Slade estaba dentro del laberinto de mármol, el cual se caída a pedazo,

-alguien logro salir de aquí, por que no podría hacerlo yo, además de que ustedes ya están muertos- Slade encontró la habitación de ataúdes rojas.

-¿Y que planeas hacer ?, vamos dime ... amor-Slade Sintió unas manos pasar por su espalda y sus costados, conocía la voz- ahora la cuestión era ¿Cómo es que el no se había dado cuanta de su repentina presencia? ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta el, que era el mercenario por excelencia de las sombras?

El mayor se movió rápido, tomo la muñeca de su amado, le jalo y derribo, pero el era tan hábil que siempre sabia como evadirlo y soltarse, lo vio, vestido de búho, con ojos amar que he remplazado los ojos azules que le cautivaban , armas de que varias venas oscuras resaltaban en su piel que estaba mortalmente blanca

-vamos a bailar amor mío- el menor tenia una sonrisa carente realmente de emoción, como si fuera un títere- quiero ver que puedes hacer sin contenerte, digo, ha sido un excelente espectáculo el que has dado ya con los otros

-sal de ahí- nada- no lo repetiré otra vez, sal-la voz de -Bruce era autoritaria, llevaba su traje de Batman, una vez que llegaran a Ciudad Costera se colocaría la máscara.

Una pequeña figura salió de entre las cajas de armamento

-tenias que quedarte, eres el heredero de todo esto, si tu mueres no tendría sentido que hubiera victoria-le niño se quedo parado frente a el

-si tengo algún defecto me cambiaran de todas formas, si muero, pueden hacer otro como yo, ya lo han hecho antes, los otros fueron loes ensayo y errores para llegar hasta lo que soy yo- el niño le miro a los ojos retadores- si yo fallo de hay aprenderán y hará alguien exactamente igual a mi pero con la corrección de ese error

-entonces sobrevive- le dijo el mayor-hazte fuerte, sobrevive, demuéstrales que eres el definitivo

El niño asintió, el lo profundo estaba feliz por que era la primera veas que su padre le hablaba y no solo le miraba, además de que al parecer confiaba en que el podía, a diferencia de su madre

-¿Le amabas? -Pegunto de repente el niño cuando Bruce cerro los ojos, para meditar, así que abrió un solo ojo para minar al niño-a el, ¿si le amabas? -Pregunto el niño señalando una pantalla en la imagen del lientera

-no lo se- y era verdad, era borrosa la imagen de es hombre castaño en su mente

-supongo que no era un inútil, abuelo dice que los hijos que te hizo no eran inútiles, que hubieran sido excelentes guerreros, es mas dice que el que pediste sumergir en las aguas podría se una excelente sombra para mi en el futuro- el niño se sentó a su lado y se puo a meditar

Bruce se quedo al final mirando las imágenes y la información del castaño, sabia que era un linterna, que era poderoso, que al parece estaba casado con el, pero parecía algo banal, eran pedazos borrones lo que rondaba en su cabeza al recordar, aun que siendo sinceros, aun en lo frio de su alma le provocaba calor la sonrisa del castaño

-por un momento creí que moriríamos-dijo el niño scaut

-tu eres invulnerable, solo te hace daño el sol rojo y la kriptonita así que el que pudo haber muerto era yo-dijo fastidiado y resignado Timoti

-oh dios mío, supongo que esto no se todos los días-decia el otro bajando los lentes de sol rotos para observar bien el reloj.

Por otro lado la liga había dejado lo que estaba haciendo, al parecer era la única manera de tener una oportunidad, detener al linterna. Estaban los miembros que quedaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, evitando que fuera descubierto el doctor destino, el cual estaba siendo tambien ocultado por las sombras, los villanos, némesis, estaban hay tambien, era un caos, de rayos y explosiones, todos tratando de alcanzar a Hal el cual les miraba y se entretenía, atrapándolos hiriéndoles y dejándoles ir, para que trataran de alcanzarle otra vez, mientras Sinestro realmente los estaba combatiendo, los cuerpos inertes a su alrededor lo demostraba.

Timoti lo vio, vio como bajaban de un Jet el murciélago, Ras Al Gul con su hija, varias sombras y un niño. ¿Habían perdido la cabeza?

-hey ¿estas bien? -pregunto el chico a su lado-digo te vez pálido de repente

El reloj era como un gran reloj de bolsillo, uno inmenso, brillaba igual que un constructo de linterna, era de color amarillo el tiempo parecía correr diferente en el y en cuanta regresiva, quien sabe cuanto tiempo les quedaba

-yo creo que deberías retirarte amor-le decía el menor al mercenario, después de robarle un beso y clavarle de nuevo su navaja en un costado

-sin embargo hay caído en mis trampas, tal vez yo este en su laberinto pero ellos cayeron en trucos tan simples, no te voy a dejar aquí- Slade, se agachó, detuvo una patada sostuvo la pierna, con una mano con la tora le golpeo en el estomago para sacarle el aire y el menor por inercia del movimiento le volvió a clavar el cuchillo

-muy lento amor, antes era entretenido, lo recuerdas, cuando nos conocimos, eras un dolor de cabeza- se limpio un lio de sangre de sus labios- es una lastima, de verdad me estaba planteando en dejar todo para irme contigo, eso es lo triste, que solo yo hubiera cedido, tu no estabas aun listo para retirarte de este trabajo-

Las heridas de Sale no cerraban, y eso estaba haciendo que perdiera mucha sangre, saco algo con que cauterizarlas o al menos tratar, mientras evadía lo movimientos tan agiles e inhumanos de quien había sido su joven amante.

-asi que si tienes el valor de pararte frente a mi, cuantas ganas de morir-Hal se acerco a Bruce, había hecho que se despejara el espacio y en un pequeño espacio cubierto por un escudo están solo ellos dos- debiste quedarte muerto

El murciélago solo le miro y lanzo una granada de humo,

-no aprendes ¿verdad? -el disperso el humo-eso no funciona conmigo-detuvo varios batarangs que detonaron pero nada que hiciera algo útil- ya que estas vivo y que tienes una segunda oportunidad dime ¿Dónde esta Tim?

El murciélago trato de tocarlo, pero no lograba nada

-contéstame ¿Dónde esta Timoti? -tomo a Bruce con una pinza, lo inmovilizo en el suelo y le quieto la mascara-¡¿Dónde esta Timoti ?!

-yo no se de quien me hablas-le dijo Bruce perdiendo el aire de sus pulmones

Hal le golpeo con su propio puño en el rostro, su rostro lleno de rabia denotaba que de verdad le molestaba aquella respuesta, ese era el único hijo al que le había prestado atención suficiente y no sabia donde esta, levanto la mirada para ver a su alrededor y vio la pequeña figura que había llegado con Bruce y la liga de las sombras, le observo detenidamente, y era un niño idéntico a Bruce, era igual a la imagen que tenia de es hombre que había sido su esposo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Tan poco te importe que tuviste otro niño fuera del matrimonio ?, ¿tan poco respeto me tenias? -Golpeo sin piedad el rostro de Bruce, dejándole amoratado, sangrante, le golpeaba con sus puños que ya no poseían protección alguna, quería sentir en sus nudillos cada golpe-¿alguna ves me quisiste?

Hal se detuvo un momento, ríos de lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, le daba igual que estaba pasando afuera de su burbuja, de cuantos caídos había, por un momento se olvido hasta de sinestro y el reloj, el solo quería que le avalara el hombre frente a el con sinceridad

Bruce trataba de enfocar su vista, estaba inmovilizado por el constructo, recostado, trataba de distinguir el rostro frente a el, una iluminación broto en su mente,

Timoti era su hijo mejor, o mas bien mayor contando a Damián.

-¡PAPÁ! ¡PADRE! -Gritaba desesperado Timoti, el niño que conservaba siempre la compostura, golpeaba el escudo de Hal con su puño, los cuales no hacían nada, pero eso saco de sus pensamientos a ambos adultos.

Bruce le miro y ... tambien tenia otro hijo, uno que habia sido arrecadado de su protección ante sus ojos. Lo recordó, los terribles gritos de su hijo mayor pidiendo que lo ayudara, su rostro lleno de terror.

Timoti era protegido por el niño con la S en el pecho de todos los ataques que revotaran hacia el.

-no tienes por que ayudarme-le habia dicho Timoti una vez que emprestaban frente al gran reloj y empezaba a sacar alguna herramienta que le ayudara a subir a este, pero era casi imposible si no podías volar y tas una peligrosa caída habia sido atrapado por el de la S

-¿Decías? -Le dijo el con una sonrisa y el petirrojo se bajo bruscamente de sus brazos

-¿Por que me estas siguiendo? ¿Tratas de ganar mi simpatiza? -Preguntó un tanto altanero

-en parte, por otro lado, si algo me enseño mi padre es que debes estar consiente de tus propias limitaciones, yo se que no puedo ser como el verdadero Superman como el esperaba, pero en vez de lamentarme por lo que no puedo mejor me fijo en que SI puedo hacer, así que ¿me dejaras ayudarte? -le tendió la mano y Timoti lo pensó, asintió

Ahora era justo cuando estaba tratando de evitar que sus padres se mataran y el súper niño estaba fungiendo como su escudo.

Hal miro al niño que les gritaba desesperado, vestido con un traje rojo con una R en el pecho, parecía un mal chiste para el.

-¿Como te atreviste? después de todo lo que le paso a Dick ya Jasón pusiste una diana tambien en el pecho de nuestro otro hijo- volvió a golpear a Bruce el cual se mantenía cayado.

-Padre que haces, hay otra manera, estas destruyendo tu mismo lo que te importaba, estas destruyendo lo que juraste proteger y te has convertido en lo mismo que tratas de destruir- gritaba desesperado el niño

Hal se detuvo y le miro, y Tim lo supo, ese no era su padre, alguien habia tomado el cuerpo de su padre, era mirada tan sádica, eso dientes afilados, el rostro contraído en una terrible sonrisa siniestra.

El castaño hizo un ademan, una aguja de luz directo a su hijo, le niño lo noto y cerro por instinto los ojos esperando a que esta le atravesara ...

-yo si estaba dispuesto a dejar esta vida-decia un moribundo Slade mientras en sus brazos tenia tambien un moribundo Búho sangrante del pecho, escupía sangre este, el que habia sido su joven amor, poco a poco comenzó a recuperar el color azul en uno de sus ojos

Dick regresaba a ser el pero el tiempo se le estaba acabando, y con trabajos levanto una mano para acariciar la barba del mercenario

-perdóname por no encontrar otra manera-el mayor apretaba mas el cuerpo del joven contra el tanto como lo que le restaba de fuerza le permitía

-no ... es tu culpa-el joven escupo mas sangre-hiciste todo ... por encontrarme ...

-no hables, te estas forzando demasiado, siempre hay otra manera-una lagrima broto de el ojo bueno del mercenario-nos hubiéramos ido a esa casa que querías en Rumania, junto algún puente o rio, viviríamos de todo el dinero que he juntado y te acompañaría a que buscaras que grupo de cirqueros acróbatas te hubiera aceptado ...

-suena muy bien ... los niños jugando ... en el jardincito de atrás ...-

Tim abrió los ojos la aguja nunca llego a tocarle, Sinestro se habia atravesado.

Sinestro tenia desplegado un escudo el cual estaba agrietado, Tim vio como entre los pies del extraño frente a el comenzó a caer gotas de sangre. La aguja le habia herido, no le habia atravesado del todo pero el no habia sido tan fuerte para detenerlo solo con el escudo.

-Harold Jordan-pronuncio firme Sinestro-eres mucho mas fuerte que esa cosa, así que ...- desvaneció la aguja, su escudo y de un solo golpe desvaneció el escudo de Hal-¿como es posible que dejaras que masi matara a uno de tus hijos?

Sinestro camino firme hasta Hal el cual estaba paralizado, era todo una mezcla de emociones su rostro ,, el constructo con el que tenia a Bruce retenido se desvaneció-Sinestro le tomo del cuello

-¿Acaso no te enseñe nada? -Los ojos de Sinestro estaban llenos de ira-nuestros constructos son tan fuertes como nuestra voluntad, pero esa regla solo aplica para la luz verde, te dejaste manipular por esa cosa y ahora casi matas a el único hijo que te queda, - sinestro lo acerco a su rostro amenazante-¿tienes idea de lo que yo daría por que aun que se a mi hija aun estaba viva? y así de fácil dejas que esa cosa te domine y te arrebate lo que te queda, me das asco humano

Tim se acerco a revisar a su papá y tambien el pequeño Damian, ambos niños se miraron, Tim vio el gesto tan estoico del otro niño y tambien el parecido que tenia con la foto de cuando su papá era niño

Damian saco una jeringa con el agua del pozo, pero Bruce se removió como pudo y alejo a la aguja de el

-no, no esta vez- y se puso de pie, comenzó a avanzar hacia los linternas tambaleándose, otros intentaron seguirle, peto Tim les negó el paso, el Superniño el apoyo

El antifaz de Hal se desvaneció y dejo vero como su ojos volvían a ser almendrados

-demuéstrame que no fue un error haberme enamorado de ti, que eres un verdadero guerrero, un líder, muéstrame humano-Sinestro no aflojaba su agarre

Bruce lo escucho, Hal le miro y volvió a removerse sus ojos soltaban destellos amarillos

-concéntrate Jordan, da igual todo lo que hizo y no hizo tu patético esposo, lo que contaba era lo que tu hacías, no te puedes culpar por no estar aquí, tenia razón ese mujer, tal vez era algo que tenia que pasar inevitablemente, nadie lo sabe, la cosa es como lidias con ello-

Sinestro sabia que Bruce estaba a unos paso cerca de ellos- da igual que haya sido mas que escoria ese hombre- señalo a Bruce- pero así como le reclamaste, aun te queda un hijo y ese hijo es aun mas valiente que cualquiera de ustedes, esta en el campo de batalla, aun asi dejaste que esa cosa casi le matara

El cuerpo de Hal se rectoráis, una gama de colores trotaban de el, amarillo, verde, azul, rojo, rosa, naranja- tal vez sea lo único bueno que ustedes dos juntos lograron hacer, deja de lamentarte y enfrenta lo como el guerrero que te jactas de ser.

Las ondas de energía se amplificaron todos lo sentían y trataban de aferrarse para no salir volando, todos los que aun estaban de pie

Hal pelaba por el dominio de su cuerpo contra esa cosa, era inmensa, con dientes afilados.

-el tambien te esta utilizando, ¿por que no dijo nada antes? - le susurraba esa coa con voz seseante

-Aun detener pues esto, Jordán, no se es necesario que todo empiece de cero, no es necesario-le remarcaba Sinestro con convicción

_Un minuto de amor_

Bruce lo noto, ese hombre que tenia inmovilizado a Hal de verdad estaba enamorado del castaño, le habia apoyado, le habia defendido en esa locura, ya ahora lo estaba haciendo entrar en razón para evitar una catástrofe

-eras mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, eras un faro de luz, por eso es que nos aferrábamos a ti y aun así estamos aquí-le dijo Sinestro

_Un minuto de pasión_

Los días que compartió en la cama con Sinestro, el temible linterna, tan egocéntrico que ahora se ha convertido en su ancla en su sonar.

Hal trataba de aferrarse a su humanidad

_Un minuto de dolor_

-Hey, tu puedes muchacho- escuchó en su mente, y vio a su padre, una imagen traslucida de el sonriéndole

Recordó cuando vio por primera vez a sus hijos, pequeños e indefensos, sus niños, se pregunto que era lo que se sintió que se desarrollaran en su interior, recordó cuando se caso con Bruce estaba realmente feliz, el en el bar con Carol y Lois .

_Un minuto de perdón ..._

-Hal-Bruce pronuncio su nombre- lo siento

-Ya no puedes hacer nada- una terrible sonrisa salió de la horrible criatura

-no eso no es cierto -Hal se aferro a ese remolino de sensaciones y recuerdos- En el día mas Brillante, - Hal cerro los ojos-en la noche mas oscura-empezó a centrar toda esa energía generando una luz blanca- ningún mal escapara de mi vista

-pobre humano yo soy una entidad y no puedes hacer nada contra mi- se burlo el ser

\- que todo aquel que sirva al poder del mal-Hal abrió los ojos y todos vieron como una luz blanca le cubría, Sinestro tuvo que soltarle

-tiemble ante mi poder-

La criatura se empezó a desprender de su y todos vieron la verdadera imagen ese criatura de color amarillo, algo como un insecto monstruoso, el reloj se tiño de blanco y de el broto otra criatura igual de monumental a la otra pero de color blanco.

Hal sabia que ya no habia vuelta atrás aun con esa criatura blanca de su lado, así que mejor que el tuviera el control del reloj y de lo que pasaría después.

-siempre te ame Bruce- el castaño posicionándose en medio del reloj

-Sinestro, gracias- le sonrió cálidamente, con todo su amor

-Timoti, te amo mi niño genio- con un constructo blanco le acaricio la mejilla a su hijo

-¿Pero que trata de hacer? - susurro Damian

_Un minuto de perdón ... por amor_

El reloj llego tener sus dos manecillas en el doce y estallo, todos fueron cubiertos por esa luz blanca, se perdieron en ellas, poco a poco todo se fue cubriendo de esta luz.

Salde aferraba fuerte el inerte cuerpo del oji -azul, lloraba a su amante caído, el único consuelo es que tal vez esta ocasión el ahora si morir ira y le acompañaría. La luz blanca les cubrió

Los testigos de esto eran Hal y la criatura blanca, Hal flotaba justo en el centro de lo que había sido el reloj.

La criatura amarilla tambien habia sido arrasada por la luz blanca.

Hal abrazo sus propias piernas como si estaba sentado, oculto su rostro y se dejo llevar por la luz blanca tambien, convencido que en lo que se crearía todo seria mejor por que ese era su deseó en el moldeo de la nueva realidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <<< ParalaX en Zero Hour 0 # >>  
> Un minuto de amor-Interpuesto


	35. Ecos...

El repiqueteo de reloj despertador de campanilla empezó, rompiendo el silencio.

Se removió pesadamente y con dificultad empezó a abrir los ojos, sentía la pesadez de lo poco que habia estado durmiendo, hasta que al fin pudo mantener los ojos abiertos detuvo el mecanismo del reloj con su mano derecha, se estiro un poco y con la mano izquierda empezó a palpar el lugar a su lado, sintiéndolo vacío. Giro a ver el lugar extrañado, no se sentía la calidez que queda en las cobijas aun cuando ya no hay nadie. Hacia falta alguien...¿pero quien?.

Le resto importancia y se puso de pie, camino hacia le baño, abrió la regadera, sintiendo el frio del agua, le gustaba así, le despertaba, además por mucho tiempo tuvo que bañarse en con el agua fría de rio, tallo su cabello y su cuerpo, el agua relajaba su cuerpo adolorido y lo noto, tenia una sutura en el costado izquierdo y otra en el hombro del mismo lado, se veían recientes y profundas ¿por que aun no se habían curado?, además de que tenia varios moretones y lo que parecía enmarca de una quemada muy reciente en la pierna.

Tomo la toalla, se empezó a secar, se acerco al lavabo y...¿no hacían falta cosas en el lavabo y en la pequeña alacena?, limpio con cuidado el empañado espejo y se observo, tenia varios moretones, el pómulo estaba bastante hinchado, tendría que disimularlo con maquillaje, tambien era tiempo de una rasurada, saco la espuma, la navaja de barbero, cuidadosamente maniobro en su rostro, una vez satisfecho era momento de ocultar los moretones y las pequeñas cicatrices, abrió el cajón del mueble de baño a su lado y en ves de solo ver bases y polvos vio una gran caja, le extraño, normalmente solo tenia los frascos y ya, últimamente no habia estado en su habitación, se la habia pasado en la cueva, seguramente Alfred la había conseguido, tomo la caja, estaba llena de brochas y productos cosméticos, justo lo que necesitaba para ocultar el color amoratado.

Salió del baño no muy convencido del resultado pero la menos ya no se veía el contraste del morado de la sangre molida con el blanco de su piel ¿era su impresión o se veía mas joven? realmente no era vanidoso pero... abrió el ropero.

No lo entendió, ¿por que sentía esa desilusión? la desilusión de solo ver sus trajes colgando, su zapatos ordenados. 

El desayuno era para uno solamente, algo sencillo, termino de comer, termino de arreglarse y Alfred ya estaba en la puerta esperándole para llevarlo a la oficina en el edificio de industrias Wayne. Observo como de costumbre la ciudad por la ventana y sintió una extraña sensación, como una regresión, el recordaba o eso creía que ya era algo diferente todo pero no era así. 

Después de cerrar algunos tratos, aprobar algunas iniciativas fue a su oficina, quería un momento de paz, se dejo caer en la silla, le estaba matando el dolor punzante de las heridas suturadas, busco en un cajón, encontró varios analgésicos y calmantes, se tomo uno, vio un estuche que no reconocía, le tomo, contenía mas maquillaje con un espejo, en el que noto que se volvía a notar lo amoratado en su rostro y le retoco rápidamente. Alfred siempre se adelantaba a todo lo que el podría requerir y mas ahora con su vida de vigilante.

Todo era mecánico, repetitivo, conferencia tras conferencia, convencer a personas, tener que invitar a cenas para cerrar tratos, leer los escritos de los contratos, verificar las acciones de la empresa y todas sus divisiones.

Llego a la mansión, saludo a Alfred y bajo a la cueva, sentía como si algunas cosas hubieran sido remplazadas por modelos anteriores.

Tomo el traje, se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo, era un contrate total, de un empresario que le sonreía a todas las mujeres y hombres a el rostro serio de ahora enfundado en un traje con un murciélago en un pecho, pinto con sombra negra sus ojos y coloco la mascara, una figura humana, un rostro que estaba cubierto por una ilusión de otro ser, dejando de lado la parte que lo hacia un tanto humano.

Este era el, un solitario que se vestía de murciélago cada noche, infundiendo temor en las ratas de la ciudad, convirtiéndose en un problema muy grande para los que creían que podían hacer su parque de juegos de azar droga y mujerzuelas. Cada que podía se acostaba con quien quisiera, con esas y esos exóticos modelos, cabezas vacías que eran fácil de domar, era fácil, todos diferentes sobre sus sabanas, todos buscando poder sacarle algo mas, todos vacíos, tan vacíos como el mismo.

-¿ _Qué nadie te invito a la graduación y ahora te vistes de murciélago y merodeas por el sótano de tus padres?-_

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, buscando quién lo habia dicho...tal vez aun quedaba en el un rastro de gas del miedo o alguna de las toxinas de la doctora Pamela Isley. Se escucho tan real...eso era un recuerdo, pero no recordaba quien se lo habia dicho.

-concéntrate- se dijo a si mismo y se subió al Batimovil para salir a la ciudad a toda velocidad

Una noche tranquila, solo un asalto que detuvo, nada de movimiento en los muelles y sin rastro de alguno de eso locos que de ves en cuando se escapaban de Arkham's Assaylum.

La paz no le duro mucho, una explosión en el banco, bajo del rascacielos donde se habia acomodado a vigilar y esperar.  
  


-Harley ¿Qué parte de que era un robo furtivo, sin llamar la atención no entendiste?-le reprochaba el Joker a su compañera mientras la tomaba de cuello

-pero usted me pidió... una distracción para que nadie notara.... que un montón de sospechosos salían del banco-decia ella con dificultad para respirar

-si, pero no tenias que hacer que esa bomba explotara frente al banco- el siguió presionando con una mano y con la otra le soltó una cachetada al arlequín

-aun podemos huir... si lo piensa bien, además de que podíamos salir por una de las salidas de emergencia que hay a los lado... dejando al tipo nuevo como culpable...como un ladrón inexperto- el Joker aflojo el agarre

-Ustedes dos tomen el dinero y salgan por la puerta de emergencia, bien bien, tu-señalo a uno de sus esbirros-si tu, el nuevo ,necesito que tomaos otra cosa en la bodega, Harley te dirá que es-el peliverde salió del lugar, justo a tiempo para que el murciégalo no le viera salir, solo tuviera su atención en Harley que se sobaba el cuello

El ladrón novato saco su arma y espeso a dispararle a Batman, pero era tanto su miedo que ningún disparo le dio al murciélago, todo su cuerpo temblaba, no esperaba encontrarse tan pronto con el caballero de la noche. 

Batman se movía hábilmente, desarmo al joven, le golpeo la tráquea y lo noqueo después. Giro para hacerse cargo de la compañera del payaso, recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro, que hizo que se desequilibrara un momento, volvió a recibir otro golpe

_-tu ya no eres Bruce Wayne, lo usas como una mascara...-_

Estaba desorientado, el siguiente golpe lo derribo, eran los golpes infligidos por Harley que de algún lado habia sacado un tubo de metal a falta de su típico maso, eran mas veloces los ataques de ella porque no tenia que cargar todo el peso del mazo y el tubo era de verdad ligero

-Siempre es tu culpa Batsy, es tu culpa que el Joker no sea feliz y no podamos disfrutar de nuestro amor-ella lo golpeaba con toda su fuerza,

_-¿yo soy el ególatra egoísta?...-_

Otra vez, esa voz, no ahora, respiro hondo, tomo el tubo que iba camino a golpearlo otra vez, pateo en el abdomen a Harley se puso de pie, dejo a un lado el tubo y fue por ella, ella rápidamente se puso de pie de un brinco. El se pregunto por un momento que hubiera sido de ella si solo se hubiera dedicado a la gimnasia, seguramente ya estaría en las olimpiadas.

_-Es excelente y apasionado, el podría estar en la olimpiadas en unos años-decia una mujer rubia_

Era difícil pelar con ella, era una gran contorsionista, el tenia que ser bastante firme en su defensa para que los golpes y patadas de ella no lo desequilibraran.

-el interrumpe nuestras citas por tu culpa, se la pasa ideando planes para destruirte por que no nos dejas ser felices, ya ni siquiera quiere montar y salir a pasear con su Harley- ella habia empezado a llorar, ahora sus movimientos eran torpes

_-...ya solo queda en ti el murciélago-_

El volvió a tambalearse, pero no tanto como para no evitar que ella lo golpeara, la tomo, de el pie y la derribo, la inmovilizo.

-el nunca te va a querer Quinn- ella pataleaba y seguía llorando

-eso no es cierto, tu no sabes nada- ella le escupió en la cara-

_-¿tienes idea de como hacer sentir a Jasón? el cree que no es suficiente nada de lo que hace-_

Esa voz, con un demonio ¿por que no se callaba?, luego miro a la rubia que en algún momento habia perdió su gorro bicolor

\- el solo te va a seguir utilizando-la noqueo y salió del banco cargando a Harley igual que un costal de papas y al otro ladrón lo iba arrastrando, afuera la policía de Gotham tenían capturados a otros dos cómplices del Joker pero al bromista no, además de que ya habían acordonado la zona afectada por la explosión

Regreso a la cueva, se quito el uniforme dejándose caer en la camilla que habia en la isla medica, la cabeza le dolía, tal vez demasiados golpes que Harley le habia dado con el tubo, busco un frasco de pastillas para el dolor, se tomo tres, quería dormir de corrido.  
  


El repiqueteo de reloj despertador de campanilla empezó, rompiendo el silencio.

Se removió pesadamente y con dificultad empezó a abrir los ojos, detuvo el mecanismo del reloj con su mano derecha, se estiro un poco y con la mano izquierda empezó a palpar el lugar a su lado, sintiéndolo vacío.

Esas acciones se habia convertido en una rutina involuntaria, más aun ahora que tenia compañía nocturna.

Miau susurraba ella en su oreja, silenciosa igual que el, tambien aparecía y desaparecía, una ladrona que tenia un corazón extraño, robaba y le daba lo que podía a las personas de la calle, ayudaba en los albergues y en los comedores.

Miau y el caía rendido ante sus ojos esmeralda

Miau y el se aferraba al cuerpo de esa mujer, dejaba que ella lo dominara, parecía como si ellos encajaran perfectamente,

Miau y el se aferraba a su voz, a la calidez que emanaba ella

Miau y el se aferraba a al eco de lo que parecía haber sido hace mucho

Con ella no escuchaba la voz, una voz masculina muy molesta que susurraba muchas veces en el peor momento. Por que en su compañía no escuchaba la risa de un niño en la cada vez que se subía o acercaba al batimovil. En sus brazos cada noche que compartían el no escuchaba el llanto de un bebé.

Ella no estaba hoy, la rutina era igual que otros días, levantarse, bañarse, lavar con cuidado las heridas de su cuerpo, rasurarse, maquillar las heridas de su rostro y vestirse

Abrió el ropero... No lo entendió, ¿por que sentía esa desilusión todos los días? la desilusión de solo ver sus trajes colgando, su zapatos ordenados. 

Esperaba ver la división de ropa, la mitad de trajes formales negros de el y la otra mitad de la ropa de...¿de quien?, faltaban las botas militares en la parte de zapatos, faltaba un traje de gala militar , tambien las fotos al interior de una de las puertas, las fotos de...

-Concéntrate-se dijo a si mismo- concéntrate...

-Señor empieza a hacerse tarde, hoy tiene una conferencia en la empresa temprano- ese era Alfred tocando la puerta de su habitación

-en un momento Alfred, gracias-respondió el, tomo un traje de los tantos iguales que habia en el ropero y se visto con prisa

Bajo rápidamente a desayunar.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza

Llegaron al edificio y rápidamente después de despedirse de Alfred camino hacia la sala de conferencias, para cuando comenzó empezó a sentir una especie de DejaVu, el sentía que ya habia visto esto, es mas estaba a nada de predecir lo que los demás decían era un muy largo DejaVu.

De verdad estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-Señor Wayne, la señorita Ferris quiere hablar con usted, ya le dije que esta ocupado pero es muy insistente así que...-la voz de su secretaria se corto 

Entro en su oficina sin ninguna delicadeza una mujer de saco lila, camisa blanca, falda negra, tacones y largo cabello negro atado en una coleta en un moño rosa. El sabia quien era ella pero algo no le cuadraba en ella. El Dejavu se sabia terminado

-Carol...-

-Wow por años te pedí que me llamaras por mi nombre y de la nada lo dices, debería irrumpir mas seguido así- ella le sonrió-¿puedo?- pregunto ella señalando la silla frente al escritorio

-Claro-

-¿por que tan serio?, ¿no fue lo que esperabas la chica de la gala de beneficencia con la que te vieron irte?- dejo escapar una tenue risa la mujer- a este paso vas a ser por siempre el Play boy de Gotham y quien sabe quien termine siendo tu sucesor, aun que siendo honesta parecen muy buena pareja tu y la mujer de la galería de arte, digo se ven como Barbie y Kent

-¿yo y la mujer de la galería?- cierto Selina dirigía una galería en los últimos tiempos...lo habia olvidado...¿Cómo es que estaba olvidando tantas cosas? empezó a Bruce a meditar

-claro, ustedes han salido bastante tiempo...

-Señorita Ferris, puedo preguntar ¿Qué es aquello de lo que habías venido a hablarme con tanta energía? no creo que solo de quien podría ser mi pareja-trato de cambiar de tema Bruce para no pensar en eso

-oh cierto, tenemos que encontrar otro piloto, otro acaba de renunciar, ¿Qué parte de que el trabajo es pilotar modelos de prueba no entienden?, claro uno intenta que no salga nada mal, ningún piloto a muerto bajo nuestros estándares de seguridad pero...- 

Ella siguió hablando pero en la mente de Bruce de la bruma salió un rostro, un hombre castaño, con piel ligeramente tostada, sonriendo y con traje de piloto

-¿no tenias un piloto que era muy...-Bruce trataba tanto de encontrar la palabra para describir al hombre de su efímero recuerdo pero ni siquiera podía recordar que quería decir-...muy...impulsivo? si, me parece que impulsivo, un hombre castaño ese tal...-Su cabeza empezó a doler por tratar de recuperar toda la imagen y quien era

Ella desvaneció su sonrisa y genero una mueca.

-Bruce ya me quedo claro que no me meta en tus asuntos amorosos, y aun que a veces es divertido escuchar como finges que se te olvido su nombre-ella empezó a moquear-¿como se atrevió a dejarme?-

Bruce le miro un tanto extrañado y alzo las cejas un poco

\- yo le quería, pero no, el dijo que era él el problema, que no se sentía listo para asentarse, que yo podía encontrar a alguien más...-Bruce le miro y otra vez esa sensación, algo no estaba bien, miro como ella lloraba como si aun fuera una adolescente que la deja su novio plantada en el baile de graduación, entonces lo noto, ella tenia un anillo un tanto llamativo en su mano, de color rosa o rojizo, no estaba seguro-...pero serás mío, Hal Jordan, solo yo te puedo dar el amor...

Ella estaba histérica, el saco una caja de pañuelos desechables y ella los tomo, no estaba el seguro pero podría decir que lo vio brillar como un pequeño led.

-si lo hubieras conocido de verdad estarías desacuerdo conmigo y me apoyarías con que fue un paria, pero ya veras cuando le encuentre vera que de verdad lo amo...-le decía ella moqueando y limpiándose el maquillaje corrido   
  


Después de un largo día sintiendo la sensación de que algo no estaba bien, junto con una insistente migraña, pudo regresar a la cueva, en la cual tambien tenia esa sensación.

Hal Jordán

Ese era el nombre que hacia dicho Carol, el nombre que rondo por su cabeza lo que resto del día, se sentó y encendió la gran computadora

Harold Jordán, ex piloto de industrias Ferris

Eso simplifico la búsqueda, solo un resultado, una foto.

Sonriente, castaño, con uniforme de piloto de pruebas, ojos almendrados.

Era el, espera... ¿Quién era el? el sentía que le conocía de algún lugar, ex piloto de combate del ejercito tres años de cadete, seis años de servicio, ex piloto de pruebas de la compañía Ferris activo dos años, registros de la casa de sus padres la cual dejo cuando entro a la militar, un departamento del cual se habia mudado a un lugar desconocido así desde hace cinco años

Empezó una fuerte migraña, cerro los ojos, todo le daba vueltas, trato de regular su respiración, el dolor aumentaba. 

_-...tus metas tus decisiones...-le_ _decia_ _un joven castaño que se desvanecía_

_-yo tambien seré piloto como mi padre-_ _decia_ _un niño en una pose orgullosa y el niño tambien se desvaneció_

Bruce presionaba mas sus manos contra su cabeza la cual dolía horrores

_El castaño tomaba su mano para que el la apoyara justo en su corazón, el podía sentir el acelerado pulso del castaño_

_-S_ eñor...Señor-Alfred le llama pero Bruce no entraba en si.

Y luego oscuridad... nada...

Bruce habia caído inconsciente.  
  


El repiqueteo de reloj despertador de campanilla empezó, rompiendo el silencio.

Bruce buscaba el despertador aun con los ojos cerrados, cayo al suelo frio, se levanto con dificultad desorientado, pero después de que pudo abrir los ojos y enfocar lo noto, el estaba en la isla medica de la cueva.

Tomo el despertador aun estando en el suelo, donde se sentó y apago la alarma, miro la hora y era muy tarde Once de la mañana en punto

-Despertó, perfecto, eso descarta que tenga que llamar a Leslie a que ella misma le revise de nuevo, bien, ahora tome asiento, tengo aquí algunos analgésicos y el desayuno, nada de café...-

-Alfred¿ llamaste a la oficina verdad?-pregunto desconcertado Bruce

-claro que lo hice, justo a la hora apropiada, tambien avise que tal vez no se presentaría a la gala de esta noche pero creo que ya se ve bastante recuperado-Alfred colocaba una mesita plegable frente a Bruce y acomodaba la charola- yo mismo le diría que no se presentara, pero conociéndolo, seguramente solo querrá algo para el dolor y dejara de lado mi comentario del reposo-

-gracias Alfred- Bruce tomaría primero los analgésicos pero Alfred le insistió en que comiera algo primero como la fruta picada y después las tomara para que no golpearan en ayunas a su estomago. Bruce sintió como si se estuviera acostumbrando al dolor, como si en algún momento no hubiera pasado por nada de esto, como si un medicamento mágico le curara antes, pero ¿antes cuando?

-...creerá que Leslie estaba completamente alarmada, ella misma vino anoche y le reviso, esta convencida de que de verdad no puede seguir sin tomar las vitaminas y el medicamento para el desequilibrio, después de esa herida que recibió hace dos años, herida con la que nos preguntamos como es que seguía vivo después de tanto tiempo que desapareció, según las especulaciones de Leslie le quitaron la matriz y en el momento que dejaron su cuerpo en un lugar donde le pusiésemos encontrar...-Bruce lo escucho atentamente y el no lo recordaba, no lo recordaba para nada, otra vez esa sensación de que algo no cuadraba

Ese día trabajo en su despacho hasta que fuera hora de arreglarse para ir a la gala. Tomo un baño, y siguió como siempre en su ritual, se miro en el espejo, el hacia dejado de intentar recodar el por que de cada una de esas cicatrices, era aferrarse a demasiado dolor, simplemente eran el recordatorio de cosas que no debía hacer, de lo que debía perfeccionar, detuvo su vista y lo vio, hasta entonces le presto atención, la cicatriz que tenia en el abdomen, una gruesa cicatriz que marcaba lo grave que había sido, eso debió haber tardado mucho tiempo en sanar ¿por que no lo recordaba?

 _-te creí mas alto padre_ \- miro a su lado y vio aun un niño con expresión estoica que después se desvaneció 

El se apoyo en el lavabo un momento para recuperarse de esa sensación ligera que indicaba una posible migraña, respiro hondo y empezó a maniobrar, rasurarse, luego cubrir con maquillaje cada cicatriz o moretón que tuviera, había mejorado bastante, peino sus ligeramente ondulado cabello, cuando estuvo satisfecho con el resultado se fue a vestir.

El siempre vestía de traje formal pero para las galas, el saco cambiaba a uno con cola de pingüino, aunque poco a poco le parecían repulsivos por culpa de Oswald Cobblepot. Un moño en vez de corbata.

Esa noche presento una maqueta de lo que el quería hacer de Gotham, puentes, al arreglo de las calles, construcción de otro hospital y la apertura de mas escuelas. Dejavu, volvió a sentir esa sensación, como si el ya hubiera hecho alguna otra vez y de las misma manera. Lo dejo pasar debido al momento.

El baile empezó y el se quedo observando a las parejas, Selina aun no llegaba, y no estaba seguro de que ella se presentara, ella hacia lo que quería.

En la pista una pareja llamo su atención, bailaban como si fueran los únicos en todo el lugar, coordinados, y para nada que desprendían su mirada del otro, un par de rubios. Ella vestía un hermoso vestido de satín azul marino con pedrería color negro con forma de aves, el llevaba un traje negro con un moño verde, se veían bastante enamorados.

_-le molesta si saco a bailar_ _una_ _pieza a su esposo-_

_-para nada, si el gusta esta bien por mi-_

Bruce se sobresalto un poco, cosa que se había vuelto costumbre, busco con la mirada a Selina, esa era la voz de ella y tambien era la voz que tanto le molestaba pero nada.

La canción termino y la pareja que Bruce observaba se acercaron a una mesa

-no quiero estar aquí-decia un niño ya no tan niño en la mesa con el cabello pelirrojo

-¿invitaste a la señorita Bertinelly a bailar?-pregunto la mujer tranquilamente

-me dijo que no-dijo el con el seño fruncido

-tienes que comportare como todo un caballero para que las damas caigan a tus pies-decia entre bromeando y enserio el rubio

-Buenas noches, señores Queen-saludo Bruce 

-Bruce Wayne cuanto tiempo- Saludo Oliver tendiendo la mano a Bruce el cual correspondió- tenia mucho que no nos veíamos

-creo que desde una boda, pero no puedo recordar la boda de quien-secundo Dinah tambien estrechando la mano con Bruce- señor Wayne le presento a nuestro hijo, Roy, Roy es el señor Wayne

El niño no queriendo estrecho la mano del azabache y se oculto tras la rubia

-niños-decia ella negando ligeramente la cabeza sonriente

-Buenas noches señor Wayne-Bruce giro y vio a Selina en un vestido negro corte de sirena, 

-señorita Kayle-le saludo Bruce besándole la mano

-señores Queen buenas noches-saludo educada la recién llegada y el matrimonio correspondió el saludo-Bruce buscare algo de beber- y se retiro un momento

-es toda una belleza exótica-dijo Oliver observándole atentamente

-eso dices de todas la mujeres bellas que no son de alta sociedad-le dijo Dinah riéndose-pero no voy a negar que tienes un muy buen ojo señor Wayne

-Bruce por favor, y gracias-contesto 

-Bien señor Wayne-dijo Oliver tratando de molestarlo un poco-tome mi numero, seria bueno que me llamara, tal vez lograríamos una buena asociación que beneficiaria a ambas empresas o simplemente llame para tomar una taza de té-Bruce tomo la tarjeta por un lado estaba el numero de la oficina del rubio y del otro a mano estaba escrito el numero personal

-muchas gracias, lo tomare en cuenta-Bruce guardo la tarjeta en el bolso interior de sus saco

-nos vemos pronto señor Wayne, este niño ya debe de irse a dormir , espero que llame pronto-le dijo la rubia despidiéndose 

-estaba bien señora Queen-le contuso el y estrecho de nuevo su mano con Oliver

La familia se retiro

-y...¿Qué piensas?-pregunto Dinah a su esposo

-que el es el caballero nocturno mi amada ave-le dijo el una vez que estaban en su transporte 

-entonces es posible que el sepa quienes somos-dijo ella

-es probable, será interesante conocerle mejor-le dijo Oliver  
  


  
Bruce saco a bailar a Selina y ahora eran ellos los que llaman la atención, la pareja perfecta, las mujeres y los hombres que murmuraban miraban con envidia a la pareja, y más aun a esa mujer que manejaba la galería, ellos deseaban ser la pareja de baile y de cama del millonario. seguramente el tendría hijos preciosos, el mismo por si solo era un adonis.

Bruce se aferraba a ella, su ancla que aplazaba la voz que le acosaba, con ella dejaba de sentir el Dejavu, su ancla para creer que no estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Se dejaba perder en esos ojos verdes como talismanes que le reconfortaban

Compartieron intimidad después de la gala y ahora estaban ambos cubierto por la sabana de la cama de Bruce, ella ya estaba dormida, pero el no, no estaba tan tranquilo.

Bajo a la cueva, ni el ni ella se molestaban con el otro por despertar solos en la cama después de tan placentera compañía  
  


Oliver Queen-alias Green Arrow Dinah Lance-Canario negro

Él naufrago por varios años, ella al parecer trabajo para la policía y tenia estudios en psicología, Casados, familia millonaria de Star city, su hijo adoptivo Roy Harper, un niño con problemas para socializar con los demás y problemas de agresividad. Un niño que creció en la calle.

Eso era en resumen lo que tenia en sus archivos de la cueva y volvía la sensación de que algo no estaba bien , por que el siente que no era así, pero ¿Cuál era la cosa que no era así?

_-¡le fallamos a nuestros hijos Bruce!_

_-al demonio con todo, yo si que quiero casar contigo Bruce-_

_-es por eso que no le miras, por que te recuerda tu infidelidad-_

_En sus brazos estaba el cuerpo quemado y desfigurado de... su niño de ojos..._

El dolor de la migraña incremento y callo de la silla al suelo, conde se retorcía y presionaba la cabeza

_-¡papá! ¡papá!- gritaba...aterrado y el no lo alcanzaba a agarrar, veía sus aterrados ojos azules_

_-vamos Bruce ya casi puedo tocar su cabeza- le_ _decia_ _Leslie_

_-no hagas nada que yo no haría-_

Y luego nada, ya no habia dolor

_-siempre te ame Bruce-_


	36. ...de amor

El repiqueteo de reloj despertador de campanilla empezó, rompiendo el silencio.

Se removió pesadamente y con dificultad empezó a abrir los ojos, detuvo el mecanismo del reloj con su mano derecha, se estiro un poco y con la mano izquierda empezó a palpar el lugar a su lado, sintiéndolo vacío Selina se habia ido.

Cubrió su rostro un momento con el brazo para tomar fuerzas para levantarse.

-buenos días amor- Bruce se sobresalto y miro el lugar que debía estar vacío, vio al castaño acostado a su lado el cual extendió su mano para tocarle y algo hizo que bruce buscara el tacto del otro pero antes de poder sentir al otro este se desvaneció.

-amo Bruce... amo Bruce-Alfred le llamaba, Bruce giro lentamente el rostro y vio como Alfred tenia en una mano la charola y con la otra le tomaba del hombro.

-Buenos días Alfre red-dijo aun descolocado.

-le llame varias veces pero no contestaba, estaba fuera de si señor- Bruce miro otra vez el lugar vacío de la cama.

-¿alguien mas estaba en la mansión? -pregunto después tallándose un poco los ojos y acomodándose para ponerse de pie

-la señorita Kyle se retiro muy temprano-contesto Alfred empezando a servir el té para los nervios que le estaba dado cada maña para sus recientes sobresaltos y poniendo en orden las vitaminas y medicamentos que Leslie le habia enviado

-Alfred, por favor llama a mi secretaria y dile que saldré uno días, que aplace mi agenda- Alfred asintió y salió de la habitación.

Bruce tomo rápidamente un baño, tomo un traje no tan formal, pero para sus estándares seguía siendo bastante formal, tomo una pequeña mochila le cuero donde medio lo que creyó que tal vez necesitaría, tomo su abrigo negro y la tarjeta que habia recibido de su maestro Zatara.

Antes de bajar para irse se tomo el te para los nervios y paro habitación por habitación de las que estañan aledañas a la suya, el todas estaban vacías con algún mueble cubierto por sabanas, y escucho las risas, las risas de niños, cosa que le asustaba porque ahora no solo le escuchaba, ahora tambien veía dos niños, uno ligeramente moreno y con los ojos verdes y tras el otro de ojos azules y piel completamente blanca. Estaba empeorando.

Ya en el auto camino al aeropuerto saco la tarjeta del mago Zatara, ahora habia cambiado su diseño, dejo de ser de color rojo los dibujos ahora eran rojos con corazones y ahora el nombre del reverso decia Zatanna maestra del ilusionismo.

-buenos días con la maestra del ilusionismo Zatanna-dijo el en el teléfono.

-¿quien pregunta?-

-Bruce Wayne...-

-oh dios mio Bruce, cuanto tiempo, -pregunto Zatanna del otro lado emocionada, estaba con su bata de dormir con estrellas que se movían

-once años, siento lo de tu padre-

-oh Bruce, no te culpes, falleció sin sentir dolor, el esperaba el día en que llamaras para que te convirtiera en su aprendiz-ella dijo tranquilamente acariciando la foto que tenia en su tocador de su padre-bueno dime ¿en que te puedo ayuda?

-tengo una situación y es probable que se pueda ser desde lo mas mundano hasta lo mas esotérico y necesito tu ayuda para saber de que se trata-le dijo el

-ya veo, ella saco una libreta- ¿apariciones?¿olvido de lo que hiciste en periodos de tiempo tanto breves como cortos?¿alguna anomalía de salud?

-es posible, algo similar, migrañas altas-contesto el no muy seguro

-eso no ayuda mucho-suspiro-mira yo ahora no te puedo atender pero te enviare con un amigo que es de mi mas entera confianza, es bastante capaz para el trabajo, ve a Londres y ....espera....-listo ahora en tu bolsillo debe de haber una tarjeta, la tarjeta tiene la dirección.

Bruce lo comprobó, efectivamente tenia una tarjeta en su bolillo de su saco

-Bruce fue grato hablar contigo espero que nos veamos pronto, cuídate- ella colgó

llego al aro puesto , bajo con su mochila y su abrigo, se despido de Alfred y fue a pedir un boleto, tuvo que esperar dos horas para que hubiera un vuelo disponible, no le molestaba tanto, pero no quería viajar como Batman que seria mas rápido.

Primera clase decia el boleto, un viaje sin escalas, seria rápido, tomo asiento y se quedo mirando a la ventanilla

-¿entonces crees que funcione ir con un mago?-el se sobresalto, cosa que ya era común en el, pero nunca habia sentido y escuchado que alguien se sentara a su lado, giro su vista y vio a un joven de cabellos negros, piel ligeramente morena, los ojos azules el cual le sonrió y se desvaneció

Aquí estaba en la salida del aeropuerto, esperaba no tener que caminar mucho, la dirección de la tarjeta no estaba escrita, es mas la tarjeta habia estado en blanco y ahora la dirección estaba siendo marcada por una flecha de tinta roja, no le molesta caminar, pero no quería cruzar la ciudad entera, además Zatanna lo envió directo a Londres, debía estar la dirección en algún lugar de esta ciudad.

Camino alrededor de cuarenta minutos, no tenia cansancio, habia dormido en el avion de manera forzada después de que el joven a su lado se desvaneció, y como siempre o casi siempre que tenia una aparición así, el se desvanecía.

La flecha le señalo una casa y hasta que camino frente a la escalinata de la casa la flecha se desvaneció y aprecio el nombre del dueño de la tarjeta.

John Constantine

Exorcista, demonologo, maestro de las artes oscuras

Si esto no valía la pena, que no se trataba de algo del mas haya de espectro rondándolo el mismo se encerraría en Arkham, se aferraba a la esperanza de no estar loco, por eso ya estaba frente de la puesta del a gran casona, un edificio que se veía votante viejo, con detalles que marcaba que fue una casa construida en la era victoriana, un edificio perfectamente conservado

Toco la puerta y rápidamente alguien abrió, una mujer alta, vestida de traje, aunque con los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, el saco abierto, con la piel rosácea y los cabellos eran una gama de tonos lila, rosa y morado.

-buenas tarde, ¿a quien busca?-pregunto ella de tal manera que parecía una autómata

-buenas tardes busco a John Constantine-le mostro la tarjeta de ella la tomo

-bien, pase, llamare al señor Constantine, no tiene cita ¿verdad?, lo envió la señorita Zatanna, ¿no es así?-el asintió -bien espere aquí en un momento le atiende

El se quedo parado en una sala de estar, se podría decir que era una gran construcción, todo estaba iluminado por velas y lámparas de luz cálida, esa sala estaba iluminada por una lámparas de araña muy grande, de cristal fino, la sala contaba con varios sillones individuales y una mesa de madera con cubierta de vidrio y una meta con orquídeas negras. Por un momento se pregunto ¿en que se habría especializado Zatanna? la simple palabra de ilusionista era para hacer magia a la vista de todos y no tener que dar explicaciones, la magia era parte de su vida, un legado antiguo.

-bien, bien, no se que te hayan dicho de mi pero yo ya me retire, yo ya no hago mas trabajos, nada de estafas, robos, exorcismos, o trucos de magia negra-Bruce alzo la visto y vio a un hombre rubio no tan alto como el, que iba de camisa banca arremangada con los primero botones desbrochados y una corbata floja- hare esto por Zatanna, John Cosntantine -le tendió la mano a Bruce

-Bruce Wayne-el correspondió el apretando manos, el rubio le miro un momento de pies a cabeza, Bruce tambien le observo ,se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba moviendo una moneda entre sus dedos de su mano izquierda con agilidad y tambien que estaba mascando tranquilamente chicle nada que ver con lo frenético que se veían sus dedos, el rubio le guiño el ojo

-sígame por aquí señor Wayne,-le dijo Constantine de manera coqueta, le guio por un pasillo que tenia varias pinturas de personas y lugares, el rubio caminaba de manera sensual, para Bruce era un hombre con varios trastornos.

El rubio abrió la puerta al final del pasillo

-¡niños!, les dije que voy a trabajar, ¿acaso no les pedí que siguieran a Orquídea?- Bruce escucho algunos murmullos que no alcanzo a entender, así como tambien vio que el rubio habia dejado de jugar con la moneda y ahora la frotaba nerviosamente con los dedos.-a su habitación y no salen hasta que yo valla por ustedes

Dos figuras pequeñas salieron, Constantine estaba un una expresión de reproche, el rubio se hizo aun lado para que los niños pasaran, Bruce hizo lo mismo y le sorprendió, un o era como ver a un King shark miniatura, como un niño, con un gesto menos aterrador, sin toda esa musculatura y cuerpo curtido con las facciones suaves, después un niño con el cabello rubio con branquias en el cuello, el menor le miro y le mostro una sonrisa con sus pequeños dientes afilados, ambos niños vestían de traje, solo que en vez de saco era chaleco, un moño flojo y pantaloncillos cortos .

-niños, cambian todo tu mundo-dijo Constantine- vamos pasa,-Bruce le siguió dentro de la habitación, el rubio empezó a recoger varios libros que estaban en la mesa del centro y los coloco en su lugar. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por libreros.

El rubio le indico a Bruce que se sentara en una de las sillas de la mesa cuadrada del centro de la habitación, Bruce lo hizo y miro como el rubio maldecía en voz baja y mascaba el chicle con mas energía, después finalmente se senté en la silla frente a el.

-así que un posible espectro, eso es lo que dice la tarjeta, visiones, desvanecimiento-Constantine agitaba la tarjeta y miraba desinteresado a Bruce-si que lo millonarios tienen ideas extrañas, por que desde que entraste a esta casa se debió revelar algo-suspiro- no importa, eso es lo que me dice la tarjeta que tu crees que tienes enzima, sea honesto

-¿Cree en los DejaVus?-preguntó Bruce, no le convencía el hombre frente a el, seguramente habia sido un fumador empedernido que trataba de dejarlo por la manera en que mascaba el chicle, solo estaba aun en ese lugar por que confiaba en Zatanna

-es curioso que pregunte, por que muchos me dicen lo mismo, pero ¿Qué es lo que hace tan especiales a estos DejaVus según usted?-Constantine le miraba directamente a los ojos parecía que quería entrar en su interior y leer sus pensamientos

-Duran largos periodos de tiempo y termina cuando empieza una sensación de que algo no esta bien, algo que esta en el lugar no debería ser así- Bruce le mantenía la mirada al rubio, forjando una interesante batalla de miradas, el se resistía, era como si estuviera manteniendo una barrera y Constantine tratara de traspasarla

-sea honesto, con sigo mismo, ja , eso diría Zatanana pero no creo en cursilerías, ahora dígame, esos eh...espectros, ¿son personas que conocía que ya están muertas?-Contantine sabia perfectamente que no eran espectros, pero era mejor no discutir eso aun, habia aprendido a que eso destara una discusión entre "el usted no me cree" y "el usted es un ignorante", este era un favor para Zatanna, así que tenia que morderse la lengua, cosa que tambien le costaba trabajo, el era directo, decia lo que pensaba, pero ahora no era el momento.

-solo conozco a una de esas visiones, desapareció esta persona hace cinco años, no se sabe si esta vivo o muerto...-

-total mente inútil esa información, ¿Qué mas ve o escucha?-pregunto ya no muy paciente Constantine

-niños, ellos me miran, me llaman papá, el me llama "amor", yo no le conozco realmente...-el rubio dejo de escuchar, esto no lo llevaba a ningún lado y quería terminar de una vez con esto, le cobraría bastante, el ya habia dejado claro que se habia retirado y eso implicaba que esto era un momento en el que podía cobrar más por eso, abrió el cajón que tenia la mesa de su lado, velas, ceniza, gis, sal, para el estaba claro que este era solo un millonario supersticioso que no conocía el verdadero poder de la superstición.

Constantine tomo la ceniza y dibujo en la frente de Bruce después de que este le diera un manotazo y el rezongara, sal alrededor de ellos como un circulo, una barrera, en la mesa dibujo un circulo trampa para atrapar lo que fuese que fuese eso si es que en verdad existía, encendió una vela con el encendedor que siempre cargaba con el y dejo que la cera derretida le callera en los dedos índice y medio, aun caliente apoyo los dedos en el afrente de Bruce, el cual se movió pero Constantine con una mirada le indico que se quedara quieto y no lo quedo mas a Bruce que sentía como el Rubio de alguna manera lo habia inmovilizado con una cuerda que brillaba azul

El rubio cerro los ojos y empezó a murmurar, lo sintió, no era lo típico paranormal, era algo mas, tenia qué adentrarse en la mente del azabache, no era algo tan simple como imagino, se trataba de una sensación como la de viajar a la torre del destino o cuando la casa del misterio se movía de lugar.

La sal empezó a brillar, iluminando la habitación de color blanco.

-Interesante, muy interesante-decía tranquilo Constantine

-¿Donde estamos?-preguntó Bruce

-estamos en tu mente, vaya vaya yo creería que alguien como tu tendría un lugar mas mmm... ordenado y fino-dijo Constantine

El lugar era como una galería o un museo de arte, lleno de pinturas y vestimentas en cristal, pero estaba como si un incendio hubiera pasado en ese lugar.

Cosntantine empezó a caminar por el lugar mirando todo con las mano en los bolsillos, Bruce se quedo donde estaba y empezó a dar una vuelta lentamente en le mismo lugar,, realmente estaba en ruinas el lugar,

-Y ahora ¿que?-pregunto Bruce

-fácil, a revisar que esta mal, pero creo que desde el montemos en que uno puede notar que este lugar esta hecho cenizas se podría decir que eso es lo que esta mal, por ejemplo este cuadro, la imagen esta limpia, nada que ver con el marco en el que esta que parece haber sido expuesto a algún tipo de asico, es indica que estuviste bajo algún tipo de droga y eso arruino el recuerdo junto con tu mente, ahora la cosa es que no es posible e que la imagen este limpia, eso quiere decir que sus son recuerdos nuevos, que cubren viejos...-explico Constantine mientras miraba a detalle el lugar

Bruce tomo del brazo al rubio bruscamente -¡entonces de donde vienen las visiones, los dejavus...?

El rubio se soltó del agarre con fuerza-NO me toques, si no fuera por que no quiero activar algún tipo de autodefensa de tu mente te golpearía ahora- suspiro y miro el suelo- bien ahora, lo que nos queda es revisar los cuadros que están como este y si no me equivoco el primer cuadro a revisar es el que esta quemado por haya, después del cuadro de tus padres

El cuadro nuevo era el cielo pero el marco estaba completamente quemado, Constantine saco una navaja y le indico a Bruce que le ayudara a despegar la pintura, no fue tan difícil como pensaron, es mas estaba casi floja la pintura del cielo. Dejaron al descubierto la pintura de un niño castaño sonriendo, con una ventanita en su sonrisa mostrando que estaba mudando los dientes de leche , la pintura estaba ligeramente quemada de una orilla y con bastante hollín.

-¿y ahora que?-pregunto Bruce

-bueno, supongo que no recuerdas nada de ese niño, pon la mano en la pintura y debería abrirse una puerta, ahora que esta la imagen original debe estar el recuerdo original tambien

Bruce puso con cuidado su mano y efectivamente se abrió una puerta, miro no muy seguro a Constantine

-sea lo que sea dodo que sea peor a cualquier coas de mi pasado, ahora ve...una cosa más, yo no me puedo quedar aquí sin ti, así que entro después de ti- y tomo la puerta para que primero entrara Bruce

-conozco este lugar, es la base aérea principal de los Ferris, estaban en un pasillo, Bruce empezó a caminar y Constantine le siguió, saco un cigarro lo encendió y le dio una calada.

Bruce se detuvo al ver a sus padres y a el mismo de niño, están hablando con el señor Ferris, se oculto para no ser visto pero miro como el rubio seguí caminando para después detenerse frente a ellos.

-son recuerdos, ellos no te pueden ver - le digo el mago, Bruce decidió acercarse tambien

-Ellos son los señores Wayne y su hijo Bruce ¿lo puedes llevar contigo al mirador? seguramente ya esta también Carol- decia el señor Ferris al niño castaño de la pintura

-si, si señor-

-Bien Bruce el es Hal hijo de Martín el te llevara al mirador, ¿esta bien?- Bruce miraba atentamente todo, el no recordaba eso, pero al final este era un recuerdo en si mismo de el, siguió a los niños que corrieron hacia lo que era el mirador

-ven veras que en el mirador se tiene una gran vista y te caerá bien Carol- jalaba de un pequeño Bruce el castaño-por cierto soy al ,Hal Jordán, mucho gusto Bruce - El niño sonriente dejaba ver que le faltaba un diente

Bruce y Constantine regresaron a la sala de la galería

-que tierno, supongo que esto es importante, muy importante, por que la otra pintura quemada tiene el recuerdo nuevo ligeramente despegado-señalo el rubio

Levantaron el recuerdo nuevo y dejaron al descubierto un cuadro donde un Bruce puberto era besado en la frente por el castaño siendo un adolecente, la pintura tambien estaba manchada de ceniza.

-diablos esto será muy empalagos-se quejo el mago dándole una larga calada al cigarro-bruce le miro serio e interrogante-¿que? es tu mente aquí no me da cáncer por fumar

Bruce poso la mano en el cuadro y nuevamente la puerta se abrió y ambos entraron

-con un demonio Hal enojare, gritarme, dime otra vez que estas enamorado de mi, dime que no quieres que me vaya- decia de manera desesperada el joven Bruce

-decídete ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le decia el castaño

No cavia duda que era el mismo niño del otro cuadro, y el era Hal Jordan, el mismo piloto de Carol y seguramente tambien era el hombre que habia aparecido en su maca para después desvanecerse

-Seré honesto, algo muy poderoso borro tus recuerdos y los remplazo por otros, por que con solos estos dos parece que los recuerdos nuevos se están despegando solos, tengo una especulación de que lo provoco- decia Constantine quitando con facilidad- otra cosa, los recuerdos no están completos

Bruce y Hal besándose, ya se veían algo mayores, pero a diferencia de las otras que estaban manchadas de ceniza, esta estaba un tanto borrosa en una esquina como si le hubiera caído algún solvente

Procedieron a entrar

-...Yo quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo...-Bruce estaba hincado con una cajita con anillo de compromiso

-ya te lo dije no tienes que dejar de ser tu cuando lo estas tu y yo...-la demonio con todo -Hal le tomo de los hombros- yo si me quiero casar contigo, yo Harold Jordán acepto casarme contigo

-¿Ves lo que te digo? los recuerdos no están completos, ese nos sacó muy rápido le remarco Constantine mientras encendía otro cigarro-wo, mira eso un recuerdo que no es pintura, parece que eso quedo arraigado, supongo que conoces a esa señorita y muy bien

Eran figuras de mármol banco, eran el y Selina desnudos ella sobre el, cuando Bruce les miro atentamente estas cobraron vida y empezaron a moverse.

Largas y frías uñas pasan por sus muslos , un enervante perfume de hierbas le embragaba se dejaba perder en esos ojos verdes

-ja, y creí que esto seria aburrido- decia Constantine

La siguiente pintura no tuvieron que tocarla, de inmediato se cayo el falso recuerdo, tambien estaba un tanto borrosa como si a esta le hubiera caído bastante solvente, este no abrió ninguna puerta simplemente cobro vida la pintura, era una secuencia que se repetía varias veces.

Bruce cargaba un bebe el cual después de abrir sus ojos se podía ver el marcado color verde

El rubio se empezó a reír- vaya vaya, y pensar que tienes una imagen a recta hombre, bueno pero tambien los rumores llegan aquí a Londres y bueno tu eres un play boy que le teme al compromiso, a juzgar por tu mármol erótico-señalo las figuras- luego esta pintura diría que le pusiste el cuerno a ese tal Jordán y ese bebé es de esa mujer

Escucharon una voz

Te desapareciste mucho tiempo murciélago , por un momento pensé que ya no volverías

La voz provenía de un toca discos, en la tapa estaba una foto de Selina

Te extrañe batsy, no es lo mismo que me atrapes tu a que le atrape o no la policía-, la mano enguantada de metal de la mujer paso sobre sus hombros-.miau.-susurro ella en su oído

A pesar de los lentes de protección de ella el podía notar el color verde de sus ojos

Constantine no pudo aguantar la carcajada-ni siquiera tuvimos que mirar o tocar lo que sigue, mira nada mas, yo tenia razón, mandaste muy lejos el amor que le tenia a tu esposo...

Bruce le golpeo pero Constantine apenas y se tambaleo, se toco ligeramente la mejilla y sonrió,- espero que lo hayas disfrutado por que ahora me des un golpe fuera de tu mente, además no fui yo quien eso estas cosas, estas tu mente, tus recuerdos, tu vida, tus demonios tus culpas...

-pa... pa...- ambos voltearon, el rubio saco de nuevo la moneda con la que jugaba y la empezó a frotar nervosamente con los dedos

Un niño desde un corralito en su oficina le llamaba, eran las primeras palabras del bebe

Bruce se acerco a la imagen del bebé la placa estaba manchada, la froto un poco hasta que logro ver la inscripción Timoti, tambien estaba igual de borrosa la imagen

-Te lo dije, niños, cambian tu vida por completo-le dijo Constantine viendo la inscripción tambien

Escucharon como unas cortinas se abrieron, era un pequeño teatro de títeres, semi-chamuscado pero aun en pie, donde parecieron tres títeres, sobre su cabezas colgaba un pequeño pale que decia el nombre de los representados, eran Bruce del lado izquierdo con su traje de Batman, en medio Dinah Lanace, por el lado derecho estaba Hal con su traje de linterna

Lo recordó Dinah habia sido quien cuidara a los niños que al parecer eran sus hijos, Roy era su hijo biológico, eso era lo que no cuadraba con que ahora fuera dotado. Las luces del lugar parpadearon y cuando se estabilizaron, el lugar ya no se veía tan quemado, al menos por donde ya habían pasado se veía mas limpio y repintado, a Bruce le preocupo que los cuadros mas adelante tenian la pared negra y las pinturas parecían apunto de caerse, puso atención a los títeres.

Su títere se quedaba quieto, el de Dinah los miraba nerviosamente a los dos y el de Hal se movía de manera enérgica

-no me vas a decir cuantas pastillas te tomas para dormir le reprochaba al castaño

-escúchame bien-los ojos de Hal brillaban igual que su anillo- no voy a dejar que me acuses de infidelidad ¿sabes porque?...

Las roídas se cerraron

-eso fue escalofriante-comento Constantine, que estaba por encender otro cigarro, Bruce con eso confirmo que habia sido un fumador empedernido este hombre, por otro lado, habia empezado a sentir una sensación de pesadez en el pecho.

Las imágenes cobraron sentido poco a poco como una película que empieza a tener sentido

El consocio a Hal, se enamoro de el, se caso, tuvieron hijos, el fue infiel acostándose con Selina, Jasón era hijo de ella, y las pinturas que están borrosas era por que eso era el efecto del pozo del Lázaro, habia escuchado de el, decían que te enloquesia...no solo decían, el lo experimento en carne propia, con cada dosis que se inyecto perdía poco a poco su humanidad. Se dejo caer en el suelo, ¿Qué es lo que había hecho?... su pulso se acelero y todo el lugar empezó a temblar

-oh no, no , no, - Constantine puso de cuclillas y le dio una cachetada fuerte a Bruce-no vas a colapsar ahora cuando yo estoy aquí -Bruce no le contesto y loe volvió a golpear- estoy poniendo en peligro mi integridad estando aquí y golpeándote, esto no te va a salir nada barato, será un favor para Zatanna pero al parecer no era tan simple esto

-¿que fue lo que hice?...-dijo Bruce mirándole

-¿y que carajo voy a saber yo?, esta es tu mente- el exorcista le tomo de la camisa y lo acerco a el- no tengo idea de que carajos hiciste, pero ya lo hiciste, así que ahora ten los cojones de mirar las ultimas parte de la galería, a mi se me esta acabando el tiempo tu inconsciente ya desato una alarma y me detecto como intruso, no es por presionar pero saldremos de aquí hasta que termines de revisar esta galería de recuerdo borrados,

El rubio miraba muy serio al azabache el cual hizo que le soltara, se puso de pie, se aflojo los botones de la camisa y camino a lo que seguía, la alarma de intruso hacia que las luces parpadearan en color rojo y negro, pero la parte que faltaba revisar estaba en completa penumbra Constantine saco su encendedor y con eso ilumino mientras caminaba rápidamente, esperando que tardaran mas las defensas de la mente de Bruce

-¡Bruce tenemos dos hijos muertos y solo nos queda uno- le gritaba Hal

Las siluetas habían salido de la nada como hologramas en las penumbras, estas ya no eran pinturas, se desvanecieron y luego vieron como si de una película se tratara una cueva, La cueva de la liga se asesinos

Estaba sumergido en aguas verdes, le regresaban la vitalidad, por un momento era mas animal que humano

Bruce lo sintió por un momento, esa locura que te provocaba el pozo pero luego la sensación se desvaneció así como la pantalla.

-Diablos, ¿puedes apurarte?- Gritaba el exorcista mientras empezaba a pelear entre las sombras con un Batman, al parecer este era la defensa del inconsciente del azabache

Una cosa es tratar de evitar una serie de cataclismos son saber su origen y otra es eliminar al que los provoca. Era Ras Al Gul de pie con su uniforme de líder, parecía que estaban dentro de un Jet

Cosntantine cuidaba que Batman no le golpeara, no le atrapara y tampoco le apagara su encendedor, tenia que evadir los golpes de este, se tiraba al suelo, donde no encontraba nada con que defenderse, el sabia que si contratacaba con demasiada hostilidad seria peor y tal ver terminaría rodeado de Batmans

-así que tienes el valor de pararte frente a mi, cuantas ganas de morir- Hal me mostraba una retorcida sonrisa era iluminado por luz amarilla

-no será bueno que me atrape tu defensa- dijo Constantine tratando de apurar a Bruce, de verdad la estaba pasando mal, el ya no estaba en el campo, extrañaba esa adrenalina pero ahora habia personas que de verdad dependían de el y era era su segunda oportunidad, no iba a desperdiciarla

-demuéstrame que no fue un error haberme enamorado de ti, que eres un verdadero guerrero, un líder, muéstrame humano,- el acompañante de Hal se enfrentaba a lo que huma ves había sido el castaño

Bruce pudo ver como le miraba, con firmeza pero amor a la vez, y el lo recordaba, no le mostraba realmente muestras de afecto al castaño, en cambio su acompañante, compañero linterna sin precisamente sonreírle o besarle le habia mostrado tanto amor, habia protegido a un niño que no era suyo, el no pudo proteger a sus propios hijos, le habia arrebatado en frente a sus ojos a su hijo mayo, ahora este hombre apelaba por su lado humano y cuerdo, cosa que el no hizo, no el no lo hizo, solo lo hundió con el en las sombras, estuvo a nada de pagar la luz que emitía su rayo de sol

-Hal lo siento- Tanto el recuerdo como el mismo en este momento lo dijeron

Una luz blanca ilumino el pasillo, el Batman que defendía el lugar quedo segado y Constantine pudo escapar de sus garras, literalmente el Batman de ese lugar parecía estarse convirtiendo en un murciégalo humanoide

Blanco todo se desvaneció....

Constantine y Bruce cayeron al suelo, el circulo de sal ya no estaba, las ataduras en el cuerpo de Bruce se desvaneció, ambos están tratando de recuperar el aliento, Constantine estuvo a nada de no cenarla.

-Carajo, se quejo Constantine, bueno me preguntase que hiciste, bueno...-le costaba trabajo respirar al rubio-... hiciste que en loqueciera el "amor de tu vida" y terminara invocando fuerzas que no podía controlar....-respiro hondo y se acostó boca arriba en el suelo-...termino reiniciando la realidad...la historia se reescribió y al parecer tu eres capas de recordar todo lo que paso, por eso es que todo estaba quemado

Bruce le escucho atentamente mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, el habia hecho todo eso, ahora lo recordaba, cada susurro visión y dejavu ahora cobraba sentido, el lo provoco.

-ahora lo que pude notar es que si tiene algo así como alucinaciones... que no corresponden a recuerdos... bueno... esta viviendo su propio infierno en la tierra...mientras usted sienta culpa, déjeme aclarar que su inconsciente lo sentía desde un inicio... seguirá con esas alucinaciones- explicaba el mago aun con trabajo para respirar

-bien esto amerita un muy buen trago, sígueme- Constantine se puso de pie, abrió la puerta, guio a Bruce a la sala en donde bruce se habia quedado al entrar a la casa.

El rubio indico que se sentara, saco unos vasos y una botella de vodca, se sentó, sirvió los tragos y le tendió su vaso a Bruce

-bueno por los idiotas que metimos la pata hasta el fondo- ese fue el brindis del exorcista que se empino el rajo y de uno solo tajo de termino el vaso- ¿quieres un consejo? será sin cargo extra - se carcajeo y Bruce simplemente le miro el tambien se habia tomado el trajo de un solo tajo- no eches a perder tu segunda oportunidad, créeme es un gran regalo que no merecen las personas como nosotros, ahora de pende de ti que quieras hacer

El timbre de la casa sonó, se escuchaba como si se tratara de un campanario, Bruce no lo habia escuchado desde fuera.

-y hablando de seguras oportunidades..-Constantine se puso de pie-¡Orquídea yo abro!, - salió de la habitación

Bruce miro de ojeada otra vez la habitación y se percato de la hora, parecía que no hacían tardado nada pero en realidad ya eran las siete de la noche.

Constantine abrió la puerta, era Nanahue quien al entrar a la casa le abrazo y cargo.

-yo tambien te extrañe cariño y llegaste justo a tiempo, acabado de terminar un favor para Zatanna, por la hora supongo que Orquídea ya tiene la cena- Constantine beso al tiburón- por cierto tendremos compañía

Bruce vio volver a Constantine y detrás de el apareció King Shark el por reflejo se puso en posición de defensa

-wo wo wo, no en esta casa Batsy,-Constantine habia extendido la manos como para frenarlo- aquí estamos todos los condenados que tenemos una segunda oportunidad así que no hagas nada estúpido- bajo las manos y miro al tiburón- Nanahue, amor guías al invitado al comedor, yo iré por los niños, seguramente se escaparon e su cuarto como siempre pero como ya escucharon que llegaste seguramente ya regresaron el

-por los bastardos que no merecíamos una segunda oportunidad-Dijo Constantine proponiendo un brindis ya en la cena, Nanahue y Orquídea carraspearon un poco y le señalaron a los niños que están presentes y bueno, ese no era un vocabulario adecuado con niños presentes

-Salud-decia Lucifer en entrando al comedor,

-Vaya vaya, mira quien quiso aparecerse, ¿siguen igual los Ángeles?-pregunto Constantine después de volver a empinarse el trajo, los niños comían tranquilamente, Nanahue y orquídea dejaban que Constantine estuviera con extravagancias y Bruce les miraba atentamente, además de que se preguntaba como es que existía otra persona que tuviera un sazón tan bueno que pudiera competir con el de Alfred.

-Discúlpeme, que falta de modales la mía-el recién llegado se dirigió a Bruce - Lucifer Estrella de la Mañana- una silla, platos cubiertos y copa aparecieron, Lucifer tomo asiento.

-un gusto Bruce Wayne, Señor Estrella de la Mañana- Bruce si habia escuchado de el, era un millonario que usaba un nombre extravagante, que además decia que era el mismísimo diablo, pero para este punto, yo no le sorprendería que así fuera

-¿disfrutas la comida amor?- Bruce miro con el rabillo del ojo a su lado y estaba el castaño sentado mirándole con una sonrisa burlona


	37. De la noche...

El repiqueteo de reloj despertador de campanilla empezó, rompiendo el silencio.

Se removió pesadamente y con dificultad empezó a abrir los ojos, hizo un ademán, dejó de sonar el despertador, lo había desvanecido, se estiro un poco, la ventaja de que su despertador fuera un constructo era que solo lo podía escuchar el, ya que se hacia unos audífonos en sus oídos.

Miro aun lado observando a su acompañante que estaba perdidamente dormido, sonrió para si, se puso de pie, bajo la escaleras, camino hacia la pequeña cocina de donde saco algo ligero para no tener vacío el estomago.

Salió de la casa con sus desgastados tenis, unos pantalones holgados , una sudadera, aun estaba oscuro, se podía ver las estrellas, calentó un poco los músculos para después empezar a correr, los que madrugaban para hacerse cargo de sus labores ya conocían la rutina de él, salir muy temprano a correr y regresar a casa para hacer las labores.

También se habían acostumbrado a su ropa de cuando corría, prendas diferentes a las de ellos, también el calzado, lo que myas llamaba la atención era la piel, su piel clara contrastando con la de ellos que era de un tono rojizo, así como sus cabellos cafés, todos ahí tenían los cabellos negros.

El castaño daba una gran vuelta entre la ciudad, de construcciones diferentes que a su vez eran tan similares a las que el había visto en su vida, pero esta ahora era su vida y ahora también ese lugar era su hogar, su dulce hogar.

Regreso de correr a la casa de dos pisos, entro, subió al piso de arriba a tomar un baño rápido, para cuando salió, apenas se asomaba el primer rayo de sol que marcaba un nuevo día. El por las noches tenia lista la ropa de todos colgada en ganchos, así que regreso a la habitación y tomo su ropa colgada en la puerta. Le llamaba la atención lo parecida que era la ropa del lugar a la ropa árabe. Se metió al "closet", el mismo pidió que se hiciera así tan amplio por dentro para que el pudiera meterse a vestir, no es como que tuviera mucha ropa o zapatos como los ricos, todo lo contrario, pero le gustaba tener un lugar en privado, con tres espejos como biombos en una tienda departamental de ropa, era un capricho que se había dado.

Los pantalones eran holgados de color beige le llegaban hasta arriba de los tobillos, luego una camisa similar a los kandura, solo que esta solo le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con bordados en el cuello mangas y pecho de color mostaza contratando con el color verde musgo, se fajaba con una tela de color beige.

Se observo atento en el espejo, estaba delgado, desde que dejo la milicia había empezado a perder musculatura, más el cambio importante en su vida. Aun con todo el aun conservaba su anillo de linterna. Noto como ya estaba un tanto largo su cabello, en la noche lo cortaría un poco, se coloco su calzado, unas botas cafés lisas.

Pronto la casa comenzaría a cobrar vida, bajo rápidamente a la cocina y empezó a preparar la primera comida del día, escucho el caer del agua en el piso de arriba, una luz blanquecina empezaba a colarse ya por las ventanas, el día empezaba, poco a poco se escucharía el ruido generado por la ciudad al cobrar vida nuevamente, un nuevo día.

-buenos días amor- dijo el castaño alzando la vista para mirar a la persona que le observaba silenciosamente en la entrada de la cocina/comedor.

-buenos días-le conteos tranquilo Sinestro aun mirándole detenidamente, con una tenue sonrisa en los labios. Hal era un faro de luz en su vida, se alegraba de haber le conocido.

Hal puso los platos en la mesa, -¿levantaste a los niños?- 

-en un momento bajan después de lavarse- contesto Sinestro que se acerco al mas bajo, lo tomo de los hombros, le beso suavemente la frente, le miro después a los ojos, le recogió un mechón de cabello rebelde que se había desacomodado y estaba cubriendo un poco sus ojos -esta largo-

-en la noche lo cortare un poco, es incomodo que me estorbe en la cara-le dijo Hal acariciando la mejilla de su marido-ve a ver si los niños necesitan ayuda, ayuda a Sonarik a que se lave bien el cabello y a Abin a vestirse.

Sinestro asintió y volvió al piso de arriba. Hal arrimo una silla junto a la ventana donde se sentó a esperar a que su familia bajara a desayunar, se recargo en el marco de la ventana mirando el cielo ligeramente rojizo del lugar, mientras jugueteaba un poco con su anillo de linterna.

Si le hubieran dicho diez años atrás que había vida mas haya de la tierra tal vez lo hubiera creído, esa siempre fue una posibilidad, la posibilidad de que la raza humano no esta sola en el universo, después eso se confirmo con la aparición de Superman, superboy scaut le llamaba él, después si le hubieran dicho que se enamoraría de alguien no terrestre los hubiera llamado locos y depende de como se lo hubieran dicho tal vez los hubiera golpeado,ahora estaba casado con un ser tan parecido al humano que vivía mas haya de las estrellas que apenas y veía en el cielo nocturno del campo.

-papí- 

Una vocecita lo saco de sus pensamientos, dejo de mirar la ventana y le presto atención al pequeño niño frente a él, de piel rojiza como la de su padre, pero con los ojos y cabellos castaños como él.

-¿cómo durmió mi bebé?-dijo el cariñosamente, se puso de pie y cargo en sus brazos al niño de tres años, el cual se restregó en su pecho

-papá-bajo la mirada el castaño y vio su hija de cinco años estirando sus brazos hacia él, ella también quería que el le cargara

-buenos días princesa-el con trabajos se acomodo a Abin en su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo levanto a su niña, la cual era idéntica a su padre, con esos ojos dorados y cabellos negros

-no los consientas tanto Jordan- le dijo Sinestro al observar cómo cargaba a los niños al entrar a la estancia

-pero van a crecer tan rápido y un día no van a querer que los mime y me dirán que son demasiado grandes para eso-se quejo Hal haciendo un puchero. Siniestro se pregunto de donde sacaba esas ideas su esposo

\- y si sigues cargándolos al mismo tiempo te puedes lastimar la cadera o la espalda- tomo a la niña, la bajo del brazo de su papá y la acomodo en su silla asignada en la meza, Hal puso al nene en su sillita alta para después empezar a servir el desayuno el cual estaba a humeante.

Hal observo a su familia comiendo, deseo que esa imagen se quedara por siempre asi, tal vez, con lo niños más grandes, siendo un par de sabandijas rebeldes a los que tendría que controlar con su esposo, tal vez también su esposo empezando a mostrar su pulcro cabello azabache con canas a los lados,tal vez el mismo con ligeras arrugas alrededor de los ojos en la frente y también con cabellos canos en su melena castaña.

-Jordán, come, se enfría-Sinestro llamo su atención, el castaño se había perdido en sus pensamientos, había entrado como en una especie de trance, últimamente pasaba mucho eso y el tenia que llamarle varias veces, tal vez esos lapsos de tiempo duraban más de lo que imaginaba Hal

Hal se sacudió un poco suavemente al regresar a la realidad, le dio una cucharada de sopa a su nene, se llevo el tenedor a la boca paladeando el alimento, aveces extrañaba el sabor del pescado o del bistec, miro a su princesa la cual comía tranquila esa mañana, sin hacer drama alguno de que no quería comer algo, por ultimo dirigió su mirada en dirección de su esposo y en un lapso de tiempo como un parpadeo justo cuando Sinestro le miro, en vez de ver sus ojos dorados vio un par de ojos azules, como dos espejos de agua. 

El terrano cerro un momento los ojos, tomo un poco de agua y siguió vigilando a sus niños mientras comía. Sinestro se limito a observar atentamente a Hal, esos episodios de verdad se estaban volviendo realmente recurrentes en los últimos meses.

Sinestro se despidió de su familia y emprendió el vuelo hacia el palacio de justicia. Hal tenia que hacer, desde las labores de la casa como limpieza, nunca se había imaginado ser el amo de casa, pero aquí estaba, siempre creyó que la única familia que tendría consigo seria su equipo de pilotaje, John Steward se había convertido en muy buen amigo y a el le podía ver seguido, ya que ambos eran linternas.

No sabia nada de su familia de sangre, simplemente aun recuerda el puño de su hermano Jack en la mejilla y su madre sin intervenir ni mirarle, aun le dolía ese golpe, razón para que él se fuera y no regresara. Paso un trapo la repisa donde estaban los reconocimientos de su esposo de cuando era arqueólogo, luego a sus medallas de condecoración de sus años en el ejercito, tal vez hubiese estado activo poco tiempo, estuvo sirviendo alrededor de 5 años pero hacia tenido bastantes reconocimientos por su servicio, "una lastima que se retire tan pronto" le habían dicho.

El de vez en cuando tenia pesadillas, esos años fueron el cielo y el infierno, el cielo por que había lo que amaba, el infierno por que también tenia que cubrir en ocaciones sus manos con sangre, no siempre podía salvarlos a todos. 

Seguía desempolvar fotos, primero limpiaba lo que estaba en puntos altos y luego limpiaba el piso, así el polvo que quitaba no caía en el suelo limpio. El pequeño Abin, tomaba su siesta en una canasta que fungía de moisés y Sonarik estaba en la mesa haciendo caligrafía, su esposo pensaba que nunca era demasiado pronto para que la niña supiera leer y escribir.

Eran pocas las fotos que tenían, por eso mismo para Hal era importante colgarlas, el mismo había hecho los marcos, había aprendido de su padre el arte de la carpintería y de arreglar cosas, así que ahora se dedicaba a eso en las tarde cuando su marido regresaba, salia a hacer reparaciones o al pequeño taller que tenia junto al jardín de la casa. Su casa era de las pocas con jardín en una zona urbana. Hacia muebles por pedido. Se imagina que Barry se le quedaría viendo con la boca abierta.

Barry, su mejor amigo, casi su hermano, una serie de coincidencias hizo que se conocieran, entre las que incluía acompañar a Carol a reuniones y viajes a otras ciudades. Después de retirarse estuvo apenas un mes tomándose un descanso y se dio cuenta que aun añoraba el cielo y junto como había predicho su novia de ese momento, el fue a pedir le trabajo como piloto de pruebas y ella gustosa se lo dio. Ella había sido su amiga de la infancia, y tras barios años que ella estuvo en un internado "en Suisa", la verdad no recordaba donde había sido, el simplemente recordaba que era por Europa, pero lo mas común era que los internados de ese tipo fueran en Suisa. Retomando la volvió a ver siendo cadete, ella también era cadete y se volvieron pareja, solo eran ellos dos, sin mas, pasaban todo el tiempo que pudieran juntos.

El había acompañado a Carol a todos sus viajes cuando empezó a trabajar con ella, en una ida a laboratorios S.T.A.R. Tras un accidente, un tornado rojo y luego coincidir con un rubio en esa ciudad en un bar, conoció a Barry, el tipo mas raro para el, ¿como es que con esa cantidad de alcohol ingerida no se caía de borracho?, le agrado, era un tipo bastante pulcro, todo un nerd, nada que ver a como era el, pero aun a si se agradaron. No fue hasta que el estuvo en esa ciudad como linterna que se dio cuenta de que Barry era Flash.

Con cuidado volvió a colgar la foto que tenia con su amigo rubio, con la concentración suficiente podía crear un constructor en forma de teléfono para hablar con él. Barry era su otro contacto en la tierra. John de vez en cuando le visitaba ahí en Korugar para traerle algo de la tierra y estaba eternamente agradecido, también estaba un tipo muy molesto, era un fastidio, pero debía aceptar que era un elemento valioso en el capo de batalla, ese Guy Garner. También había un joven, un entusiasta chico de cabellos negros, hábil para crear constructos efectivos, no podía esperar menos de un artista.

Reviso de nuevo a los niños, Abin seguía profundamente dormido, su niño lindo, realmente no era inquieto, pero era bastante curioso, le acomodo la cobija, observo sus rasgos infantiles tan tiernos, parpadeo un momento...en lugar de ver la piel rojiza o rosada con cabellos castaños vio la piel blanca y cabellos negros. Cerro con fuerza los ojos, lentamente los volvió a abrir, todo era como debía de ser, con cuidado quito los cabellos que caían sobre los ojitos de su nene.

Se sentó un momento con Sonarik que tenia un gesto estoico, era una niña dulce pero con un carácter fuerte, aveces era difícil ponerla a raya, la niña tenia una mueca en los labios y el ceño fruncido, eso significaba que estaba concentrada paro a punto de perder la paciencia, observo los trazos de la niña, eran bastante buenos para su edad, aunque Sinestro era muy exigente. La niña tenia que aprender a escribir y hablar en el idioma de Korugar, ese era su planeta natal, pero Sinestro también le ponía a aprender caligrafía de la tierra, en especifico la que tenia Hal.

Hal llamo a la niña que le miro con sus agrandes ojos dorados, estaba ya muy molesta, no era fácil, el se sonrió, de su pantalón saco un pasador para acomodar los cabellos lacios de su niña, luego se acomodo para tomar la mano de la niña y ayudarla a comprender el movimiento de los trazos, hasta que la niña dejo la mueca el al dejo seguir sola. Ya en un rato empezaría con la preparación de la comida, pero tenia que terminar con los cuadros y el suelo.

La siguiente foto era la de su boda, la miro detenidamente y sonrió, no se caso en la tierra, se caso en Korugar. Cuando se convirtió en linterna estuvo bajo la tutela de Thaal, de carácter estoico, exigente, inflexible, fue un segundo infierno ser su aprendiz, ademas de que era el segundo humano linterna, el anterior era una leyenda, casi un mito, así como había llegado había desaparecido, dudaban que el fuera de confianza. Con trabajo duro se gano el respeto de los demás y callo bajo "un hechizo de amor" diría Carol que en ese momento aun era su novia.

Tenia de conocer al mayor tres años, Thaal tenia siete años en duelo, cuatro años antes de conocerse, la esposa de Sinestro, Arzona había fallecido, Sinestro creía en un cambio en la forma de gobierno de su planeta, su mundo estaba desde hace años en la decadencia, el era uno de los lideres de "La liberación" como se hacían llamar, un niño enviado con una bomba la detono en el campo de batalla.

_-Arin- suavemente susurraba Sinestro tomando el cuerpo inerte de su esposa, ella valiente, ella también estaba en el campo de batalla_

_\- Arin...-volvía a susurrar Thaal apretando un poco el cuerpo de ella contra el de el. No tenia mucho que se habían casado, apenas y unas semanas_

_-A...rin...-susurraba con la entrecortada en el oído de el cuerpo que poco a poco empezaba a perder el calor, escombros caían a su alrededor_

_-lo... siento...-abrazaba el cuerpo con amor, ruinas y cuerpos inertes le rodeaban_

Hal se seco una lagrima, el día que Sinestro le había llevado a la linterna principal para recargar el anillo y tomar su linterna, tuvieron una conexión, Sinestro vio su mente y con ellos su vida, sus recuerdos como si de un libro o una pantalla se tratase, el también vio la vida de Sinestro, vio ese momento tan doloroso, pudo sentir ese dolor, aun lo sentía cada vez que veía esa foto, el no lloraba, no lo hacia, se tragaba mucho sus lagrimas, pero no podía evitarlo con escena, le sorprendía que su esposo no llorara. Abrió el estuche del marco saco dos fotos, Sinestro no sabia que el después de sentar cabeza con el, se dedico a indagar y encobrar documentos de tiempos de la revuelta, dio con el lugar que fue la casa de Thaal, después de horas de hurgar entre escombros dio con una foto muy maltratada.

 _-Arin Sur era hermosa-_ había dicho para si al observar por primera vez la foto, Thaal y ella se miraban tiernamente, ambos vestidos de blanco, ella llevaba su cabello recogido trenzado, adornado con una flor lila, su vestido de cuello alto, inmaculado, con las mangas con ornamentos de oro, Sinestro de traje blanco con el cuello y las mangas también adornadas de oro, ambos tomados de las manos a la altura del pecho

La foto de la primera boda de Thaal, la guardaba y mantenía oculta detrás de su propia foto de bodas, ambos estaban también vestidos de blanco, con las camisolas blancas tan similares a la que Sinestro uso en su boda anterior. 

Thaal, volvía a sonreír en esa foto, mientras miraba al castaño, el castaño mostraba su blanca dentadura en una sonrisa, una que podía contagiar la alegría que sentía en ese momento aun en esa foto. Volvio a guardar las fotos en el marco y fue a buscar el trapeador.

Una pasada rápida, tallo lo suficiente para que quedara limpio, era un obsesivo con el suelo en ocasiones, así que diario lo limpiaba, si dejaba que pasaran los días podía empezar a darle ansiedad, satisfecho con el suelo, se adelanto a tener la comida lista.

Nunca había sido un buen cocinero pero despues de que tomo a su mando la casa había descubierto que tenia intuición para esto, era como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes, era una familiaridad tan palpable...

Sinestro regresaba pasado de medio día, justo en el momento en el que Hal empezaba a poner la mesa. Se encargaba de dirigir a los niños para que estuvieran en la mesa, besaba a Hal y empezaba a contestar las preguntas que Hal hacia cuando él terminaba de contar las novedades. Cuando Hal terminaba de comer, el mayor se encargaba de la mesa y de la casa hasta que Hal regresara de hacer el o los encargos del día.

Hal salia con una caja de herramientas, aveces con ayuda de el anillo entregaba los muebles ya terminados. Era un ritmo de vida tranquilo pero como linternas tenían siempre el instinto alerta.

_-¿como que terminamos?-preguntaba gritando Carol a un apenado Hal- ¿como que esto ya no funciona? -reclamaba ella_

_-Carol, hemos sido pareja por mucho tiempo pero esta relación no va a ningún lado- han surgido cosas y yo no puedo darte lo que tu quieres, no te quiero tanto como tu me quieres a mi._

_-¿me estas dejando por otra? o ¿es un otro?- ella estaba roja como un tomate, el podría jurar que un destello rosado parpadeo en los ojos de ella, Carol se había vuelto sumamente celosa, exigía saber todo, podía ser muy chantajista_

_-Carol, seamos honestos, estábamos juntos por que no queríamos quedarnos solos, no por que nos amaramos realmente, puedes golpearme si quieres, pero esto se termino-le dijo el seriamente,_

Lo ultimo que esperaba de esa situación era ser segado por una luz rozada en la oficina de la mujer que ahora iba a ser su ex para después ser inmovilizado por un constructo que parecía una enredadera de rosas

_-tu eres mío, tu me tienes que querer, yo te quiero, te amo Harold Jordan- ella portaba un uniforme de linterna Zafiro_

Si, eso era lo ultimo que esperaba, esperaba, cachetada, un gancho en el estomago, no estar capturado por ella en su oficina y que ella se revelara como una linterna.

Seria muy malo ver cualquier llegada de agente extraño no registrado en el planeta pero ver un destello rosado aproximándose podía llegar a ser un problema muy grande

Según los informes ella le seguía buscando, así como también seguía dirigiendo las empresas Ferris, por otro lado, ella había sido poseída por la entidad del espectro Predator, el estuvo a punto de no contarla cuando ella lo ataco en su oficina, muchos creyeron que ella había sido victima de algún atentado por alguna familia criminal por como quedaron los terrenos aledaños a su oficina, se necesito refuerzos de varios linternas que también estuvieron a punto de morir para llevarla con las Zamarons, ella escapo muy fácil tiempo después.

Tomo las medidas de una habitación a la que le pondrían un gran closet, arreglo algunas tuberías, aveces era aburrido, pero le ayudaba a mantener la mente ocupada, regresaba caminado a casa y veía últimos rayos del sol tocando la superficie, dando paso a la noche y a que se pudieran ver las estrellas que tapizaban el cielo nocturno. 

Todos en ese lugar le conocían, por ser un linterna verde, por haber participado en la victoria de la revuelta del planeta y mas importante por ser el esposo de Thaal Sinestro, era el esposo de la persona mas importante del planeta, era parte de la familia Sinestro, el era un Sinestro.

-ya regrese- Hal anuncio su llegada mientras sacudía su botas antes de entrar

Los niños que estaban comiendo algo para cenar al escuchar la voz de su papá se pararon a recibirlo.

-¿como están niños?¿me extrañaron?-les sacudió un poco sus cabellos. El castaño noto como su marido le observaba desde la cocina, el castaño sonrió.-vamos terminen de comer, para que se laven los dientes- los niños asintieron y de la mano de su hermana mayor los niños regresaron a la cocina

Hal dejo su caja de herramientas en su lugar, después se asomo a la cocina, Sinestro estaba leyendo algunos escritos, comunicados y demás. Hal se quedo mirándolos desde el marco de la entrada a la cocina/comedor, primero a sus niños, en un momento tendría que limpiarles las mejillas, la cocina estaba en orden, los platos ya estaban limpios y guardados en sus vitrinas. Poso su mirada donde su esposo estaba sentado. No lo vio a el. 

Por un momento vio a un hombre de piel clara, cabellos negros y de traje sentado en el lugar. Empezó a temblar un poco y agarro fuertemente el marco de la entrada. Sinestro le presto atención, le había escuchado cuando se acerco al lugar, le extraño que no escuchara después movimiento alguno del castaño. Se puso de pie y abrazo al castaño, no quería alarmar a los niños, esto de verdad se estaba agravando, aun no estaba seguro de que se trataba, no sabia porque su esposo estaba pasando por trances de ese tipo.

-Hal- se susurro suavemente el castaño dejo de temblar- Harol-volvió a susurrar y el mas bajo correspondió el abrazo-dime algo- le pido suavemente, Hal cerro los ojos un momento, cuando los abrió observo los ojos dorados de su esposo.

-¿que pasa?-pregunto Hal desconcertado, Sinestro no era de demostraciones de cariño

-te quedaste congelado y empezaste a temblar-le dijo Sinestro que le observaba detenidamente, le tomo la temperatura con la mano y después la presión

-¿enserio? yo...no lo note-dijo Hal sin comprender que había pasado en ese breve lapso de tiempo- estoy bien amor, deja voy a atender a los niños- se soltó del abrazo del mas alto , se puso de puntas para darle un breve beso y fue a limpiar a sus niños, después los mando a lavarse los dientes, ayudo a su pequeño Abin, reviso que Sonarik lo hiciera bien y luego bajo por la ropa limpia que tenia en un cesto, hacia falta doblarla y tomar la que se usaría al día siguiente, plancharla y tenerla en ganchos.

Sinestro le siguió con la mirada, serio como siempre, ayudando le un poco, estaba atento a cualquier indicio de algún episodio que sufriera el castaño, analizando los posibles detonantes.

Hal decía que no quería ayuda con los deberes de la casa, el cambio de ritmo en su vida había hecho que el buscara como tener una rutina, un orden, horarios, le daba la sensación de control de su entorno.

Con ayuda del anillo y de Sinestro habían re modelado esa casa, Sinestro la compro poco antes de que se casaran, tenían un lugar propio, un lugar al que llegar, un lugar al cual llamar hogar.

Sinestro acostó a los niños los cuales casi de inmediato se habían quedado dormidos, ambos niños dormían en la misma habitación, les era más fácil a sus padres atenderlos estando en la misma habitación. La casa era amplia y para cuando crecieran, ambos niños tendrían habitación propia. Cuando noto como su respiración de ambos niños era profunda y pausada, salió de la habitación. Hal ya tenia las prendas del día siguiente, ya estaban en ganchos y estaba por comenzar a colgarlas en las puertas.

Sinestro tomo los ganchos que ya llevaba Hal, Hal le miro con una ceja alzada, Sinestro le miro a los ojos y con la cabeza le indico que ya se fuera a la habitación, Hal frunció el ceño, Sinestro puso su mano libre en su cadera y le miro seriamente, Hal rodó los ojos y sonrió negando con la cabeza, dejando que su esposo fuera quien colgara la ropa de los ganchos.

Eran una pareja de pocas palabras a veces, Hal era alguien que no paraba de hablar y el único que le podía ganar en platica era Barry, pero Hal se había acostumbrado a las pocas palabras de Sinestro, cuando estaban en la tranquilidad, se podían comunicar bastante bien muchas veces con solo gestos y expresiones.

Hal se adentro en la habitación, se desvistió, dejo todo en la cesta de ropa sucia, se puso una bata y se metió al baño donde se acerco el banco para poder sentarse frente al espejo, con ayuda de los constructos del anillo creo unas tijeras y una rasuradora, ademas de otro espejo para poder cortarse el cabello de atrás. Justo cuando daría la primera tijerada, Sinestro entro y le detuvo, Hal le miro extrañado.

-Dejame a mi-le dijo, el creo sus propias tijeras y rasuradora, el azabache conocía bastante bien a su esposo, sabia como el gustaba que el quedara el cabello, suave pero hábilmente paso la rasuradora por los lados, por atrás, cuando vio que quedo parejo y corto como le gustaba al castaño con las tijeras empezó a cortar los cabellos del centro.

Para cuando termino Hal le abrazo y beso, eran esos detalles que a Hal realmente le importaban, tal vez no fuera meloso, pero era atento.

Sinestro suavemente removió la bata del castaño, tocando delicadamente la piel contraria, acariciando las cicatrices que tenia su esposo, Hal se dejaba hacer mientras buscaba más de los labios de su esposo en un beso necesitado. Para el mayor no había pasado inadvertido el coqueteo del castaño mientras hacia los últimos deberes del día, moviendo las caderas, cuando se mordía los labios y le había acariciado la espalda. Ahora estaban comiéndose a besos, Hal se colgó del cuello del mas alto, también enredo sus piernas en su cintura. Siniestro acaricio las caderas de castaño, recorría su espalda con la punta de los dedos, el castaño movió un poco la cadera restregándose contra su esposo, haciendo que se rozaran sus intimidades. Sinestro ante tal provocación lo llevo a la cama donde Hal se dejo caer bruscamente.

El azabache se despojo de su ropa

-te estoy esperando-dijo seductoramente Hal, Sinestro subió a la cama y se coloco encima de el castaño, con sus manos recorrió la piel clara del mas bajo, empezando por acariciar sus mejillas, con la punta de un dedo recorrer el cuello, pasando por la manzana de adán del otro, después recorrió sus clavículas, bajo un poco más. El castaño se dejaba hacer y agarraba las sabanas, le encantaba estar a merced completa de su esposo, sintió los labios de su esposo sobre los suyos y como después esos labios delgados bajaban poco a poco besando su mandíbula su cuello donde lo mordió suavemente haciendo que el soltara un suspiro. Sinestro empezó a presionar con los dedos uno de sus pesones mientras con la otra mano masajeaba su erección.

Si, tal vez a Hal le encantaba estar a su merced pero era un poco orgulloso y se hacia del rogar, contenía cualquier sonido que pudiera brotar de su boca, pero no era posible ya, brotando como suaves caricias suspiros de sus labios, provocando aun mas la lujuria creciente de su esposo, le encantaba que el castaño fuera así, que se resistiera, apretó un poco la mano que estaba en la intimidad del menor y satisfecho vio como el castaño arqueaba la espalda por el placer del toque.

Sinestro se acomodo mejor y empezó a lamer el otro peson dejando el otro para poder usar esa mano y ahora hacer caricias circulares en los muslos del castaño, la otra mano seguía en la intimidad del castaño. Mordisqueaba suavemente y pasaba su lengua, en el ya rosado peson, con besos bajo hasta el abdomen del castaño, el cual poseía un ligero cumulo de grasa, nada exagerado, nada que se notara realmente, pero era un rastro que su cuerpo guardaba, uno que amaba Sinestro, así como lo ligeramente suaves que eran los pechos de su esposo, por que era el recordatorio de que el castaño había dado vida a sus hijos, a su semilla, a su descendencia.

Abrió las piernas del castaño, se acomodo entre ellas, paso ambas manos a lo largo del cuerpo de su esposo, subiendo y bajando del cuello hasta los muslos, pellizcando ligeramente los puntos con mas puntos nervioso, dándole al castaño corrientes de placer el cual amaba sus grandes y callosas manos. Se metió a la boca la intimidad del mas bajo a la boca, en un suave movimiento subía y bajaba, pasaba con suavidad los dientes, succionaba en esporádicos momentos.

Hal para ese punto tapaba su boca con ambas manos, sentía esas oleadas como corrientes eléctricas de placer recorrer su espina dorsal, los dedos de sus pies se contraían, sentía que se sofocaba, dio un respingo al sentir los dedos de su marido en su entrada abriéndose paso y tijerando , volvió a arquear la espalda para después dejarse caer, Sienstro estaba jugando su juego de orgullo por ver quien terminaba cediendo primero.

Sinestro subió a besar en las labios a su esposo, Hal aprovecho y en un movimiento rápido hizo que ahora Sinetro estuviera acostado en el colchón. Hal se acomodo y luego de tomar la intimidad de su esposo, dejo que esta le penetrara, se quedo quieto un momento. El mayor noto como el castaño trataba de recuperar el aliento, el cabello recién cortado le permitía apreciar el rostro de su esposo, el cual estaba sonrojado, el sudor perlado empezaba a bajar por su frente, sus labios estaban un tanto rojos, Sinestro también había tenido que contener el aliento ante el movimiento brusco, por sentir de repentinamente su miembro siendo residido por las paredes cálidas y apretadas de su esposo.

Hal se inclino un poco para hacer acercarse al rostro de su esposo -casi gruñes ¿no es asi?- se burlo, se enderezo y el mismo movió sus caderas arriba y abajo, apretando con sus paredes en cada vez la virilidad de su esposo, se escuchaba el choque de ambos cuerpos, ambos agradecían que la habitación de sus hijos no fuera la que estaba a lado. Eran energéticos los movimientos del castaños, Sienstro le tomo de las caderas y se unió al movimiento sincronizándose, haciendo que el se adentrara un poco mas profundo en el interior de su amor.

Hal perdió en esta ocasión, un gemido suave entre cortado broto de sus labios, procuraba que no fuera tan ruidoso para no despertar a los niños. Ahora que había perdido dejo que los demás suspiros y gemidos salieran de sus labios para deleite de Sinestro. El azabache sonrió complacido, su cabello estaba alborotado, eso le gustaba al castaño que siempre le veía con sus cabellos siempre bien peinados, le gustaba verle fuera de su actitud seria.

-Thaal...Thaal...Tha...al-entrecortado empezó llamarle por su nombre. Para Sinestro era la cosa mas hermosa escuchar su nombre brotando de los labios del castaño. Hal llego al clímax, contrajo todo su cuerpo, apretando aun mas el miembro de Sinestro, Para el azabache era todo un deleite ver como el castaño arqueaba la espalda, era algo muy característico de el y le encantaba, después de aquel apretón y esa vista ahora era el el que había llegado al clímax emitiendo un gruñido.

Hal se quedo un momento sentado aun con el miembro de su esposo dentro, cuando recupero el aliento se dejo caer aun lado con el cuerpo laxo a un lado de su esposo el cual le acomodo y le abrazo por la espalda, entrelazo sus manos, después de acomodarse quedaron posadas por el vientre de Hal, el cual empezó a acariciar suavemente, Hal se encogió un poco, sonrojado y un tanto apenado. Eso hizo que Sinestro sonriera.

Hal en un principio cuando noto que le era difícil ya eliminar ese cumulo pequeño de grasa evito que Siniestro le viera. Hal siempre había sido delgado, de niño era delgado, en su adolescencia seguía bastante delgado, pero cuando empezó a madurar su matriz el se quedaba en cama sin poderse mover, después noto como sus caderas se habían ensanchado considerablemente, para alguien como el era común eso, por evidentes razones pero el sentía que eran muy notorias por su delgadez. Cuando entro en el ejercito dejo de ser delgado, genero musculatura, pero nada mas haya de lo que su cuerpo le permitió, su cuerpo generaba bastante estrógeno, si él hubiera querido tener una musculatura como la del hombre de acero o como la de su esposo habría tenido que tener otro tipo de entrenamiento, uno mas fuerte junto con una dieta muy estricta.


	38. ...a la mañana

Sinestro se había quedado profundamente dormido, Hal sabia que una vez que su esposo dormía era muy difícil hacerlo despertar, en cambio el tenia el sueño ligero y dormía poco, se desprendió suavemente del abrazo de su esposo, se coloco la bata que estaba tirada en el suelo y se puso un calzado que parecían las llamadas babuchas árabes solo que sin esas puntas llamativas, cubrió con la sabana a su esposo y salió de la habitación, camino por el pasillo hasta la habitación de sus niños, entreabrió ligeramente la puerta para observar que todo estuviera en orden, al parecer así era pero se decidió a entrar a la habitación silenciosamente.

Se sentó con cuidado en el suelo aun lado de la cama de su niña, le quito el cabello que caía sobre sus ojos, acaricio suavemente la mejilla izquierda de su niña, revelando así una marca de dos triángulos juntos. Sonrió suavemente, arropo con cuidado a su niña y luego se sentó aun lado de la cama del pequeño Abin, también le acaricio la mejilla izquierda, igualmente se revelo una marca igual a la de su niña dos triángulos juntos, también lo arropo y se retiro de la habitación.

Salió al jardín, con ayuda de su anillo voló hasta a la azotea, donde se sentó pegado a una columna que sobresalía del techo, así nadie le podría ver, se quedo viendo las luces de los edificios lejanos y uno que otro cercano, luego dirigió sus ojos al cielo.

Estrellas, eran una constante en su vida, era lo único que parecía no cambiar aun con el tiempo que pasaba como agua de rio que fluye cuesta abajo.

Las noches en esa temporada eran cálidas, se sentía tan bien estar al aire libre, cerro los ojos y respiro hondo, se concentro en sus recuerdos... por un momento sintió el aire salado que había en Ciudad Costera, el sonido de las olas meciéndose y el graznido de las gaviotas, la arena en su piel, el sol que tostó por años su piel. Abrió los ojos...las estrellas seguían en su lugar.

Se concentro lo suficiente hasta que su anillo dijo lo que le alegraba escuchar

- _constructo exitoso, comunicación en lazada con Bartolome Allen-_

Creó algo parecido a un teléfono antiguo, hizo como si marcara el numero de su amigo, recreo el sonido de un teléfono en espera.

-¿hola?- contesto Barry, el rubio sabia perfectamente quien le llamaba, ¿Quién más hacia un constructo en forma de teléfono para comunicarse con él?, esta bien, conocía a los otros linternas en especia a John por que eran integrantes de la naciente Liga de la Justicia

-Barry amigo ¿Cómo estas hermano?-hablaba alegre Hal- ¿hablo en mal momento?

-siempre hablas en el momento menos adecuado highball, no es cierto, pero sinceramente me gustaría poder dormir mis horas completas, las pocas que puedo dormir-se quejo Barry haciendo reír a Hal

-¿también haya es de noche?-pregunto curioso el castaño mientras enredaba el cable del teléfono constructo que estaba usando

-¿me estas hablando de noche?-pregunto Barry poniéndose de pie y asomándose a la pequeña terraza de su casa, el rubio había notado que cuando el castaño le llamaba cuando era de noche haya era por que algo no le dejaba tranquilo

-... yo pregunte primero-contesto Hal un tanto nervioso

-si, es de noche es más de madrugada- contesto Barry mientras se estiraba un poco para despertar lo suficiente y tener una conversación coherente con su amigo

-vaya...-

-¿también es de madrugada?-pregunto Barry y el silencio fue su respuesta, vaya que a veces era incomodo ese tipo de conversaciones- ¿Cómo están los niños?

-bien están bien, seria genial si pudiera mandarte una foto de ellos, pero eso es mas difícil, tal vez le pida a John que te envié una cuando venga a verme.- cuéntame como van tus progresos con ese niño que dice ser tu nieto, te quedaste la ultima vez en que tratarías de meterlo a la escuela.

-Es difícil, agradezco la super velocidad, por que no se que haría, aun así ese niño es a veces un dolor de cabeza, apenas y se esta quieto cuando esta en la escuela- Barry se jalo ligeramente los cabellos- Este niño me esta haciendo plantearme si tengo madera para ser padre, ¿Cómo fue cuando nacieron tus hijos?

-Fue el infierno...-Hal estallo en carcajadas y Barry que se había desanimado quiso poder estar frente a su amigo para darle un golpe- no, no fue así, pero Sonarik mi princesa no me hizo fácil nada, primero desde que estaba en gestación, digamos que no es nada fácil la gestación entre digamos... "especies" diferentes, para cuando ya estaba a nada de nacer apenas y me dejaba dormir, se movía demasiado, luego fue todo un calvario el parto-Hal sintió escalofríos al recordarlo

-pero aun así tuviste a tu segundo hijo-le recordó Barry, el cual se recargo en la barandilla de la terraza- yo aun no encuentro ni siquiera a alguien con quien me lleve bien y pueda considerar como pareja posible, entre mi trabajo de forense, el patrullar en mi ciudad, tener que rechazar varias misiones de la "Liga" y Bart siento que me va a dar algo...

-wo wo, tranquilo viejo, respira, ¿me escuchas? respira, Barry ¡Barry!- regaño el castaño llamando la atención del rubio que estaba temblando- con un demonio, tu eres la persona mas capaz que conozco, puedes sobreponerte a las dificultades, eres el hombre mas veloz del mundo, eres alguien que tiene casi todo el tiempo para reflexionar y tener un plan para cada eventualidad, eres una gran persona- suspiro- escucha Barry, es difícil cuidar de otra vida, yo lo se, no es nada sencillo, darías tu propia vida por la que esta en tus manos, pero tienes que entender una cosa, si no estas bien tú, no puedes cuidar de esa vida, así que concéntrate ¿acaso no adoras a ese niño aun con las dificultades que te ha hecho pasar-

-...¿y si nunca encuentro a la persona con la que lo tuve y desaparece?...yo no quiero que desaparezca- Barry se sentó en la silla plegarse de la terraza

-encontraras a esa persona especial, mira yo lo hice y esa persona estaba al otro lado de la galaxia, tu encontraras a tu persona especial-le animo Hal mientras se acomodaba de como esta sentado ya que se estaba engarrotando

-ahora dime tu, ¿Qué es lo que cruza por esa cabeza dura que tienes?- Barry sabia que Hal ahora si le contaría, ya habia confesado un temor, ahora Hal tenia que confesar el suyo

-¿recuerdas que te conté que tenia desvaríos cuando nació Sonarik?-Barry escucho como suspiraba su amigo

-si lo recuerdo, dices que, por momento en vez de verla como era veías a un bebé con los ojos azules y piel ligeramente como la tuya o con la piel completamente blanca, tambien te paso antes de que naciera Abin dices que veías a un bebé ya en la cuna, un bebé con los verdes-

-asi es-confirmo lo dicho por su por su amigo, asi habia sido

-pero dices que no duro mucho apenas y tal vez una semana-

-regresaron esos desvaríos y peor, hace un tiempo se volvió bastante frecuente, es como si de repente se hubiera quitado la tapa que cubría algo, pero no lo entiendo, hoy Sinestro me llamo varias veces, yo me paralice por completo...-Hal se detuvo un momento respirando hondo

-¿no será algún efecto secundario de la linterna principal? digo, dices que te concede cierta información, ahora que recuerdo mencionaste que viste algo, pero que no podrías decir que fue por que fue un torbellino de imágenes borrosas, como un sonido como nido de avispas-Barry suspiro, estaba mirando atento las estrellas que apenas dejaba ver la luz que emitía la ciudad- tal vez deberías hablar con alguno de tus jefes o volver a la linterna, tambien deberías decirle a tu esposo, el te quiere- se puso de pie y se estiro- bien es todo por ahora Hal, necesito dormir y es probable que tu tambien, llama mas seguido, te extraño viejo, cuídate

Barry colgó y Hal se quedo un momento escuchando el sonido del teléfono, era una característica que habia logrado perfeccionar. Colgó el teléfono y lo desvaneció, era tarde, muy tarde, apenas y dormiría tal vez un par de horas y otra vez tendría que empezar su día, tendría trabajo por lo del closet sumando alguna misión de reconocimiento que se le pidiera por parte de los guardianes.

Levitando toco suavemente el suelo y de nuevo entro a la casa, llego a su cama, se quito la bata para después acomodarse a un lado de su esposo. Le abrazo, le soltó, se acostó sobre un costado, sobre el otro, cambio de lado, para poder apoyar las piernas en la pared para que circulara diferente la sangre...nada, ni un rastro de sueño. Miro el techo, el inmaculado techo, observaba como la ligera luz de afuera entraba por algunas ranuras que no cubrían las cortinas.

Se puso de pie, volvió a ponerse la bata, recogió, la ropa que habían dejado caer el y sinestro, la dejo en una cesta junto a la puerta. Se metió al baño y con esmero barrio lo que se habia caído de su cabello cortado. Miro el lavabo detenidamente, habia una mancha, saco un cepillo y limpiador, comenzó a tallar con esmero, hasta que estuvo satisfecho con el resultado, el resultado era que habia tallado por completo el lavabo dejándolo ahora reluciente, el mismo diría que se veía como nuevo. Miro el espejo, saco un trapo que tenia especial para el espejo, par que no se rayara, limpiador, vapor y luego a pasar el trapo varias veces, hasta que parecía recién pulido. Guardo todo en su lugar, vio la tina y se metió en ella, sin agua alguna, solo como para acostarse, se acomodo, y otra vez se quedo mirando el techo, el inmaculado techo, sin ninguna marca o mancha...nada, ni un rastro de sueño.

Salió de la tina, miro la cama y no le apetecía meterse en ella, se metió a su vestidor que habia dentro del closet, el piso era de madera, no estaba frio al tacto de sus pies, cerro las puertas desde dentro, quedando entre penumbras, pero el mismo habia hecho que entrara luz natural por un pequeño domo en el techo, justo arriba de donde se ponía de pie para mirarse al espejo.

No, el no aceptaría delante de alguien, ni de su esposo que muy en el fondo era vanidoso, tampoco que de verdad le importaba como se veía, el se entregaba a su trabajo, en cuerpo y alma, lo hacia con pasión, dejando un poco de el en todo.

Cuando habia muerto su padre habia tenido que trabajar para no pasar hambre con su familia, lo habia hecho por que sentía que era su deber. Habia dado todo cuando era piloto militar, acatando toda orden y tomando iniciativa, mas haya de las condecoraciones lo hacia por que sentía que era el pago que tenia que dar para poder surcar el cielo. Estar con Barry le habia hecho madurar en cierto grado. El ser un linterna le mostro que era capaz de hacer, de explotar sus capacidades. Lo que siguió aun con cierto grado de imperfección que hacia que eso mismo fuera especial habia conocido a Sinestro y ahora estaba en una vida familiar. No, la verdad es que era perfecto, como si ese fuese siempre el camino que estaba trazado.

Estaba parado bajo el domo, en el centro, mirando su reflejo en los espejos, dejo caer la bata quedando desnudo, camino lentamente hasta quedar a una distancia muy corta del espejo principal, peino un poco sus cabellos, estando cortos era fácil acomodarlos. Miro atentamente su rostro, era un rostro aun bastante joven, toco suavemente con la punta de sus dedos sus labios que eran ligeramente carnosos.

Se separo del espejo un par de pasos y miro su cuerpo, delgado, con un poco de musculo en los brazos pero nada comparado a cuando era militar, veía y repasaba las cicatrices de bala o cortes que habia recibido siendo militar y cuando era un miembro completamente activo de los linternas, algunas a la altura de los hombros, otras a la altura de las costillas. Bajo la vista y se ruborizo un poco, desvió la mirada un momento.

Sin atreverse a mirar todavía, recorrió sus manos por sus caderas, esas anchas caderas que le habían caracterizado desde su adolescencia y luego sintió el ligero cumulo de grasa sobre su vientre. Le daba vergüenza, le era tan difícil eliminar ese cumulo de grasa que hacia quedado después de el nacimiento de sus dos hijos, presiono suavemente alrededor de sus pezones, podía sentir la suavidad que tambien habia quedado, eran los vestigios que su cuerpo conservaba...cerro un momento los ojos y negó con la cabeza y los abrió, ESO era la muestra de que habia dado vida a sus dos niños.

Se recostó justo debajo del domo sobre la bata, dejando que la poca luz del exterior le iluminara, se dejo bañar por esa luz mientras le rodeaban las penumbras, cerro los ojos, el sueño al fin habia llegado, le era tan agradable, sentía que estaba en casa...en casa...

El repiqueteo de reloj despertador de campanilla empezó, rompiendo el silencio.

Se removió pesadamente y con dificultad empezó a abrir los ojos, hizo un ademán, dejó de sonar el despertador, lo había desvanecido, se estiro un poco.

Miro aun lado observando a su acompañante que estaba perdidamente dormido, sonrió para si, se puso de pie, bajo la escaleras, camino hacia la pequeña cocina de donde saco algo ligero para no tener vacío el estomago.

Todo era una rutina, salió a correr, se baño, hizo el desayuno, le dio de comer a sus nenes, sinestro salió, hizo algunos avances del mueble en cuestión, así eran los días, así eran las semanas, asi eran los meses, le era emocionante cuando tenia misión de reconocimiento por parte de los linternas. Le fastidiaba tener que estar básicamente escondiéndose de el Predator, ¿por que no hacían nada los guardianes?

-Bien, el clóset esta terminado, ya saben donde depositar el dinero, cualquier inconveniente yo vengo a revisarlo, gracias por su preferencia- Hal le entregaba el recibo a los dueños de la casa los cuales agradecieron el trabajo, era gratificante tener un trabajo, el sentimiento de tener ingresos.

Cuando llego a casa se encontró con su hija, leyendo en voz alta un texto dado por su padre, aun leía con dificultad, escuchaba como temblaba un poco su voz al pronunciar palabras que el consideraba difíciles para un niño. Al escuchar que termino de leer se adentro a la sala y cargo en sus brazos a su niña, luego volteo a saludar a su esposo el cual se puso de pie de su asiento, ambos se dieron un beso corto. El pequeño Abin que estaba en su sillita de niños estiro sus manos hacia el, Sinestro tomo a Sonarik para que Hal pudiera cargar al nene de cabellos castaños.

Hal se quedo meciendo al bebé el cual habia esta un poco enfermo unos días atrás, aun que ya estaba recuperado el niño, el habia estado sin despegarse de el.

Recostó al pequeño en su cama el cual estaba ya a nada de dormirse, el sentó en la alfombra que estaba a lado de la cama del niño, recargo sus brazos en el colchón.

-¿como. ed. volad?-pregunto el niño

_-¿como. ed. volad?-_

Hal se mordió ligeramente el labio, ya habia escuchado esa pregunta antes, y no era Sonarik quien se la habia hecho, ¿pero quien habia sido?, busco después como responderle a su niño el cual se quedo dormido. Arropo a su niña y se dirigió a su habitación donde hizo el amor con su esposo.

Una noche más con insomnio, una noche más haciendo limpieza. Era verdad de que habia pocas fotos en esa casa, eran muy pocas las colgadas en la pared, pero el tenia varias guardadas en una caja de zapatos en su vestidor, parecía un buen momento para sacarlas.

La foto de su padre, con el uniforme de aviador.

El baile en la militar cuando era cadete, el con el traje de gala y Carol con su vestido lila, ella llevaba una dalia en el cabello que él le habia comprado.

Una foto de el en su primer embarazo, ya a días de cuando de dio a luz a Sonarik, con el vientre sumamente hinchado, el pecho se le veía abultado, su cuerpo era de los que eran capaces de producir leche, no siempre un hombre que podía concebir podía amamantar. Estaba sentado en una silla mecedora con varias almohadas, la espalda le mataba, sentía que se iba a colapsar en algún momento y su gesto de incomodidad plasmada en esa foto era la prueba.

La siguiente foto era especial para el, solo tenia tres fotos de Sinestro, las de sus bodas, y esta donde estaba Sinestro cargando a una recién nacida Sonarik, el estaba con su uniforme de linterna y sostenía a Sonarik con una sabana

_-hola mi pequeña_ _Sonarik_ _bienvenida al universo-_

Esas eran las palabras pronunciadas por Sinestro cuando la vio, era una lastima que estuviera de misión muy lejos con los linternas cuando nació Abin. Sinestro llego a casa y vio como Hal estaba ojeroso, tratando de darle de comer a Sonarik que se resistía mientras amamantaba al recién nacido.

Tenia un rollo de fotografías que no habia podido mandar con John a revelar, pero por un descuido se hecho a perder, así que esas fotos las atesoraba bastante. Ciertamente un gran secreto es que las fotos colgadas eran una copia de las originales, así como las de la caja, las originales se las habia enviado a Barry, como un regalo especial para el hombre que consideraba su hermano y como entre hermanos, Barry guardaba el secreto de la foto de la boda de Sinestro con Arin.

Guardo las fotos de nuevo dentro de la caja y la caja la puso en su lugar, debajo de su ropa colgada, no tenia nada que ocultar, absolutamente nada.

Se miro detenidamente en el espejo, observando las marcas dejadas por su esposo por las acciones hace unos momentos, se recargo en la fría superficie del espejo,

_"La parte mas difícil es el silencio...Cuando los disparos terminas...Cuando te ves al espejo tienes que admitir quien eres"*_

Eso lo habia escuchado alguna vez en su juventud, cuando aun era un cadete, de los veteranos de guerra, nunca creyó que el lo sentiría aun siendo lo suficientemente joven a comparación de la edad que tenian esos hombres, aunque debía admitir que a muchos jóvenes les tocaba ver atrocidades peores a las que el se habia tenido que enfrentar.

Se despego del espejo y se dejo caer frente al espejo, observaba atentamente sus propios ojos

 _-¿te_ _divertiste_ _golpeando a mi hijo?_ \- el se sobresalto, tallo sus ojos, en el espejo habia visto como su rostro se había distorsionado volvió a observar, todo era normal, suspiro aliviado, se rio un poco de si mismo, alzo la mirada hacia el otro espejo...

 _-Dicen que no puedes hacer una tortilla sin romper algunos huevos...-_ esa versión distorsionada de el, en loquísima y desquiciada le miraba, le miraba a los ojos, era su propio rostro, se alejo del espejo, esa era su voz

_-¿como que el elemento amarillo estaba en la linterna?-le preguntaba un Sinestro con el traje color amarillo a su yo enloquecido_

Se quedo bajo el domo, se sentía seguro bajo la luz que entraba por este, el nunca le temió a la oscuridad, el se sentía cómodo de algún modo, pero ahora la oscuridad hacia que las imágenes en los espejos brillaran con mucha intensidad de una manera cegadora.

Veía como una versión terrible de el mataba a Chip, a una mujer de cabellos negros que vestía un sombrero de copa como de mago.

Un niño le gritaba _-Padre-_ gritaba desesperado mientras golpeaba con sus puños un constructo que fungía de escudo, observo en tercera persona como esa versión desquiciada atacaba al niño.

Un remolino de imágenes aparecían y desaparecían en los espejos, el abrazo sus piernas, mordió fuertemente sus labios hasta que los hizo sangrar, oculto su rostro, pero escuchaba todo

 _-El tambien te esta utilizando ¿Por qué no dijo nada antes?-_ susurraba una voz siseante y en su mente vio el rostro de Sinestro

 _-el elemento amarillo esta en la linterna-_ su yo distorsionado se lo decia mientras rondaba a su alrededor como un espectro

 _-¿has hecho las preguntas correctas en el momento correcto? -_ Hal se sobresalto esa era la voz de... su padre _-_ _deja de tragarte las palabras y has algo-_ levanto la mirada y busco desesperado la imagen de su padre- _ya sabes cual desastroso puede ser no hacer nada_

Hal extendió la mano hacia la tenia imagen de su padre el cual se desvaneció. Se quedo quieto un momento, tuvo un momento de iluminación y surgieron las siguientes preguntas en su mente

¿realmente estaba bien el mandato de Sinestro en Korugar? el no se metía, el "vivía" con normalidad, pero siendo honestos, no estaba seguro

 _-El tambien te esta utilizando ¿Por qué no dijo nada antes?-_ eso le decia su yo corrupto ¿acaso Sinestros tenia algo en mente con el elemento amarillo?¿le habia utilizado?¿le seguía utilizado?

¿Qué era esa cosa gigantesca y monstruosa de color amarillo?

¿Quién demonios era el hombre de ojos azules y los niños que en ocasiones habia visto?

Diablos

El repiqueteo de reloj despertador de campanilla empezó, rompiendo el silencio.

Se removió pesadamente y con dificultad empezó a abrir los ojos, hizo un ademán, dejó de sonar el despertador, lo había desvanecido, se estiro un poco.

Miro aun lado observando a su acompañante que estaba perdidamente dormido, se puso de pie, bajo la escaleras, camino hacia la pequeña cocina de donde saco algo ligero para no tener vacío el estomago.

Hizo la rutina, salió a correr, se baño, hizo el desayuno, le dio de comer a sus nenes, Sinestro salió, hizo limpieza en la casa, algunos bocetos para trabajos posteriores y anotaciones en su anillo. Le quedaba con anillo al dedo la siguiente misión de reconocimiento e inspección. Confiaba en que estarían bien los niños, eran solo unos días, eso nunca era tan tardado como algunas misiones que habia tenido cuando era un miembro mas activo.

Su traje seguía siendo pegado, pero con detalles en blanco, un cinturón de herramientas y abrigo verde, era así como se sentía cómodo ahora, ya no llevaba en el pecho el escudo de linterna pero no era algo que le molestara. Efectivamente fue rápido el trabajo de reconocimiento, era como ponerse una inyección o quitarse una bandita, era dolorosa la idea y aun que dolía, dolía al final ser rápido, así era como se sentía al irse de casa y dejar a sus niños.

Se quedo flotando un momento a una distancia considerable de Korugar para poder observar el planeta, aun recuerda la primera vez que estuvo en ese lugar, Durante su entrenamiento, ayudó a Sinestro a librar la revuelta del planeta que estaba en su punto mas visceral.

 _-llévame, tanto dices que pierdes el tiempo enseñándome, bueno, te demostrare que puedo ayudar-_ Sinestro le habia mirado un momento que pareció eterno, para después emprender el vuelo

 _-¿te vas a quedar parado Jordan?-_ esa era su señal, emprendió el vuelo siguiendo a su maestro, su intervención fue decisiva, los rebeldes ganaron, los tiempos de dictadura al estilo medieval terminaron, Sinestro estaba a cargo del gobierno junto con otros nativos. El era una persona importante en el lugar, por haber ayudado al cambio y por ser el esposo de Sinestro, pero el habia decidido mantenerse al margen de todo, solo mostrándose cuando era necesario en eventos importantes. Solo que habia un detalle... nadie en Oa estaba de acuerdo en que Sinestro estuviera al mando...nadie confiaba ya plenamente en los informes de Sinestro...

-regresaste rápido-Escucho la voz de su esposo a su lado sacándole de sus pensamientos, ambos flotaban frente al planeta

Hal le miro y sonrió-era como siempre simple reconocimiento, nada que no pueda manejar, además de que se perfectamente que no debo tomar ningún riesgo-

Sinestro sonrió levemente, Hal regreso la mirada hacia el planeta, mientras trataba de controlarse, en todo ese momento, no habia visto a su esposo, escuchaba su voz, pero la apariencia era la del hombre de traje con ojos azules y piel nívea.

 _-¿de que se trata esto? yo de verdad que quiero algo contigo, pero parece que tu no quieres nada conmigo, así que se directo, yo no adivino que cosa pasa por tu cabeza.-_ El castaño tuvo un momento en el que medito cuando le habia dicho eso a alguien, tomo aire y volvió a mirar a la persona a su lado, que ya era su esposo, no esa imagen intermitente

-¿que sabes del elemento amarillo?-le pregunto con cuidado

Sinestro entrecerró los ojos y le miro-lo mismo que la información recopilada en la linterna-

- _mentira_ -esa palabra broto de las profundidades de la mente de Hal-ya veo- contesto suavemente-sabes los forjadores están demasiado activos, eso lo agregue al reporte, les observe ya que quedaba de paso, sabes tambien tuve tiempo de apostar con el insufrible de Guy, veinte a que tal vez el elemento amarillo esta escondido en la linterna, ¿puedes creer las ideas que saca?

Sinestro se relajo un momento girando los ojos, le fastidiaba la simple mención de ese pelirrojo

-vamos a casa- Hal asintió y le siguió camino a casa mientras sabia que algo no estaba bien, averiguaría que estaba pasando y tendría un plan de contingencia listo, tal vez seria momento de activar las marcas que el mismo le habia puesto a los niños, _un signo de su amor, siempre sabría donde estaban_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korugar en el sector espacial 1417. 
> 
> como podrán notar los capítulos nuevos son básicamente uno mismo, los he dividido para que no sea tan pesado leerlo en el teléfono
> 
> Espero que se encuentren muy bien, le mando un fuerte abrazo.
> 
> Que la luz de linterna los ilumine y que la fuerza los acompañe


	39. Volverte a...

-...Y....entonces...¿Qué tal tu viaje a Londres?, en el momento en que te decidiste a ir Alfred me aviso-preguntaba Clark a su recién llegado invitado

Bruce acababa de llegar al apartamento que pertenecía al matrimonio Lane. 

Bruce habia conocido según sus recuerdos nuevos a Clark en una gala, así como que no le fue difícil averiguar quien era el hombre de capa roja. Fue Clark quien le invito a formar parte de la recién formada en su momento Liga de la Justicia, aun que la verdad era que él mismo se habia auto invitado ya que el tenia acceso a la tecnología que en un principio poseía la liga, ¿por que?, simple, muchos elementos habían sido creados por industrias Wayne. Tiempo después él compro el Daily Planet. Ambos se habían salvado la vida un par de veces y aun que parte de la filosofía de Batman era no confíes en nadie, le tenia confianza a ese hombre que era un optimista empedernido.

Al parecer en esta vida...realidad...lo que sea, Clark y él se habían convertido en buenos amigos y hasta cierto grado confidentes, así que después de tener en orden en su mente , si es que eso es posible, la coexistencia de la realidad pasada y la actual, cenar con una peculiar familia que convivía con el mismísimo diablo, se encontraba sentado en la sala de un apartamento en Metrópolis, propiedad del matrimonio de su amigo, casado con una suspicaz reportera Lois Lane.

Clark acababa de servir té, recomendación de Alfred y cargaba en brazos a un pequeño bebé de cabellos negros y grandes ojos lilas, iguales a los de su madre. Bruce y Clark estaban sentados en el sillón que tenia vista hacia la cancelería y esta tenia el mirador hacia la ciudad del mañana, Bruce miraba atentamente la ciudad, y Clark lo miraba a él mientras mecía suavemente al bebe en sus brazos después de haber tomado asiento.

-...¿Bruce?...-Clark suspiro al no recibir respuesta del otro, era complicado siempre ese hombre, el mismo Bruce le habia preguntado si podían hablar, al menos le alegraba que quisiera hablar con él y como era costumbre él tendría que contar algo personal, algún tipo de secreto para que se ablandara un poco el caparazón que generaba Bruce en auto defensa de lo que sentía y al fin le contara algo-...sabes, supongo que como cualquiera que no viva lejos de las noticias y la farándula, sabes que Lex Luthor tiene un hijo, me imagino que sabes perfectamente que ese niño no es un intento de clonación, así como tambien sabes que Luthor será como será pero siempre defenderá que ese niño es su hijo y punto.

Bruce le miro de ojeada y asintió-no tienes que contarme algo que no quieras -le dijo Bruce a su amigo

Clark sonrió leventemente negando, acomodo a su bebé en brazos- bien creo que es buena ocasiona para contarte algo que tal vez ya sabes- se aclaro la garganta y empezó a contar tranquilamente- a Lex lo conocí cuando éramos niños, éramos ambos de Smallville, fuimos amigos por mucho tiempo y gustamos tambien del otro por bastante tiempo, fuimos pareja... - 

Dejo salir una ligera risa mientras veía como Bruce le observaba con curiosidad, una curiosidad que trataba de disimular- luego el empezó a tener éxito con su trabajo, el siempre fue un genio, nada se podía comparar con lo que hacia en las ferias de ciencias de la escuela, yo en cambio era un estudiante promedio, estaba aprendiendo a controlar mis poderes mientras hacia las tareas de la granja y yo quería hacer más, tenia el poder, ¿por que no usarlo para ayudar a los demás?- Clark suspiro resignado pero no perdió la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios

\- nos distanciamos emocionalmente, el empezó a consolidar las empresas Luthor, yo aun estaba apenas encontrando trabajo como reportero mientras buscaba que era lo que podía hacer con mi poder, bueno ¿sabes que paso?, me embarace...-Clark se tomo un respiro, se acomodo los lentes y acomodo mejor al bebe en sus brazos.

Bruce le miraba apenas con el rabillo del ojo, habia dejo de observarlo directamente, escuchaban atento lo que contaba su amigo- ...y Luthor peleo la custodia, mantuvo todo en secreto, el ya tenia cierta fama, el ya tenia los medios y el dinero, nos habíamos pelado un sin fin de ocasiones, el decia que era peligroso que el bebé estuviera a mi cuidado, que como lo mantendría con mi sueldo de reportero y columnista- el pequeño bebe en sus brazos se removió y Clark le reacomodo en sus brazos- lo puedo ver contadas ocasiones, no lo puedo ver tanto como me gustaría

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Bruce, no lo entendía, ¿por que su amigo seguía sonriendo?, él no podía imaginarse el dolor de eso, pero muy en el fondo sabia lo que dolía perder a un hijo, podía percibir el recuerdo del humo, el calor del fuego y el linero aroma a carne chamuscada que emitía el cuerpo de... de... era un niño de ojos verdes, pero aun no podía recordar el nombre

 _-vaya vaya, ¿vas a llorar? amor_ \- le sonreía ese castaño, mientras estaba sentado a su lado

Bruce cerro los ojos un momento, no, tenia que concentrarse, y si Clark le habia contado algo tan duro quería decir que ahora le tocaba a él.

-Clark, no tenias por que contarme algo tan duro yo...-

-Eres mi mejor amigo, ademas de que algún día terminarías preguntándome directamente a mi, el origen de ese niño, te conozco lo suficiente- Clark miraba atento al bebe en sus brazos- ahora bien, dime que es lo que te aqueja tanto como para pedir hablar conmigo

La tarde caía y la sala de los Lane Kent se teñía de naranja mientras en el cielo se podía ver que algunas nubes se tornaban rosadas y algunas de un ligero lila.

-Clark, hace unos años la liga de asesinos me tendió una trampa, ¿lo recuerdas?- el de lentes asintió- bueno, Ras Algul buscaba al candidato prefecto para ser que el llevara al heredero de la liga de asesinos, Ras no considera digna a sus hijas, por eso a una la desterró, la otra, Talia, cree que puede demostrarle que puede ser digna- Bruce sentía el frio acero en donde alguna vez este le causo heridas-

\- me resistí, eso hizo que me hirieran de muerte, moribundo no le servia a Ras, el no quiso usar las aguas de su pozo para curarme, dijo que hubiera sido digno de eso de no haberme resistido, de haber sido su alumno en el pasado , no hubiera acabado en tan deplorable condición, así que el decidió solo obtener genética y una matriz...-inconscientemente paso su mano por su abdomen, justo por donde esta la cicatriz tan atroz que tenia

-me quito la matriz sin ningún miramiento, sin ningún escrúpulo, y me dejo moribundo, justo donde me pudieran encontrar, quería que Gotham viera que el murciélago habia sido destrozado- miro a los ojos seriamente al de gafas-  
  


Fresca, simplemente era fresca la noche, el regreso era tranquilo, pero para Bruce era esa fecha en la que más melancólico y por lo tanto más cascarrabias se ponía, fecha en la que buscaba que nadie le hiciera compañía, se aferraba a un más al sentimiento de soledad, e intento de desapego por todo, la limosina conducida por Alfred se detuvo a un costado de el teatro/cine, Bruce se bajo y calmadamente empezó a caminar en la acera para dirigirse a ese lugar, por más tranquilo que se mostrara, por dentro se estaba destrozando, entro a el callejón donde todo empezó, donde habia sido bautizado por la oscuridad.

Camino lentamente por el sucio callejón, pasando de largo a un vagabundo que se encontraba casi al inicio del callejón, un callejón lleno de inmundicia, podía oler el fuerte y desagradable aroma a inmundicia, entre la basura acumulada podía ver como un perro hurgaba entre la basura en busca de algo de comer.

Se detuvo a un lado del farol que en un momento se encendió, llevaba un par de rosas blancas las cuales deposito con cuidado, se detuvo un momento, aun podía escuchar el disparo, las perlas de su madre caer al suelo, era como si ese sonido se amplificara, le envolviera y le mareaba, justo como una sensación de vértigo.

- _el niño llorón quiere a sus padres? bu bu_ \- de nuevo esa voz, y es hombre castaño frente a él, que estaba burlándose de él

Un fuerte ladrido y golpe detrás de el lo sacaron de su transe, el "vagabundo" por lo que veía era en realidad algún matón del pingüino seguramente, el cual lo habia tratado de atacar por la espalda con una navaja, el perro al que apenas y le habia prestado atención le acababa de defender.

El perro habia notado como el matón se había abalanzado con la navaja y se habia lanzado directo al brazo que sostenía el arma blanca y en este momento estaba recibiendo un corte aun costado.

Bruce reacciono lo mas rápido que pudo y se abalanzo contra el matón para desarmarlo y dejarlo inconsciente, retirándole la navaja. Se limpio ligeramente la suciedad y presto atención al perro que le acababa de salvar de una grave herida que le hubiera dudado varios días, le cargo cuidadosamente y a paso apresurado lo llevo consigo a la limosina donde esperaba pacientemente Alfred.  
  


El perro habia gruñido en todo momento al momento de que le atendieron, pero ahora estaba tranquilamente echado seguramente por el dolor, a un lado de la chimenea de la mansión. Era un perro orgulloso, que no habia querido viajar enjaula, que después de haber sido ingresado al interior de la gran estancia que era la mansión de Bruce, se habia dirigido cojeante hasta el calor agradable de la chimenea para descansar.  
  


-sin duda laguna un a bella adquisición-, mencionaba Clark, que estaba cómodamente sentado en un sillón de la sala de la mansión. Cuando vio al gran perro de pelaje negro, un perro que aun con haber sido de la calle estaba sumamente adiestrado, pero la realidad es que por las marcas que tenia en el pelaje se podía notar que habia sido un perro de pelea, que habia tenido la suerte de escapar y ahora tener una vida tranquila con el solitario millonario, el cual estaba disfrutando de su compañía.

-terminemos con esto Clark- contestaba con fastidio Bruce, odiaba tener que rendir cuenta al publico de cualquiera de sus acciones y ahora tenia que darle un entrevista a su amigo. Estaban sentados en la sala, Clark tenia a un lado el moisés donde acomodaba a su bebe, a el pequeño John, un bebe sumamente tranquilo, parecía un serafín como de pintura renacentista, con esa piel rosácea claro con sus pequeños risos negros. Al inicio se habia intimidado Clark de que el gran perro negro, un gran danes, se acercara a oler la canasta, pero el perro nada más olfateo hasta quedar satisfecho, para acto seguido, echarse aun lado de la canasta y vigilar de manera protectora al bebe.

Tenia tiempo que no veían los ciudadanos que Superman surcara los cielos azules, casi un año y un poco más, algunas apariciones en TV tal vez, uno que otro avistamiento, pero ya no era tan común ¿que era lo que tenia tan ocupado al hombre de acero?

Simple, bueno simple para quien sabia realmente como era la vida el hombre de la ciudad del mañana. El no se quería despegar del pequeño niño al que no tenia mucho que habia dado a luz, el niño que era una oportunidad, le habían arrebatado a su hijo mayor de alguna manera, y le habia dolido profundamente no poder estar en los momentos importantes, no poder ser parte realmente relevante en la vida de su hijo mayor, el bebe de ojos lilas, era el amor que le tenia a esa mujer que sacaba lo mejor de él, la mujer que lo habia sacado del hoyo, quien creía en él como Superman, pero sobretodo creía en el como Clark Kent, como la persona que era, por que no era solo la capa, el era alguien con deseos, sueños, alguien sumamente empático, por que ser humano no implicaba que fuera una especie de la tierra, era el ser solidario, era el vivir en armonía en ese lugar que le habia aceptado con los brazos abiertos.

Discretamente Bruce miraba atento al bebé que no soltaba su amigo, sentía la necesidad de mirar atentamente el pequeño moisés, quería sentir la calidez del bebe y el aroma a leche que este emanara. 

Odiaba esa imagen burlona, la odiaba con su alma, y entre más al odiaba más se hacia presente.

_-puedes odiarme a mi, pero tu hiciste todo por alejar a las personas que querías- decia la visión castaña que estaba sentado a un lado de Clark_   
  


Las alarmas sonaron estruendosas, tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza así que no tenia la paciencia para lidiar con lo que fuera que habia terminado con la poca paz que tenia y el tiempo para dormir , acaba de terminar de patrullar, estaba hecho polvo, ¿de donde salia tanta gente loca?, por que no se podían quedar quietos y aceptaran la ayuda medica del Arkaham Asylum 

Apenas se iba a quitar la capa cuando un vehículo habia pasado sin autorización por la entrada del batimovil, apenas pudo esquivar el vehículo que choco contra una de las paredes, de la cueva, tenia que ser un chofer bastante bueno si habia llegado hasta ahí, no importaba que acabara de estrellarse, no era fácil llegar hasta ese lugar. ¿quien era?, ¿como habia dado con la entrada del batimovil? el vehículo empezó a humeara, era un un carro tan parecido al batimovil, pero sin los alerones, estaba blindado, pero tenia barias abolladuras y parecía que habia cruzado el mismo infierno.

Se coloco el respirador, para no inhalar el humo y se acerco cauteloso pero veloz a la puerta del conductor, de la cual una figura salio y empezó a tambalear abrir la puerta de la parte trasera, 

-¿quien eres identifícate?- le exigió batman, era mucho el humo que desprendía el auto, apenas y lograba ver así que activo el modo visión de calor, era una figura femenina, tomo el brazo de la figura y le sacudió, para que no intentara nada pero esta siguió en lo suyo.

La persona abrió la puerta del trasera de la cual pudo notar que otras tres formas pequeñas que emitían calor, salían del vehículo, escucho el tosido de un niño pequeño, se acerco pero esas misma figuras le empujaron, sintió como le jalaron, para cubrirse de la explosión del automóvil del cual habían descendido.

Hasta que el sistema de ventilación se activo y el humo se disipo pudo observar de quien se trata. 

Era la mismísima Talia Algul la que habia conducido hasta ese lugar, era ella la figura tambaleante, era la misma que le habia tendido una trampa junto con su padre, era ella la que habia propuesto quitar de manera tan brutal su matriz ya hora ella esta sobre el, ya que lo habia cubierto de la explosión, estaba sangrando, respiraba con dificultad-

-cuida...cuídalos...el niño...-ella empezó a toser sangre, fue una tos que hico que se contorsionara, de su boca salían gotas de sangre- es...es...tuyo...

La vida de ella se extinguió y su cuerpo cayo laxo por completo sobre él, el estaba pasmado ante tal imagen, ella tenia una expresión como de horror en el rostro, al parecer sea lo que sea que los perseguía no habían llegado hasta ahí, debido a que ninguna alarma más se activo, pero no debía bajar la guardia, ademas de que ya hubiera llegado alguien mas, se quito el cuerpo de la mujer de encima, la recostó en el suelo y le cerro los ojos, fue horrible haberse encontrado con ella pero el no consideraba apropiado no darle un buen trato al cuerpo de un muerto.

Ahora ¿el niño era suyo?, ¿de que diablos estaba hablando esa loca?, ella le habia quitado esa opción, una opción que habia descartado hace mucho tiempo y que ahora mas que nunca sabiendo las cosas que habia hecho sabia que ese tiempo e vida estaba fuera de su alcance, una vida con familia, lejos de la fría soledad, sin extrañar el calor de la compañía.

Cubiertos por uno de los prototipos de batimovil estaba un niño, tal vez era mas un adolescente enfundado en un uniforme de la liga de asesinos color rojo, el estaba cubriendo con su propio cuerpo un pequeño cuerpo.

Al notar su cercanía el puberto alzo la mirada, tenia varios rasguños en el rostro, una herida en la pierna y varas partes de su traje rojo estaban desgarradas, lo mas llamativo de ese niño eran sus ojos verdes, unos hermosos ojos esmeralda. El jovencito le observaba atentamente sin dejar la fuerza de su agarre para con el pequeño en sus brazos, un niño muy pequeño, vestido con una casaca verde y sus cabellos negros, el pequeño alzo la mirada, el niño tambien poseía unos bonitos ojos verdes, pero era de un tono diferente, tenia el seño fruncido, todo lo contrario a la expresión neutra del joven que le cargaba en sus brazos y a su lado tenian una criatura peluda con las de pelaje rojo y alas como de murciélago, era una cosa pequeña del tamaño de un perro y este se le acercó para empezar a olfatearle.

Alfred como siempre imperturbable, ingreso a la cueva, era de esas ocasiones en las que no ese entornaba en la mansión por ser su día de descanso, y como siempre, tenia que encargarse de las cosas importantes, así que se paro delante de lo niños, 

-buenas noches jóvenes, es tarde, tendré una cambia de ropa lista y sus habitaciones en orden- amo Bruce, ¿tendría la gentileza de ayudarme?- Bruce se habia quedado en un trancé por que al final el... el conocía a esos niños... ellos eran sus hijos....ellos habían sido sus hijos

_-si fallo simplemente me remplazaran- le habia dicho el niño pequeño_

La migraña que ya tenia aumento y tuvo una visión que le helo la sangre, podía ver como un parpadeos se distorsionaba el rostro del puberto mostrándole un rostro deformado por quemadura.

_-exacto, es tu culpa, le echaste la culpa a un ser inocente, el no tenia culpa alguna de tus aventuras extramaritales, el no pido nacer, sufrió tu desprecio en cambio recibió amor de mi parte aun cuando nunca fue mi sangre, yo no tenia ninguna obligación con él-_

Otra vez esa odiosa visión, odia sentir como si realmente se estuviera recargando en sus hombros y le abrazara, sentía asco, pero no por el castaño que le fastidiaba, sino asco de si mismo. Se inclino para ayudar a los niños y guiarlos dentro de la mansión. La criatura roja se subió a la espalda del jovencito. El lo sabia perfectamente, esos niños, ambos eran suyos.  
  
  


Dos años atrás

Ese era el deber de ella, tender la trampa, tenia que rebajarse a eso, por que su padre jamas la creyó digna.

A lo largo de su vida ella lo habia tenido todo, cada capricho, cada deseo, ella habia sido educada con todos los lujos, el dinero jamas falto, mucho menos aun cuando tu padre es el líder de un organización que tenia ya algunos ayeres, que se movía entre las sombras, moviendo lo hilos, pero ella quería tambien ser parte de eso, era la única manera de llamar realmente su atención, por que aun todos esos lujos ella lo único que quería es que el conversara con ella.

Ella era buena en lo que hacia, era letal, era precisa, era buena estratega, no habia quien le hiciera frente en combate, entonces ¿por que ella no era digna?, ¿era porque era mujer?, ¿era por que era hija de una hippie?, ¿por que? o ¿era por que habia sido rechazada miserablemente por el hombre mas codiciado de esa inmunda ciudad llamada Gotham?, no lo sabia, pero algo era seguro, pasara lo que pasara, era muy alta la posibilidad de que terminara finalmente liderando, a su padre ya no le hacia casi efecto el pozo, el efecto se estaba perdiendo, así como la mente de el estaba casi destruida, de alguna manera entendía por que era él la cabeza del demonio, cualquiera ya en poco tiempo hubiera perdido por completo la cabeza, es más, muchos con solo sumergirse una vez se perdían en el oscuro abismo de la locura.

Sin duda el crimen en ese lugar era un problema, pero parecía algo más controlado desde que ese hombre del que gustaba estaba haciendo algo como justiciero 

-Vaya vaya, ese niño tiene agallas, pero mira que tenemos aquí- pensó ella, observaba como un niño con nada más que una palanca y una llave acababa de sacar las llantas del poderoso auto de su amado y ahora trataba de huir con ellas, oh, mala suerte, lo atrapo Batman, pero le daba igual, ese niño tenia agallas

Su amado dejo al niño en un hogar para niños sin hogar, ha, podre iluso, ese lugar solo es una fachada para que la mujer que lo dirige, una anciana de expresión dulce, se hace de un buen dinero repartiendo droga y poniendo a trabajar en el crimen a esos niños, por que los niños son más difíciles de atrapar, por que nadie sospecharía de los niños que están al cuidado de una dulce ancianita que empieza a "sufrir delirios" .

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?-sonreía por reflejo la castaña- una madre drogadicta, mientras el niño trata de hacer que ella le preste atención, podre cosita 

El niño tiene potencial o mira, le cuenta todo a Batman, niño listo, niño astuto.

Su amado cayo en su trampa, una risa gutural sale de su garganta y de paso le dieron un escarmiento a la gata esa, a esa mujer tan vulgar, que usa cuero para enfundarse en el pellejo de un gato callejero, justo lo que era, por que una gata callejera nunca deja de serlo, una sucia ladrona si clase. ¿por que alguien como ella si posee la atención de su amado?¿que era lo que ella tenia?

Camina en las sombras, quiere ver al niño otra vez, una ultima vez, tal vez lo convenza de que vaya con ella, era una vida mejor a la que aspirar. Ella se encapricho con ese niño y ella suele tener lo que quiere, lo sacaría de esa vida de miseria, por que ¿que mejor que darle un propósito? una vida con un sentido. 

Un disparo, dos disparos, tres, ella corre, le ve, se detiene un momento su respiración, mancha sus guantes y un poco su mejilla, se ensucia con la asquerosa escoria de las calles, pero no se contiene, deja salir toda esa rabia contenida, su ira se desbordo, tocaron algo que que ella deseaba, algo que ya era suyo, los cuerpo quedaron destrozados. Ella carga delicadamente el cuerpo del niño, el cual respiraba con dificultad, un disparo en el pecho, otro en el hombro, uno más en el estomago.

Ese niño era de su propiedad desde ahora, ese niño si iba a morir tenia que ser con algo más significativo, no como una inmunda rata en un callejón, las cuales acababan de muriendo por pedradas, no.

Para cuando llega a la fortaleza de su padre con su amado completamente sedado, el niño a muerto en sus brazos, no, ese niño no iba a acabar así, es mas, ella le daría una vida completamente nueva, corría muchos riesgos pero era lo que ella deseaba y lo sumergió en el agua del pozo, Ras conocía como era ella cuando se encaprichaba con algo, le permitió tener a su títere, era poco probable de que suportar ese cuerpo el poder del pozo. Como alma que se la lleva el diablo con unos alaridos que seguramente proferirían un alma de algún condenado en el infierno, el cuerpo del niño se levanto y empezó a proferir estos gritos, se retorció peleo hasta que cayo inconsciente.

Una mente perdida, que fue borrada por completo para suerte de Talia, cuidaría de él, pero primero lo primero, hacer que se recupere, cortarle el cabello, ella misma le entrenaría, hacer que fuera el confidente perfecto, el seria el guardián de su más reciente adquisición, seria la sombra perfecta, lo supo en el momento en que pudo apreciar esos ojos verdes, ya haría algo con su cabello, todo lo demás era correcto. Dicho y hecho, era magnifico, habia tenia un muy buen ojo, ella rara vez se equivocaba.

Ahora, ella sabia que su amado era demasiado terco para morir, así que sabia que aun con esa herida mortal y con la perdida de su matriz viviría y seguiría peleando, él así era.

Ella y sus científicos habían tardado años en perfeccionarlo y hasta ahora estaba por completo segura de que funcionaria por eso mismo no le importo dejar a su amado moribundo en su asquerosa ciudad. Ahora mismo tenia en sus brazos un niño que acaba de nacer de su incubadora, le acaba de bañar con la sangre de una sirvienta, por que ese niño seria el digno heredero, no podía existir nadie más que pudiera liderar a la ligar. Damian, ese era el nombre, el que dirige, si, ese era su niño, y su amado títere seria quien le protegiera, lo mejor de todo es que podía acelerar el crecimiento del bebe en sus brazos, no tendría que esperan tanto tiempo para poder enseñarle las artes de la guerra.

Verdes, hermosos ojos verdes, ellos eran sus mayores y uno más por ser sangre de su amado detective, lastima que el no quisiera tener a ese niño por las buenas.

Al fin su padre estaba complacido con algo que ella estaba haciendo, por que aun con todo lo que él le daba, no esta seguro de que ella fuera competente, le daba todo lo que pedía por que ella era su sangre, pero no era porque le quisiera realmente

Como un padre que simplemente da cosas materiales pero no presta atención alguna, así era, hasta con su hermana, la dulce Nisa, le daba nauseas lo dulce que era ella.  
  
  


Presente

¿Como acabo aquí?, aun no lo comprende por completo, pero ahora estaba tratando de darle un baño al pequeño niño de unos probables cinco años, pero eso parecía un reto, hasta que llego el niño mayor, Jason, alguien por completo silencioso, no soltaba palabra alguna, solo su nombre sabia por que lo escribió cansado de que le llamara niño. Tambien escribió con excelente caligrafía el nombre del niño que ahora estaba en la tinita, Damian, un nombre fuerte. 

Si, concordaban los nombres, pero no la personalidad, al menos no con Jason, silencioso, siempre deslizándose como una sombra de manera silenciosa, lo habia visto entrenar por las noches, entrenaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, y nunca dejaba a Damián solo, nunca, siempre sestaba con el, ademas de que Damian nunca soltaba al animal de pelaje rojo, le preocupaba un poco eso, es criatura no parecía que se pudiera domesticar así nada mas como un perro. 

Hablando de perros el pequeño Damian se la pasaba siguiendo siempre a As, el gran danes negro que habia adoptado, siempre le seguía, era una curiosa imagen, el perro caminaba firme, detrás suyo iba el niño que ahora vestía trajecitos formales en vez de la casaca que se negó por varios días a soltar y detrás del niño la criatura con alas, Goliath, habia escrito Jason en un servilleta. 

Selina siempre iba y venia, como la marea, indomable, nunca quieta, siempre iba a donde quisiera sin dar explicación alguna y regresaba para hacerle compañía en esa cama, pero no era algo tan personal como muchos pensarían, era demasiada la soledad que sentían ambos que aplicaban la de entre solos acompañarse. 

Jason estuvo muy alerta de ella las primeras ocasiones que ella se habia presentado en la mansión, ella simplemente observaba atenta a lo s niños, era como ver aun gato con curiosidad pero que no se atreve a acercarse así que mantiene su distancia de precaución. Por que sabe que con Bruce nada es tan simple como que de repente tiene papeleo que llenar para presentar a esos niños como sus hijos, por que todo es complicado de explicar, pero no es como que a ella le importara tanto, ella tampoco le rendía cuentas a él, y con eso estaban bien ambos

-¿ _quien iba a decir que aun que ya no es su madre en esta ocasión el parecido entre ellos dos es innegables- le susurraba la alucinación a Bruce._

Era la verdad, Selina y Jason eran tan parecidos físicamente, pero él sabia que él no era hijo de ella esta vez, el simplemente era el niño que trato de ayudar tiempo atrás, tiempo en el que no le reconoció, tiempo en el que aun no comenzaban las visiones.

Selina llevo un gato, un pequeño gato negro con las patitas blancas, con un collar de cuero verde y una placa de plata, el pequeño Damián estuvo encantado. Temprano siempre esperaba recibir la ayuda de Alfred para poder servirle un tazón de leche al minino.

Damián era un niño de pocas palabras, eso habia provocado que no pudiera pronunciar aun algunas palabras correctamente. Bruce sintió horrible cuando noto los callos en las manos tiernas del niño, así como en sus plantas de los pies, más aun cuando vio como Jasón le instruía, de vez en cuando. 

-Basta- les dijo una vez, 

Les reprendió, ya no era necesario nada de eso pero parecía que ambos niños no lo entendían, ¿como iban a entender si esa era la vida que conocían solamente?. 

De entre todas las cosas, lo que menos espero fue la visita que recibió, el mismo por curiosidad abrió la puerta, estaba listo para detener a cualquiera que haya podido pasar las rejas sin autorización.


	40. ...ver

-buenas noches Bruce- le saludo el hombre frente a él

Alto, cabellera blanca, fornido, con un parche en el ojo, vestido de traje en vez de su traje azul y naranja, este levanto las manos lentamente en son de paz

-Slade- dijo el pequeño Damian que estaba jugando en la alfombra y miro al recién llegado en la puerta

Bruce no sabia que pensar, ese niño sabia quien era y no le tenia miedo alguno.

Jason se acerco e hizo una reverencia, como si se tratara de algún maestro,

-¿que haces en mi casa?-pregunto casi gruñendo

-esos niños están bajo mi protección a igual que tu, la liga cayo, aun no entendemos que fue lo nos ataco- Bruce le miro seriamente-¿puedo pasar?

Bruce lo dudo, pero Jason estaba tranquilo, más tranquilo que cuando Selina iba. Eso tal vez era una buena señal. Se hizo a un lado y Alfred ya tenia un juego de té puesto en la mesita de café que el salón, Damián al ver que se acercó Salde, se puso de pie rígido e hizo una señal de respeto, una seña idéntica igual a la que habia hecho Jason.

Slade asiento, hizo un ademan con la mano y el niño siguió jugando con el pequeño mínimo.

Puedes sentarte Jason- dijo tranquilamente Slade, al notar que el joven seguía de pie en postura de descanso pero alerta

El joven asintió y se sentó en otro de los sillones de el salón

-habla- dijo secamente Bruce, no se sentía con ánimos para escuchar con paciencia a ese mercenario.

\- ni yo se de donde llegaron, así como llegaron se fueron, destruyeron el imperio del demonio,debo suponer que Talia esta muerta pero que logro dejar intactos a esos niños, escúchame detective, es algo muy malo que alguien sin más pueda eliminar una organización de años de existencia, yo tengo el deber como protector de ellos, tal vez me conozcas por el mercenario pero tambien soy alguien fiel completamente a la causa de la liga...-

-un aliga que ya cayo y ya no tienes a quien darle tu lealtad-

-detective no se trata de si sigue el líder de pie o no, se trata de que la idea, paz-

-¿me estas hablando tú de paz?- de verdad que Bruce no entendía al hombre delante de él, no, no lo entendía - ¿y que me asegura que no fuiste tu quien acabo con la liga? Ras jamas te tomo en cuenta para liderar aun cuando eras su mas devoto-

-por que la liga era lo único que me quedaba, por que ellos me dieron propósito, me dieron conocimiento, por que ellos me sacaron del hoyo cuando paso lo que paso con mi familia, no lo quieres aceptar, pero es probable que tu y yo nos parezcamos más de lo que imaginas, solo que nuestros métodos son diferentes- le dijo con convicción el del parche

-esos niños ya están bajo mi protección- dijo Bruce tratando de cerrar de tajo esa conversación

-no basta solo contigo,eso lo sabes ¿no es vedad?-Slade le miro, fue una mirada muy fuerte, su ojo le miraba detenidamente- puede ser diferente esta vez, tal vez que tengamos una tregua sea lo que cambie el resultado

Bruce sentía como si Slade pudiera ver atravez de él.

Bruce busco entre sus recuerdos, entre el revoltijo de imágenes y sinceramente solo recuerda que Slade era fiel a su código, cualquiera que fuera ese código, pero nada útil recordaba, nada que le de tal vez un indicio de por que estaba tan convencido. Pero una punzada le daba el impulso de aceptar.

Jason se levanto y sirvió el té delicadamente, le ofreció una taza a los adultos, que no dejaban de leerse, una guerra de miradas, una buscando cualquier rastro de que todo saldría mal y la otra buscaba demostrar su completa lealtad, no a él, sino a esos niños, tal vez no siquiera a esos niños sino a una idea, sea cuál fuese.

-bien-dijo a secas Bruce y hasta entonces ambos adulto tomaron la taza ofrecido y le dieron un sorbo al mismo tiempo  
  
  


Todo el cuerpo ardía, era como si estuviera en medio de la llamas, que estas lo envolvieran y quemaron, el dolor era terrible, sentía que se ahogaba y aun así no sabe como profirió un alarido en el que se podía escuchar y sentir el dolor por el que estaba pasando, luego dolor punzante en el pecho, en hombro y en el estomago. Era un remolino de agonía y luego.... Sobresaltado, tratando de obtener una bocanada de aire. Jason trato de controlar su respiración, sentía el sudor caer por su frente, estaba sentado en una esquina de la habitación asignada a Damian, cubierto por una cobija que no recuerda haber traído con el.

Todo esta en orden, la respiración del pequeño niño es tranquila y pausada, el pequeño minino esta echado a sus pies, mientras que As y Goliath están echados en la alfombra a un lado de la cama.

Aun puede sentir como le hormiguea el cuerpo así como pequeñas punzadas en el pecho. siempre era igual, era muy raro que el pudiera dormir sin sentir eso.

La vida en ese lugar era un poco aburrido, no podían salir realmente de los terrenos de la mansión, un hombre de lentes les visitaba de vez en cuando, pero más que nada para hablar con el nuevo encargado de ellos, con Bruce, les tomaron una foto a él y Damian para después estar en la portada de varios periódicos.

No fue difícil reconocer a Superman en su papel de civil, era raro, pero le daba igual, mientras no representara peligro alguno. Lo que no espero es que Damián presentara genuino interés en el bebe que se hombre siempre llevaba con él.

Aun recuerda como les miro pálido Bruce cuando descubrió que Damián realmente solo tenia dos años pero ya parecía un niño de cinco, Talia habia acelerado el crecimiento, habia logrado que no fuera otra falla como otros que habia habido antes de que el llegara y después de que el llegara, el niño habia sido sometido a cosas muy duras, el habla no fue algo que le importara por el momento a Talia, el niño comprendía por completo el lenguaje corporal de las personas, si a alguien le habia resultado en un éxito de guerrero Talia seguramente decido tambien aplicarlo por eso.

Le agradaba Alfred, le agradaba ayudar en la cocina, siempre le enseñaba algo nuevo, además de que había notado su genuina afición por leer así que siempre que terminaba un libro lo dejaba en la mesa de la cocina por la noche y en la mañana encontraba otro libro, con él no tenia que batallar para comunicarse. Él tampoco hablaba, pero eso era simplemente por que...no recuerda como hacerlo y Talia tampoco le dio tanta importancia, al final él era entrenado para ser una sombra, la sombra perfecta.

Se metió a bañar, temprano, con el agua fría, era un buen método para despertar, aun que no era como que el anhelara dormir mucho. Tallo todo su cuerpo con detenimiento para luego tambien tallar su cabello... diablos... Otra vez no... tendría que salir y eso era molesto, por que no era tan fácil como parecía burlar la vigilancia de Alfred, tendría que acompañarle mejor a hacer las compras, era la manera mas fácil, mientras usaría la capucha de su suéter

Era curioso que podían pedir todo por correo y aun así estaban ahí en el supermercado, papel, jabón, camino con pasos apresurados, tomó lo que necesitaba, era vergonzoso pasar por eso, el tenia que serla sombra perfecta, y de paso tomo un paquete de tampones. El pago los tampones y lo que necesitaba aparte, se habia adelantado a Alfred en la caja para que el hombre no notara la compra de esos producto, él lo pago con su propio dinero, así la cuenta y el ticket no tenia registrado esto.  
  


-Y ¿por que no llevar a lo niños a ver a circo?-propuso Alfred al ver que su protegido estaba sumamente tenso, sin saber como conectar con esos niños, niños que habían sido forzados a tomar un papel mas adulto, pero aun no era tarde

-¿al circo?¿ no crees que es algo muy simple para esos niños que vieron las capacidades de los grandes maestros del combate?- preguntó Bruce no muy convencido y sobándose el puente de la nariz

Sentía que todos lo estaba sobrepasando, tenia que hacer malabares entre el trabajo , tener un poco de tiempo con esos niños y ser Batman, el protector de Ghotam y miembro de la liga de la justicia, ademas de tener que lidiar con la presencia de Slade que iba y venia tanto como le complacía, todos tenian una mejor comunicación con Alfred que con él.

-El señor Slade trajo ya los boletos, solo es cosa de que usted lo lleve- le dijo Alfred mientras le pasaba su medicamento, y el medicamento era otra cosa que lo estaba volviendo loco, pero sabia perfectamente que con todo ya no podía andar como si nada sin su medicamento, Leslie ya le habia regañado

-bien, bien, -dijo mientras tomaba la ultima capsula-

Ahora estaba en el auto con los dos niños que estaban sumamente callados, bueno, no es como que él tratara de empezar una conversación, así que era el reino del silencio el auto, Jason llevaba la capucha de su sudadera puesta y lo hacia ver de mal humor

Slade les acompañaba pero en otro auto.

-oh- fue tenue pero ese oh fue emitido por el pequeño Damián, el cuál primero se negó pero después dejo que Bruce le llevara en brazos.

Era impresionante el tamaño de esa carpa, con llamativos focos encendidos, tomaron asiento en sus lugares, era una buena vista esos lugares que habia escogido Slade, era como si el hubiera calculado la posición, de hecho no le sorprendería, Slade iba de traje, en todo el papel de guardaespaldas, no es como que Bruce pasar inadvertido entre la multitud de gente, todos sabían quien era, y ya sabían quienes eran esos niños, ademas de que todos ya daban por hecho que el hombre del parche era su guardaespaldas.

Bruce estaba equivocado, él que hubieran estado eso niños en un lugar con maestros del asesinato no implicaba que no les sorprendiera que todo lo que sabían e iban a aprender a hacer pudiera hacerse de otra manera, de una manera que daba diversión y alegría a la gente, aun que a ojos de Jason el sabia que muchas cosas eran montajes.

Damián estaba encantado, claro, era tan corta su vida.

-¡Y nos complace presentar a los temerarios acróbatas, que han estado por generaciones aquí en este circo, aquellos que no le temen a la muerte, los que han estado en lo más cercano a volar, denle la bienvenida a los Grayson voladores- anuncio con gran entusiasmo el director del circo, las luces se apagaron un solo reflector ilumino a una persona en lo alto de la carpa, era una mujer que saludo efusivamente, empezó la música, se dejo balancear por el aire en un trapecio se soltó, lo que parecía una terrible caída fue el detalle que hizo que todos tuvieran los corazones en la garganta se convirtió en suspiros se alivio, otro reflector ilumino como un hombre la atrapaba y se balanceaban en el siguiente trapecio.

Entonces otro reflector subió mostrando a un joven adolescente unos quince años aproximadamente, este dejo caer al vacío y los otros dos trapecistas le atraparon con habilidad,

Slade observo con sumo interés, parecía aburrido a ojos de Bruce durante todo el espectáculo, pero noto por completo el cambio de expresión de Slade, era una mirada atenta, como en un trance.

Sé balanceaban se tomaban de la mano, se soltaban , de verdad era como verlos volar el joven que poso en una de las tablas para dejar que los otros dos trapecistas hicieran su maniobra más famosa, entonces...toda la ilusión que se habia formado se desvaneció por el sonido de disparos y ante los ojos tanto de Slade como de Bruce vieron la trágica escena, Bruce cubrió a Jason y Damián, mientras Slade se puso de pie a buscar al responsable

Los trapecistas acababan de caer de las alturas, acababan de ser asesinados, y Bruce pudo notar el estado de shock del joven que estaba en la alturas aun viendo como su padre y su madre acababan de ser asesinados.

A Slade le hervía la sangre, se habían atrevido atrevido a tomar la vida de los padres de su hermosa ave.  
Slade no estaba seguro cuando lo empezó a soñar. Soñaba con unos hermosos ojos azules, soñaba con caricias suaves, dadas por un joven de cabellos negros y piel semi acanelada. Cuando las pesadillas le impedían dormir, veía el cadáver de si hijo, a su propia esposa disparándole y por último como esos hermosos ojos azules se teñían de color ámbar.

La Liga de dio un camino que seguir cuando más perdido se sintió, el humano era cruel por naturaleza, se repetía todo el tiempo, pero esos hermosos ojos azules le inquietaban, le hacían replantearse su eso que tanto se repetía era verdad.

Un día dio por fin con la figura que realmente su inconsciente anhelaba.  
En un circo encontró el tesoro que había perdido en un sueño. Era un jovencito agraciado de raíces rumanas que viajaba en una caravana de circo, desentiende de los trapecistas importantes. Todo un legado a su espalda.

Un jovencito alegre que al columpiarse lo hacía de manera grácil y elegante, sin algún atisbo de miedo. Cómo si hubiera nacido para eso. Era una joya, una que no se atrevería a reclamar, la vida le arrebataba lo que amaba y en sueños le había perdido ya.  
Soñaba que abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de ese joven, mientras esté quedaba con una sonrisa triste y un ojo color ámbar contrastando con el profundo azul del otro.

Su mayor deber era proteger lo que quedaba de la liga pero en este momento le gustará que no fuera así, así hubiera protegido a las personas que más quería su hermosa ave. Un ave que pronto cambiaría de plumaje, de colores alegres a colores oscuros, azul y negro.

-esta no fue su noche caballeros-sonrió sádico bajo la máscara bicolor que se acaba de poner, no le convenía que todos supiera que el "guarda espaldas de Bruce Wayne" se atreviera a matar. Oh sí, como le hubiera gustado torturarles lentamente, pero tenía que regresar a entregar cuentas y ver qué sus protegidos estuvieran bien, y de paso, darle su pésame a su joven amor.  
  


Después de el caos y la confusión de muchos de los espectadores que huyeron despavoridos, bruce junto con los niños se retiraron de la carpa, la policía habia llegado y le hacían preguntas a algunos de los espectadores, a los dirigentes del circo y por ultimo noto como le habían pasado una cobija al joven mientras le interrogaban. Se detuvo un momento a observar, el habia asentido algo familiar al ver al joven en el aire, disimuladamente se acerco con los niños los cuales simplemente le seguían.

Observo atento los rasgos faciales, el cabello, los ojos, y otro golpe de memorias le aturdieron.

_-antes de que recibiera la beca mande mi solicitud y me aceptaron, y hace unos días rechace la beca, y yo acabo de dejar tambien a mi entrenadora de gimnasia, yo le pedí que...-_

_-rechazaste una beca muy importante, en una muy buena escuela y abandonas la única disciplina en la que has destacado...-_

Esa habia sido la ultima conversación que habia tenido realmente con su hijo, el habia sido su hijo mayor. Como es que no habia sentido algún tipo de culpa antes, por que el universo parecía ensañarse en mostrarle cosas que hizo en lo que tal vez fuese otra vida.

_-eso, deja que se las apañe solo, igual que lo hiciste antes, déjalo a su suerte, abandónalo- le susurraba esa molestar voz de nuevo_

-Bueno ese niño sigue siendo menor de edad no?-

_la mirada de la alucinación le miro confundido_

-lo puedo adoptar aun-dio en voz baja, para después, acercarse a hablar con el detective Gordon que era quien ese momento hablaba con el joven trapecista

_La alucinación se desvaneció sin poder decir palabra alguna_

Jason pudo notar como un niño que iba acompañado por sus padres les miraba atentamente, un niño con ojos azules, piel blanca como la porcelana y cabellos azabaches. Sintió un ligero escalofrió.

Bruce se sentía un poco perdido, no sabia ahora que hacer o que decir realmente, ahora lo que en algún momento eran comidas solitarias ahora eran con compañía, ahora según el día habia cinco sillas mas ocupadas, aveces solo tres, seguía siendo un tanto silencioso pero ya no tanto como antes, con la presencia de Richard era un poco menos silenciosa la habitación, ese niño si que era fuerte, trataba de sonreír aun con la reciente perdida de sus padres. Debía ser muy duro el cambio, pero parecía que lo sobrellevaba bien. Selina no se inmuto al ver otro niño en la casa.

Se tomaba aveces el tiempo en las noches de verificar que todos estuvieran en sus habitaciones o al menos en el piso de arriba, eso iba mas por Jasón que solía escaparse a los jardines a entrenar o se la pasaba en la habitación de Damian, un habito que aun no podía dejar. Dick estaba profundamente dormido, Damián estaba rodeado de sus mascotas pero Jason no estaba, , eso le extraños, debido a que habia pasado a el jardín primero para meterlo a la mansión en dado caso de encontrarlo fuera. Paso por la habitación de Jason y al no escuchar ningún ruido decidió entrar, estaba a oscuras pero la luz del baño estaba encendida, decidió asomarse.

Jason estaba con una toalla en los hombros, varias hojas de periódico en el suelo, las manos enguantadas y con esmero estaba pasando una pasta negra pos su cabello. Jason se sobresalto cuando noto la presencia de Bruce y su labios empezaron a temblar, ese tipo de coas no debía de saberlas nadie, eso era como lo habia instruido Talia, todo lo personal debía estar en completo secreto, por que eran armas para el enemigo.

-calma- esta bien, bruce se acerco lentamente y Jason se quedo quieto, bruce paso sus deseos por el cabello del joven y lo noto, los cabellos naturales de ese niño eran pelirrojos- esta bien, no tienes por que seguirlos pintando

Jason negó enérgicamente.

\- tu ya no eres parte de la liga, tu ya no eres alumno de Talia, ella ya no esta, eres libre- le dijo Bruce que se habia inclinado a la estatura de Jasón y le sostuvo de los hombros suavemente tratando de hacer contacto visual con los ojos verdes- y tampoco es deshonroso que pidas tampones

Jason inclino un poco la cabeza,

-si, Alfred me lo dijo, es imposible que ese hombre no se de cuenta de las cosas, así que el lo sabe desde la primera vez que compraste los tampones- miro como se ponía rojo de vergüenza el niño y el simplemente negó y se retiro de la habitación.

_-vaya vaya, ahora si le pones atención, quiero ve cuando te cansas de ser el padre ejemplar-,_

Bruce paso de largo a la alucinación.

¿por que no habia información de ese hombre al que tanto veía? Se sentó frente a la computadora de l a Liga, buscaba información de ese hombre castaño, nada... , era cono si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, simplemente habia una cuenta de ahorros a su nombre y ya. Espera... ¿como es que nunca vio ese detalle? ¿ se acababa de actualizar la información?, el que el recordara paulatinamente la vida anterior no aseguraba que todo fuera exactamente igual

-¿asi que buscas información sobre otro linterna eh?- le decia interesado Flash, que era la ráfaga veloz de siempre

-nunca esta de mas ser precavido, saber con quien podemos contar o no- contesto con su voz neutral- tu acabas de poner la información

-ah...¿si?...-contesto no muy seguro flas de la reacción del murciélago

-así que le conoces ¿por que no habia agregado esa información tan importante?, la única manera de que estemos preparados para cualquier percance es teniendo toda la información disponible Flash-

-¿sabes que es escalofriante pensar que en esa computadora están toda nuestra información?- le dijo entre bromeando y realmente reocupado flash

Bruce simplemente suspiro frustrado -así que es un linterna-

-¿por que tanta curiosidad con el? preguntó flash tanteando el terreno

-por que el estuvo presente en el ataque a las oficinas de la empresa Ferris, esa donde realmente nosotros sabes que no se trato de algo como un ataque normal sino de algo de mas haya-

-¿no pensaras que el tuvo la culpa o si?- preguntó el del rayo

-no, pero curiosamente, es lo ultimo que se tiene de registro de el, después desaprecio sin dejar rastro alguno- Batman giro a ver al del traje rojos- ¿que paso con tu amigo?

-¿con mi amigo?-diablos pensó Flash

-si, tu sabes que es un linterna, me acabas de preguntare por que tengo curiosidad en él-

Flash suspiro derrotado, se sobo u n poco el cuello mirando el suelo- si es mi amigo, y decidió hacer su vida en el espacio,tu sabes que los linternas tiene esa facilidad de andar en cualquier lugar del espacio, bueno tengo algo importante que hacer, nos vemos luego Batman- flash desapareció

-así que tambien aquí eres linterna- era difícil saber que pensar exactamente de el, por que en recuerdos era una persona maravillosa, era el amor de su vida, pero tambien era la cara de sus alucinaciones, que le decía todo lo que habia hecho mal, que le hacia sentir miserable, miro atenta mente esa foto donde el castaño sonreía, sintió calidez en el pecho.

_-¿ahora si me quieres amor?-_

-¿crees en las dimensiones u otras vidas?-

Clark se quedo un momento pensando, no era una idea fuera de lugar, alguna vez Luthor le habia estado platicando de alguna posibilidad de eso, pero solo eran especulaciones, especulaciones que existían desde hace tanto tiempo, la teoría de cuerdas hablaba de el orden de las dimensiones, el era de una especie de seres que venia de otro planeta, diana era una mujer centenaria, tal vez milenaria, Barry era un sobreviviente a la caída de un rayo que le habia otorgado poderes y os linterna eran testigo de la infinidad del universo y de diferentes planetas, así que en concluir, si, era posible, y tratándose de Bruce quien lo sacaba a colación no se sorprendería que le contara que algo de esto era real, es más el en alguna ocasión fue testigo de que la magia existía.

-no me sorprendería- contesto Clark, para Bruce su amigo habia contestado casi al instante de que termino la pregunta, en realidad Clark habia procesado la pregunta y sus posibilidades en apenas milésimas de segundo

-bien, entonces continuo, poco tiempo después de que recupere el sentido, después de varios días inconsciente y en estado critico empece a percibir alucinaciones, nada grabe, pero muchas cosas no me coincidían, olvidaba cosas y otras veces las cosas me parecían que no estaban en su lugar, pero era algo muy esporádico, nada que no se pudiera explicar con cosas como con gas del miedo, toxinas del Joker pero en los últimos meses se incrementaron estas "alucinaciones", tuve que buscar ayuda de un a vieja amiga, ella me mando con...mmm... no se como describirlo, digamos que..., alguien que se especializa en la magia, el me esclareció algunas cosas como el origen de esas alucinaciones, Clark, creo que el que me hayan quitado la matriz no solo fue un capricho de Ras, creo que es alguna especie de castigo...-Bruce miro atentamente hacia el mirador

Clark le miraba atentamente, de pies a cabeza, tratando de entender que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Bruce, esa información no era suficiente, ¿que tenia que ver una cosa con la otra?, no era fácil atar cabos con esa información, faltaban piezas

-Bruce...creo que no te sigo, no comprendo del todo a que quieres llegar- Le contesto honestamente Clark a bruce, Bruces suspiro

-en otra vida me case, tuve hijos, fui Batman, pero lo eche todo a perder, me equivoque, creí que tenia todo bajo control, que podía hacer algunos sacrificios, que podía mantener secretos importantes sin contar a las personas que quería, Clark...-Bruce miro al de lentes y una solitaria lagrima corrió por su mejilla- perdí al que parecía el amor de mi vida por mi egoísmo, perdí a mis hijos uno por uno Clark, vi como me los arrebataron, los perdí por mi arrogancia, creía firmemente que el fin justificaba los medios pero no, no es así, y ahora viviré sabiendo que tuve algo hermoso y que lo perdí para siempre - otra lagrima broto de los ojos azules, se inclino hacia adelante y se cubrió el rostro

Siendo honesto el sabia que el les habia sometido al algo similar en algún momento, tal vez fuese la nueva perspectiva de las cosas las que hacían que se diera cuenta de lo que en su momento trato de negar.

Clark vio como se habia desbaratado en mil pedazos su amigo, como esa imagen de acero frio se habia quebrado y ahora era un manojo que se estremecía y lloraba lo mas silenciosamente posible, su amigo era al parecer un hombre que lo habia tenido todo y lo habia perdido todo.  
  
Bruce sentía que todo los esta sobre pasando, ¿Que iba a hacer con estos tres niños?, El ya les había fallando antes ¿Que hacía diferente todo en esta ocasión?

_\- no eches a perder tu segunda oportunidad, créeme es un gran regalo que no merecen las personas como nosotros, ahora de pende de ti que quieras hacer-_

Estaba tan cansado, fastidiado

Bruce comprendía que esto era un castigo, por qué el lo tuvo todo, hijos que le querían, y un esposo que le amaba de la manera más profunda.  
Aún que la aparición repentina de estos niños parecía un regaló...para el hombre que lo tiene... tenia...todo.


	41. Calling, Calling home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/rg4wE_-kX3M

Llevaba mucho tiempo huyendo y ese guante prototipo lo estaba cambiando, le estaba convirtiendo, se encontraba en algún lugar remoto, tomo un martillo y empezó a golpear la piedra que estaba sobre el yunque frente a él. Fuertes ondas fueron emitidas con cada martillado. 

Los linternas, Sinestro, Flash, Bruce, quien prestará la suficiente atención podía sentirlo.

Había pasado tiempo, sus cabellos nuevamente caían sobre sus hombros, le molestaban un poco ya que obstruían ligeramente su visión.

Estaba sumamente concentrado, está era la segunda ronda, tal vez había perdido la pelea pero no la batalla.

Siguió martillado hasta que obtuvo el resultado deseado, una réplica hecha por el mismo del anillo de linterna verde. Se quitó el guante, que había sido un prototipo anterior al anillo para poder maniobrar la voluntad. Un prototipo poderoso pero con bastantes problemas.  
Dejo caer el guante y tomo el anillo. Estaba decido a terminar con esto.

Coloco el anillo en su lugar y este empezó a brillar intensamente.

El había roto a lo largo de su vida algunas reglas pero la único que siempre seguiría, la única que le importaba era que siempre debía decir el juramento.

-En la noche más oscura...-  
  
  


_Algún tiempo atrás_

Se levanto antes de que sonara su despertador, el de verdad dormía poco y en últimos tiempos no es como que pudiera dormir tranquilo, algo estaba pasando, algo muy grande estaba por ocurrir, su intuición se lo decía. Trataba de manejar todo de la manera más serena posible, más por que era demasiado expresivo y no quería que su familia notara su inquietud.

Salió a correr como era costumbre, como siempre le miraban los que madrugaban, no podía molestarse por eso, siempre sonreían, le saludaban, siempre sonreían, siempre.

Regreso a casa, se baño y se metió a su closet, se vistió rápidamente, se miró en el espejo, se veía cansado, ¿Cómo esperaba no verse así si realmente no dormía?. Se sentía diferente, a sus ojos se vea diferente, como...fastidiado, nada que ver con la imagen enérgica que tenia en su adolescencia. Bajo la vista y vio su caja de fotos. Su anillo brillo un par de veces, sonrió, ese era John anunciando que estaba a nada de llegar a Korugar. Saco algo de la caja, le metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sello la caja y la llevo consigo. Se encontró con su esposo en el pasillo camino al piso de abajo.

-amor ya casi llega John, lo voy a recibir haya, no tiene mucho tiempo, no se quedara a desayunar- Dijo Hal un poco apresurado, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su esposo, bajo rápidamente las escaleras, salió de la casa, se cubrió con su uniforme no oficial de linterna y salió disparado hacia la atmosfera, ya en el espacio se encontró a su compañero.

-Hal, no esperaba que me recibieras aquí- Hal miro alrededor, luego los cubrió con un constructo en forma de esfera

John le miro intrigado,-¿Hal?-

-réstale importancia, ahora, ¿Qué noticias me traes?-preguntó entusiasmado Hal

-nada interesante en la tierra, digo, nada fuera de lo normal de las cosas que nos tocan ver como linternas, la liga es efectiva defendiendo la tierra, creo que te agradarían-

Hal sonrió, aun le causaba gracia imaginar que en algún momento creyó que no había cosas interesantes en la tierra, que equivocado había estado.

-John, ahora si que lo de siempre ¿puedes llevarle esto a Barry?- Hal le tendió la caja que estaba en sus manos

John asintió y la tomo

-gracias, eres el mejor- le gradeció Hal

-que no no te escuche Guy por que empezara a alardear- ambos rieron un poco.

-John, por cierto otra cosa, es sobre lo de la linterna principal- Hal preguntó ya poniéndose serio

John suspiro frustrado, se tallo un poco el puente de la nariz-Hal ese es un asunto muy serio- Ahora era John quien miro a su alrededor

-no puede escucharnos, por eso la esfera- dijo sin romper la tención Hal

-bien, no deben saber que te conté, nadie absolutamente nadie- Hal asintió- bien, justo después de que empezaste a preguntar por el elementó amarillo este desapareció, además de que están con mucho movimiento los forjadores, nadie sabe en que trabajan, de verdad es un gran secreto que se traen, Sinestro el el principal sospechosos, además de que se le a comprobado múltiples liquidaciones no autorizadas, y varias inconsistencias es sus reportes, por otro lado, no les parece a nadie en el consejo que tenga el control absoluto de su planeta, más por que no permite ningún contacto con otros seres, claro eso ya lo sabias , tu vives aquí, y eso te hace también sospechoso de cómplice, no pasara mucho para que reciban algún tipo de citatorio-

Hal le observaba atentamente, su expresión ya no era del todo seria, era una mescla entre consternación, tristeza, confusión, y un tinte de lo que podía ser ira.

-¿que pasara con mis hijos?- pregunto mientras aun digería lo que estaba por pasar-

-a ellos los dejaran aquí, supongo que se les buscara una familia de acogida, seré sincero Hal, dudo que salgas de esta, y creo que ya es tarde pero te debiste alejar de Sinestro-

Hal cerro los ojos, empezó a negar la cabeza, ya era tarde, las cosas ya habían pasado, las cartas poco a poco se estaban poniendo sobre la mesa, y el e tenia que ser listo, pero no estaba seguro de su plan de contingencia

-¿como va el asunto de Carol?- a John le sorprendió la pregunta ¿por que preguntas por ella? alzo un poco la ceja

-por lo que se sabe por el momento a recuperado sus facultades, se le tiene vigilada, por algún motivo se le dejo en libertad, a pasado mas tiempo en Zamaron que en la tierra

-ya veo, gracias John- agradeció Hal un poco cabizbajo

-no hay de que Hal, y siento que esta por pasar- John le palme u n hombro a Hal 

Hal deshizo la esfera y John retomo el vuelo hacia la tierra. Hal se quedo flotando, aun sentía la calma, pero a lo lejos e veían las nubes negras de tormenta, se tendría que sobreponer a todo y sobre todo si quería tener a sus hijos a su lado.

Cuando piso tierra y entro a casa, su esposo ya había servido la mesa y ya estaban sus niños tomando el desayuno, sinestro estaba tomando lo que en la tierra seria el equivalente del café

Salido a sus niños, revolvió los cabellos de su bebé mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su niña, le sonrió suavemente a su esposo y tomo asiento.

Empezó por la primer cucharada y se pregunto ¿como es que sinestro siendo alguien tan dedicado en casa y con su familia podía ser todo lo que los demás dedican, el siempre lo defendió pero ahora, se estaban sacando cosas a la luz ¿Cómo podia su esposo estar tranquilo? seria por que el aun no sabe que es lo que se aproxima?

¿por que el hombre que vio por la liberación de su pueblo ahora era el que dominaba con mano de hierro, siendo honesto no había visto algún tipo de barbarie en todo ese tiempo, pero también era verdad de que el nunca se metió en la política del lugar, ese planeta era su nuevo hogar pero el no tenia ninguna autorizada, al no ser hijo de esa tierra. Se habia erradicado la pobreza del lugar, había escuelas, había empleos, era un buen lugar y...un buen lugar siempre tiene un costo, pero no lo entendía, lo suyo nunca habia sido la política, no veía que hubiera un régimen lleno de vigilancia, no vea que todo estuviera como en los tiempos de Hitler. todo se veía como la ciudad del mañana en su país. 

Lo que si era preocupante era lo del elemento amarillo, era algo peligroso, esa algo que ... el conocía, aun no sabia por que, pero sabia que nada bueno podía salir de este.

El gruñido del orgasmo dio paso al silencio en la habitación solo rota por respiraciones agitadas, se dejaron caer amos esposo en la cama, se miraban atentamente. Hal miraba esos ojos dorados, era como si brillaran en la oscuridad. Sinestro acaricio suavemente los cabellos castaños, esos cabellos sedosos, se pego más a su esposo y aspiro el aroma que desprendían, un aroma que le calmaba.

Ambos se quedaron quietos y cerraron los ojos. Aun que los pensamiento de Hal eran tormentosos. Despues de estar un largo rato quiero, sin caer en los brazos de Morfeo, Hal se paro suavemente . Aun con el sueño pesado de su esposo no gustaba de hacer movimientos bruscos.

Tomo la ropa que estaba regada en el suelo. Se metió a su closet,, quería hablar con Barry, decirle que algo grande estaba por pasar. Quería encomendarle a sus hijos, aun que siendo sinceros seria algo precipitado por el momento, no había hablado para nada con su esposo. No sabia como abordar el tema.

-¿amor sospecho que me ocultas cosas y entre ellas es que tu tienes el elemento amarillo?- sonaba muy mal en su cabeza, no se imaginaba que tan mal se escucharía en voz alta, se sentó bajo la ventana del techo que iluminaba el closet, se perdió mirando los espejos, sin observar realmente. 

Sacudió la ropa sucia para después pararse y echarla al sesto, escucho un golpeteo suave metálico. Metio la mano en sus pantalones. Eran las placas de su padre, el mismo cuando entro a la milicia insistió en que las quería usar, así que se un grabado sobre estas para diferenciarlos. juguete un poco con la cadena, perdiéndose en el sonido de estas. Todo a su alrededor se disolvió como humo y luego se materializo un desolado paisaje, una ciudad destruida y sus placas estaban cubiertas de hollín. su ritmo cardiaco se acelero, estaba aterrado.

Sintio que alguien le tomaba de los hombros y el soltó un golpe, aunque el golpe se quedo en el aire, todo regreso a como debía de ser, el en su closet. Quien le había tomado de lo hombros y había evadido su golpe había sido su esposo que le miraba calmado. Le acaricio suavemente sus cabellos.

-lo siento- susurro Hal y sinestro siguió silencioso observando las placas de militar que tenia su esposo en la mano. Comprendía que estas tenían un valor emocional muy fuerte.

-vamos a la cama, necesitas dormir-dijo simplemente sinestro, para después tomarlo en brazos y cargarle, le deposito suavemente en la cama.

Hal aun no lo entendía, como aun con todo su esposo era tan tranquilo y cariñoso.¿Seria que todo era un gran error? ¿una gran confusión?

Lo que mas le preocupaba eran sus hijos, fuera lo que pues terminarían arrastrados, siendo sincero el "plan" que tenia era absurdo, jamás funcionaria.

-¿te quedaras de brazos cruzados de nuevo?- era la voz de un niño, giro suavemente para ver hacia la dirección donde provenía la voz, no es como que pudiera ver muy bien en la penumbra pero pudo notar cabellos negros y unos hermosos ojos verdes

¿quedarse con los brazos cruzados nueva mente?¿ a que se refería? ¿ademas quien era ese niño?

La tormenta llego demasiado pronto. Solo paso un día. era la hora del desayuno. y ahora tenia dos linternas afuera de su casa. llegaron tranquilos con el comunicado, el juicio. todo era para aclarar un asunto, pero Hal podía notar lo tensos que estaban, como salían ligeros destellos nerviosos de sus anillos. y estaba dispuesto a apostar que abría muchos linternas ocultos por si sinestro y el se quisieran resistir. pero ellos eran leyendas. sinestro era un elemento poderos y por lo tanto respetado por eso. todos sabían que al era alguien bastante poderoso, habían escuchado las historias.

-¿y mis hijos?...-peguntó suavemente Hal, con una expresión neutral- ¿qué pasara con ellos?-

\- se les asignara una familia de acogida aquí, ahora no haga esto difícil, vaya por Sinestro para que sean procesados de la manera mas pronto posible-

-quiero su palabra..-

-no se atreva a amenazar a mi familia y mucho menos en mi propia casa-sinestro se aproximaba calmadamente hacia la puerta, derecho completamente, con un gesto de superioridad. Hal se hizo aun lado para que pasara sinestro, el cual miro amenazante a los lienteras, los cuales no podían mantener a raya sus nervios porque veía como ahora brillaban sus anillos.-atrévanse a hacer les algo o a usar a mis hijos de alguna manera en contra de nosotros y lo pagar muy muy caro, ahora deja que mi esposo hable un momento con nuestros hijos

-están citados por que son acusados de crímenes, no por que se les reconozca su trabajo- reclamo uno de los linternas. Sinestro desplego su uniforme de linterna, ambos linternas estaba sumamente alerta y le apuntaron a sinestro con sus anillo

Hal corrió a ver a sus hijos que aun estaban en el piso de arriba

pero antes de poder llegar a su habitación escucho ruido de pelea en el piso de abajo, para después sentir un tiron, noto con un constructo le habían tomado de la cintura para después envolverlo y le llevaba rápidamente abajo.

Ahora el desplego su uniforme, no lo iban a alejar de sus hijos, esposo pudo haber sido diferente pero ara tenia que pelear, por que ver mas haya de que si su esposo era culpable, por que no se llevaran lejos a sus hijos.

Quebro el constructo que le retenía ,se abalanzo contra el linterna que se había atrevido a capturarlo le golpeo con el puño limpio y le encerró en un constructo en forma de caja fuerte. Si bien pelearía no quería que pasara a mayores la situación. Pero justo como lo había pensado desde que abrió la puerta de su casa todo un escuadrón de linternas les rodeaba a sinestro y a el. Sinestro había decidido llevar la pelea al espacio, donde no recibiría daño su planeta.

Sin lugar a dudas Sinestro y Hal hacían un muy buen equipo, eran un dúo de verdad de temer.

-no uses fuerza letal, solo están haciendo su trabajo, saben que solo calmemos los ánimos- clamo Hal como voz de la razón pero ni su esposo ni los demás linternas estaban dentro de sus cabales

Sn estallido los sobresalto, mas a Hal, por que ese sonido lo conocía bien, giro a mirar para comprobar su sospecha. Tan desesperados estaban los linternas que habían ido a buscar a "predator"

-Hal Jordan-siseo la creatura en el cuerpo de Carol Ferris para después abalanzarse sobre el, él genero un escudo que no sirvió de nada recibió el impacto zafiro de lleno, eso le aturdió, le mareo para finalizar con arcadas, momento en el que aprovecharon lo linternas para atraparle.

Sinestro no había podio cubrirle, la sangre del koruga hervía de ira, se habían atrevido a tocar a su esposo, pagarían con su vida. 

Hal apenas estaba recuperando el aliento cuando ahora lo segó una explosión de poder de color amarillo. 

Todos quedaron segados excepto predador que miraba recelosamente la celda constructo donde estaba atrapado Hal.

Ahi estaba, enfundado en un uniforme amarillo, como una armadura con capa, hombreras amplias y detalles que parecían de metal. La presencia que siempre había tenido era imponente, pero en este momento, los linternas sintieron miedo, ya no era cosa de respeto, era un miedo autentico.

Hal observo atentamente a su esposo, el había visto antes ese uniforme, lo había sito en sus visiones en los espejos, solo que en esa ocasión el uniforme era verde y se había visto a si mismo usándolo.

Un constructo monstruoso le cubrio...el castaño no partaba la vista...Paralax, ese era Paralax. como lo sabia, quien sabe, pero nada bueno saldría de todo esto. y menos aun por que se acababa de revelar que sinestro efectivamente se había hecho con el elemento amarillo, al parecer también era poseedor de la entidad amarilla protectora del elemento amarillo y si todo eso era verdad, entonces todos los crímenes que se le adjudicaban eran verdad. Por lo tanto el mismo también era culpable de alguna manera.

Sinestros se abalanzo contra Pretador, era una pelea entre entidades. La explosión fue tal que los linternas alrededor salio impulsado lejos por el espacio. no es como que estuvieran del todo decepcionados de la misión, tenían a Hal Jordan, ya después atraparían a Sinestro que en este momento peleaba encarnizadamente contara la zafiro estelar, ahora la duda para Hal era ¿por que ella los estaba ayudando de alguna manera? no tenia energía para usar su anillo, se sentía débil, y al parecer se había agotado la energía de su anillo, seguramente tendría que ver algo de eso con sus jefes. Lo único que podía hacer esa dejarse llevar, casi como era la idea al principio, dejar que todo fluyera, sin mayores complicaciones para poder estar con sus hijos lo mas pronto posible. oh sus adorados niños. Le partía el corazón imaginarlos escondidos en su curto y que cuando Sonarik tuviera el valor de salir de la habitación notaria como había sido destruida al menos la mitad de su casa, se llevo una nano al pecho y sintió la cadena con sus placas militares, las froto con sus dedos, como un intento de darse ánimos. El tendría que apañárselas y salir de esta situación. Primer paso arreglar las cosas con los azules, segundo paso, ir por sus hijos y pedirle el divorcio sea como fuese que fuera en Korugar. paso tres, regresar a la tierra.

Cuando llegaron Oa todos le miraban, le miraban con desprecio. Murmuraban, ¿Qué iban a saber ellos?. solo sabían lo que se rumoraba. El tendría que cargar con los errores de su esposo. De ese despreciable mentiroso, de ese...ser que siempre le trato con tanto amor...el que trataba como las joyas mas preciadas a sus hijos...pero, no podia culpar por completo a Sinestro de sus situación actual. 

También era su culpa, su culpa por ser tan ciego, había sido un idiota, se había dejado llevar por todo lo bueno que se veía a simple vista. oh..sus niños, debían estar aterrados, sin entender por que sus casa había sido destruida y sus padres aun no iban con ellos.

Le llevaron al tribunal, donde lo pasaron en el estrado , con su gran poder los azules le arrebataron su aniño, su uniforme se desvanecían y se mostro su vestimenta, la vestimenta de Korugar. El vértigo había pasado, estaba de pie pero los linternas que le vigilaban le colocaron grilletes en manos piernas y le forzaron a estar de rodillas

-Hal Jordan , sector 1417- se le declara culpable de ser cómplice de crímenes perpetua dos por el linterna Thaal- Sinestro, estos crímenes son falsificación de información, tiranía de un planeta completo...-

Los azules seguían hablando mientras el castaño había sido tan ciego de no cuestionar nada de lo que hacia su esposo, y ahora estaba aquí pagando por crímenes que el no había cometido.

Lo que menos espero, es que su esposo ya hubiera tratado el elemento amarillo.

El shock había sido grande, y aún cuando estaba en la corte de justicia de Oa el no estaba lo suficientemente concentrado para hacer una defensa sólida.

Repasemos  
Su esposo sabía del elemento amarillo y su ubicación, correcto, tal vez no fuera el mejor secreto guardado de todos modos.

Si esposo restringió el acceso a su planeta de residencia, está bien, lo acepta, era una medida tal vez drástica pero, era para poder primero sacar la parte autosuficiente del planeta.

Su esposo había reescrito las leyes de su planeta...

Si esposó...le ocultaba información

Ciego e idiota, si, pero ahora no era momento, aun que sin duda este ya no era el momento de ver quienes tenían el mayor peso en la culpa.

El veredicto era claro, era culpable, pero al no ser ejecutor del crimen simplemente la condena era ser prisionero en Oa. Le transportaron a una celda, el había transportado a tantos criminales a ese lugar, había perdido la cuenta de a cuantos, pero algo era seguro, seria una estancia bastante hostil. Todos le odiaban. le dejaron en su celda

-que decepción- le murmuro Kilowong

El simplemente se dejo llevar y caer al suelo cuando lo lanzaron una vez que ya nadie le miraba se sentó. El no podía quedarse en ese lugar, no no podía. y l a única manera tal vez de que le dejara ir es que el mismo capturara a Thaal sinestro

-siento lo que paso- Hal levanto la visto para mirar a la persona frente a su celda

-¿por que no me dijiste que seria hoy?, ¿por que no me dijiste que tenían de su lado al Predator?, por que no hiciste nada?- le preguntó Hal mientras se ponía de pie y parándose frente al campo de fuerza que le retenía y miraba retador John

-por que yo no lo sabia ayer, de haber sabido yo mismo me hubiera ofrecido a escoltarlos o a tomar la custodia de tus hijos-dijo abatido el moreno- pero ellos creían que todo se podía comprometer por que somos amigos así que me retuvieron aquí, a Guy a Kyle los mandaron a la tierra, tampoco ellos sabian, pero te aseguro que al menos Guy esta de camino aquí y peleara tu inocencia

Hal le sostuvo la mirada a su compañero, le miraba buscando rastro de mentira, cosa que no encontró, relajo el cuerpo destensando los músculos.

-¿mis hijos están bien?-pregunto suavemente

-tengo entendido que después de capturarte a ti, varios linternas te trajeron otros se quedaron a contro lar los daños entre sinestro y Predator, aun que sinestro dejo de prestarle atención a ella cuando vio que te traían, asi que trato de alcanzarte pero Predator lo retuvo, en cuanto a un par de linternas que no se metieron en la captura buscaron calmar a la población y que acogieran a tus hijos, si que ellos seguirán siendo cuidados por alguna de las familias de Korugar

-ya veo- dijo cabizbajo Hal- si tan solo hubiera tenido la mínima curiosidad, si tan solo me hubiera metido mas en los asuntos de sinestro nada de esto hubiera pasado

-Hal...-

-no, no te atrevas a decir que no es mi culpa, si lo es, y ahora cómo lo veo solo tengo una manera de demostrar mi inocencia o al menos de ganarme la libertad, por que creo que no podría vivir siendo perseguido por la corporación.

-ellos no te dejaran salir, ellos de verdad están convencidos de que fuiste participe

-¿que les les sirve se "omnipresentes" y saberlo "toso", si no pueden ver que yo estaba siego y no sabia nada de esto, ¿dime de que les sirve?-

-necesitarías un anillo-

-debe de existir otra manera, algo que no ellos no puedan controlar como a un anillo pero que sea igual de utiel que el-

John suspiro, quería ayudar a su amigo, de verdad lo quería hacer, pero arriesgaría todo lo que habia logrado como linterna, lo medito un momento, y sin duda Hal era inocente, así como también estaba completamente seguro de que la única persona que podría capturar a sinestro y salir vivo de esa cacería será Harold Jordan. Se puso a pensar en las posibilidades.

John se quito su anillo, llevaba ropa casual, pantalones de mezclilla, camisa y chamarra 

-existe una manera, le susurro suavemente -Hal presto atención y se pego lo suficiente al campo de fuerza pero sin tocarlo ya que le podría causar aturdimiento 

-¿sabes de el guante ? ¿el que fue primero que los anillos?-

Hal asintió

-esta resguardada en la bodega, espera a que llegue Guy, recibirás la señal-

Hal volvió a asentir, John volvió a colorarse su anillo, se desplego su uniforme y se retiro.

hal volvió a tomar asiento, hizo ejercicios de respiración, tenia que controlarse, mantener la calma, no gastar su energía, la necesitaría, haría su parte para que esto se resolviera pronto y Thaal sinestro sabría quien carajos era el.  
  


-¿donde carajos esta ese mal nacido de siniestro bigote de villano hijo de ....-los linternas que le vieron llegar se sobresaltaron pero mantuvieron la calma al saber que se quería lanzar a la yugular de Sinestro

John recibió la alerta de la llegada de Guy y se aproximo a el.

-Guy, Guy, ¡GUY!- le grito y atrapo John para que Guy se centrara y le mirara-

-Hey John,-Guy se calmo y los demás linternas pudieron seguir con lo suyo, sabían que los únicos que podían calmarle eran los linternas de su misma especie.

-Guy, necesitamos hablar, pero cálmate-le pidió un tanto impaciente John

-lo que usted diga capitán- John le soltó y Guy siguió al moreno, mientras saludaba a los presentes haciendo como si no hubiera estado creando alboroto alguno

-debo suponer que ya procesaron a Sinestro y que todo salió bien con Hal, digo todos parecen extremadamente tranquilos...-

Jhon le hizo un ademan par que se callara y le siguiera de cerca, le llevo a los dormitorios, en especifico al que le habían asignado para estancias largas

-bien John , se que te gusta hacer las cosas en privado pero no imagine que querrías hacer algún tipo de declaración amorosa- bromeo el pelirrojo

John cerro la puerta del dormitorio y se quito el anillo, estaba muy serio, 

-quítate el anillo- le ordeno y Guy levanto las manos en son de paz

-wo wo wo, yo solo estaba jugando-dijo el pelirrojo

-se trata de Hal, así que pórtate como el adulto que eres, quítate el anillo, siéntate y cállate-

Guy asintió, se quito el anillo, dejando ver que esta desnudo, no traía ropa bajo su uniforme, John golpeo su frente con la palma ¿Cómo diablos era amigo de este hombre tan irritante e irreverente?

-quieres cubrirte,, esto es muy cerio y no tenemos tiempo para tus cosas-

-¿te gusto lo que viste?-preguntó juguetón mientras tomaba una sabana el pelirrojo, John se aproximo a el y le soltó un zape

-wo wo wo, no era necesaria la violencia- dijo mientras sobaba su cabeza donde recibió el golpe

-presta atención, por que no lo voy a repetir, sinestro se hizo efectivamente con el elemento y genero un anillo de poder, además de que parece que hizo un trato o algo parecido con Paralax según los informes, la misión de ir por el y por Hal salió mal, además de que de alguna manera los azules hicieron que Predator cooperara y ayudara en la captura de Hal y Sinestro, solo se pudo capturar a Hal y se esta preparando todo para ir en cacería por Sinestro o en el peor de los casos recibir aquí un ataque de Sinestro, mientras Hal ya fue procesado y fue condenado a lo que resta de su vida a ser prisionero así que tenemos que hacer algo-

Guy se rasco un poco la cabeza era mucho que procesar, pero lo principal es que quería partirle la cara a Sinestro, Guy jamás lo aceptaría pero había tenido un crush con Hal, y el que Hal se casara con Sinestro lo dejo sin oportunidad alguna de hacer algo, vivía resignado a que Hal nunca se fijaría en el, pero se había jurado que haría sufrir al extraterrestre si llegaba a dañar de alguna manera a Hal.

-¿cual es el plan?-Guy sabia perfectamente que John era un buen estratega era posible que no tuviera un plan tan elaborado, era difícil hacer algo que funcionara en ese lugar en el que estaba rodeados de personas que creían ciegamente en los azules.

-su serás la distracción, yo cubriré y liberare a Hal, el ira a la bodega y huira con el guste-

-bien, simple, directo. me gusta ¿Cuándo empezamos?-pegunto el pelirrojo tronando sus nudillos  
  


Hal se mantenía alerta, tranquilo pero alerta, solo escuchaba murmullos de las otras celdas, el sabia que no eran solo un murmullo, eran gritos, insultos a su persona, no es como les pudiera entender, sin el anillo no tenia traducción alguna, así que solo escuchaba ruido, un ruido que ignoraba. 

La energía del lugar callo, pero solo la luz se había ido, el zumbido de los campos de fuerza seguía en el aire, era hora, se pego al campo de su celda se puso a contar tranquilamente, eso le permitía estar centrado y un ligero puf, corrió por el pasillo, las celdas se había abierto y cerrado por un momento muy breve, suficiente al menos para el, viarios de los prisioneros habían acabado aturdidos, tal vez alguno se había escapado pero nada que importara en ese momento, salió y vio que varios se arremolinaban en dirección de la linterna principal

-¿que no lo ven? Sinestro nos casara a uno por uno, yo digo que vallamos por el con todo el poder dela linterna, nos atrevimos a tocar su planeta y a su familia!...-gritaba a todo pulmón Guy, Hal serio por un momento, ese idiota siempre tan enérgico, metiéndolos en problemas pero era bastante útil su personalidad en ese momento, como pudo se metió en la bodega, había sido un recorrido lago, en el que se había tenido que ocultar entre los muros, pilares, y vasijas. era una carrera contra el tiempo en el que podía alguien verlo y dar la alerta, se saco su calzado que no era el mas cómodo y descalzo siguió corriendo, pisando el frio suelo de piedra con todas sus fuerzas, fuerzas que sentía que le abandonarían.

Guy hacia su mejor esfuerzo por llamar la tención y sabia que estaba haciéndolo bien, por que hasta uno de los azules acababa de llegar para reprenderle.

Hal llego a la bóveda la cual se abrí justo cuando llego, ese ere John haciendo su trabajo en controles, le debía una muy grande a eso dos, se adentro en la bóveda, bueno, el sabia que el guante estaba en ese lugar pero ¿donde? debía ser algo, escondido a plena vista, se puso a recorrer las paredes hasta sentir o escuchar algo y un golpe hueco, se quedo observando la pared, sentía la orilla apenas visible, era ahí seguramente, pero ¿ahora como la abría?

-levanta las manos puse, tu condena fue apenas y un buen castigo, pero con esto, seguramente será la ejecución lo mas adecuado-

-Kilowong, Hal giro lentamente- yo no sabia nada de lo que Sinestro hizo, yo soy inocente, y lo probare trayéndolo a este lugar para que el pague por sus crímenes-

-el es tu esposo, dejaste todo por estar con el, ¿por que creería en tu palabra de atraparlo?- Kilowong le tenia atrapado en un constructo

-por que yo no uso el anillo amarillo y por que a diferencia de ustedes o de el yo no me alié con Paralax o Predator, yo siempre me dedique a mi familia, por que ninguno de mis reportes esta alterado, por que todas las misiones que hice como linterna están comprobadas que fueron llevadas a cabo de manera correcta, las de Sinestro pudieron desmentirlas pero las mías no-

Kilowong siempre había sido bastante estoico, tenia que serlo, el era el instructor por excelencia de los linternas nuevos, el tenia que refirmar las lealtades, el tenia que sacar lo mejor de cada uno de los miembros. Hal fue su alumno y también fue alumno de sinestro, Hal era ...bueno..era humano, terco, no tenia facilidad alguna para eso pero si algo había vasito en Hal era que era un mal mentiroso, pero sobre todo y lo que más valía era que siempre cumplía su palabra, siempre había sido honesto y su voluntad y entrega a la causa era tan grande que lo había convertido en el mejor de ellos, era básicamente una leyenda entre los nuevos

-yo mismo te daré caza y te liquidare si no cumples- Kilowong le soltó y abrió la compuerta donde se guardaba el guante

Hal lo tomo rápido, era un guante que iba conectado con algo parecido a un escudo-, otra cosa, yo no los detendré de seguirte, es mas estaré en los equipos de caza así que...-Kilowong le ataco pero Hal era más rápido y creando un tren noqueo a Kilowong dejándolo en el suelo, salió volando del lugar y salió disparado a la atmosfera, pero los demás linternas ya eran consientes de su escape, así como ya habían capturado a John y a Guy.

-Esta cometiendo un gran error prisionero- le grito uno de los azules, Ghanter específicamente,

Los linternas hacían paredes y lazos, tratando de atraparle pero el había estado tanto tiempo en esto de las maniobras evasivas que les era imposible siquiera tocarles, por otro lado les demostráis por que era alguien tan aclamado como linterna, y con proyectiles empezó a repeler a los linternas, con trampas, el no quería lastimarles, era esto la muestra de su inocencia no era el momento de darles motivos para que ahora si tuvieran motivos para capturarle. Sintió de nuevo vértigo, ese ataque de Predator si que le había dejado mal, apenas de aunque ahora se daba cuenta de por que el guante era un prototipo, era un tanto mas difícil manipular el guante que el anillo, era un tanto mas inestable. Cerro los ojos , se concentro y salió disparado hacia las estrellas lejanas, tan veloz que nadie le pudo dar caza.

Ese ultimo movimiento consumió bastante energía física, su ultimo movimiento fue llegar aun planeta que vio, se dejo car en tierra firme, alado de un rio y descaso un poco, se sentía tan cansado  
  
  


-por un momento creí que estabas muerto- Hal estaba abriendo los ojos desorientado y hasta que pudo enfocar, el hermano Warth le observaba atentamente, ese ser tan parecido a un elegante con su uniforme de lientera azul

Hal se puso a la defensiva con el pullo donde tenia el guate listo para atacar

\- nosotros no nos meteremos en los problemas entre linternas verdes- Hal le siguió mirando si confiar plenamente- sin embargo si no incumbe la aparición de otra linterna, 

-¿otra linterna?- 

-si, ya no es solo la creación otro anillo sino otra linterna, la linterna amarilla, la linterna del miedo-  
-ese desgraciado- el castaño se puso de pie sintió un ligero mareo, como cuando se te baja la presión

El linterna azul solo le miro 

-lo voy a cazar y no me vas a detener- dijo ya recuperado y convencido

-no lo hare, eres libre de marcharte-

de alguna manera es algo sencillo encontrar a s los que buscas cuando ellos te buscan a ti... pero era posible que Sinestro hubiera dejado de buscarlo y hubiera asentado en algún lugar la linterna pero ¿donde?

Destellos amarillos, se veían a lo lejos

-oh bueno, ¿no tardaste nada en armar un ejercito no es así cariño?- dijo para si mismo, las luces se iban acercando a toda velocidad. No, no se tomaría el tiempo de ver si lo recibirían por ser el esposo del líder, y creo constructos de jets, el mismo pilotaba uno con estos constructos les bombardeo, a algunos los derribo pero no es como que guerra tan fácil, y varios empezaron a atacar su constructo principal.

Entonces noto que estos eran repelidos por algo afuera y.... su suerte no podía ser peor eran los verdes que le estaban dado caza, claro ahora le habían quitado de enzima a los amarillos pero pues bueno, iban por el.

Los constructos que generaba el guante no eran como los que estaban acostumbrados, era un tanto mas difícil controlar el guante, era como andar en bicicleta, cuando aprendes es fácil sea cual sea la bicicleta, pero el guante hacia que fuera como si hubiera tomado una bicicleta sin la cadena engrasada y con el manubrio des-nibelado. En apariencia los constructos pasaban de una apariencia de cristal a una como si estuvieras programando a computadora, así que era evidente para los demás linterna que era el el objetivo.

La situación era como pasar de la hoya a la sarten , tenia que defenderse tanto de los verdes como de los amarillos, cubierto con escudos y atacando con proyectiles, bien, el siempre había dicho que estaba con buena forma pero esos años que había dejado el servicio, le estaban cobrando la factura, no era lo mismo hacer misiones de reconocimiento que estar de lleno en combate.

El desgaste físico era demasiado, un golpe en el costado de color amarillo, un corte generado por un constructo verde, era curioso como podían concentrarse en atacar al bando de otro color y también en tratar de atraparlo, el se deslizaba, ágilmente, bueno tan ágil como podía. Un impacto en la espalda, su escudo estaba fallando, acababa de ver como se transparentaba el escudo y como se volvía solido, diablos.

No el no podía quedarse ahí, no podía ser capturado, no, el tenia que poner en su lugar a su esposo, para poder reprenderle y después pedirle el divorcio.

Una expulsión de energía se genero, dejando aturdidos a los de alrededor, un momento bueno para que el castaño siguiera su camino. por que ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser encontrar a su esposo?si con la aparición de los ahora linternas amarillos ¿había demostrado que lo estaba buscando?  
  
  
  


Presente

llevaba mucho tiempo, varado en el espacio, hacia ya decidido después de siete días hacer que el guante dejara de contar, no quería saber cuanto tipo le estaba tomando esto, era menos doloroso pensar que era el tiempo que llevaba lejos de sus niños

No dejo de tener en cuantos con linternas amarillos y verdes, evito a toda costa acercarse a los territorios de los demás linternas. El guante le hacia pasar vario malos ratos además de que algo le estaba haciendo, aveces sentía que el mismo se volvía un constructo, haciendo que de ves en cuando se desvaneciera. No estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a su esposo con ese guante, así que indago, busco, recordó las historias, la información que tenia sobre los azules y la creación de los anillos, asi que por fin dio con que aunque quedaba alguna reserva de el mimo materia con el que fueron hechos los anillos.

Si y ahora mismo estaba sintiendo el poder de el anillo que acababa de crea, estaba satisfecho sonrio por su trabajo.

Por mucho tiempo había sido un rebelde sin causa, mas que nada en su juventud, cuando se la pasaba cuestionando lo que decía su madre, cuando se pelaba con su hermano, sin duda le hicso bien estar en la milicia por que hay supo canalizar su terquedad, pero lo que le cambio por completo la vida fue encontrar esa nave con ese ser humanoide, ese que le entrego u anillo. eso lo cambio todo, por completo pudo canalizar toda esa energía que tenia y luego conoció a Sinestro, su perdición,

El había roto a lo largo de su vida algunas reglas pero la único que siempre seguirá, la única que le importaba era que siempre debía decir el juramento.

-En la noche más oscura...-

_Un escenario en el que solo quedaba un cráter se mostro ante el, donde nada mas que arena había a su alrededor, y vio una proyección borrosa de su esposo_

-...en el día mas brillante...-

_Estaba el con sus niños y Sinestro en una cena, ambos niños estaban risueños y si esposo sonreía suavemente_

-...ningún mal escapara de mi vista...-

_Lo vio, por un momento vio a su esposo, era como si en ese momento se le hubiera mostrado su ubicación_

-...que todo aquel que sirva al poder del mal, tiemple ante mi poder...-

_El lo sentía el vibrar enérgico y su suave siseo tanto de Paralax como de Predator_

-...el poder de linterna verde-

Su uniforme se desplego de nuevo, su uniforme con detalles blancos y su gabardina, pero lo pensó por un momento y cambio, el uniforme volvía a ser su clásico uniforme de linterna, con el escudo en el pecho, los detalles en verde y negro con los guantes blancos.

Todos lo sintieron y Sinestro que para ese momento había regresado a Korugar, se había establecido y tenia su linterna principal a si como a sus seguidores rondado por el planeta. todos los habitantes miraban con temor el cielo.

En una celda tenia capturado a Predator, habia apaleado a su lado humano, a lado de Carol Ferris y así es como habia logrado captúrale con ayuda de Paralax.

Jordan era fuerte, sería fácil para el escapar de los linterna verde, el contaba con aliados así como de gran ingenio que lo sacaba a veces de las maneras mas absurdas de sus problemas. y simplemente le esperaba, le haría entrar en razón, le mostraría que este era el camino correcto, no uno falso como el que había impuesto los azules, un camino que muchos seguían a ciegas, sin convicción alguna y eso los hacia débiles por que requería una gran fuerza de voluntad, cosa de la que muchos carecían por que al final la voluntad no es algo con lo que propiamente se nace o pero el miedo es tal vez el primer sentimiento que se tiene, si, y esta mas gal de dominar y sentir, era cuestión que canalizaras tu temor convirtiéndolo en poder o si eras capaz de infundir miedo que tu ese miedo que infundieras se convertiría igualmente en poder.

Sus niños estaban resguardados en el palacio, los había tenido que arrebatar de aquellos que se habían creído dignos de cuidarles, pero todo estaba bien, les calmo y convenció de que todo estaba bien, de que pronto su papá regresaría y estrían juntos.

Aunque sin lugar a dudadas muchos de sus aliados cuidaban por miedo de sus niños, porque para ellos que no había salido nunca del planeta muchos de esos seres podían parecer salidos de algún tipo de pesadilla, imponentes, con dientes afilados, atemorizantes.

Si Thaal sinestro sabia que Hal al fin le había encontrado, pero le había encontrado solo por que el lo permitió, y ahora simplemente esperaría su llegada.

Nadie se había metido en su camino, Hal sabe que lo esperan, aun pensaba que iba a decir, era algo en lo que la primera frase determinaría todo. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras a pesar de que nunca paraba de hablar, solía ser o muy directo o daba largas muy grandes.

Aterrizo en la calle principal caminaría, no tenia ganas de acelerarlas cosas, todo tenia que tener su tiempo, el había tenido que aprender a tener paciencia fuera de algún tipo de avión.

Las calles estaban desérticas, pida notar ligeramente como le observaban desdés las ventanas. estaba seguro de que todos estaban esperando la tormenta mayor a la que tal vez ya estaban viviendo. Lo vio justo en el palacio de justicia el cual estaba cambiado, estaba la linterna a amarilla así como , justo hasta arriba esta sinestro, estaba seguro que en ese punto ningún edificio a la redonda estría habitado o si quiera alguna alma estuviera trabajando.

Habia aprendido a amar ese lugar, no era realmente diferente a su planeta de origen, ese lugar le proporciono un hogar cuando el ya no poseía realmente uno, ese lugar había sido el lugar donde sus hijos habían nacido, había sido el lugar donde había encontrado la felicidad.

Se quedo un a unos metros de distancia pero frente a la linterna amarilla, frunció el seño, entro al palacio de justica, con paso marcial, tal vez tenia años que ya lo había dejado pero lo que se aprende bien jamás se olvida, firme, recto, altivo, sin inseguridad alguna , por eso mismo había retomado su uniforme, le daba igual que los linternas verde lo estuvieran casando, ese era su uniforme y le vio acompañado de dos linternas amarillos a cada lado.

Recordó la primera vez que se miraron, la primera vez que se hablaron, hacían chocado, eran igual que el agua y el acetite, uno era explosivo, el otro era metódico, Sinestro sin duda había sido muy duro con el en varias ocasiones, es más, le había subestimado, pero el mismo tuvo que trabajar duro y ganarse su respeto, había sido muy duro , pero tal vez toda esa tención era lo que había encendido la chispa que en un momento los unió, Hal había quedado prendado a el, mucho decían cosas, tal vez la diferencia de edad, cosa que se le resbalaba, simplemente por que eran de especies diferentes.

Ahora estaba desilusionado, toda esa imagen de que todo estaba bien era solo una pared de humo, y el humo se desvanece con el viento, ahora mismo le veía, altivo, con era actitud que estar sobre todos los demás, con ese uniforme podría intimidar a cualquiera, le cuso gracia esa capa, jamás imagino que su esposo seria alguien de ese tipo de cosas, y le miro, unas ligeras canas habían aparecido a los lados en lo que había sido un pulcro cabello negro, negro como el carbón o el plumaje de un cuervo, podía sentir el peso de su mirada dorada sobre el, pero no se detuvo siguió caminando hacia el , ignorando la mirada de cualquiera de los presentes, eso se tenia que arreglar entre ellos.

Sinestro hico un además y los presentes se retiraron, serrando la puerta del gran salón donde estaban, el ego de Sinestro había crecido bastante, pensó Hal al ver el gran trono al fondo, sinestro le esperaba en medio del salón justo debajo de un ventanal en el techo, ese detalle le recordó a su closet, su lugar especial.  
  


-Thaal Sinestro, esta arrestado por crímenes contra el sector espacial, robo de el elemento amarillo, atentar contra su propio planeta natal, por homicidio-

-Hal...-

El, castaño se detuvo en seco, sinestro no solía llamarle por su nombre, y eso podía llegar a ser peligroso.

-...tardaste más de lo que esperaba de ti,¿ será que olvidaste todo lo que te enseñe?- la vos de sinestro era grave pero tranquila

-dudo que hubieras podido hacer todo lo que tuve que hacer durante estos días, es más yo diría que te supere-menciono Hal, arrogante como cuando se habian conocido

-si llamas superarme, escapar de manera tan absurda de oca, robar el guante y conseguir un anillo de manera dudosa, entonces puedes estar seguro-

-¿por que? ¿por que lo hiciste?-preguntó Hal acercándose un pco mas al azabache

-La corporación linterna verde ya es obsoleta, es ineficaz, tu mismo escape de ese lugar lo demuestra, además, me sorprende que acuse de esta manea, un...amigo me conto cosas muy interesantes Hal, cosas que tu hiciste, es más, es curioso por que este era tu uniforme-dijo señalando se a si mismo, pero en especifico al llamativo uniforme de hombreras pechera y capa- solo que el tuyo era verde

Hal no lo entendía ¿de que diablos hablaba su esposo?

-presta atención Hal- si nombre salió de los labios de Sinestro como una caricia, como un beso suave

Sinestro se acercó mucho a el y trato de tocar su mejilla, cosa que Hal evito soltándole un manotazo , Sinestro sonrió y se acercó aun mas al castaño y rápidamente le tomo del mentón.

-Paralax dice que fuste por un momento un gran huésped, dice que te extraña, pero no tanto por lo ultimo que hiciste-

-¿de que carajos hablas?- Hal trato de alejarse pero sinestro le como de la cintura y lo pego a el

-oh Hal, Hal, tu hiciste esto, tu marcaste el camino, y por mas que hayas tratando de deshacerlo siempre quedan remanentes, así que debería decirte gracias amor-Sinestro le beso, el castaño se quedo desconcertado, y le empujo con fuerza pero, pero para este punto ya no tenia la misma fuerza física que antes, así que apenas y le empujo pero no se pudo deshacer del agarre, así que le mordió fuertemente el labio, como si quisiera arrancarle un trozo

Sinestro le soltó y empujo ligeramente, para llevar sus manos a el labio sangrante

Hal se limpio la sangre que le había manchado con el dorso de a mano

-es que no te entiendo Hal, tu fuiste quien hizo posible esto, tu marcaste el camino, ¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas? no recuerdas que el te miro profundamente? que yo estuve ahí para ti? dime ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?-forzó a al castaño a verlo directo a los ojos,

Hal, se resistió y luego lo vio como un figura salía detrás de sinestro una criatura monstruosa como si fuera un constructo y sintió como si fuera devorada por esta mientras sinestro le seguía sonriendo

-tengo que aceptar que de verdad tienen agallas Halrod Jordán- Hal estaba atrapado, flotaba en un profundo mar amarillo, no era asfixiante pero no dejaba de ser una prisión, la criatura volvió a aparecer y empezó a girar alrededor de el.

-que decadente te vez, pero ¿Qué ese podía esperar de un humano?, una especie inferior, aun cuando tuviste todo el poder del universo, creaste algo casi igual, todo lo que hiciste fue alterar unos cuantos sucesos, pero solo cambiaste el como paso-

Hal le observaba silencioso

-¿no dices nada? ¿quieres que te muestre?-embistió a Hal y le sumergió aun mas en ese mar amarillo de un amarillo cegador

Y Hal se vio a si mismo con el mismo informe que sinestro estaba usando pero era verde, nuevamente era la misa imagen que había visto en e el espejo, era el , pero era diferente, con una mirada transformada, y vio como esa versión corrompida dé el le otorgaba un anillo amarillo a sinestro, así como también masacraba a los linternas, escucho el inquietante sonido de los anillo calendo al suelo, a falta de energía y de un portador.

De nuevo era el atacando aun niño y Sinestro evitándolo, llevo sus manos a su cabeza, solía como el infierno, pero no solo su cabeza, sino también su pecho y su vientre, soltó un alarido largo y lastimoso, mientras presionaba con fuerza su cabeza, dolía, el habia masacrado a muchos seres asi como el orden del tiempo y luego.... nada...una oscuridad le cubrió

Sintio como si se hubiera posado en el suelo, se quedo hincado en esa superficie, no podía ver nada, y el silencio era absoluto tanto así que podía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón, sintió arcadas, las violentas arcadas y no lo pudo evitar, vacío su estomago, lo poco que tenia. controlo su respiración justo después de que pudo calmar las arcadas, se limpio con el dorso de su mano, su guante ya estaba mancado ligeramente de sangre y ahora de un poco de vomito.

-no pudiste con tus errores, huiste como un cobarde el dolor, te aferraste a alguien igualmente dañado, si no es que mas dañado a ti, sucumbiste a tu miedo, por eso fuiste un gran recipiente, todos tus temores se hicieron realidad, pero como el inútil que eres no pudiste terminar lo que empezaste- la voz de Paralax resonaba por completo en ese lugar tan oscuro-¿alguno que quisieras decir antes de que de destruya?

Hal se dejo caer al suelo, sus energías se habían diodo, su uniforme desapareció, lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, abundantes, abrazo sus piernas, le acababa de fallar a sus hijos, se habia desvanecido toda convicción con la que había llegado a enfrentar a su esposo, todo eso era real, todas esas cosas las había hecho y no recordaba el motivo por el cual había sucumbido, ¿Qué hbai sido tan mano para que el se hubiera dejado caer y se hubiera alejado de los principios de la voluntad?, sus niños, su amada Sonarik y su dulce Abin, lo que hubiera dado por verlos una vez mas, acariciar sus cabellos, abrazarles. Cerro su ojos, estaba tan cansado.

La criatura monstruosa se burlo de el, apareció iluminando ese lugar tan oscuro, abrió sus fauces y lo engullo.  
  


Un cascabel sonó

Otro cascabel

Una vez mas

-aun no estas muerto-abrió lento sus ojos y vio borrosa la figura frente a él- aun no estar muerto así que levántate

Al fin pudo enfocar, era...su padre...su padre una vez mas se hacia presente

-linterna verde puede hacer lo que sea- le dijo su padre- eso es lo que siempre decías, y a mi siempre me pareció divertido

Hal apenas y podía verle, 

-vamos levántate muchacho, aun no estas muerto, ¿renunciaras tan fácil?, estuviste peleando por días para poder llegar aquí, no te puedes rendir-su padre se puso de cuclillas para estar mas cerca de su rostro

-papá...-dijo débilmente Hal mientras trataba de tocarle

-no importa que haya pasado antes, lo que te debe importar es que vas a hacer ahora, anda ponte de pie-

-pero hice cosas terribles...-

-así como también hiciste alfo extraordinario, reescribiste todo, le diste a todos una segunda oportunidad, a todos, no importo quienes fueran, tal vez algunas cosas siempre serán una constante, pero de alguna manera te hiciste responsable de lo que hiciste, y aun en este momento tienes que responder a lo que hiciste, deja de huir del dolor, todo mundo te va lastimar, es mas la vida no se trata de ver que tan duro golpeas a alguien, pero reo que eso ya lo sabes, por que la vida siempre hallara la manera de golpearte mas duro, cada que te levantes te va a golpear duro y te volverá a tirar, pero de esa se trata, de volverse a parar-

-¿y que pasa cuando ya no te puedes parar?-preguntó Hal

-eso es lo maravilloso y lo mas duro, que siempre abra motivos para ponerse de pie otra vez y de una manera u otra también la vida recompensa a los peleadores, por que el día que ya no te puedas levantar es por que ya estas muerto y tu no lo estas- así que de pie-

Hal aun no estaba convencido y se sentía bien estar quieto, esta tan tranquilizante dejarse llevar

-Harold Jordan, cuando yo morí buscaste la manera de salir adelante, cuando creíste que morirías en el campo de batalla te las ingeniaste para salir con vida, cuando nadie creyó en ti, siempre les demostraste que eso había sido un gran error, así que ponte de pie, por que yo voy a dejar que mueras aquí y dejes a mis nietos, aun te queda mucho por vivir y aun tienes muchas cosas que resolver- su padre l tomo de una mano le levanto un poco y le agudo a pararse, sus piernas temblaban un poco- tu forjaste tu propio anillo, ahora son tus reglas, por que por sobre todo tu mayor virtud es la voluntad, por eso es que aun con lo que hiciste antes el verde siempre prevaleció, así que ¡reacciona!- de lio una cachetada a su hijo sin dejar que este callera al suelo

No, no recordaba que cosa había sido tan terrible para que se corrompiera, pero el había logrado salir de so, había logrado darle una oportunidad a todos, lo recuerda

Recuerda un reloj, a muchas personas que no conoce, a algunos niños, recuerda diferentes cunas con diferentes niños en ellas, recuerda a la criatura blanca, recuerda a una mujer rubia, recuerda que Carol es una mujer muy dulce, recuerda...un reloj blanco, como la pizarra se borro y reescribió

Las fuerzas regresaron a su cuerpo pco a poco, y su anillo empezó a soltar chispas, su uniforme se volvió a desplegar, era verdad, el tenia otra oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, s aura verde le cubrió y la fuerza regreso a su cuerpo, sintió como su padre le soltaba, le miro y este le sonrio

-papá...yo... te extraño tanto... yo...-

-no digas nada hijo, y recuerda, yo siempre seré tu copiloto- su padre toco su pecho justo donde estaban sus placas militares, luego se desvaneció, una ultima lagrima surco su mejilla del castaño

De concentro y dejo que una gran explosión de ejerciera emergiera de el, todo se había tornado esmeralda  
  


Hal se hinco un momento, estaba de nuevo en el salón principal del palacio de justicia, alzo la vista y vio que sinestro tambien estaba hincado agitado. Hal estaba seguro que de le había caudado daño a la criatura que se ocultaba dentro dé Sinetro

El castaño de puso de pie y se acerco a Sinestro con precaución apuntándole con su anillo

-solo entrégate, no quiero pelear, harías las cosas mas sencillas para los dos, y una cosa mas, no se como sea en tu planeta pero en la tierra le de decimos divorcio, así que quiero el divorcio sinestro- sinestro levanto la mirada, y por un momento se permitió perderse en los ojos castaños del contrario, tantas veces se habia perdido en ellos, en esa calidez que emanaban y le aterro la idea de no volver a verlos

Una serie de constructos en forma de cadenas color amarillo trataron de alcanzar al castaño pero este ni inmutarse coloc un escudo que no recibió ningún rasguño, 

Sinestro se puso de pie y genero un a serie de misiles y Hal los evadió, era el turno de el, y le demostraría como se hacia un verdadero bombardeo, Sinestro podía hacer sido mucho tiempo un linterna pero el estuvo en el capo de batalla mucho tiempo, 

Genero una serie de proyectiles, un tanque de guerra que le disparaba a Sinestro por la escotilla, Sinestro genero un escudo, pero el escudo se empezó a quebrar ligeramente

Sinestro amplio el escudo generando una honda poderosa que destruyo todo el salón, era una suerte que estuvieran en el piso mas alto de todo ese palacio de justicia. sino los escombros hubieran caído sobre ellos, aun que para este punto ese ya no era un problema, Hal ahora creo un tren con el que golpeo de lleno a Sinestro y Sinetro creo una de sus tantas criaturas extrañas con la que capturo a Hal en una mano huesuda, pero Hal pudo destruir esa parte del constructo, genero un calar gigante para atrapar a Sientro, pero sinestro ahora había creado un arco con flecha y con esa flecha destruyo el constructo de Hal

Era una batalla de orgullo, el que perdiera se tendría que someter, siempre era así.

Hal pudo notar como de repente su mano se volvía trasparente como si fuera un constructo, eso lo asusto y por esa distracción recibió un ataque directo, callendo entre las ruinas, dejando un cráter, estaba aturdido, sinestro no tocaba el suelo, y se acerco a el, se movió rápido y voló por encima de Sinestro y le golpeo por la espalda pero no fue un golpe normal, le golpeo con un constructo en forma del escudo de linterna verde, traspaso la armadura de sinestro y sinestro se quejo del dolor, por que Hal le acababa de marcar mas que golpear

Era una batalla de ideales, voluntad, miedo

Ninguno de los dos estaban dispuestos a ceder

Para Hal el amor se hacia acabado, 

Para Sinestro aun había alguna oportunidad si le convencía de que el estaba en lo correcto

Sinestro creo otro constructo, esa misma criatura que parecía un esqueleto y Hal se abalanzo a repelerlo, pero solo lo evadió, se lanzo en pida después hacia la linterna amarilla que estaba fuera del edificio, que para este momento ya solo eran las ruinas del edifico, se concentro y entró en la linterna, después cuando encontró el núcleo creo un temporizador salió de la linterna y la hizo estalla, los demás linternas amarillos e habían lanzado contra el pero después de que se pagara la linterna amarilla los anillos cayeron

Excepto el de Sinestro

Le miro con ira pura, Hal creo varios constructos eran aviones, eran bombas, misiles y se lanzo contra Sinestro, su cuerpo poco a poco se fue transformando como si fuera un constructo también. De Sinestro emergió Paralax en un ataque conjunto

Los constructos chocaron, fue como si todo se hiciera detenido un momento, y luego una honda de sonido empezó a expandirse, junto con una gran explosión, por un momento, cualquiera e los presentes no podían ver nada, habían sido segado por la luz que se había generado.  
  
  


Sinestro estaba de pie, pasmado, con la mirada perdida, bajo suavemente su mirada y vio a Hal frente a el, el castaño seguía en esa forma como si fuera un constructo  
  


Hal recuperaba la respiración levanto la vista y miro a Sinestro  
  


Hal tenia su puño en el pecho de Sinestro, justo en el escudo, Hal soltó un grito de guerra y hundió su pucho en el emblema de sinestro

-Sal de ahí maldito- hundió aun mas su puño en el cuerpo de Sinestro pero no estaba causándole tal cual daño al cuerpo de Sinestro, y justo cuando lo tomo , jalo con fuerza y saco a Paralax con toda la fuerza que aun tenia del cuerpo de Sinestro, le encerró en un constructo, sinestro espió sangre después callo al suelo, ya lidiaría después con él, aun quedaba un problema mas, se dirijo a las ruinas y con otro constructo cabo hasta que dio con lo que buscaba.

Carol ferris le miraba atentamente, no, no era Carol era predator, floto hacia el exterior

-¿Carol, estas ahí?- pregunto Hal

El Predator se lanzo hacia el, dejo que se acercara, y cuando estuvo tan cerca el le abrazo, Predator genero varios constructos, pero apenas y lograba generarle algún daño a Hal, el le abrazaba con fuerza, 

-Carol, siempre has sido muy fuerte, no necesitas de Predator, solo te esta usando, Carol, yo se que sigues ahi-

Predator se retorcía entre los brazos de Hal, le hacia algunas heridas a Hal aun cuando el seguía con esa apariencia de constructo

-Carol- el no le soltaba y ahora era ella quien gritaba, ya no era la voz de Predator, yo era la voz de Carol

Hal ya no pudo con la fuerza de Predator y y le tuvo que soltar

Carol, la verdadera Carol le miro mientras temblaba y se abrazaba a si misma, luego le miro

-lo siento Hal- fue lo único que ella pudo decir y salió disparada hacia el espacio

Hal regreso a ser normal, regreso a pasarse entre la esfera donde tenia atrapado a Paralax y donde estaba el cuerpo de Sinestro, se hinco para estar a la altura suficiente y ver como se encontraba sinestro, lo que le sorprendió primero quenada fue que su apariencia había cambiado por completo, ya no era el de edad adulta madura, era una anciano ahora, con los cabellos plateados y oscuro, portaba su vestimenta de civil, le retiro el anillo de linterna amarillo, le encerró en una capsula.

También tomo la linterna amarilla y con Paralax encerrado se dirigió a Oa

Los linterna verde le rodearon, pero lo que les sorprendió es que no les hiciera caso, que usara nuevamente su traje anterior y mas aun que traía a los prófugos, le apuntaron en todo momento y los azules le operaban silenciosos, como siempre antes de empezar las ejecuciones.

-creo que me merezco mi libertad, traigo a Thaal Sinestro y Paralax, además de la linterna amarilla la cual ya en inútil.- declaro Hal, lo azules murmuraron lo discutieron

-y quiero la liberación de mis compañeros linterna-

-ers sumamente exigente en tus peticiones...-

-nunca pudieron realmente comprobar que yo era cómplice de Sinetro, además se los estoy entregando ahora junto con Paralax, lo que hagan ya no es mi problema, ya no porto un anillo creado por ustedes, pero una cosa deben sabe, y es que siempre que se requiera un linterna con voluntad suficiente en la noche mas oscura y en el día mas brillante siempre estaré del lado bien-  
  


Hal dejo a Sinestro en su celda, el cual esta sumamente callado después de que había recuperado el conocimiento, Hal le cargo suavemente y le dejo sentado en la cama de su celda

-Thaal- llamo suavemente Hal

Sinestro le miro apenas alzando la vista

-quiero el divorcio- le recordó 

Sinestro le miro largamente, su cuerpo era sumamente delgado, su piel estaba arrugada, y sus ojos denotaban cansancio.

de entres sus ropas lentamente saco un par de aros de metal, así como unos listones y se los entrego, Hal los tomo suavemente

-no espero volverte a ver Thaal- le dijo Hal mientas salía de la celda

-Harol...-murmuro sinestro y Hal se detuvo-cuida bien de los niños

Hal no le miro solo asintió y se fue, sinestro solo le había llamado Harol el día de su boda.

Sinestro le miro ir ese, y de entre sus ropas saco una flor, la cual empezó a acariciar con detenimiento y delicadeza con sus huesudos dedos  
  


-Te tardaste mucho- le dijo Guy cuando salió de la prisión 

-hey pero lo logre- le dijo Hal- pero gracias por tu ayuda, le abrazo , un abrazo rápido, pero le agrazo y Guy se quedo sin palabras, -John, gracias a ti también- y también abrazo al moreno

-Hal si necesitas algo- se adelanto a decir Guy

-no se preocupen...-le interrumpió Hal a Guy-..bueno sino le importa, iré por mis hijos, y luego a casa

-¿ambos linternas se sorprendieron- a casa?- preguntaron ambos

-si, a la tierra-

-Hal yo puedo..-

-no...gracias Guy- Hal le sonrió al pelirrojo y también le negó al moreno

Hal aterrizó en korugar nuevamente, gente le miraba, ninguno sabia como reaccionar

-¿donde están mis hijos?- preguntó el y varios de los pobladores le miraron y murmuraron entre ellos

Realmente Hal los había liberado, pero temían lo que el fuera a hacer

Aun que duraron poco tiempo y después de unos pocos minutos levaron ante el a sus dos niños, Sonarick corrió a sus brazos y le entregaron en brazos a su pequeño Abin,

-¿donde tramito el divorcio?- todos le miraron sorprendidos, no era algo común en su cultura eso, pero de alguna manera lo entendían dadas las circunstancias del momento

Ante el magistrado mismo que le había casado con Sinestro. Le entrego los aros y el listón

El registro fue rápido, se veía la incomodidad de todas partes, asi que se hizo todo los mas rápido posible, por ultimo Hal quiso ver si quedaba algo de lo que fue su casa.

Así fue, aun quedaban las ruinas, al parecer sinestro no se había atrevido a tocar algo de las ruinas y decidió buscar una caja, por que si, el todo lo guardaba en cajas. no fue difícil, saco de los escombros las capas de sus hijos

Hal quería salir de ese lugar, tomo a sus niños les cubrió con una esfera, para el desplego nuevamente la gabardina y como una estrella fugas que cruza el cielo se dirigio con ellos a la tierra  
  


Barry se encontraba en la Atalaya estaba por irse cuando vio una estrella jugas verde dirigirse a la tierra, supuso que era John o Guy, tal vez Kyle, le resto importancia  
  


Hal estaba cansado, muy cansado, aterrizo en un capo, con sus niños los cuales miraron asombrados todo a su alrededor, el serlo era azul, y todo se parecía de alguna manea a Korugar

Hal le pidió que se pusieran la capucha de su ropa, el desvaneció su su uniforme. Empezaron a caminar por la carretera, una caminata muy larga y dura físicamente para é, que ademas estaba descalzo y sentía como ardía el pavimento, estaba al limite de su fuerza, pero tenia que seguir, , no se atrevía a pedir un aventón, llamaría mucho la atención la piel de sus niños, además de que ellos no hablaban fluido su idioma terrano. Cargaba en sus hombros a Sonarik mientras en brazos a Abin cuando ambos niños ya no podían continuar por ellos mismos la caminata. Parecía como si Hal ya solo pudiera arrastras los pies, pero seguía avanzando hasta que vieron un pueblo, Hal les pido que por nada del mundo hablaran o se descubrieran la cabeza, se dirigió a una venta de autos, de la pequeña caja que había recuperado donde guardaba un poco de dinero en efectivo y sus tarjetas de identificación

Compro un auto usado, nada llamativo, esperaba recordar como manejar, pero dicen que lo bien aprendido jamás se olvida, los niños esturdieron observando por la ventana mientras empezaban su viaje por las carreteras evidentemente, michas de las plantas y lugares no eran iguales a las que se veían en Korugar.

Pasaron por amplios plantío, trigales, maizales, aun en su planeta natal los niños nunca habían ido a los campos, así que eran una gran aventura 

Hal por su lado se sentía tan cansado y tan mal, pero quería llegar lo mas pronto sino a Ciudad Central

La noche callo y aun estaba en carretera, no era muy seguro estar por ahí pero tampoco lo era que el estuviera conduciendo mientras cabeceaba por el sueño.

Sus niños ya estaban dormido en en la parte trasera del auto, el se adentro entre los maizales, por una pequeña vereda hasta que decidió que las hojas le protegían y que no había hecho algún año al plantío. Puso los seguros de la puertas y se acomodo en los asientos de adelante.

Necesitaba dormir un poco, solo un poco, tendría que despertar temprano para poder seguir y encontrar un lugar donde comprar comida. Se empezó a preguntar que seria bueno darle a los niños, ninguno estaba acostumbrado a la comida de la tierra ¿Qué cosa estaría bien darles y estar seguro de que no les caería pesado al estomago?, el tardo un poco en acostumbrarse a la comida de Korugar, ahora la ventaja de los niños es que eran híbridos, así que tal vez no pasarían por las complicaciones que el. También tendría que conseguir un poco de cambio para poder llamar a Barry, así como se sentía de mal dudaba que pudiera contactarle con el anillo.

Entre sus preocupaciones, apenas y pudo dormir. Cuando noto como el cielo empezaba a teñirse de un ligero lila que daba paso a un tiene rosa y luego a un anaranjado, encendió el auto y regreso a la carretera., era una suerte que los mapas fueran gratis por que de lo contrario estaría completamente perdido, estaba en en algún lugar de Kansas, en Villa Chica para ser exacto, era bueno que fuera verano , así que ni él ni los niños estaban pasando frio en el auto.

Para su alivio el siguiente pueblo no estaba tan lejos, también se debatía entre el alivio y el nerviosismo, era día de mercado, así que todo era fresco y aun muy buen precio, ahora la cosa era no llamar mucho la atención. Afuera hacia mucho calor como para que los niños llevaran las capas puestas y no estaba muy seguro de dejarlos en el auto

Cosa que al fina tuvo que hacer, así que se tuvo que mover rápido entre los pequeños puestos de fruta y carnes ya cocida, también compre algo de leche y varias botellas de agua.

Los niños miraron curioso lo que llevaba el de regreso al auto en la canasta. 

Todo parecía similar pero diferente. 

Lo bueno de haber aprendido el idioma de Korugar era que que sin el anillo aun podía entender a su niños

Durante el camino los niños hacia n preguntas y el tanto como podía seguir una linea de pensamiento les contestaba. Quería dormir un poco.

Se detuvo un momento, ya estaban a nada de terminar con la zona de campo y empezarían a llegar ala ciudad. 

Dejo que los niños corretearan en los pastizales, era color oro el atardecer, mientras el miraba el mapa, pero todo se movía, todo giraba. Se sentó y recargo su espalda en la llanta del auto mientras trataba de no perder de vista a sus niños

Habia tratado por muchos medios de evadir el tema de su padre, , no se sentía en condiciones para lidiar con eso.

Solo faltaba podo para poder llegar al departamento de Barry tal vez en una hora, tal vez dos

Sintió como se empezaban a humedecer su piernas, y eso le aterro, cerro los ojos con fuerza y miro al cielo

-no, no. no... por favor no- sus ojos empezaban a aguarse, discretamente paso su mano derecha por esa humedad y con horros lo observo, un rastro rojo entre sus dedos y parte de su palma

Mordió su lengua, cubrió su boca con una mano, tenia que calmarse, volvió a mirar a sus niños que correteaban entre el paso. Trago pesadamente saliva y reunió toda la fuerza que le quedaba para llamares

-niños...niños...al auto, hora de dormir- los niños le miraron y empezaron a pedirle quedarse un momento a fuera-niños...por favor adentro

Sonarik tomo la mano de Abin y le guio hasta el auto, abrió la puerta y le ayudo a entrar, luego antes de entrar miro a su papá que no se había movido de donde estaba sentado.

-gracias cariño, entrare en un segundo cariño-él le sonrió y ella solo asintió y se metió para poder acurrucarse en el asiento con su hermanito

Hasta entonces se permitió derramar lagrimas, estaba de verdad aterrado, rogaba por que no fuera lo que estaba pensando, cubrió de nuevo con su mano su boca para acallar su sollozo, sus energías se estaban acabando. No se podía mover y el mismo notaba como estaba perdiendo sangre así como empezaba a incrementar el olor, que había comenzado como un pequeño pinchazo en el abdomen ahora un dolor que le paralizaba.

-vamos Hal concéntrate, solo , un destello, vamos, ya estas en la tierra, solo un destello y Barry te encontrara- se murmuro a si mismo y se concentro en el anillo-vamos... vamos... atravesamos la galaxia...derrotamos a Parallax...solo un pequeño destello- del anillo brotaron pequeñas chispas-por favor...copera...- el anillo siguió sacando chispas pero al final logro soltar un destello fuerte y directo, ese debía ser un mensaje claro para Barry fuera donde fuera que estuviese, ese destello debía de encontrarle y tócale

El calor abandonaba su cuerpo poco a poco, sentía como lentamente se entumecian sus piernas, sus dedos, como a poco sus manos así como el dolor se expandía. La noche se había dado paso, y las estrellas empezaban a abrirse paso, estrellas...estrellas.  
  
  


-Bart, ¿hiciste la tarea?, Bart, ¿que te e dicho de dejar la ropa donde sea,?, Bart, siéntate a comer ya..-el niño corría por todo el departamento y todo lo que el decía lo hacia a medias o hacia caso omiso, era como tratar de verdad con un niño muy pequeño, ¿que acaso sus padres no le habían puesto algún estate quieto?,¿ nunca le habían puesto limites?, era un niño de 8 años con actitudes de un niño mas pequeño aun-¡BART! QUEDate quieto...- justo en ese momento lo que le había interrumpido era una luz esmeralda, el niño curioso, se detuvo de correr por toda la casa y también se puso a observar la luz-¿Hal? ¿esta aqui en la tierra?..ooh..no... el era el linterna del otro día, Bart, por favor, por favor.. se inclino para estar a la altura del niño, necesito que me hagas caso, por favor, voy a tener que salir

-¿otra vez como flash?-

-no es por otra cosa, no creo tener mucho tiempo. después te explico, ya sabes, no abrir la puerta a extraños, la comida ya esta en la mesa, vendré por ti en cuanto pueda, por favor- miro los grandes ojos verdes que tenia el niño-por favor has caso una vez- le abrazo y luego como una ráfaga de viento se marcho

Aun podía seguir la señal, no era tan lejos, llego justo cuando Hal se desvaneció, lo tomo en brazos

-oh..no..no.. dios,no... ¿por que no me llamaste antes? oh no,- le alarmo el gran charco de sangre, buscando la herida, una herida que no podía determinar, solo podía notar como su parte trasera de su amigo y sus piernas estaban manchadas, así asomo al auto y vio a dos niños

-oh dios Hal ¿de verdad por que no me llamaste?, piensa Barry , piensa....-

No quería despertar a los niños ni alarmarlos pero era necesario llevar a Hal al hospital, no parecía que tuviera ya mucho tiempo, pero tampoco podía dejar a los niños en el auto y después regresar por ellos, no quería arriesgarse a dejarlos solos.

Solo, seria un parpadeo y podría regresar por los niños, así tenia que ser, así de velos, no podía cargar con los tres. Tomo a Hal fuerte en sus brazos y se concentro, así que en un parpadeo, ya estaba en un hospital

-necesita atención medica, perdida de sangre no se desde que momento- así fue como irrumpió en urgencias, no tardaron realmente nada en llegar como un a camilla por Hal y el tuvo que regresar rápido por los niños.

-deshidratación, peso muy bajo...-fue lo que paneas alcanzó a escuchar antes de irse

Para su buena suerte, el carro no había llamado al atención y se perdía un poco entre los pastizales

Había tenido el suficiente tipo como para dejar una nota con los datos importantes de su amigo y había adjuntado su numero, se subió al auto empezó a conducir, no quería despertar a los hijos de Hal, para que Hal estuviera en ese estado quería decir que venir de un infierno, cualquier cosa el recibiría una llamada, estaba atento a su teléfono, seguramente necesitaría una transfusión de sangre, aun que por el tipo de sangre y bueno, que el era un meta humano no pida ser donante, ya pagaría después lo que se usara del banco de sangre

Tenia sentido que Hal se hubiera tardado tanto en llegar a su casa, quien sabe en donde había caído, pero seguramente lo que le hubieran resultado unas horas, el que estaba en sus cinco sentido le tomaría alrededor de una hora máximo, en cuarenta minutos mínimo, y estar conduciendo le ayudaba para lidiar con el nerviosismo que se apoderaba de el, llevaría a esos niños que eran básicamente sus sobrinos a su casa y luego iría por Hal, para ese momento ya deberían haber formulando un diagnostico y esperaba que ya lo tuvieran estable, pra su suerte por la hora, no había congestión vehicular, y el viaje fue aun mas rápido, em media hora ya estaba en su su casa, el estacionamiento venia con su departamento por primera vez lo uso, con cuidado cargo a los niños y subió por las escaleras, con trabajos abrió la puerta y vio a Bart frete a la puerta mirándole con esos grandes ojos, 

-Bart dame permiso por favor, tenemos invitados, yo tengo que salir otra vez, por favor no les molestes, déjales dormir, , tal vez regrese por la mañana, le pediré a alguien que venga a cuidarlos-decía Barry al niño mientras llevaba a sus sobrinos al cuarto de invitados,-...y una cosa mas...digamos que es posible que no hablen nuestro idioma, así que tenles paciencia ,

Deposito a los niños en la cama les quito los zapatos, les cubrió con la cobija y cerro la puerta para volver a salir después rápidamente. Bart solo miro otra vez como la puerta se cerraba. El era bajito para su edad, tenia unos enormes ojos verdes, sus cabellos castaños casi al grado de ser rojos, con una nariz respingona y con mejillas que tenia, era tan tierno pra los demás verlo.

El pequeño niño se asomo a la puerta de invitados, se subió a la cama y se acoso a un lado de los niños, que noto, eran mas pequeños que el.  
  


Barry llego con el auto, al hospital y pidió informes de su amigo, nadie le habia llamado, ¿no habrían visto su nota?

La parte mas difícil es esperar, esperar noticias, tener ese incesante sentimiento de incertidumbre que va acompañado de presión en el pecho, sudoración en las manos y respiración irregular, pra el era mucho peor, por eso decidía que cuando podía conducía o usaba el trasporte pubico, por que todo lo demás parecía ir tan lento pra el, tan tan lento, tenia que resistir esa ansiedad que le generaba, el ir y venir de los médicos, ver como otras personas llega van a quirófano, como varios familiares estaban en su situación, otros lloraban , ya sea de alegria así como de desespera con,. no no le gustaba el hospital con ese aroma a cloro, con ese piso tan blanco que con nada se volvía manchar. Trataba de concentrarse, de concentrarse, golpeaba el suelo con un pie, tratando de controlarse para no hacerlo tan rápido. Saco su teléfono y miro su lista de contactos, le resulto gracioso que realmente casi todos sus contactos eran personas de la liga, sus compañeros de batalla como diría Diana, también estaban algunos miembros que eran parte del clan Flash.

Al fin después de un rato se decidió

-¿hola?-

-¿Barry?, ¿eres tu?, ¿pasa algo?, es muy tarde o muy temprano como lo queras ver, que pasa?-pregunto adormilado Oliver, era posible que se acabara de acostar después de patrullar su cuidad, 

-ola Oli, perdón por la hora, es que necesito un favor, tengo a un amigo en el hospital y necesito quedarme, y no puedo dejar mucho a Bart solo en casa, y menos aun por que tengo otros dos niños en casa a mi cuidado, después con mas calma te contare la situación-

-ya veo, deja despierto a mi hermosa ave para que ella se haga cargo-

-Gracias Oliv, también dales las gracias a Dinah y de verdad gracias-

-¿para algo están los amigos, no Barry?'-

Barry y Oliver se habían conocido hacia unos de años atrás poco antes de que se fundara la liga de la justicia, Barry estaba persiguiendo una anomalía y para encubrir su investigación se había dio como forense a revisar el caso en ciudad estrella, y bueno el principal afectado y también investigador era Oliver, pra esa entonces el aun no era Flash y Oliver tenia poco como Arrow, se agradaron casis de inmediato...mas o menos, por que en esa entonces Oliver era un tanto estoico, aunque la compañía de Dinah le había hecho bien y ahora era alguien bastante alegre y bromista. No le culpaba, Devia de haber sido muy duro ser un naufrago y atravesar un infierno por alrededor de cinco años pra regresar después a casa. Dinah era un amor de persona,...bueno era una mujer de carácter fuerte que habia sigo hija de la primera canario, había aprendido de un gran peleador, pantera, y ella parte de todo era meta humana. Ella y Oliver hacían un buen equipo, se complementaban. Era agradable la compañía de ese par.

-Familia de Harold Jordán-preguntó una enfermera,

-si, yo yo- se acerco rápidamente a ella-

-¿parentescos?-

-Soy su amigo, no tiene mas familia, además de que estuvo desapareció un tiempo, no supe de el hasta ahora-

-¿identificación?-

Barry saco su identificación, su permios de conducir, su identificación como forense y para su suerte aun tenia esa foto en la cartera de Hal y el en un bar

-bien, esto es difícil, pero manténgase tranquilo, esta estable, ya esta fuera de peligro, perdió sangre, se tuvo que tomar la transfusión del banco de sangre, y bueno...principalmente esta en un estado deplorable, una anemia fuerte, varias heridas internas y bueno...perdió .... lo siento mucho, dígaselo con calma cuando despierte, necesitaremos que este aquí en observación unos días

A Barry el tembló el labio, oh dios, ¿que diablos había pasado?

-¿puedo pasar a verlo?-

La enfermera asintió y le guio hasta la sala donde estaba Hal

Estaba inconsciente, con una sonda, y el oxigeno , escuchaba los pitidos de el lector de sinos vitales, estaba todo como debía de estar según las lecturas,

Su amigo tenia los cabellos largos, esta realmente delgado, se inco a su lado y tomo su mano

¿Qué carajos le había hecho Sinestro?

La mano de Hal estaba ligeramente fría  
  
  


Hal penas y percibió cuando Barry había llegado por el, había escuchado muy lejos su voz, sintió la luz blanca des hospital, no entendía que pasaba, todas las imágenes se cortaba y luego de verdad nada, todo se habia callado, pero el dolor seguía para después de verdad abrir el paso a la nada.

Barry durmió en ese lugar en el pequeño banco que había en la habitación, lo que le despertó fue la segunda llamada de Dinah

-Barry ¿llevo a la escuela a Bart?-

-no Dinah, pero pide la tarea de la escuela por favor, no se tal veas hasta mañana pueda regresar,

-bien y en cuanto a los niños, ¿ellos comen lo normal?-

-no lo se Dinah, tal vez

-necesito que me digas quienes son Barry-

-¿te acuerdas que te conté de mi amigo Hal?

-¿el otro linterna? ¿el que se caso con alguien del espacio'-

-si, no se que paso que me encontré a mi amigo moribundo y con sus hijos en una carretera cerca de aquí , son híbridos, supongo que pueden comer la comida de aquí de la tierra, prueba con fruta o algo así-

-ya veo, ahora tiene sentido que no entiendan realmente lo que les digo y que yo no los entienda-

-gracias Dinah-

Barry bajo por un cafe, volvió y se sentido adormilado para seguir vigilando a su amigo, 

Hal abrió lenta y pesadamente los ojos, le molestaba esa luz blanca ¿no la podían apagar? Volteó lentamente y observo como se tambaleaba a nada de dormir

-¿Barry...?-sentía pastosa y seca su boca, arrastro mucho cada letra

El rubio se sobresalto

-oh dios Hal, estas despierto, me asustaste, por un momento creí que no lo ibas a lograr, se volvió a incar a un lado de la cama y tomo suavemente la mano de su hermano

-¿y mis niños?-

-no te preocupes, están en mi casa y les esta cuidando alguien dé confianza...por favor no habares descansa

Hal asintió y volvió a quedar profundamente dormido

Barry volvio a tomar asiento y se volvió a dormir también el

Vamos Hal ayúdame que yo te ayudare- decía Barry intentando darle de comer al castaño que comía lentamente y parecía estar fuera de ci

-si..yo..lo siento Barry...-

Hal paso lentamente sus mano por su abdomen-

-Barry..yo tengo que preguntar ... -

Barry le puso un dedo en los labios, ya sabia que iba a preguntar

-lo siento Hal, lo perdiste...perdiste al bebé...

Hal se quedo asimilando las palabras dichas, y poco a poco las lagrimas empezaron a brotar una tras otra y llevo sus manos a su rostro y con ellas lo cubrió, empezó a llorar amargamente

Barry retiro los platos y con cuidado le abrazo

-Barry ... yo no lo sabia.. yo no lo sabia...todo fue...fue.. mi culpa-

Barry le abrazo, Hal se apoyo en el el pecho del rubio y lloro amargamente, sentía el corazón pesado, y un nudo en el estomago  
  
  
  


Barry se llevo a Hal a su departamento una vez que le dieron de alta

-¿es el auto que compre?-

-sip-

Para Hal era extraño regresar a su planeta, pero de alguna manera se sentía bien.

Barry le ayudo a subir los escalos hasta su departamento. Hal caminaba lentamente.

Fueron recibidos por Dinah, la cual tenia en toda regla bien aplacados a los niños, y dicho se a depuso estaba también ahí su hijo adoptivo. Los hijos de Hal se abrazaron de el pero el tan débil tuvo que apoyarse de su amigo rubio, les acaricio la cabeza, observo un poco al niño de cabellos rojizos y al pelirrojo, luego poso su mirada en la rubia, le era tan familiar , como si la conociera de antes.

-gracias por cuidarles-murmuro suavemente y ella le sonrió cálidamente. Fue guiado por Barry para que durmiera en la habitación del rubio.

Hal con ayuda de Barry se acomodo en la cama, estaba tan cansado, paso su mano por su vientre y empezó a derramar lagrimas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---///---///---////---//--//)---///--///
> 
> Este capítulo e decidido publicarlo en una sola parte, no comos capítulos anteriores.  
> Es supongo que el más largo que e escrito por el momento, tal vez compitiendo con la parte de Hora cero.  
> 14604 palabras
> 
> Ya estoy al corriente por el momento tambien en esta plataforma  
> Hasta aqui esta la la historia por el momento  
> Les mando un fuerte abrazo  
> Cuidense mucho  
> Que la fuerza los acompañe y la luz de linterna los ilumine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey  
> espero que les guste la historia, ya estará poco a poco disponible aquí  
> Asi como poco a poco se ira agregando etiquetas  
> Las etiquetas colocadas es de lo que ya va avanzada la historia


End file.
